No Stone Unturned
by InfinityStar
Summary: An old foe returns to give terror new meaning to the MCS detectives. Post Choices and Forever and A Day.
1. Battery Park

The phone rang once, twice, three times. He rolled over, away from the warm body beside him. He glanced at the caller ID before answering."This better be good, Goren."

"We've got a body in Battery Park, and it's gonna take too long to take the kids to John's."

"So you want me to come over and babysit."

"You can take the kids or you can take the case. I really don't care."

"Did I ever tell you how happy I am you guys moved closer to me? We'll be right over."

"We?"

"Shut up, Goren."

He hung up the phone. Barek rolled over in the bed. "They have a case?"

"Yeah."

"You didn't say we'd take the case, did you?"

"Do I look stupid? I'll take Maggie and Tom over a dead body any day of the week."

"Good boy. Let's get going."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Logan rapped lightly on the door and opened it, knowing it wouldn't be locked. "Uncle Mike!"

He caught Maggie in his arms and lifted her, casting an annoyed look at her father. Goren shrugged. "You try to get out of bed without waking her up."

"What the he...I mean, what was she doing in your bed to start with?"

"Nightmare."

"Aww..." He looked at Maggie. "You have a bad dream, bunny?"

"You and Daddy went away again."

Logan looked at Goren, whose expression was pained. He hugged the little girl. "Hey, didn't we promise you that wasn't gonna happen again?"

"Yes."

"And has it?"

"No. But I can't turn my dreams off!"

Goren came over and kissed her temple. "It's ok, baby." He laid a hand on Logan's shoulder and smiled at Barek. "Thanks, guys."

Eames came into the living room. "Tommy's still asleep." She kissed Maggie. "Be a good girl. Thanks, guys. Just take them to my dad's before you go in to work."

"Will do. Have fun in the park."

Goren frowned at him as he opened the door and followed his wife from the apartment.

---------------------------------------------------------------

She was young...petite, muscular, blonde. Goren glanced at his partner before returning to his stroll around the body. She turned away and approached a nearby officer. "Who found the body?"

"I don't know. It was an anonymous call-in and there was no one here when we got here."

"Why did they call us out instead of Homicide?"

"Caller said Major Case needed to take the case."

"Really?" That was odd. "Have them pull the call for us."

"Yes, detective."

She returned to her partner, who was now on one knee beside the victim, examining her hands. "She put up a fight," he said quietly as she approached. "A couple of her nails were broken...and it looks like her right index finger was dislocated."

"Anonymous caller, requesting us for the case."

He looked up at her, but he said nothing. Then he turned back to the body. He pointed toward her neck. "H-her throat was cut. Clean, smooth. This killer had confidence, no hesitation marks. Are they pulling the tape?"

"Yes."

He nodded, reaching toward the victim's face. He gently pushed up her eyelids. "Petechial hemorrhaging. She was strangled...but not killed until..." His hand indicated the blood on her clothes and the surrounding ground. "She bled out. But she was not conscious when her throat was cut." He leaned back on his heels, thoughtful.

"The killer didn't want her to suffer?" Eames offered.

"Maybe. Or maybe he just didn't want any more of a fight." He waved a hand at the body. "She was an athlete, a runner. Very muscular, and her legs are well-defined. She would have put up a real fight." He continued looking at the body, his eyes moving slowly from top to bottom and back. He leaned closer, moving her hair back from the side of her neck. "What do you make of this, Eames?"

She came around to his side and looked at her neck. "That looks like lipstick."

He nodded. "Our killer is a woman?"

"Or the vic was _with_ a woman right before she was killed."

He met her eyes. "Or both."

He leaned over to look at the victim's face again. His eyes slowly made their way down the body. Moving her shirt away from her shorts, he pulled an evidence bag from his pocket and motioned to Eames. She took the bag and held it while he removed a hair from the twisted waistband of the victim's shorts. He studied it in the light of the streetlamps that lined the path. "Root looks intact. Maybe we got lucky."

"Maybe it's hers."

He shrugged and dropped it into the bag, which she closed and labelled. He continued his perusal. "Both knees are abraded. She went down hard."

"No odd smells?"

He shook his head. "No. No perfume, no alcohol, no cigarette smoke...her breath smells like mint, but that's all."

He slowly stood up, turning away from the body as the medical examiner approached and Eames handed off the evidence bag to one of the CSU techs. Rodgers never knew whether to be apprehensive or glad when she saw Goren at a murder scene, even after all this time. "Anything I need to know?"

"Nothing you can't figure out, doc."

"Gee, thanks, Goren."

He gently patted her shoulder as he passed her, heading back toward the SUV with his partner. "Where did the call come in from?"

"Let's find out."

They found the officer Eames had spoken to earlier. She asked, "Where was the call-in made from?"

"Pay phone over on Murray."

Goren frowned. "Not the one here in the park?"

"No."

"Send someone over to dust it. Dust the coins in the box, too. Maybe we'll get a hit."

"Yes, sir."

They continued toward the car. "No wonder these guys love you. You don't need to deposit a coin to call 911."

"Maybe they made another call. Or maybe someone who used the phone saw something useful. You never know."

"That's what I love about you. Always thinking outside the box...or inside it, as the case may be."

He smiled and slid into the passenger seat. She got behind the wheel and they headed toward 1 PP.


	2. Bryant Park

Goren had the crime scene photos spread out on the table in front of him and he looked at each one carefully. Why strangle someone to unconsciousness and then slit her throat? A slit throat was a fast death, particularly a deep, sure slice like this one. Strangulation...not so painless...and prone to induce panic. And the lipstick mark on the neck...what did that mean? Was it left by the killer...or someone totally unrelated to the crime?

The conference room door opened and Deakins stuck his head in. "We've got another body."

He looked up. "Where?"

"Bryant Park."

Goren stiffened. That park was right behind the library. He'd spent many hours there. "How do we know it's related?"

"The person that called it in requested Major Case, just like the first one." He watched as Goren gathered the pictures together and shoved them into his portfolio. "You got an idea on this mutt yet?"

"No. Not yet."

The captain stepped aside and watched as Goren stopped at his desk before heading for the elevators with Eames, glad, and not for the first time, that their personal relationship had not interefered with their ability to deliver the criminal. When they had gotten married, he'd been afraid he'd have to split up his star team, but that had not happened. If anything, they were more in tune with one another now than they ever were...and that was a very good thing.

--------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't quite dawn when they arrived at Bryant Park, but they had no trouble locating the scene. Two CSU vans and four patrol cars announced the location quite clearly. Obviously, there was a scramble to get this all cleared up before the city awoke. _Like the city ever sleeps_, Eames mused silently. _A hundred eyes could be watching us and we would never know it._

She watched Goren approach the body, wondering at the odd tension she saw crop up in his body. She left him to his preliminaries while she sought out the first unit that had arrived at the scene.

The victim was another jogger...a male, and not a small man at that. He was tall and muscular, an unusual choice for a victim. Unless this was not a random killing...and his gut was telling him it was not. He snapped on his gloves as he walked around the body. This one made as much sense as the last one. The puddle of blood under the man's head told him he'd taken a devastating hit to the back of the head. So why had the perp stuck a knife in his chest as well? He wasn't getting this at all.

He squatted beside the body and turned the head for a better view of the wound. He didn't see her approach, but he knew she was there. He always did. "There doesn't appear to have been a struggle. The killer would have had to take him down quick, with the first blow." He indicated the wound in front of him. "The first, debilitating blow," he muttered by way of introduction.

"Why was he jogging in the middle of the night?"

"It's not the middle of the night any more." He sighed. "The first victim went for a late jog. This one was going for an early jog."

"What timing."

"I'm more interested in how the killer found them...and why."

"Bobby..." She leaned forward, resting a hand on his shoulder as she pointed to a mark on the victim's neck. "What's that?"

He leaned in for a closer look, then turned his head to look at her and answered, "Lipstick."

"It's the same perp."

"That would be my guess." He returned to his examination of the head wound. "Blunt force trauma...some kind of club...a baseball bat, maybe." He leaned back on his heels and continued musing aloud, "The blow fractured his skull; it very well could have been a lethal blow. But the perp kept going, jamming a knife into his heart." He leaned over the victim's chest, examining the chest wound through the slice on his t-shirt. "Big knife...very sharp...a hunting knife. The perp never gave this guy a chance to fight."

He stood up and Eames said, "The 911 call was made from in front of the library. I already told them to get us a tape of the call." He just nodded, and she asked, "Got any ideas?"

Slowly shaking his head, he said, "Not yet."

"You'll get it. You always do."

He allowed a small smile for her. "Let's get back to the squadroom and see if dispatch has sent over the tape of the first call."

"You think the perp called in his own crime?"

He nodded. "I think he's proud of himself, and he's laughing at us."

"Well, we'll see who gets the last laugh."

------------------------------------------------------

He slid the tape into the recorder, slipped on the headphones and pressed 'play'. His eyes strayed over the crime scene photos as the call began to play:

_911. What is your emergency?_

_I'd like to report a murder._

His eyes widened..._no_...he hit 'stop'. "Eames!"

She hurried to the conference room door from her desk. "What is it?"

He hit rewind, yanked the headphones from their jack and pressed 'play' again.

_911. What is your emergency?_

_I'd like to report a murder._

He hit 'stop'. "Please tell me I'm hearing things."

She walked to the table and pressed 'play'.

_Where is your location?_

_You will find the body along the harbor path in Battery Park._

_Did you witness the murder?_

_I certainly did. I would suggest you call out your Major Case Squad for this one. After all, they are 'the greatest detectives in the world', and you will need the best for this one._

_Click._

Eames felt a rock settle into the pit of her stomach as she looked at her partner, who had taken to pacing around the table, visibly agitated. He wasn't hearing things. It was Nicole Wallace.


	3. A Taunting Discourse

Eames watched him travel around the room, but she didn't say anything. She was waiting for him to say something. Logan stuck his head in the door and said, "Hey, guys, we..." He stopped, watching Goren for a minute. "Um...what's wrong?"

Eames looked at him. Goren had not even noticed him. Quietly, she said, "That case we got called on...we picked up a second one just before dawn."

"Bad cases?"

"Nicole is back."

"No way! After all this time?"

"She's never going to give it up," Goren said softly. "Never."

Logan leaned against the doorway. "Not as long as either of you lives."

Eames understood the truth in Logan's words and so, she saw, did Goren. Goren motioned at Logan to come into the room. He pulled the crime scene photos from the second scene out of an envelope. They'd been delivered just before he sat down to listen to the tape. After laying them out on the left side of the table, he pulled out the first scene photos and laid them out on the right side of the table. Waving a hand over them, he said, "What do you see?"

Logan carefully studied the photos, but he wasn't making the connection Goren had made. The big cop looked at his wife. "Eames? Do you see it?"

"See what, Bobby?"

"What Nicole saw."

"Oh, shit," Logan muttered. He looked from Eames to Goren and said, "It's you guys."

The color drained from Eames' face. "She's making a statement."

"A very gruesome one," Goren agreed.

Logan leaned against the table and looked at the other two detectives. "So what do we do about it? She's a pro at staying underground until she wants us to find her, and then slipping through our fingers again."

Barek appeared at the door. "Is this a private party or can anyone join?"

Logan looked at her. "Wallace is back."

Her eyes immediately went to Goren. "When did all this come about?"

"This morning," Eames explained. "Two bodies, and she's responsible for both."

"How do we know this?"

"She called them in herself."

Goren dropped down into a chair and rubbed his forehead. "I'm getting too old for this shit."

Logan snorted. "If you can chase Maggie around all friggin' day, you can handle Nicole Wallace."

In spite of himself, Goren laughed. "Get out of here, Logan, so we can work."

Logan smiled. "Come on, Barek. We have some loose ends to tie up on our case." He looked at Goren and Eames. "But if you need us, just yell."

Eames sighed. "I'd better break the news to Deakins. This is going to do wonders to the ulcers you and Mike have already given him."

Goren glanced up from the photos to give her a look, which softened when she smiled at him. She left the room and he went back to the photos.

-----------------------------------------------------

Eames leaned back in her chair and rubbed her eyes. "So...we know she hasn't been incarcerated in New York. I can't believe she has left you alone all this time of her own free will. She had to have been in jail or out of the country or something."

He nodded. "Or something."

She sighed heavily, leaning across the desk toward him. "You keep it together, Goren. You got me?"

He waved a hand at her. "She can't hurt me, Eames. I've resolved a lot of the issues she's always gotten me on, thanks to you."

"You just remember that. I'm going to get some coffee. Want a cup?"

He nodded and picked up a piece of paper to review what they had found out so far. One of the other detectives came over to him and handed him an envelope. "Someone left this for you downstairs."

"When?"

"I don't know. Sally asked me to give it to you when I came in a little while ago."

Goren nodded. "Thanks." He opened the envelope, unfolded the letter and read:

_Hello, Bobby, It's been a long time, hasn't it? I hope you have thought of me because you are never far from my mind. Imagine my surprise when your little pit bull of a partner married someone else. You looked utterly miserable at her wedding. How did it make you feel to be so close to her every day and then watch her leave at night to go to another man's bed? But her divorce did not surprise me. Nor was I surprised to find out that her children were not his. How does it feel to be the other man, Bobby? Second choice? An afterthought? And you married her! She rejected you and you took her back. How noble of you. Were you that desperate to be a father and prove me wrong? They are beautiful children, Bobby. Such a nice blend of both of you. Keep them close...and watch your partner's back. Or should I call her your wife now? I will be seeing you soon. Ciao._

He dropped the paper, jumped to his feet and ran from the squadroom, nearly knocking Eames over on her way back from the break room. "Bobby..."

He hit the door to the stairwell and was gone. She hurried to the desks, noticing the discarded paper on his desk. Logan and Barek came over. "What was that all about?" Logan asked.

Eames read the letter, then shoved it into Logan's hand and took off after her partner.

Goren emerged from the stairwell and ran to the information desk in the lobby. "Sally, you gave McNeely a letter to give me...who dropped it off and when?"

Recovering quickly from his sudden appearance and the anxious, haunted look in his dark eyes, she answered, "It was a blond woman, maybe a half hour ago."

He took off out the doors of the building. Eames got off the elevator and looked toward the information desk. Sally pointed toward the front doors. Neither she nor Kelly, who manned the desk beside her, were surprised to see Eames coming after him. She found him on the sidewalk, looking up and down the street. "Bobby..." she said softly.

"She was here, Eames. She had the nerve to show up here!"

"But she's not here now. Do you honestly think she'd hang around?"

He continued looking around. "She's still here. I know she is."

"So go get her."

He stopped to glare at her. She held her hands out to the side and shrugged. With difficulty he conceded. One more look around and he reluctantly followed her back into the building.


	4. Plotting A New Game

When they returned to the squad room, Logan and Barek were seated at their desks. Logan had his legs propped up on Goren's desk. "You find her?"

"No. Get out of my chair."

He didn't argue; he knew better. Goren was in a very dangerous mood. "Uh, did you two geniuses actually read that letter, or did your brains shut down after 'Hello, Bobby'?"

Goren sank into his chair. "What are you talking about?"

"First of all, she was apparently at your wedding, Eames. Which is all well and good, I suppose, since we all know he didn't do so well that day. But keep reading...get past the second choice and the afterthought part..." He paused as his words sank in. "She's seen your _kids_, man."

Logan watched as his words registered. Goren sat up straighter in his chair, a look of near panic on his face. Standing behind Barek, Eames didn't look much better. "Oh, my God, no..." she whispered.

Barek spun around in the chair to face her. "It's ok, Alex. I called your dad, told him what was going on. The kids are safe, and he knows to be on his guard now."

Eames relaxed, but Goren did not. He'd snatched up the letter and was reading it again. Slowly, he shook his head. "No...no..." He looked at Eames. "I will kill her first."

"Calm down, Bobby. She hasn't done anything yet. She's pushing your buttons again."

"Yeah," Logan agreed. "And she's found a whole new set of buttons to push."

Eames nodded. "She's moved on from your parents now. That's gotten boring. You've resolved many of those issues, remember?"

"How could she know that?"

Barek shrugged as she relinguished Eames' seat to her. "She doesn't have to know anything beyond the fact that you have kids now. As riled as you always got about your folks, imagine how much fun she thinks she can have going after your kids."

"Remember," Logan warned. "She likes to mess with your mind. And you give her lots of ammunition, Bobby."

Barek leaned over the desk toward him. "You need to keep your cool and not let her know when she gets to you."

Eames shook her head. "That's easier said than done, Carolyn. She can read him like a book. She knows human nature at least as well as he does. She can tell when she rubs a raw nerve."

Goren muttered quietly, "She gets to you, too, Eames."

"I never said she didn't. She is a master at knowing exactly which buttons to push and how hard to push them. And she always comes in fully loaded and gunning for blood." She looked across the desks at her husband. "Bobby's blood."

Logan sighed. "And she gets you, doesn't she?"

He nodded. "Y-yes, she does."

Eames almost smiled. "But you get her, too, Bobby. You've struck your own blows and you've drawn blood."

Goren got up and walked away. He was done with the conversation. When Logan took a step to follow, Eames stopped him. "Let him go, Mike. He has to prepare himself for this."

Logan looked at the two women. "Do you think she'll go after the kids?"

"I don't see how. They're never unattended. How would she get to them?"

He shook his head slowly. "He'd really snap, you know."

"I don't even want to think about it."

Not even Eames could predict what would happen to Goren if Wallace went after those children. She didn't see how she could ever get to them. God help them both, though, if she ever did.

* * *

Late that afternoon, Goren called his father-in-law. "Is everything ok there, John?"

"We're fine, Bobby. Carolyn explained the situation, and I have my back-up on me. No one will take these kids from me."

"I trust you. Uh, we're going to be working late tonight. We'll come out when we're done, but go ahead and put them to bed."

"You don't have to come out, you know."

"Yeah, I know. But I-I have to see them."

"I understand. I'll set the alarm. You remember the code?"

"Yes."

"I'll see you tonight, then."

"Thank you, John."

"No need, Bobby. You and Alex be careful."

"We will."

He set the phone in its cradle and buried his face in his hands. Barek and Eames had gone on a dinner run and Logan was looking over the coroner's reports from the two murders. The phone rang, and another detective grabbed it as he was putting his coat on. "Hey, Goren, it's for you. Line two."

Expecting Eames or Barek, he picked up the phone. "Goren."

"Hello, Bobby."

He froze for a second, then threw a book across the room at Logan. "Ow, hey..."

Goren motioned for him to pick up the phone, which he did, silently, as Wallace continued, "I assume you got my little note. I saw you outside the building." She laughed. "And then you followed her back inside like a good puppy. Has she beaten you down, Bobby?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "What do you want?"

"I must admit, I read the transcript of her divorce with great interest. Am I correct in assuming that her children are yours?" He didn't answer. "Bobby?"

"Y-yes. They're mine."

"How hard those years must have been for you," she taunted.

"What do you want, Nicole?"

"I just want to continue our game, Bobby."

"You know, I'm tired of your games."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure you'll be very interested in this next game."

"What does that mean?"

"Tell me, Bobby, after all the pain she caused you, why did you marry her?"

Logan listened silently, but kept his eyes on his friend, who had rested his forehead on his hand. "That doesn't concern you."

"Oh? Do you like playing Daddy?"

"I don't _play_ Daddy. It's not a game or a part-time role."

"Do your children love you?"

"I-I like to think they do."

"Not sure, huh? Do you think you're a better daddy than yours was?"

"Better than mine...better than yours..."

Her tone changed. "She's a beautiful little girl, Bobby."

Logan saw him bristle, and he grabbed a pad of sticky notes, nailing him in the head with it and giving him a warning glare. Goren waved a hand at him. "Why now, Nicole? You've been gone for so long...why bother coming back now?"

"I missed you, Bobby. I thought that after her wedding you would be able to let go of her, but I was wrong. Now, we are going to see just how strong your bond to her is. Good-bye, Bobby."

The line went dead. He stared at the receiver as Logan set his down and whistled. "That didn't sound good at all."

Goren slowly replaced the receiver in its cradle and sat back, his mind a furious blur. Logan came over to him. "Any idea what she means?"

"No." He looked up at him. "And I'm terrified to find out."

* * *

They let themselves in to her father's house, disarming the alarm when they entered, and resetting it when they locked up. He had told her about the call, and she'd reacted angrily. He knew she wasn't angry at him, but he was her most convenient target. He'd reacted by withdrawing; he wouldn't lash out at her.

He went into Maggie's room, standing by her bed and watching her sleep. He heard John in the hallway, whispering to Alex. Leaning down, he kissed her softly, lightly fingering her unruly curls. Just being with her helped to settle his restlessness. He left the room and crossed the hall to check on Tommy. He was ten months old now, and Goren had never known a happier baby. He wasn't sure he'd recognize Tommy's cry if he heard it, he cried so seldom. He ran his hand gently over the soft velvet of his son's blond head. The baby sighed in his sleep. He smiled and quietly left the room, joining Alex and her father in the kitchen. She held a glass of water and John was just saying good night. He looked at Goren as he came into the kitchen. "You look tired, Bobby."

"It was a very long day."

"Get some sleep, then, both of you." He patted his son-in-law's arm. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks, John."

He turned toward the high cabinet over the refrigerator. Eames watched as he poured a large tumbler of scotch and replaced the bottle. She finished her water and headed from the kitchen, but he grabbed her arm. Leaning his head toward hers, he said softly, "I'm worried, too, but this is not my fault. Don't blame me, Alex."

"I..." She closed her eyes, realizing for the first time what she had been doing. "I'm sorry, Bobby. I know it's not your fault. I just...I'm so angry. I'm worried about the kids, and I'm worried about you, too." She patted his hand. "I'm exhausted. Good night."

He hesitated for a moment before he slammed back the drink and went after her. He caught her just outside their door, spinning her toward him and kissing her hard. She started to push him away, but quickly changed her mind as she realized this was exactly what she wanted from him...a reassurance of his desire and need for her. She slid her arms around him and let him back her through the doorway into the bedroom.


	5. A Devastating Strike

Goren sat down on the couch, leaning forward and resting his arms on his knees. He watched Maggie very patiently sit her brother near the toybox and then walk away from him with a ball. By the time she sat down a few feet from him to try to teach him to roll the ball, he had pulled himself up and was into the toybox. She sighed patiently and got up. "Tommy, how are you gonna learn to play ball if you don' let me teach you!"

He giggled when she pulled him away from the toys and sat him back down again. With a warm smile, Goren watched the scene repeat several times. Her patience never wavered. "Bring him over here, mouse."

Grabbing the baby under his arms, she gently dragged him over to their father. He sat the baby on the floor between his feet while Maggie trotted a few feet away and sat down. "Now look, Tommy."

He clapped his hands and giggled again. Turning his face up to look at Goren, he bounced where he sat. "Da da da!"

"Tommy, look here!"

He turned his attention back to his sister. She rolled the ball toward him and he batted it back toward her. She clapped. "Good boy!"

When Eames came into the room, Tommy looked up at her with a happy squeal. "Ma ma ma ma!"

She squatted and held out her arms to him. He crawled to her and she picked him up. "Mommy," Maggie scolded, her hands on her hips. "We was playin' ball!"

Goren laughed. "You have all day to play ball, mouse. Mommy and I have to get going."

With an exaggerated sigh, she trotted over to him and jumped into his lap. "Ok, Daddy."

Eames sat beside him and leaned toward her daughter. "Sorry to mess up your game, Maggie."

"It's okay, Mommy. We can play more later." She kissed her mother. "Take care-a Daddy today."

"I will. You take care of Grandpa and Tommy."

"A-course! That's my job!"

She threw her arms around her father's neck and squeezed. "I love you, Daddy."

He held her close. "I love you, too, baby. Be a good girl."

She slid from his lap and pulled Tommy from Eames' lap. She kissed her mother and dragged her brother over to Goren. "Tell Daddy bye-bye."

Tommy clapped his hands. "Dadada!"

Goren leaned forward and kissed his head, giving Maggie another kiss when she leaned in for one. She met his eyes and ordered, "Take care-a Mommy, too."

"I always do."

John came into the room and walked with them to the door. "Don't worry. We'll be fine."

Eames kissed his cheek. "We'll call you later."

When the door closed behind them, John locked it and turned on the alarm. Then he turned back into the living room to play with the kids.

* * *

Logan leaned forward and stared at the computer screen. "Would ya look at that?"

Barek looked up. "What?"

"On a hunch, I had a pal of mine up in Niagara check their border crossing records. Looks like she's been in Canada." He turned and called for Goren and Eames to come over. "According to these records, Nicole was in Canada for...uh, 28 months. She came back to New York...two months ago...look at that...on your birthday, Bobby."

"Thanks for pointing that out, Mike."

"Maybe we should wire Ontario and Quebec and see if they have any unsolved murders," Barek suggested.

"Go for it," Goren muttered, heading back to his desk.

Logan looked at Eames. "Let me guess...he's nervous because she hasn't made contact today."

"Sometimes the anticipation is as bad as the event."

"We're expecting an event?"

"Don't underestimate her, Mike. You read the Croyden case."

"That was a helluva case."

"She hit him hard with that one."

"Alex, Bobby..." Deakins came out of his office, pulling on his jacket. "Come with me." He pointed at Logan. "You and Barek follow us. Move it!"

The four detectives exchanged puzzled glances, then hurried to follow the captain.

They climbed into the car and Deakins started it, turning on his red light and heading out of the parking garage. Once he was clear of the garage, he turned on the siren and pulled out into traffic. Within a few moments, Logan was behind him. "What's wrong?" Eames asked.

Deakins made a sharp turn. He glanced at her, then in the rearview mirror at Goren. Goren's face told him he suspected...the poor guy looked sick. Quietly, he said, "I just got a call that the alarm on your dad's house went off. The locals are responding."

Face pale, Eames looked at Goren. Meeting her eyes, he knew what she wanted-reassurance-and it killed him that he couldn't give it to her. He reached over the seat to touch her cheek. A single tear trailed down onto his finger before she turned away and he withdrew his hand.

Deakins brought the car to a screeching stop outside the house. There was an ambulance in the driveway. Goren wasted no time getting out of the car and running toward the house. By the time he reached the front door, Logan was at his side. Pulling out their badges and flashing them at the uniform guarding the door, they rushed inside.

Eames started for the house but stopped on the lawn. Barek joined her and Deakins rushed past her and into the house. Eames looked at Barek. "Carolyn...if anything happened to them..."

Finally, Goren came back out, followed a few moments later by Logan. He walked right up to Eames and leaned over to make himself level with her eyes. "Your dad...was badly hurt. Broken leg...shoulder...a few ribs... He...he hasn't regained consciousness. I-I need you to go with him to the hospital. Talk to him when he wakes up and find out what happened in there. It's important we know what went down."

"The kids..."

He shook his head. "They're gone."

She met his eyes, angry and stubborn. "_I_ am your partner...and they are _my_ children!"

His expression as he straightened told her he'd expected this argument. "I know that." His voice dropped. "But he's your dad and the kids aren't here. You need to go with him. They aren't sure he's going to be all right, Alex."

She leaned her head into his chest and balled his jacket into her fists, trembling with fury and fear. He didn't hesitate to put his arms around her. She only allowed herself a few moments in the comfort and safety of his arms before she stepped back and glared at him. "How can you be so calm?"

"I'm not, believe me. But this has to be done and done right, and I don't trust anyone else to do it. Do you?"

She shook her head. He looked at Barek. "I'll go with her," she said, reading the question in his face.

"Thanks," he answered.

He started to turn away but Eames grabbed his wrist and looked at his hand. It was trembling...the only outward sign of his inner turmoil. He drew his hand into a fist to stop the shaking and she met his eyes. "When you're done...?"

"I'll call you. But don't wait for me to call if he wakes up."

He looked around, then decided he didn't care. He gave his wife a kiss and headed back toward the house with Logan, both of them pulling on their gloves as they walked.


	6. His Biggest Weakness

They processed the place, but found nothing. She had taken the children and some of their clothes, but that was it. Nothing else was missing or out of place. There was nothing to find. She had left the tire iron she'd used to beat John Eames within an inch of his life, and they bagged and tagged it, but Goren knew it would tell them nothing they didn't already know. The local cops who responded had not passed another car leaving the development, which told Goren that either they had missed her, or she'd hung around waiting for them to arrive, to admire her handiwork. And he'd been too upset about John and the missing children to even think about looking for her.

He closed the front door and locked it as they left the house. He'd have to call someone in to clean the blood from the living room floor, and he prayed the children had not been witness to that part of the crime they had been drawn into. Deakins stopped at his car. "I had them issue an Amber Alert for the eastern seaboard. Border Patrol is on the alert as well. We'll find them, Bobby."

Goren just nodded. Deakins was worried about him. "You two go on over to the hospital. I'll meet you there."

"What are you gonna do, Cap?" Logan asked.

"I want to talk to a friend of mine, and I have to make sure the press gets pictures to go with the Amber Alert. I'll be along shortly."

They got into their cars and headed out of the development. Logan glanced at the passenger seat. One hand pressed against his mouth, Goren just stared out the window, still and quiet...a deadly combination where Goren was concerned. Logan was very worried. His children were missing, and that had to be doing something to him. He wished like hell he'd had a dad like Goren, and he bet Goren did, too. His kids were everything to him.

Quietly, he asked,"Do you think she'll hurt them?"

The lack of reaction to his question told him he'd been considering the same thing. "I have no idea. She killed her own little girl when she was just a little younger than Maggie. But she saved Gwen Chapel's life." He waved a hand in the air. "I don't know what the hell to think...except that she'd better not harm a hair on either of their heads. These are _my_ kids, Mike. And you've seen her venom with me...and how it spills over to Eames...because of me. Now she's taken Maggie and Tom...because of _me_." He covered his face with his hands. "I...can't come out of this unscathed, Mike."

"What do you mean?"

"Eames..." His voice faltered, and he waited until he could speak without the tremor in his voice. "She'll blame me..."

"Oh, bullshit. She's not gonna blame you."

Goren turned to face him. "Yeah, she will."

This was so not going to turn out well. Before they had left the house, Logan had found him in Maggie's room. He was sitting on her bed, holding the rabbit Logan had given her two years ago. He looked up when Logan came into the room. "She's slept with this rabbit every night since the day you gave it to her. She said since you always called her bunny, she would always have you with her when she had her bunny." He wouldn't look up. "Now...she's all alone." Slowly he shook his head. "I can't do this, Mike. I...I can't lose her. I...can't..."

Logan sat down beside him. "You're not gonna lose her. We're gonna find her, Bobby. I swear to God we'll find her and Tommy...and then we'll send Wallace back to hell where she came from."

It was a promise he intended to keep. His mind was drawn back to the present when Goren's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and took a deep breath as he opened it. "Goren."

"Hello, Bobby."

Logan immediately knew who was on the phone by Goren's reaction. He pulled the car to the side of the road and leaned his head in closer to listen as Goren held the phone so he could hear. "What do you think you've accomplished, Nicole?"

"You should be thanking me for not killing your partner..oh, excuse me...your _wife's_ daddy. He's a brave man, Bobby."

"I know he is."

"The daddy you wish you had."

"I want my children back."

"Oh, Bobby...you are hardly in a position to be making demands."

Goren swallowed hard. He was fighting hard to keep control, to not let her know what she was doing to him. "What do you want?"

"Want? I'm not sure I want anything except the thrill of the chase. I'll be in touch again. Good-bye, Bobby."

The line went dead and Goren snapped it closed. His knuckles were white. Logan shook his head slowly. "She's messing with you."

"She found it," he whispered. "My biggest weakness. She couldn't touch Eames...so she did the next best thing...or maybe the very worst thing...I thought she got me good with Croyden."

Logan leaned in close to him. "Don't lose it on me now, man. Your kids need you and, even more, your wife needs you. You are not gonna let them down...not if I have anything to say about it. Every mutt out there screws up, even Nicole Wallace. And when she does, we'll close the noose on her. Right?"

Goren rubbed his face and took a deep breath. "Right."

Logan pulled back onto the road and jammed on the accelerator. Softly, Goren said, "Last night, he was sleeping when we got home. He even smiles in his sleep, Mike. I...I don't want her to take that away from him. I-I want to hear my kids laugh again, and I don't want to see terror in their eyes."

Now Logan had no idea what to say.


	7. On Shaky Ground

Eames was staring out the window, trying to hide her turmoil from those around her. She could do this. She could be strong because she had to be strong. But inside, her gut was roiling and fear had an icy grip on her heart. Nicole Wallace...her vendetta against Bobby had gone too far now. Her father...critically injured protecting his grandchildren, who had now been taken by the evil monster who had been after her husband for years. Now...she had finally found a way to get to him. She'd seen the look of smug satisfaction on her face when she'd gotten him with Croyden. And she remembered what she'd said to him after leaving Gwen Chapel with her aunt: "This is one more thing you've taken from me."

And now...she had taken everything from him. She hated how she was feeling, hated that she felt like she did. She jumped when Barek's hand came to rest on her shoulder. "Are you okay, Alex?"

"As okay as I can be," she whispered.

"Bobby's here."

Eames turned. He and Logan had just come into the room and he was watching her. She knew that look. He was entirely uncertain and he would follow her lead. She wanted to go to him, to lose herself in his arms and forget any of this had happened, so she could wake up from this nightmare and hug her children. But she couldn't make her feet move. She just stood there, looking at him, her face blank. But his face was not blank. She could clearly read his pain. This was torture to him. No one could ever have hit him harder or hurt him worse than Wallace had by taking the children. He needed desperately for her to reassure him. But she couldn't. This was Wallace's vendetta against him, and it had crossed the boundaries to an extremely personal level. Wallace was intending to rip him apart, and she was succeeding.

He just watched her. Her face was a blank, but not her eyes. He saw it there. He was right. She did blame him...and that he couldn't take. When she failed to move after a few minutes, he turned away. Logan looked at Barek, who shrugged. Eames turned back to the window, and Logan swore softly to himself. He looked again at his partner, eyebrows raised. She nodded and turned to Eames, draping an arm across her shoulders. Logan went to sit beside Goren, who had buried his face in his hands on the far side of the room...about as far away from his wife as he could get.

"What's going on, Alex?" Barek asked softly. Eames drew an uneven breath, but did not answer. "You can't be blaming him. This isn't his fault."

"She's after _him_."

"Yes, _she_ is. You can't think for a second he wanted this to happen. Alex, I know you love your kids. I know how this is tearing you up inside, because I feel it, too. But, for just a second, put yourself in _his_ place."

She pressed her head against the glass, fighting hard to suppress the tears, to stay strong...

Logan nudged his arm. "She's hurting."

He let his hands drop and hang between his knees. "You think I don't know that? I'm not stupid, Logan. I don't need someone to point out the obvious to me."

"Don't snap at me, man. I'm on your side here."

He didn't look up. "I'm sorry." He sighed heavily. "I...I told you she would blame me."

"She'll get over it. It's the grief and the fear. Come on, you know all this. She's just lashing out at the safest target."

"But she's right. It is my fault."

"That's crap and you know it."

"Nicole is trying to hurt me...and she found the perfect way to do it...to tear me apart...to tear _us_ apart..."

"So you're gonna give in? Let her win? Come on, man. In all the years I've known you, I've seen you go through a hell of a lot. But I've never seen you two turn on each other."

Logan heard her approach and looked up; the raw pain he saw in her eyes drove an ice pick into his heart. He nudged Goren hard enough to knock his elbow off his knee. The flash of anger in the big cop faded quickly when he looked up and saw her standing there. He stood up, fully expecting her to lash out...a slap, a punch, anything...and he made no move to protect himself. But she didn't hit him. She closed the distance between them and threw herself into his arms. And she lost her strength and her control. She buried herself as deeply into his embrace as she could and she cried. He folded his arms around her, rested his cheek against the top of her head and closed his eyes.

He sat on a padded bench against the far wall, his head resting back against the wall. She was resting against him, driven to sleep by exhaustion and grief. Her hand was balled into a fist against his shirt. Logan was pacing near the window; it seemed the right thing to do. He felt like a coiled spring and he had no idea what to do with the potential energy gnawing at his gut. How Goren dealt with it all the time, he had no idea. Barek was sitting quietly near the window, her mind reviewing everything she knew about Nicole Wallace, looking for a clue that would bring her down. Deakins came into the room, his eyes moving from one to the next, relieved to see Goren and Eames together. He had been afraid Goren would retreat from everyone, even Eames. That would have done no one any good at all.

Logan saw him first and approached him. "Any word?" Deakins asked.

"Not yet. You?"

"No, but I have the best people on it. The press has pictures of Nicole and both kids. We'll get her." He nodded toward Goren and Eames. "How are they?"

"Shaky. It's tearing them apart, and she places at least some of the blame on him."

"He doesn't need that."

"I know. He feels enough of the blame without getting from her, too. But she finally went to him and let him comfort her, so that's something."

"I'll talk to them."

He headed across the room. Goren lifted his head from the wall as the captain approached. He sat down beside him and lightly laid his hand over Eames' fist. "How is she?"

"Exhausted. She, uh...she cried herself to sleep. I...I don't know if I can take this."

"Sure you can. You're going to take whatever you have to to get your kids back." He rubbed his chin. "I remember once, when Emily was little, we took the kids to the mall and she disappeared. Two hours she was missing. I've been a cop for a long time, and I have never known fear like that, before or since. I can only imagine what you must be feeling." He leaned forward and propped his elbows on his knees, watching Goren's hand lightly caress his wife's arm. "You have to know that we feel something of what you do. We love your children, and we have a vested interest in their welfare. Especially Logan. He's a different guy around your daughter. She smooths out his rough edges."

"She does that to all of us."

Deakins smiled. "I know." He sighed. "You know that this is not your fault, don't you?"

"N-no, I don't."

"Come on...you can't control the universe. You're a cop, one of the best. There's always going to be someone out to get you somewhere. You never feared that. But you can't take the blame for someone else's actions, and if Eames is blaming you, too, then you are both wrong. You don't need that burden. What you do need is to figure out where the hell she went so we can get those kids back."

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, I know what I need to do."

Deakins was quiet for a few minutes. Finally, he asked, "Bobby, what will Maggie do if she gets a chance to get away?"

"She won't leave her baby."

"That fact aside, what would she do?"

"She'd call 911 and try to find me."

The captain nodded. "I'll have the word put out then, so that if she does make that call, the dispatch centers will know how to handle it."

He shook his head. "Nicole won't give her that opportunity."

Deakins settled a hand on his shoulder. "You've been saying for years that we should not underestimate Nicole. I'm telling you now, don't underestimate your daughter."

He got up and walked away, pulling out his phone to make a call.

Eames woke with a start, pulling herself away from him with great reluctance. She looked around the waiting room. "No word?"

Goren shook his head. "I would have woken you."

She rested her head against his shoulder. "I don't mean to make this worse for you. I'm sorry."

"Did it make you feel any better?"

"No. It made me feel worse, to be honest with you. I swore on the way over here that I wasn't going to blame you, and then I did."

"You still do."

"I'm trying not to."

He leaned forward so he could catch her eye. "My biggest fear used to be losing you, having you walk away from our partnership. Over time, though, that fear has gone away." He stopped for a moment, to gather himself. "It's back."

She had not expected that, but hearing him say it, she understood. She leaned closer to him and softly kissed him. When she started to pull back, he drew her back in. A desperate need for reassurance drove his kiss, and her deep understanding of how he worked let her give him what he needed. When he pulled back, his eyes glistened. "I need you, Alex."

"I know you do. I need you, too. We can deal with this together. If we fall apart, there will be no saving either of our kids."

He nodded. Logan's voice came to them from across the room. "Hey, guys..."

The surgeon approached them as Logan and Barek closed in behind him. "John Eames..."

"My father," she replied.

"He took a terrible beating, but he's going to recover. He was very fortunate that whoever did this avoided his head. His head injury is minimal. He has some fractures-his left leg, four ribs and his right shoulder-and some internal damage, but nothing permanent. He's in recovery and he's waking up. We'll transfer him to a room on the post-surgical floor within the hour. Someone will be in to let you know when and where he'll be going."

"Thank you, doctor."

Goren shifted uneasily. "She...she didn't intend to kill him. She expected me to...thank her...for not killing him."

Eames looked at him warily. "You didn't, did you?"

He looked wounded. "Of course not."

Deakins returned with a tray of coffee. He handed Logan a cup, then Barek. "That doctor..?"

Eames nodded as she took the coffee he held out to her. "Dad will be okay."

Goren had moved away from the group and was talking on the phone. Eames felt her gut clench and she hurried to his side, catching the tail end of his conversation. But her tension faded quickly. She could tell from his tone that he was talking with someone he liked. "We didn't want you to worry. That's the only reason we waited. Um, no..." He glanced at his wife, covering the phone with one hand and whispering, "Your sister."

She nodded, visibly relaxing, until she heard him say, "Uh, the same person who hurt your dad...t-took the kids." She could hear her sister's exclamation of shock. "We're doing everything we can to find them...yes, we, uh, we know who it was...ok...yes, St. Vincent's...see you soon...thanks."

He closed the phone and looked at her. "I, uh, I thought your brothers and sister ought to know."

"I forgot all about calling them. I...God, Bobby, what good am I going to be if I can't remember a simple thing like calling my sister?"

He pulled her into a hug. "You'll be fine, Alex. Reggie will call your brothers and drop Jake off with Aaron's mother. Then they'll be here." He leaned over and looked into her eyes. "When she gets here, Mike and I need to go."

Panic touched her eyes. "Go where?"

He kissed her lightly. "I need to talk to some buddies of mine. They can help. But I won't leave before Reggie gets here."

"The last time you and Mike partnered together on a case..."

"You are still my partner, and you always will be. I'm just taking him along so I don't lose my damn mind worrying."

Logan frowned. "I'm a distraction?"

Barek kept a straight face. "You're window dressing, Logan. Just another pretty face. I thought you knew that."

He frowned at her, but Goren gave him a light punch in the shoulder. "You know what I mean, Mike."

"You, I understand. Now Barek..."

With the barest hint of a smile, Goren said, "I don't think you want to finish that statement."

With a grumble, Logan moved away from the group and focused his attention, and his indecipherable ranting, on the fishtank. Eames grabbed Goren's arm. "I am not window dressing, Bobby."

"I never said you were."

"I am not going to sit by and twiddle my thumbs in this."

He shook his head. "That was never my intention, Alex. I want you here when your dad wakes up, so you can talk to him and be reassured that he will be okay. You need to find out from him exactly what happened. I need to be doing something in the meanwhile. The second we know what we need to do, or where we need to go, it's you and me. Mike and Carolyn can back us up." He touched his forehead to hers. "But it's you and me. I don't work so well with any other partner, and I need to be at my best. The only time I'm there is when I'm with you."

She sighed, mollified. "Okay."

She stepped into him as he straightened his back and he slipped his arms around her. His mind had settled and it was working again. He had to be sharp to match wits with Nicole, and right now, she had the advantage. But he wasn't going to allow her that for long. He was going to get his children back, and she was going to pay the price for what she had done.


	8. A Restless Night

She watched the blonde lady warily, her arms protectively around her brother. He sat still, also watching the stranger. Maggie had never known anyone in her life who intended her harm, so when the lady had told her that Daddy was hurt, she went with her. She'd even let her hold Tommy. When she asked where Grandpa was, the lady had said he would meet them where they were going. She'd never had reason to doubt any adult. She had even shown her a badge. And police officers could always be trusted. After all, Mommy and Daddy were police officers...and so were the other important adults in her life. But now...she was beginning to wonder about this lady. So far, she'd been nice. She'd gotten her a hamburger and fries, and she had a jar of baby food for Tommy. But Maggie wouldn't let her feed him. Tommy was her baby and her responsibility. So she fed him. Now she sat on the big bed and watched the lady.

Nicole sat on the other bed. "So, Maggie..."

"Where's my daddy? You said he was hurt."

"Oh, he's hurt. But I'm not taking you to him just yet. We're playing a little game of hide and seek with your daddy."

She was trying to be brave and not cry, but it was hard. She held Tommy closer. That helped. She had her baby to take care of. "I want my daddy."

"Soon, sweetheart. Soon."

She watched the lady open a suitcase and take out two sets of pajamas, one for her and one for Tommy. They weren't even her favorite pajamas. "Here, Maggie. Put your pajamas on and I'll get the baby ready..."

"No. He's _my_ baby. I'll dress him."

"Don't you let mommy and daddy take care of him?"

She stuck out her jaw stubbornly. "You're not mommy or daddy. Nobody else takes care of my baby, except Uncle Mike or Grandpa."

"Uncle Mike? Who's Uncle Mike?"

"He's Uncle Mike, that's all." Her little eyes narrowed. "_My_ Uncle Mike. And Tommy's."

Nicole handed the baby's pajamas to the stubborn child, along with a diaper and baby wipes. His daughter was every bit as annoying as Bobby was. This was going to be interesting, to say the least.

* * *

It was well past midnight and he was beyond exhausted. He pulled out his phone and called her. "Hey," she answered, her voice quiet.

"Hey," he replied, stifling a yawn. "Where are you?"

"We just left the hospital. I'm with Carolyn."

"Go home with her and we'll meet up in the morning."

"I..." She stopped and sighed. "Ok, fine."

"No. What were you going to say?"

"Never mind."

"Eames..."

"I was just going to say I need you. That's all. But it's not important."

"No, it is. Ask Carolyn if she minds bringing you to Mike's and I'll meet you there. I...I can't go home. Not...not now."

"Hold on." He heard her talking with Barek. Then she said, "We'll meet you at Mike's."

"Good. Uh, your dad...?"

"He hurts, but he's doing okay."

"Good. Was he able to tell you...what happened?"

"Yes. The kids didn't see it."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll see you soon."

He closed the phone and rested his head back. Logan looked at him from the driver's seat. "Is John okay?"

"As okay as he can be. The kids didn't see her attacking him."

"Good. What are we doing?"

"Going to your place. Eames and Barek will meet us there."

"You got it."

* * *

Forty minutes later, he and Logan were sitting in the living room discussing the contacts they'd made. The door opened and the two women came in. Goren studied his wife with a practiced eye; she looked as tired as he felt. She dropped onto the couch beside him and pressed herself into his side. He slid his arm around her and held her close, kissing the side of her head. She hugged him and didn't loosen her hold.

Logan watched the interaction and felt some of his apprehension fade. This ordeal would do one of two things. It would draw them together or it would tear them apart. At first he was afraid it would be the latter, but now, after the initial shock had passed and emotions had settled, it appeared the opposite would be true. Eames was reaching out to him for comfort and security, and he was drawing her in. That was a very good sign.

Logan stretched. "It's been a really long day, and I'm ready to drop. You guys look about the same. So how about we get some sleep and see what we can find out tomorrow. We've got feelers all up and down the East Coast and as far west as the Central Time Line. There's nothing more we can do right now. Crash wherever the hell you want. Good night."

Barek leaned over and kissed Goren's cheek. "It'll be all right, Bobby."

She met Eames' eyes and headed down the hall to the bedroom. Goren leaned forward to meet his wife's eyes. "How are you doing?"

"I feel...incomplete. I can't kiss them good night...or hold them..." A tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. "Did they have dinner? Maggie doesn't have her bunny...or you...she must be so scared. And Tommy..."

She buried her face in his shirt. He fondled her hair and kissed her head. Her fears mirrored his. "I know," he whispered. "I know."

Slowly, her sobbing eased and he knew by the rhythm of her breathing that she was asleep. He eased himself back onto the couch until she was resting comfortably, mostly on top of him, and he let his mind wander. He dozed off from time to time, but he was jolted awake by nightmares or by her restless stirrings. Mostly he was awake, thinking and trying to figure out where to look for Nicole and his children...and exactly what he was going to do when he found them.


	9. Their First Lead

He jerked awake with a start, his heart racing. "Alex?"

The voice that answered him did not belong to his wife. "I'm glad to see you slept a little."

"Mike...where's Alex?"

"I sent her and Carolyn to the store. She needed to do something more than just sit here and watch you sleep."

"She...is she okay?"

"I wouldn't call her okay but she's functioning. She called me an idiot, so I feel better."

"When did she get up?"

"Around 7:30. When did you finally go out?"

"Maybe around seven, but I was in and out all night."

"You figure anything out?"

He sighed deeply and scrubbed his face with his hands. "I'm sure she hasn't stayed in New York. She has to know we wouldn't just sit idly by and let her get away with this. She'll know we'd launch a dragnet and she's going to do everything she can to avoid it."

"Meaning?"

"She'll either head north or west."

"North to Canada?"

"Or west, where it's really easy to disappear."

"So she's going to head into the wilderness, with your kids?"

"That's why my money is on north. Things will get really hairy if she gets across the border."

"How so?"

"I don't give a shit about jurisdictions, Mike. These are my kids. Wherever she goes, I'm going after her to get them back."

"Man, I don't want to have to travel to the friggin' Great White North to visit you in the hoosegow."

"Anything happens to my kids, you might have to visit me on death row."

"You don't go to death row for a self-defense shooting."

Goren met his eyes and an understanding passed between them. Whatever went down, they would back each other a hundred percent. The front door opened and the two women came in, each carrying two bags of groceries. Goren jumped up to take the bags from his wife while Logan took Barek's from her. "I didn't mean for you to buy out the store," he grumbled.

"Mike, a kitchen should have _food_ in it. A little more than a can of tuna and a bottle of fermented orange juice."

Eames said, "Bobby's food stock wasn't much better when he had his own place."

"Ever hear of eating out?" he replied from the kitchen.

Logan pulled a carton out of the bag in front of him. "Fresh-squeezed orange juice with high pulp and calcium? What happened to just plain old orange juice? My fridge isn't going to know what to do with all this food."

Goren's phone rang. He hurried into the living room and grabbed it from his jacket pocket, checking the caller ID as he opened it. "Goren."

The other three detectives watched him with interest. "Hey, Bobby, it's Rudy. We got a sighting for you."

"Where?"

"Connecticut. You were right. She's keeping off the beaten path. Little place called Norfolk, right near the convergence of New York, Connecticut and Massachusetts. Motel called the Shady Brook Inn. I talked to the owner myself. Blonde woman with two kids, a friendly little girl with dark curly hair and a little guy with blond fuzz. She said the little girl refused to let the woman carry the baby. She thought it was odd. She registered under the name Elizabeth Hitchens. Had a valid ID and all. They checked out at 8:30. I took the liberty of calling the locals and they're setting up roadblocks in all directions. You guys might want to head up this way."

"We'll be there as soon as we can get there. Thanks, man."

He turned and met Eames' eyes. "They were in Norfolk, CT, last night. Checked out an hour ago. We...we need to go."

Within a few minutes, they were out the door. Once underway, Goren pulled out his phone and dialed the captain's number.

_Deakins._

"We have a lead. Northern Connecticut, near New York and Massachusetts. She's heading north, toward Canada. She's either going to cross into New York and head for Ontario or she'll cross Massachusetts into Vermont and head for Quebec."

_I'll call the state police in both states. What are you doing?_

"We're heading for Connecticut."

_You and Eames?_

"Barek and Logan are right behind us."

_Please be careful. You know she's dangerous and I don't want those children hurt any more than you do._

"I'd kill her."

_Bobby...keep your cool, please._

Goren closed his eyes. "I'll do my best, Captain."

_Just remember that your children are watching. You don't want to do anything that will affect their image of you._

"I know. Alex...I trust her. Ok?"

_Let me know as soon as you find out anything, and I'll do the same._

"I will."

He closed the phone. Eames glanced at him. "What?"

"He's calling the state police in Massachusetts and New York."

"What do you trust me to do?"

He looked at her. "Keep me from losing it in front of the kids."

She nodded. "You'll do fine, Bobby."

She reached over and gently ran her fingers down the side of his face. He caught her hand as it dropped away from his face, lightly kissing her palm. He rested his arm on the console between them, but did not release her hand. He leaned his head back, trying to stay calm, and he hoped that she was right.

* * *

Two local police cars were still in the parking lot of the motel when they arrived. Clipping their badges to their jackets, the four detectives went into the lobby of the motel. The two local officers were talking quietly near the coffee pot, and Logan and Barek went over to talk with them while Goren and Eames approached the lady behind the desk. She was an older lady, and she looked upset. Goren stepped aside and let Eames do the talking. "Hello. My name is Detective Eames, and this is my partner, Detective Goren. Were you working the desk when Ms. Hitchens checked in last night?"

"Yes, I was. And when she checked out this morning."

"How were the children?"

"They seemed fine. But that little girl, carrying that baby all by herself. She would not let her mother..."

"No!" Goren snapped. "That was _not_ her mother."

Eames laid a hand on his arm; Logan and Barek looked across the room at him. "Excuse my partner. The children were abducted late yesterday. Their grandfather was badly beaten by the kidnapper."

"That nice lady? That's why there's all this fuss? Oh, my..."

Goren leaned toward her. "Were the children okay?"

She pulled back from him. Logan had crossed the small lobby and rested a hand on Goren's shoulder, leaning toward him. "Hey, man, let's go check out the room. Let Eames talk to the nice lady, before you give her a friggin' heart attack. This isn't her fault."

Goren took a deep breath and nodded. He looked at the apprehensive woman. "I'm sorry. I...what room were they in?"

"Room 104."

She set the key on the desk, pulling her arm quickly out of reach. Eames met her partner's eyes. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

She watched him leave the lobby with Logan before turning back to the woman. "Mrs..."

"Richards."

"Mrs. Richards, please let me apologize for my partner. He...he's their father, and this isn't easy for him."

The woman seemed to relax, and her eyes took on a sympathetic sheen. "The poor man. I understand now."

"Can you please tell me how the children were?"

"They seemed fine. Like I said, the little girl refused to relinquish her brother to anyone. Ms. Hitchens offered to take him, but she told her no. He was _her_ baby."

Eames couldn't help but smile at her little daughter's obstinacy and protectiveness. So much like her father, wanting to take care of the world, and right now Tommy was her world. Also like her father, she would focus on the baby, on caring for him and keeping him safe, to deal with her own fears. She fought down the tears that suddenly sprang to her eyes. Swallowing hard, she continued, "Did you see which direction they went when they left?"

"She turned north out of the parking lot."

"What kind of car was she driving?"

"A blue one."

_Great_. "A big car?"

"Oh, no. Just a regular car."

"Two door? Four door?"

A pause. "Four doors."

"New? Old?"

"I'm afraid I'm not very good with cars, detective."

Eames sighed. "May I see her sign in card?"

Mrs. Richards handed it to her. "A gold '84 Malibu." Of course she wouldn't put down the actual car she was driving. And the address she put was her father's. She fought down a surge of rage. "Thank you, Mrs. Richards."

She started to turn away, but another thought struck her. "Mrs. Richards, did you notice if the children were in car seats?"

"I believe they were."

"Thank you." She held up the card. "We'll need to keep this card for evidence."

"Of course."

Eames slipped the card into the evidence bag she pulled from her pocket and stepped out of the lobby into the cool autumn day. Barek joined her. "Is he going to be able to do this?"

"Not by himself. Maybe you and I should do the interviewing and let him and Mike handle the scenes."

"Sounds like a plan. What room are they in?"

"Room 104."

* * *

Maggie reached across the back seat of the car and held her brother's hand, softly singing _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_ to him. Wallace looked in the rearview mirror. "Who taught you that song, Maggie?"

"Daddy did."

"You love your daddy, don't you?"

"Yes. He's my best guy."

Wallace stiffened. "I was my daddy's little girl, too."

"Where is your daddy?"

"He's dead, Maggie. He...he hurt me."

Maggie frowned. "Daddies don't hurt their little girls."

"Some daddies do. Your daddy was hurt by his daddy."

"He was?"

"Yes, he was."

Maggie frowned, not liking the thought of anyone hurting her daddy. But his own daddy? How could that be? Nicole smiled to herself. "Has your daddy ever hurt you or your brother?"

"No. Daddy wouldn't."

"What about mommy? Has daddy ever hurt mommy?"

"No. Daddy loves Mommy."

"Sometimes love just isn't enough, Maggie."

The little girl's grip tightened on her brother's hand. No...Daddy would never hurt them. Never.

* * *

Eames stood in the doorway of the room, watching the two men looking through it. "Find anything?"

Goren looked up from where he was going through the garbage can. "A few strands of M-Maggie's hair...on the pillow."

Logan looked up at the two woman and slowly shook his head. Eames walked over to Goren and squatted beside the chair, laying her hand on his thigh. "Bobby..."

He met her eyes. "I'm sorry, Alex. I really am."

"Carolyn and I will handle the interviewing, okay?"

He nodded, turning his attention back to the papers in the trash, smoothing out each crumpled piece. Eames stood up and walked over to Logan. "Mike..."

He looked up at her. "He's gonna snap, Alex. He's right on the edge."

She nodded. She saw that, too. "Eames..." There was an odd tone to his voice.

She turned toward him. He had uncrumpled a piece of paper and laid it on the desk. She walked to him and looked over his shoulder at the paper. _Hello, Bobby_... it began.

* * *

**A/N: To the best of my knowledge, there is no Shady Brook Inn in or near Norfolk, CT. **


	10. Closing In

_Hello Bobby, I knew you would find my note. Are you enjoying our little game? And what about your dear wife? I know I am. Your little Maggie reminds me very much of you, Bobby. She is an attentive child, very protective of baby brother. How on earth did you manage to raise a child with no jealousy when you yourself were plagued by it for so many years? She is also extremely fond of her Uncle Mike. Have you made a friend, Bobby? How nice for you. I will be in touch._

He sat for a moment, looking at her writing, before he pulled an evidence bag from his pocket and slid the note into it. He tagged it, handed it to Eames and left the room. Eames looked at Logan and Barek, her eyes dark with worry, handing off the note to Barek and hurrying after him. Barek looked at her partner, who was staring at the open door. "This is not good, Barek," he whispered softly. "Not good at all."

She followed him out of the room.

Eames found him by the SUV, talking on the phone. "I don't want to hear 'I don't know', Rudy!"

She gently took the phone from his hand, and he let her. "Rudy? This is Alex."

"Hey, there, missus!"

She smiled. "Do what you can as fast as you can, ok?"

"I got my people out on every route from here to Canada, looking for a blue four-door sedan driven by a blonde devil."

"How many people do you have?"

He laughed. "Enough, sweetheart. Just be ready to move."

"We are."

"I'll call the second I hear something."

"We'll be waiting."

She closed the phone and slipped it into her own pocket. He'd moved to the front of the vehicle and was leaning against the grill with a cigarette. She leaned against the car beside him. "Well?"

"I really am sorry, Alex."

"Forget it. I explained it to her. What worries me is you."

He looked at her. "Why?"

"Why? Come on, I know you better than that. Bobby, you are a half a step from losing it."

He shook his head. "No. I've got a handle on it."

"And that's why you were yelling at Rudy?"

He sighed heavily. "I-I don't know what else to do. I feel so damn...impotent."

"You have a problem with waiting?"

He laughed shortly. "I can sit on a stakeout for a week at a time. I ran an eighteen month sting once, waiting for a major dealer to finally step into it. I sat by you all night, waiting for Maggie to make her first appearance. I can wait."

"But...?"

"But now, the longer we wait, the further she gets from us...the further she takes them from us, and that is what's driving me nuts. Eames...I...all I can think about is what she might do to them, and I'm not there to protect them."

"You can't save the world, Bobby."

He looked directly at her. "I don't want to save the world. I just want to save my children."

She stepped around to stand in front of him, brushing her hand along his cheek and into his hair. She pulled him down toward her and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him against her. At the same time, as his arms encircled her waist, she rested her head against his shoulder, pressing her forehead into the side of his neck. Give and take...strength and weakness...him and her...Together, they were stronger than either alone, and they knew it. He turned his face toward hers and kissed her. "Don't let me forget," he whispered.

"Forget what?"

"It's us, not me."

"Promise."

* * *

Maggie watched the lady go into the gas station and she looked around. It was really busy...maybe she would have time. She slipped out of the straps of her car seat and climbed out of it. "I'll be right back, Tommy. Be a good boy."

She climbed out of the car and hurried across the lot to the side of the building, watching for Nicole. She pushed a milk crate up to the phone and climbed onto it. Studying the numbers, she pushed 9-1-1, just like Daddy had taught her.

Lois Cameron pressed the lighted button on the console in front of her. "911. What is your emergency?"

_I gotta find my daddy._

"Where is your daddy, sweetheart?" Her eyes went to the memo taped to the wall beside her console.

_He's a policeman._

"What is your name?"

_Maggie._

"And where is your daddy a policeman?"

_In New York._

"Is your daddy's name Bobby?"

_Yes! Do you know him?_

"Where are you, Maggie? Are you okay?"

_We're okay, but I don' know where we are. A lady taked us from Grandpa's. Please find my daddy and tell him to come and get us. I'm scared and I miss him. I gotta go. I left my baby inna car!_

The line went dead.

* * *

Goren pushed his fork through the pasta on his plate. Eames rested her hand on his leg. "Try to eat," she said softly.

From across the table, Logan said, "If you're not gonna eat it...oof!" Barek hit him in the ribs with her elbow. "Hey! I just don't see the point of wasting good food."

A phone rang. Eames pulled it from her pocket and handed it to her husband. "Goren."

_Detective Goren, my name is Lois Cameron. I'm a dispatcher in Stockbridge, Massachusetts. I just received a call from your daughter, from an Exxon station just off Route 7._

He sat up straighter. "Is she all right?"

_She sounded fine. She wanted me to find you for her. I have sent several units to see if they can intercept the woman who took her and her brother._

"What else did she say?"

_She said they are okay, but she's afraid. I can get a recording of the call for you._

"Please do. We're on our way."

He closed the phone and said, "Maggie called from a gas station near Stockbridge, Massachusetts. Let's go."

He dropped three twenties on the table and they all ran for the cars.


	11. Striking Out

Against her better judgment, Eames handed him the keys. She glanced at Logan. "Bobby's driving, Mike."

"Great. Remind him it's _not_ a rocketship and I need to keep up!"

"I'll try."

The car was already running and in gear by the time she got in. By the time she fastened her seatbelt, they were out of the parking lot. "Bobby, we can't do anything for the kids if you drive us into a tree."

"I won't do that."

She looked out the back window. "Don't lose our backup, dammit."

Reluctantly, he eased up on the gas, allowing Logan a chance to catch up. Once the other car was behind them, he laid on the gas again. This time, Logan kept up.

* * *

Wallace grabbed the phone from the child and replaced it into its cradle. "Who were you talking to, Maggie?"

"I dunno." She jutted out her chin stubbornly. "I was tryin' to find Daddy."

Nicole grabbed her off the crate and held her arm as she shoved her toward the car. "You certainly are your father's child. What makes you think daddy is coming to get you?"

"He _is_ coming! Daddy misses me!"

"I have already left him two notes, telling him where we are, Maggie, and he hasn't come yet. He has mommy. He doesn't need you and your brother. They can always make more babies."

Maggie did _not_ like what this lady was saying any more than she liked being dragged across the parking lot. She dug her feet in suddenly and yanked her arm free. It entered her mind to run, but then she thought about her brother. She could not leave her baby. Daddy would not want her to leave her baby. So she crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Daddy is too coming for me!"

Wallace lost her patience. She slapped the child hard across the face, knocking her to the ground. Maggie raised a hand to her face and it came away bloody. She didn't know what to think. In all her life, no one had ever raised a hand to her in anger. She'd rarely even been yelled at, much less hit. And now she was bleeding. She tried hard not to cry, to be a brave girl, but the shock and the hurt were too much and she started to cry.

"Hey!" A man was coming toward her from a nearby pump. "Why did you hit that little girl?"

"Mind your own business!" Wallace spat at him.

"Honey, are you okay?"

Maggie looked up at the man. He had a kind face, like Uncle Mike's. "I want my daddy," she sobbed. "Can you get my daddy?"

"What's going on here?"

Fed up and out of patience, Wallace pulled a 9mm pistol from her waistband and shot him. Maggie watched in horror as the nice man fell. People screamed and ran for cover. Wallace yanked her up by the arm, and she felt something pop in her shoulder. She screamed in pain. Ignoring her cries, Wallace threw the girl into the front seat, climbed in and gunned the engine. She tore out of the station and sped off down the road.

* * *

Eames closed her phone. "I don't get this. That station is thirty-five miles from here. What is she doing? She should be in Vermont by now."

"She's digging in, Eames. It's not about getting away. It's about getting me."

"Taking you down with her?"

"Yes."

"Bobby..."

He shook his head. "I don't plan to let her take me down, Alex. I...I have too much at stake. I have a family to live for now."

"She's calling the shots, Bobby."

"Maybe not. I'll bet she didn't plan for Maggie to make a call."

"And if Maggie interfered with her plans..."

"Shh...don't go there. I've already been."

She turned toward the window and didn't say any more.

* * *

He fought down his panic when he saw the ambulance in the parking lot of the station. He jumped out of the car and ran toward the ambulance, holding his badge toward the cop who started toward them. The cop backed off, letting him approach the paramedics, who were getting ready to load the stretcher onto their rig. "What happened?" Goren demanded.

One of the paramedics replied, "Guy was shot trying to protect a little girl."

Swallowing down another rush of panic, he said, "P-protect?"

"Apparently some lady was roughing up her little girl."

"Can he talk?"

"Not at the moment." He pointed across the station. "Clerk saw it all."

He ran toward the station. "What happened?" he asked the clerk as he came through the door.

"Some lady blew a gasket over her kid using the phone. She seemed to be arguing with the little girl, and then she hit her."

Logan, who was right behind him, grabbed his arm. Goren looked at him, barely hanging on. Logan took over the questions. "Was the little girl hurt?"

"I didn't see that, but when that fellow stepped in to stop her, she shot him and took off like a bat out of hell."

"Yeah, well, that's about right. Which way did she go?"

"East, back toward the highway."

"Thanks, man." He had not released his firm hold on his friend's arm. "Get in my car. You're not driving anywhere."

"Logan..."

"I'm dead serious, Bobby."

He shoved him toward his car and motioned to Eames. "We're taking one car. Let's roll."

Eames quickly parked the SUV and locked it, running to Logan's car and jumping in as he pulled away, spinning his tires leaving the parking lot, heading back down the road toward the highway.

* * *

"Oh, stop that infernal crying!"

Maggie's cries had become sobs. "You-you _hurt_ me!"

There was more indignation in her tone than fear. "You can blame you daddy for that."

"Daddy didn' do it!"

Wallace looked at her. "If you weren't so much like your daddy, I wouldn't have had to hurt you."

Maggie looked confused. She stood up on the seat and climbed into the back. Wallace grabbed for her, but missed. "I want to be with my baby!"

"Fine. Stay back there, then."

Trying not to move her injured arm, she leaned against Tommy's car seat. He smiled at her. "Ma ga!"

"It's okay, Tommy. I'll take care-a you."

She took an uneven breath and sobbed softly, lightly touching her swollen lip and bruised eye. She reached her hand over to hold her brother's leg and closed her eyes.

* * *

He was pushing eighty, watching for the blue sedan to appear in front of him. Nothing. "Stop, Mike!"

He slammed on the brakes and Goren jumped from the still moving car. "What, is he nuts?"

He skidded onto the shoulder and slammed the car into park. They got out and joined Goren several yards back, at the intersection of a dirt road with the highway. He was examining skid marks on the pavement, following them to freshly overturned dirt on the road. He pointed down the road. "She turned here. Get the car, Mike. Let's go!"

"Only if you promise not to jump from the damn car again," Logan grumbled as he ran back to the car.

Eames grabbed Goren's sleeve. "Where's your vest?"

He met her eyes. "Back in the SUV."

"Bobby..."

"I'll be careful. Come on. Get in the car."

They climbed back into the car as soon as Logan pulled up. He headed down the dirt road.


	12. Rescue

**A/N: Don't think that, at four, Maggie cannot do what she does in this chapter. If my four-year-old son can figure it out (and carry around a two-year-old almost as tall as he is!), Maggie certainly can! Thank you guys for the reviews; I am pleased you are enjoying this story :-)**

* * *

The barn was dark and musty smelling. Maggie lifted her head from the carseat and frowned. "It's stinky in here."

Wallace glared at her from the front seat. "Listen to me, Maggie. Just so we understand each other perfectly. You stay right here in this car, or I will kill your daddy."

Maggie gasped. "No!"

"Then you stay right there."

She nodded, pressing herself closer to Tommy's carseat. She took several deep breaths and tried to think about what Daddy would want her to do. Protect her baby. Get him to safety. She frowned. She was hurt but Tommy was okay, and she would make sure he stayed that way. She set about trying to figure out how to get him out of his carseat.

* * *

"Wait! Go back."

Logan stopped and slipped the car into reverse. Goren waited until the car had almost come to a halt before he got out. He was looking down a long driveway with fresh tire marks. "Park it."

The engine cut off and Logan, Eames and Barek joined him at the mouth of the driveway. Eames slid her arm around his waist and he hugged her. His mind was traveling a mile a minute, trying to figure out what to do. The area was heavily wooded and well overgrown, affording plenty of cover. Finally, he sighed, kissed her head and stepped away from her. "She will expect Eames to be with me, but not you two. See that barn? I'll bet a year's pay she's in there. Logan, you and Carolyn sneak through the woods around to the back of the barn."

"And what are you gonna do?" Logan asked. "Walk up to the front door and knock?"

"Something like that. Now go."

"Don't be stupid..."

"Don't argue with me, Logan."

He gave Logan a shove toward the trees; Logan balled his fists. Eames stepped between them, pushing Goren backwards. "Cut it out, both of you." He could not get closer to the edge and she knew it. "Go on, Mike. He's right."

Barek had her hand on his arm. "It's about the kids, Mike."

Goren met Logan's eyes and Logan held his gaze. Goren's voice was calm, but there was an odd tone to it Logan had never heard him use before. "We'll take care of Wallace. I need you to get my kids."

Logan felt his gut clench. He had never before heard Bobby Goren beg. "Be careful, okay? Please."

Goren nodded and watched as Logan and Barek headed into the woods. "But if I get poison ivy, man, I _am _gonna kick your ass."

"Shut up and keep moving, Logan," Barek hissed.

Goren looked down the driveway, then he looked at Eames. "Keep yourself well under cover, Alex."

"Look, Goren..."

He silenced her with a soft kiss. "We'll be okay. We're together, and that's when we're at our best. I can't take her down alone, but with you...there's nothing we can't do. Let's go."

They headed down the driveway toward the barn, drawing their guns as they went.

* * *

Maggie watched as Wallace paced in front of the car. This wasn't right. She couldn't do anything with that lady right there. She'd managed to unbuckle her brother, but she wouldn't take him out of his seat until she knew the lady wouldn't see them and hurt him. Her shoulder hurt really badly, and her fingers were prickly. She didn't like that at all. And her head hurt. But she couldn't let that lady hurt her baby. She swallowed down her tears again. Mommy and Daddy would be disappointed if she didn't take care of Tommy. And she knew he was too little to take care of himself.

"Nicole!"

She popped her head up to look out the front windshield. That was Daddy! She looked at Tommy. "Daddy's here, Tommy!" she whispered. "We're gonna be okay!"

Responding to her excitement, Tommy clapped his hands. "Da da da!"

Maggie watched as the lady went to the barn door and yelled out at Daddy. She didn't care what they were saying. This was her chance. As quietly as she could, she opened the car door. Carefully, she slipped the straps off her brother's arms and helped him onto the floor of the car. Then she got him out of the car. She couldn't carry him because her shoulder hurt too badly, so she quietly coaxed him to follow her toward the back of the barn, where she found a dark, quiet place for them to sit and wait for Daddy to come and get them.

* * *

Logan clambered out of the brush, followed by Barek. "Did I mention how much I hate the woods?" Logan grumbled as he headed for the only door in the back wall of the barn.

"Shhh, you idiot." She strained to make out the voices she heard. "Okay, they're out there. Let's get in and out without drawing any attention to ourselves."

Logan opened the door a crack and looked into the dark interior of the barn. He slipped into the building, followed by his partner. Silently, keeping low to the ground, they crept toward the car. "Uncle Mike?"

He turned his head to the left and peered into the darkness of an old stall. "Maggie?" he whispered.

He was nearly knocked over when her little body hit him. He wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed quietly into his shirt. "G-g-get m-my b-b-baby!" she managed, pointing toward the stall.

Barek disappeared into the darkness, reappearing with a happy little Tom in her arms. "Let's get out of here."

"Wh-where's D-d-daddy?"

"You'll see him soon, bunny. Shhh."

He lifted her in his arms and they headed for the door. Barek slipped through the door first. Logan set Maggie down and let her go through the door before he followed her. As he pulled his head through the doorway, a shot sounded and a bullet lodged itself in the wood near his head. "Busted!" he muttered, pulling the door shut and grabbing Maggie as he and Barek made for the cover of the forest.


	13. Final Assault

"Nicole!"

Wallace moved to the door of the old barn and looked out. There he was, in the barnyard, near that stand of trees, and _she_ was with him, of course. This was too easy. "It took you long enough to find me, Bobby."

"I want my children."

"All in good time."

"No, Nicole. Now."

"What did I tell you about making demands? I am calling the shots now. You will do as _I_ say."

He was quiet for a moment. "The thrill of the chase, Nicole. Well, we caught you." He was quiet and the tone of his voice changed. "Did you hurt my daughter?"

"She needed to be punished. She was a bad girl."

"Who are you to decide that?" His voice was tight with fury. "You are not her mother!"

"That would have been interesting, Bobby."

"Not in a million years."

She heard a noise at the back of the barn, and she just knew that little daughter of his was into something else now. She turned in time to see the shape of a man slipping out through the back door of the barn. No...no! She aimed and squeezed off a round, but he was gone, and so were the children.

Goren heard the gun go off and started toward the barn. "Stop right there, Bobby!" Wallace growled.

He did...but his heart was racing with fear for his children. "Nicole!"

She laughed, a frightening sound. "Ah, well...you have your wife, right there by your side. You have had your life together. Now you will die together."

She squeezed off two rounds, watching the two cops scramble for cover, and she kept firing.

* * *

They heard the gunfire begin, and Barek stopped, turning to look at Logan, who also stopped and turned to look back toward the barn. He had lived up to his word. The children were safe. Now he had another promise to keep. He set Maggie down and knelt in front of her. He studied her bruised and tear-stained face, and he felt a ball of hot fury grow in the center of his torso. Gently, he held her face in his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "My big, brave girl. Daddy will be so proud of you. I have to go help Mommy and Daddy, Maggie. Stay here with Aunt Carolyn, okay?"

Maggie threw her good arm around him and squeezed, reluctant to let him go. "I want D-daddy," she sobbed.

"I know. I gotta go, bunny. Daddy needs me right now."

They heard more gunfire as he stood up. His hand resting against Maggie's curls, he lightly stroked Tom's soft head and kissed Barek. Then he ran off, back toward the barn.

He slid back into the darkness of the barn, crouching off to the side as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. The talking was done. He felt relief when he heard gunfire being returned. Sliding his gun from its holster, he started forward. Creeping along the side of the car, he listened as Nicole fired off a few more rounds, his gut tightening when there was no return fire. That was not a good sign. With a sly smile, he held out his gun and, mimicking her accent, said, "Hello, Nicole."

She spun around and glared at him. "You must be 'Uncle Mike'."

"You got it, sweetheart. You hurt my little girl and I can't forgive you for that. But being the nice guy I am, I'll give you one chance to drop your weapon and turn yourself in."

Wallace's eyes narrowed. "You have spent too much time with Bobby, detective."

Logan had forgotten Goren's cardinal rule: never underestimate Nicole Wallace. Without warning she fired at him, scoring a direct hit in the center of his chest. He squeezed off three rounds as he went down. He hit the ground just seconds before she did. There was no further movement in or around the barn.

* * *

Goren rolled onto his stomach and slowly lifted his head. Blood dripped into his eyes and he wiped it away. His chest was on fire. He continued searching until he found her, a few yards away from him. Slowly, painfully, he pulled himself to her side. "Alex?"

She did not answer him. He pulled himself closer, looking at her face. "Alex..." he whispered.

His eyes scanned her body, looking for any injuries. There in her lower abdomen...a bad hit, bleeding heavily. "No..." he coughed, and he tasted blood in his mouth. It was getting harder to breathe and the world around him was spinning. He could feel himself falling toward the darkness, but he fought it. He leaned up toward her face and kissed her lips. "I love you," he managed with what remained of the breath he had.

Then he pulled himself over her, resting his body across hers, over the injury in her abdomen, and he let the darkness overtake him.

* * *

Barek had called for help as soon as Logan had disappeared into the trees. Now she heard the sirens. Holding Maggie's hand and carrying the baby, she headed toward the barn. Several long minutes had passed since an eerie silence had settled over the area. The gunfight was over, and she was scared. No one had come back to her through the trees.

Four patrol cars had pulled into the yard in front of the barn. Two officers were kneeling in the courtyard while several others cautiously approached the barn. Sitting behind the patrol cars was a familiar sedan. She searched the area until she saw him getting to his feet in the driveway. More sirens heralded the arrival of at least two ambulances. He caught sight of her and started hurrying toward her. Then Maggie saw him. "Uncle Jimmy!"

She released the child's hand and let her run to Deakins, who caught her in his arms, careful to shield her from the scene in the courtyard. He continued to approach Barek, holding the little girl against his chest. "Where's Daddy?" Maggie asked.

Deakins took a deep breath. "He can't see you right now, Maggie. He has to go see the doctors."

"And Mommy?"

"Mommy's going with him."

She frowned and looked around. "Well, where's Uncle Mike? He was gonna help Daddy."

"I don't know yet, baby."

Barek met his eyes, then looked past him to where three paramedics were kneeling where Deakins had just been, working frantically. Another two steps and the two bodies they were working on came into view. She caught her breath and looked back at Deakins. His eyes were worried. "Are they...?"

"Not yet...but they don't look good."

"Where's Mike?"

"I didn't see him."

"Wallace was in the barn."

He set Maggie down beside Barek. "Stay right here, Maggie."

He trotted toward the barn, which had been secured by the officers. He stepped into the musty darkness. Another paramedic was working on Wallace. He saw Logan, sitting against the bumper of the car. "Mike?"

He looked up and grinned. "Hey, Cap."

Deakins squatted beside him. "Are you okay?"

"I hurt like hell, but if it wasn't for this vest, I would be dead. How are Bobby and Alex?"

Deakins leaned back to look out the door. "They're being put into the rigs now."

"She got 'em?"

"Yes. She got 'em bad. Why weren't they vested?"

Logan sighed. "We came in my car when we found out Wallace had hurt Maggie. No one thought about it."

"Damn it, Logan!"

"Hey...none of us thought about them!"

Deakins let out an exasperated sigh. "Get your ass out there to see Maggie. She needs one of you, and since her father is on his way to the hospital, that leaves you."

Logan got gingerly to his feet and followed Deakins out of the barn. "Uncle Mike!"

He dropped lightly to a knee and caught her again in his arms. "Hey, bunny."

"Where's Daddy?"

He stood up with a wince, holding her, and pointed toward the two ambulances that were just heading down the driveway. "He's in one of those, and Mommy's in the other. So you and Tommy are going to stay with Aunt Carolyn and me for a little while."

"Can I see Daddy?"

"Soon, baby. As soon as they'll let you."

A third ambulance pulled in and two attendants ran the stretcher to the barn. Deakins asked, "Who took her down?"

"That would have been my doing. Oh..." He slid his gun from its holster and handed it to the captain. "Can we get the hell out of here now? My chest really hurts."

Barek handed the baby to Deakins. "Let me get the carseats from Wallace's car. We don't have any in ours."

She headed into the barn, and Logan tightened his grip around Maggie, resting his head against hers. Her left arm settled around his neck and she quietly began sobbing again.


	14. Critical

Deakins set Tom in his car seat in the back of Logan's car while Barek buckled Maggie in to hers. Logan sat in the driver's seat, gently rubbing his chest. Deakins came around to talk to him. "They took them to Berkshire Medical Center. Follow me. We need to get you and Maggie treated, too, and I want Tommy checked over."

Logan nodded. Barek came around and motioned for him to get out of the car. "I'm driving now."

He didn't have the energy to argue. When he got out of the car, his steps faltered, and she caught him. Helping him around to the passenger side, she eased him into the car and touched his cheek. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "I'm okay."

She didn't believe him. Her eyes met Deakins' and he nodded. "Let's go."

Barek got into the car and started the engine, pulling around to follow Deakins.

"Uncle Mike?"

"Yes, bunny?"

"My shoulder hurts."

"We're going to take you to see the doctor right now."

"The same doctor that Mommy and Daddy went to?"

"Yes."

She settled back in her car seat and was quiet for the rest of the ride.

* * *

Deakins was pacing the waiting room in the emergency room while Barek watched him. "You're beginning to remind me of Goren, Captain. Will you sit down, please?"

He sat beside her. "Do you have any idea how close I am to keeping Logan and Goren separated?"

She laughed softly. "This wasn't their fault."

He shook his head. Across the room a doctor appeared. "Captain Deakins?"

Both he and Barek got to their feet and crossed the room to talk to him. He motioned them to come with him. "Mike has a couple of fractured ribs and a great deal of bruising, but his vest saved his life. He's going to be fine."

"What about Maggie and Tom?"

"Your detectives are a smart group of people. We would be in a difficult situation if Mike did not have power of attorney paperwork with him."

Barek explained. "In our line of business, you never know what's going to happen. Bobby and Alex take care of their children. They gave power of attorney privileges to Mike and to her father, just in case."

The doctor nodded. "That was very smart. Mike also gave me permission to talk to both of you before I bring you back to see them. Maggie has some facial bruising but nothing broken and her right shoulder was dislocated. I don't think there is any permanent damage. We've put her in an immobilizer and given her something for the pain. She's sleeping right now. The baby is perfectly fine and happy. He's playing with the nurses. They are both sweet children."

Deakins hesitated for just a moment. "What about their parents?"

The doctor sighed. "Their mother is in surgery right now. She lost a lot of blood but it could have been much worse. Did someone apply pressure to her injury in the field, after she was shot?"

"We found him across her body," Deakins answered.

He nodded. "He slowed the bleeding enough that we didn't lose her. Intentional or not, he probably saved her life. We gave her fluids and blood and rushed her into surgery. I think she'll be fine, but the surgeon will give you much more detail when he's done."

"What about Bobby?" Barek asked.

"I can't say much about him. He was...critically injured. Two bullets to the chest...his chest cavity was filling with blood and both lungs collapsed. The paramedics did an amazing job with him in transit. He...stopped breathing twice and went into cardiac arrest just as they were pulling into the bay. We got him back, but he was very shaky. We called LifeFlight and air evac'd him to Massachusetts General in Boston. All I can say is that he was alive when he left here, and that was an accomplishment. I haven't heard anything more." He pulled a pad from his pocket and wrote down a number. "Here's the number for the ER there. Call them. You can use the phone at the nurses' station. I'd like to know how he is, too."

"Oh, one more thing...a prisoner was also brought in...Nicole Wallace."

He checked his chart. "She is in surgery now, too. Critical but stable condition."

He stopped outside a cubicle and motioned for them to go in. Logan was sleeping. Curled up next to him, cuddled into the crook of his arm, was Maggie, also asleep. Tears filled Barek's eyes and she looked at Deakins. He squeezed her shoulder and went to the nurses' station. Tom was clapping and laughing with the nurses, and that made him smile. He dialed the series of numbers the doctor had given him and waited while it rang.

_Massachusetts General Emergency Room._

"My name is James Deakins, NYPD. One of my detectives was flown in from Berkshire Medical Center and I want to check on his condition. His name is Robert Goren."

_Oh, we were wondering who to contact about him._

Deakins heart leapt into his throat. "How is he?"

_Critical. Does he have any allergies or medical conditions we should be aware of?_

"No."

_Date of birth?_

"August 20, 1961."

_Next of kin?_

"His wife, Detective Alexandra Eames. Will you tell me now how he is?"

_He is in surgery right now. I don't know any more. He wasn't doing well here in the ER. I've been here a long time, and I've seen injuries like his before. I can say it doesn't look good._

"Who do I talk to for an update? I'm at Berkshire Medical Center."

_Give me your number and I will have them call you._

He gave her his cell phone number and thanked her. Then he turned to the nurses with a smile. "Is this little dickens giving you ladies any trouble?"

"Is he your little boy?"

"No. His parents are both in surgery. They are police officers and I'm their captain."

Tommy heard his voice and twisted around, looking for him. Spotting him, he leaned toward him with his arms out, a huge smile on his face. "Oh, he knows you!"

Deakins held out his arms and took the happy baby. He looked so much like his father, but, unlike Bobby, Tommy had no demons to haunt his life. He had left the presence of Nicole Wallace untainted, thanks to his big sister. He returned to the cubicle to find Logan awake. "Hey, Cap. Any word on Bobby and Alex?"

"They think Alex is going to be okay."

He held out his arms to Tommy. "Hey, Slugger. What about Bobby?"

Deakins handed the baby off to him. "No one knows yet."

Logan sat Tom in his lap, opposite the side where Maggie still slept. He kissed Tommy's head. "This kid is always so happy."

Deakins smiled. "His life has never been touched by anything to rob him of his innocence. Not even Nicole Wallace could do that, thanks to Maggie."

"Speaking of Wallace, did I get her good?"

"Not good enough. She's still alive, up in surgery now."

"Damn. Sorry about that."

"You did well, Mike."

He shook his head slowly. "No, I didn't. I let them down."

The captain leaned toward him, his eyes serious. "No, you didn't let them down. These kids are safe. Don't think for a moment that Wallace would not have harmed them, killed them, even, to strike out at Goren. You did what was most important to them, Mike. You saved these kids."

"But what good is that gonna be if he dies?" He looked down at Maggie and gently smoothed her curls. He didn't even want to imagine what damage would be done to this little girl if her daddy died.


	15. In A World of Trouble

Logan sat up in the dim light of the motel room, leaning back in his chair and staring toward the ceiling, at nothing. How could he have been so...late? Sure Maggie and Tommy were safe, and that was what had mattered most to Goren. It mattered to him as well. But...but...his life was so full of 'buts' he didn't know what to do any more.

Two days...Goren had come through surgery, just barely. He'd crashed on the table, three times. But finally they had succeeded in repairing the damage, leaving him too weak to even breathe on his own. So he was in intensive care, on a respirator. His heart, finally, was beating on its own, strong and steady, they said. Too much blood had been lost, and he'd been deep in shock. Now...they were waiting for him to regain his strength. He was a tough one. Logan could have told them that. And he had a little girl to live for...a little girl whose world would utterly collapse without her beloved daddy.

He started when a hand came to rest on his arm. He looked beside his chair at soft brown eyes beneath a mop of brown curls. Gently, he lifted her into his lap and let her cuddle against his sore chest, ignoring the burning pain, welcoming it, almost. Still, it didn't dull the deeper pain he felt. He lightly stroked her hair. She hadn't spoken much the last two days, which was very unlike her. She asked for her daddy, and it broke his heart to see the look in her eyes when they told her she couldn't see him yet. She was terrified, and she wouldn't tell them why. Something was bothering her. He kissed her softly. Not even hearing that she'd be able to see her mommy in the morning had cheered her up.

It broke his heart to see Maggie cry. It broke his heart that they wouldn't let her see her father, to know that he was alive. To see him... He looked toward the beds, where Barek was sleeping with Tommy curled against her. He pressed his lips against the side of the little girl's head and tried one more time. "Maggie," he whispered. "Talk to me, baby. What's wrong?"

"Why can't I see Daddy?"

How to explain this to a baby..."He got hurt, sweetheart. Badly hurt."

"Is he dead, Uncle Mike?"

"No, bunny. He's not dead."

She looked at him in the dim light, but he could see the tears brimming her eyes. He could hear the grief in her voice. "That lady...Uncle Mike, that lady tolded me she would kill Daddy if I got outta the car. And...and I did! I got outta the car! But...but I _had_ to!" She started to sob. "I had to save my baby...and...and..." She buried her face in his chest.

_Shit_. Damn that Wallace! Damn her for messing with this baby's emotions! But it was so like her to use Maggie's greatest strengths to manipulate her little heart. _Shit_.

That was it. What were they going to do to him? Well, Barek would probably kick his ass to who wouldn't have it...but... "Come on, baby girl. Let's get you dressed."

"Wh-why?"

"We're going to go to see Daddy."

* * *

He carried her through the corridors of Berkshire Medical Center, and no one questioned his right to be there. He learned a long time ago that if you acted like you belonged someplace, people generally wouldn't question why you were there. He took her into Eames' room, where he was not surprised to see her sleeping. "See there, Maggie? Mommy is sleeping, but she's okay. She has an owie on her tummy but she's going to be okay."

Roused by the sound of his voice, Eames opened her eyes. "Maggie?"

"Mommy!"

Logan set her gently on the bed so she could hug her mother. Eames looked at the clock and frowned at Logan. "What's wrong?"

"I'm taking Maggie on a little road trip and I needed to let you know about it so I won't get myself too deep in trouble."

"What are you doing, Mike?"

Maggie answered, "Uncle Mike is taking me to see Daddy."

Eames looked at him, alarmed. "Mike..."

"Just listen to me, Alex. Nicole told Maggie she was going to kill him if she didn't stay put. And Maggie got out of the car to hide the baby."

Tears filled Eames' eyes and she looked at the little girl. She wasn't able to speak for a minute as she took in her daughter's bruised face and the immobilizer on her right arm. "Oh, Maggie...baby, this had nothing to do with you."

Logan shook his head. "Been there, tried that. She thinks her daddy's dead and we all just don't want to tell her. She thinks it's all her fault. So, do I have your blessing?"

Eames wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed Maggie. "Sweetheart, do me a favor?"

"Ok, Mommy."

"Kiss Daddy for me and tell him I love him?"

"I will, Mommy."

She looked at Logan. "Where's Tommy?"

"Still sleeping with Carolyn. I left her a note, so expect her first thing in the morning. By the time Deakins has a chance to send the state troopers after me, I want to be in Boston."

"Go. Tell him I'll be there as soon as I can."

He leaned over and kissed her. "Will do, sweetheart. Come on, bunny. Daddy's waiting for you."

She hugged her mother tight with her free arm. "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you, too, baby."

She watched Logan head out of the room, stopping in the doorway to look back at her one more time. Then he and Maggie were gone.

* * *

His confidence, an air of self-assurance and his badge got him to the ICU at Massachusetts General with no problem. He found Goren's room easily. Softly, he said to Maggie, "Listen to me, baby. Daddy is not awake. He has a tube in his mouth, like a straw, to help him breathe. But he is breathing. And he can hear you when you talk to him. He just can't answer you. Ok?"

She nodded. He hoped like hell he was doing the right thing as he slid the door open and stepped inside. Sliding the door closed again, he listened to the rasp of the respirator and the beep of the heart monitor. "Ready, bunny?"

Again she nodded. He moved the curtain and carried her into the room. _He_ wasn't ready for what he saw, but Maggie didn't flinch. He carried the little girl over to the bed, on the side opposite the respirator. God...he was so still. Gently, he set Maggie on the bed, pointing to the bandages on her father's bare chest. "Those are his owies, baby. Be careful."

She crawled up to his shoulder and rested her head on it, sliding her left hand into his hair and kissing his cheek. "I'm here, Daddy," she whispered. "I love you." She gave him another kiss. "And Mommy does, too."

Logan looked away, blinking back the tears from his eyes. When he looked back to the bed, she had snuggled into him and closed her eyes. For the first time in two nights, her face was relaxed and she was able to sleep quietly. He sat down in the chair beside the bed, pulled the magazine he'd brought from his pocket and waited.

* * *

When the nurse came in to check on him, she stopped and stared at the child asleep in the bed beside her patient. She looked at Logan with a frown. He shrugged and gave her his most charming grin. "His wife couldn't be here because she's in a different hospital. So she sent their little girl to keep him company. He shouldn't be here alone, and Maggie shouldn't be there alone. They're both better off here, together."

"And who are you?"

"Her godfather and his best friend."

"Did you clear this with anyone?"

"Sure did. Her mother."

An amused smile found its way to the nurse's face. "If it weren't for the fact that his vital signs are more stable than we have ever seen them, I would chase you out of here."

His grin broadened. "See? He needs his little girl. Look, it's a long story and I bet you have other things to do. The last thing he knew his wife was dying and his daughter and son might have been dead. I'll bet this child is better medicine than anything you could give him with a syringe."

"You may be right about that. Call me if you need anything."

He held up the magazine in his hand. "Nah, I'm good."

Another smile and she left the room._ Yeah, I'm good_, he thought to himself with a smug grin. _I'm in all sorts of trouble, but I'm good._


	16. A Glimmer of Hope

Logan wasn't surprised when Deakins showed up the next morning. Maggie was still sleeping comfortably snuggled against her father's side. The captain did not look happy at all. Logan held a finger against his lips and indicated the sleeping child, so Deakins motioned for him to step outside the room with him.

Once the door was closed, his voice hushed but angry, the captain laid into him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"People have been asking that for years."

"Logan..."

"Look, Captain, she was breaking my heart, ok? She thought he was dead and it was all her fault. I had to bring her here, and Alex agreed with me."

"Alex?"

"Yeah, I brought her by to see her mother first, for permission." He hitched his thumb over his shoulder. "Look at her. That's the best rest she's gotten in two days. She needed to see him, and I stand by what I did."

"How did she react?"

"She just crawled right up beside him and went to sleep."

"She didn't say anything?"

"Not really. Just told him she was there and she loved him."

"Do you have any idea the kind of risk you took?"

"Her mother agreed with me, Captain. That's all I needed. While she and Bobby are laid up, Maggie and Tom are my responsibility. I did what I thought was in her best interest, and I was right. It seemed to have been what he needed, too."

"What do they say about him?"

"Early this morning, they told me he's still in a coma, but his vitals are looking a lot better since Maggie got here. For the first time, they think he might not die."

Slowly, Deakins shook his head. "You're a piece of work, Logan."

"So I've been told."

Deakins laughed. Logan turned back toward the door, but stopped before opening it. "Uh, what's going on with Wallace?"

"She was transferred to the prison ward at Bellevue first thing this morning."

"She's gonna recover?"

"It would seem so."

"Damn. There's another thing I screwed up."

He went back into the room. Deakins sighed and followed him. "Mike..."

Logan was standing beside the bed, watching Goren with one hand resting against Maggie's slinged arm. Deakins came up to his side and looked down at the father and daughter. Softly, the captain said, "It's not for us to pass judgment, Mike. And it's not for us to decide life or death. She'll get her day in court."

"Look what happened the last time she went to court."

"That was different. There's irrefutable evidence this time. She can't blame someone else for her crimes this time."

"So we're gonna put Maggie on the stand?"

"I think she'll do fine."

"You know how harsh cross-examination can be. She's a victim here. She's an innocent. All she did was protect her baby brother and stand up to a psychopath. Don't you think she's suffered enough?"

"Maybe Carver can get Wallace to accept a plea."

"Yeah, right. She's gonna want to see this baby on the stand, to try to intimidate her and make a case for acquittal. You know that."

"There is no intimidating her father."

"Do you have any idea how many degrees of hostile he's going to be? We wouldn't even be here discussing this if I had done my job right. To serve and protect. It would have been a public service to protect the world by eliminating the threat of Nicole Wallace once and for all, and I blew it."

Deakins sighed heavily. "You've been hanging out with Goren too much. He can't save the world, Mike, and neither can you. You did everything right, so quit beating yourself up about it and trust Carver to nail her this time. If Maggie has to testify, Carver will be there and she knows him. He'll get her through it. But let's not jump the gun. Nicole Wallace's ninth life may have just run out."

"Yeah, well, let's hope she hasn't taken Goren's with her."

* * *

Maggie opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was Daddy. He was still sleeping, and she knew from experience that when Daddy was asleep it was only because he needed to sleep. She also knew that when he was done sleeping, he would get up and play with her and Tommy. She studied the tube coming out of his mouth and followed it to the machine beside his bed. Uncle Mike said it was helping him breathe, so it had to be something good. She pulled her hand from his hair and sat up, reaching out to touch his cheek. She liked the feel of his whiskers. They were soft but scrubby. Her eyes shifted to the white bandages on his chest. One of them had a red spot in the middle, like a bulls-eye. She ran her fingers over the bruised skin around the bandages, wondering how he had gotten hurt and if it had been that mean lady who had hurt him. Then she laid her hand on his tummy. Sometimes Daddy would lay on the floor and she would lay across his tummy to play with Tommy. When he would laugh, she would bounce and it would make him laugh more. She loved to hear him laugh. When Tommy was taking a nap, Daddy would lay on the couch and let her sit on his tummy and lean back against his legs, and he would tell her stories, or sometimes, just talk to her, like she was important and he wanted to know what she was thinking. Daddy always treated her like she was important. The things the mean lady had told her confused her, and she needed to talk to him about them. He would tell her that the lady had been wrong and she would feel better. He always made her feel better, like th e last time she woke up in the middle of the night with a tummy ache. He carried her to the couch and put on a movie for her. She laid in his lap and he rubbed her tummy until it felt better and she went back to sleep. Daddy always knew what to do to make her feel better. She just wished she knew what to do to make him feel better so they could just go home.

"Hey, baby."

She looked over her shoulder at Uncle Mike and she smiled, holding her arm out to him so he would hug her. "I'm hungry," she said.

He was thrilled to hear that. She had eaten so little over the past few days. "How is your shoulder?'

"It hurts."

"Let's go get you something to eat, then, and I have your medicine in my pocket."

"But it tastes yucky."

"It makes your shoulder not hurt so much, though."

She wrinkled her nose. "But it's still yucky."

"We'll just have to get you some juice to wash it down with. Maybe we can even call Mommy before we come back."

She nodded. "Okay, Uncle Mike. Let me tell Daddy."

She crawled back up to his head and pressed her cheek against his, touching his hair with her free hand. "I'll be right back, Daddy. Try and wake up for me. I gotta talk to you!"

She kissed his cheek and let Logan pick her up from the bed. He quietly told Goren, "I'm just taking her to the cafeteria. We'll be back in a little while."

He carried her from the room and stopped at the nurses' station. When the nurse at the desk looked up at him, he said, "We're just going down to the cafeteria. We'll be right back."

"Take care-a Daddy until I get back," Maggie piped.

The nurse smiled at her. "We will, honey."

Logan smiled. This was the closest to her normal self Maggie had been. He felt good about what he'd done. It was nice to feel good about something for a change.

* * *

After a lunch of hot dogs and juice, plus a milkshake for Maggie so she would take her medicine, they stepped outside the hospital and sat together on a bench in a small courtyard. Logan pulled out his phone and a piece of paper, dialing the number for Berkshire Medical Center and asking for Eames' room.

_Hello?_

Hey, sweetheart.

_Mike! How's Bobby?_

"He's really had a rough time and they still have him listed in critical condition, but he's stabilized some since we got here."

_Maggie?_

"Yeah, Maggie. I've never seen anything like it. She slept peacefully all snuggled up against him, and the nurses said his vitals have improved. She seems to be doing much better now. She even ate a hot dog. Do you want to talk to her?"

_Yes._

He handed the phone to Maggie. "Hi, Mommy!"

_Hello, sweetheart. How do you feel?_

"I feel okay. I found Daddy!"

_How is he?_

"He's sleeping. I'm bein' good and waitin' for him to wake up."

_Good girl._

"Are you okay, Mommy?"

_I'm better, too, Maggie. I miss you._

"I miss you, too, Mommy."

She kissed the phone and handed it back to Mike. He smiled at her and wiped the phone off. "Just so you know, that was a nice wet kiss. She just had a milkshake."

Eames laughed. Then her voice became serious. _How does he look, Mike?_

"Not bad. He took two chest hits, one just right of dead center and the other on the right but lower. He was lucky his heart wasn't hit, but even so, it was bad enough."

_What's their prognosis?_

"They won't venture one, but this morning they told me it was the first time they've begun to hope he might live."

She was quiet for a moment. _They said I'll be out of here in another five days or so. Then we'll come to Boston. Deakins is going back to New York, so he can be at the arraignment. Carver's got it set for the end of the week. I talked to Dad this morning, to let him know the kids are okay._

"How is he?"

_Better. But he's worried about Bobby and me._

"So am I."

_I'm okay, Mike. Hey, Carolyn wants to talk to you._

He groaned to himself. "Okay."

_Logan..._ His partner's voice was not happy.

"Hi, honey."

_Don't you 'hi, honey' me. What were you thinking?_

"I was thinking I needed to get off my ass and do something for this little girl. She was tearing me up inside. I just did what I had to do."

_I'll deal with you when I see you._

"I can't wait. How's my little slugger?"

_He's fine. Happy to be with his mom again._

"And Maggie is happy to be with her daddy."

_Please behave yourself._

"I promise. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

He closed the phone and lifted Maggie from the bench. "Ready to go back to Daddy?"

She nodded and rested her head against his shoulder. It had been quite an ordeal for her, and the combination of lack of sleep, stress and emotional upset, and the medicine she'd taken for her shoulder, took a significant toll on the boundless energy she'd inherited from her father. When they got back to the ICU, he gently laid her back in the bed, where she curled against her father and went right to sleep.

Logan sat down in the chair beside the bed and, before long, he, too, was asleep.


	17. Because He Held Her Hand

Eames had been all set to be discharged when she developed a fever. That forced her to remain where she was for another "week to ten days." She was angry and frustrated. Maggie needed her, and so did Bobby. She was glad Mike and Maggie was there...she would never be able to thank Mike for his devotion...but she really missed Bobby. They called frequently with updates. They were turning down the ventilator settings every day now, and he was mostly breathing on his own. That was good, they said. But he was still comatose. And since he had not suffered a head injury, that was bad, they said. All that was left to do now was wait...and pray. And Eames was doing plenty of both.

Her little hand fit inside the palm of his. She sat beside him with his hand in her lap, placing her hand, fingers splayed, against his palm. Always in the past, when she did this, his fingers would curl around her hand. Now, they didn't do anything. "Uncle Mike?"

"Yes, bunny?"

"Why won' Daddy hold my hand?"

He sighed. "Daddy's still sleeping, baby."

"But why's he sleepin' so long? He _al'ays_ wakes up when I want him to. An' he still hugs me when he's sleepin'."

_Oh, geez_...He set his magazine on the floor and walked over to the bed. "This is a different kind of sleep, Maggie. Daddy got hurt very badly. He needs to sleep now so he can get better. It's his brain that's sleeping so his body can heal."

She sighed impatiently. "When will he wake up?"

"No one knows. He'll sleep until his body gets better."

She pouted and gently rocked her hand against his side. "Come on, Daddy! Please wake up."

Logan slipped an arm around her and squeezed. "Come on, Maggie. Let's go downstairs and get some lunch. We can go for a walk before we come back up."

She sighed, still pouting, but she crawled to the head of the bed and kissed her father's cheek. "I'm gonna go get lunch, Daddy. I'll bring you back a cookie if you wake up."

Reluctantly, she let Logan lift her off the bed. They stepped out of the room and she waved to the nurse at the station. "Hi, Nurse Kelly."

Kelly smiled. "Hi, Maggie. Are you and Uncle Mike going for lunch?"

"Yes. Daddy's still sleepin'."

Logan shrugged and waved, heading out of the ICU with the little girl's hand tucked in his. Another nurse came up behind her. "What are you thinking?"

"Not thinking, Gail. Wondering. Why would a man choose to just sit all day in an ICU cubicle with a little girl and her comatose father?"

"Maybe he does it for the little girl."

"But why? No one else ever comes to visit. Where's the little girl's mother?"

"According to his chart, she's still a patient at Berkshire Medical Center."

"Really? So there really is a Mrs. Goren?"

"That's what his chart says."

"Hmmm. I'll be interested to see if she shows up."

"You're such a pessimist, Kelly."

Gail went off to tend to one of her patients, leaving Kelly to her wonderings.

* * *

Logan was exhausted. It had taken some doing, but he had succeeded in convincing Maggie to leave at night so they could sleep in a motel a few blocks from the hospital. He told her that Daddy would want her to sleep in a comfortable bed so she could get better more quickly. The last thing he wanted to do was take her away from her father, but he honestly believed sleeping in the motel would be better for her...not to mention the fact that his back was killing him from sleeping in the bedside chair. Maggie finally agreed, but she made it clear that it was just for him that she was agreeing; she didn't want to leave her daddy.

The bed helped, but he was still beyond tired. His nights were disturbed by dreams of a taunting Nicole Wallace, reminding him that he had not killed her and she was not done wrecking havoc on Goren's life. And then Maggie would wake, crying for her father. He would hold her in his arms and rock her until she went back to sleep, but after that, sleep eluded him. Now he had an idea of what it was like to be Bobby Goren. He decided that he definitely needed more sleep than Goren did.

They returned to the ICU after an hour and a half. He lifted Maggie onto the bed and she crawled up to sit beside Goren's chest. "I'm back, Daddy. Did you miss me?"

Of course he didn't answer, and Logan had an irrational urge to just smack him. He sighed, dropping wearily into the chair beside the bed. Maggie was feeling better at least, and she started singing softly. The door opened and the curtain parted as Stephanie, Goren's regular day nurse, came into the room with a syringe and a clipboard. She smiled at Maggie; she didn't recognize the song. "What are you singing, sweetie?"

"A song Daddy taught me."

"I don't understand the words."

"I don' unnerstand 'em, too."

Logan couldn't help laughing; he _did_ recognize the song. "His wife was a little upset after he taught her that."

"Really? Why?"

"It's a German drinking song. He was stationed in Germany when he was in the Army and he knows quite a few of them."

Stephanie laughed. "He sounds like an interesting man."

"You have no idea."

"He must be a good man, to have raised a child so very close to him."

Logan nodded. "She's been his best girl since the day she was born."

"And he has a good marriage?"

"Yeah, he does. As devoted as he is to his kids, he's even more devoted to his wife."

"You don't see that much."

"Well, they kinda broke the mold when they made him."

She laughed again and headed out of the room. Logan leaned back in the chair and watched Maggie, listening to her softly stumble over the German words Goren had taught her. And he dozed off.

Maggie continued to sing, pulling his hand back into her lap and lightly patting his palm. Her song faded when she thought she saw his fingers move. She touched her index finger to his, gently moving it to touch each of his other fingers in turn. No reaction. So she laid her hand in his again, and slowly his hand closed over hers and held it. She turned her head to look at him, but his eyes were still closed. Then she looked back at his hand, closed snugly over hers. "Uncle Mike!"

He started, nearly falling from the chair. Rubbing his eyes he got up and stumbled to the bedside. "What is it, baby?"

"Look! Daddy's holdin' my hand!"

Logan looked from Goren's closed hand to his face. He wasn't awake yet, but the occasional twitch of an eyelid as he watched told him that he was trying to wake up. He went to the door and called to Stephanie. She came into the room five minutes later with a doctor. "Look, Doctor George!" Maggie said, excited. "Daddy's holdin' my hand."

"I'm happy to see that, Maggie," George Harper replied, moving to examine his patient.

When he stepped back from the bed, Logan asked, "So what does this mean, doc?"

"It means he's waking up. I'd like to try extubating him and see what he does."

"What does _that _mean?"

"It means we pull the tube and if he's ready, he'll keep breathing without difficulty."

"And if he's not?"

"We put the tube back in and sedate him for a few days, then try again."

"Let me guess. This is one of those 'we won't know until we try it' things."

"Exactly."

"Is this gonna be the kind of thing I need to take Maggie from the room for?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

Harper smiled. "Squeamish, are we, Mike?"

"Maybe."

"Well, maybe Maggie can take you from the room while we do it."

"Gee, thanks. That makes me feel good."

Maggie looked at him. "I can take care-a you, Uncle Mike. I'm good at that."

"I know you are, bunny. We'll see."

The doctor laughed again. "We'll be back in an hour. You and Maggie can discuss what to do in the meantime."

"Great."

The doctor left and Logan kissed Maggie's head. "I told you he'd wake up when he was ready. It must have been that cookie you promised him."

"I shoulda bringed him a cookie last week."

Logan laughed. "Maybe you should have."

* * *

Logan stood on the far side of the small room, holding Maggie in his arms. She hadn't wanted to relinquish her father's hand, but he convinced her to come across the room with him to take care of him. But he could not draw her attention away from the activity at the bed. She didn't seem phased by the removal of the tube from her father's throat, but Logan shuddered. He never regretted going into law enforcement. He wouldn't have made a good doctor. Harper listened to Goren's chest and watched the numbers on the monitor above the bed. Finally he nodded and motioned to Logan. "Bring Maggie back, Mike. It looks like everything's okay. His lung isn't showing any signs of collapsing."

"Uh, what if it does when you walk through that door? He likes to do shit like that to me."

Harper laughed. He nodded at the monitor. "We'll know, don't worry. Call for me when he wakes up."

"Will that be anytime soon?"

"It will be when he's ready."

"Thanks for being so specific."

Harper smiled and reached over to touch Maggie's cheek. "I think your daddy is going to be okay now, Maggie."

"Because he holded my hand?"

"Yes, sweetheart. Because he held your hand."

She smiled. Harper left the room and Maggie sat down so she could see his face. She brought his arm up and folded it across her lap. She rested her hand in his again, lightly rubbing her fingers across his palm. Again, he closed his hand around hers and she smiled happily, leaning over to rest her head on his abdomen. And she waited.


	18. Daddy's Best Medicine

The darkness swirled around him, but it was gradually giving way to gray. Pain should have been the first thing to break through, followed by light and then awareness. That's how it had always happened in the past. Pain, and then light, and then Eames. But that's not how it happened this time. This time, a small voice preceded the pain-a small voice that pleaded "Come on, Daddy! Please wake up."

The darkness was still thick, but he felt her little hand pressing into his, and he willed his body to respond and allow him to hold her hand. She must be so frightened, and that troubled him. But she was here, with him, apparently well, and that relieved him. He wondered where her mother was, resolving himself to the fact that he would see her soon enough. And he fought his way through the darkness toward the pain, toward his little girl.

He groaned softly and moved in the bed, trying to find a position that would ease the burning pain throughout his chest. Something moved against his side, and he brought his hand over to rest on a soft head of curly hair. His eyelids fluttered and he forced them open, squinting against the light. Another soft groan escaped his lips.

"Daddy?"

He forced his eyes to focus. "Hey, mouse," he whispered hoarsely.

Forgetting about his injuries, and her fears, and the memories of Wallace, Maggie leapt up onto him and threw her unrestrained arm around his neck. She started crying, burying her face in his chest. He groaned again as pain flared through his chest. But he wrapped his arm around her, stroking her head and soothing her. "Shhhh, baby."

Logan entered his field of vision. "Mike..."

"Welcome back, Bobby."

"Eames?"

"Still in the hospital but due to be released any day. Tommy's been with Barek in Pittsfield, waiting for Alex to be released. He's doing great, being his happy little self. Maggie and I have been here forever watching you sleep and I've only been getting about seven-and-a-half of my required forty winks every night."

"W-what went down?"

"We can talk about that later, okay? The doctor wants to check you over."

He went to the door and called to Stephanie, who hurried off to find Harper. By the time Logan got back to the bed, Stephanie and Harper were back. "Well, Bobby," Harper began. "It's nice to see your eyes. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," he answered.

"We can give you something for the pain. How is your breathing?"

"Painful."

Harper's eyes shifted to Maggie. "This is some little girl you have here."

His mouth formed a weak smile. He tightened his arm around her. "I know."

Maggie lifted her head to look at him. Suddenly remembering about the injuries on his chest, she slid to his side and looked at the bandages, worried. "Did I hurt you, Daddy?"

He shook his head. "Never," he whispered.

She tilted her head and looked at him, reaching out to touch his cheek. "I missed you, Daddy," she said quietly.

His fingers lightly touched the fading bruises on her face, then he wiped away her tears. "I missed you, too, mouse."

Logan gently laid a hand on the back of her head. "Daddy doesn't feel good right now, Maggie. He still needs some sleep."

She frowned. "Is his brain going back to sleep?"

Harper laughed and looked at Logan. "Nice explanation, Mike." He smiled kindly at Maggie. "No, Maggie, your daddy's brain is awake now. It's just his body that needs to sleep."

She looked back at her father and he smiled at her again, but his eyes were already mostly closed. Harper pulled out his stethoscope and he listened, nodded in satisfaction. "So far, so good. I've ordered medicine for pain that is not likely to interfere with your breathing, but you'll sleep."

He nodded weakly. Maggie watch the nurse prepare the IV line and inject the medicine. "Will that help Daddy, Nurse Steph'nie?"

"Yes, Maggie. Just like your medicine helped your shoulder."

Goren frowned. "Shoulder?"

Logan squeezed his friend's forearm. "Later, man. Have a good nap."

Goren couldn't fight it and his eyes closed the rest of the way. Maggie continued to watch her father's sleeping face. Harper reached across the bed and touched her chin. "It seems that _you_ were the best medicine for your daddy."

"I'm medicine?"

He laughed. "In a way, honey. It helped your daddy a lot to have you sit with him and talk to him while he got stronger."

"Daddy helps me when I'm sick."

"And now you helped him."

Logan leaned over to her. "How about we go outside and tell Mommy that Daddy held your hand?"

"Ok! I'll be right back, Daddy. I gotta tell Mommy you waked up!"

She let Logan lift her from the bed. "Will you watch Daddy till I get back, Nurse Steph'nie?"

"Of course I will, Maggie."

She held Logan's hand as they followed Harper from the room. "Nurse Kelly, we gotta tell Mommy that Daddy waked up!"

Kelly smiled. "Mommy will be happy to hear that, Maggie."

She watched the little girl leave with Logan, pleased to see the joy on her little face. The best thing her daddy could have done was to wake up.

* * *

Logan sat on what he was beginning to think of as 'their' bench and dialed the hospital, asking for Eames' room. _Hello?_

"How are you feeling, Alex?"

_Better. How's Bobby?_

"Hold on a sec."

He handed Maggie the phone. "Mommy! Daddy waked up! He holded my hand and they taked the straw outta his mouth and he waked up!"

_Did he talk to you?_

"He said he missed me! And Dr. George said I was Daddy's medicine."

Eames laughed. _He sounds like a smart doctor._

"He's nice. I gotta go back to Daddy now."

_Let me talk to Uncle Mike for a minute first, honey._

"Ok, Mommy. When are you comin', so I can tell Daddy?"

_Probably tomorrow._

"Are you bringin' my baby? I miss him."

_Yes, we'll bring your baby. He misses you, too. He keeps looking for you._

"That's silly. I'm here."

She laughed again. _Let me talk to Uncle Mike so you can go back to Daddy._

"Ok, Mommy. I love you."

She kissed the phone and handed it to Logan. "Alex?"

_How is he, Mike?_

"Good. They took him off the respirator and he's breathing well. He's still weak and in a lot of pain, especially when Maggie pounced herself in the middle of his chest, but he's doing good. The doctor went as far as telling Maggie he's going to be all right. He and Maggie are buddies. He wouldn't tell her that if he didn't believe it."

_Thank God. They're telling me I can get out of here tomorrow, so we'll be there as soon as we can._

"Good. I miss you guys, and so does Maggie."

_We miss you, too. Thank you for calling._

"You're the only family I've got. I have to take care of you. Later, sweetheart."

_Bye, Mike._

He closed the phone and Maggie grabbed his hand and dragged him back toward the building. "Come on, Uncle Mike."

He laughed. "Ok, bunny, I'm coming."

* * *

He groaned softly and forced himself to wake up. The pain was still there, but it wasn't so bad...until he moved. That drew another groan, which he tried to suppress but couldn't.

"Bobby?" He heard Logan's whisper. "You awake, man?"

He forced his eyes open and swallowed. The first thing he realized was that Maggie was sleeping with her head on his shoulder. Her hand, as always, was nestled into his hair. He looked at her, frowning when he saw the immobilizer on her right arm. He reached over and touched the fabric of the sling. "Mike...?"

"Right here," he said, coming into his field of vision.

"What did she do to my girl?"

"Only if you promise not to wig out on me. Promise?" Goren nodded. "She has a dislocated shoulder, but no permanent damage. You already saw the bruises."

"Wh-what else did she do?"

Logan sighed. "Bobby..."

"Tell me."

"I don't know. She won't tell anyone. She just wants to talk to you. The only thing she did tell me was that Wallace told her if she got out of the car in the barn, she would kill you. So the poor baby was thinking you were dead and it was all her fault. That's why I brought her here to be with you."

Goren closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths and focusing on the pain. Logan saw the tear that slid from one eye and he clenched his jaw. "I am so sorry, man."

Goren opened his eyes again. "Why? Is Alex...?"

"No, don't panic. Alex is fine. She'll be here tomorrow. You saved her life, Bobby."

"I...I did?"

"Yeah. You were draped over her body, and your weight put enough pressure on her gunshot wound that she didn't bleed out."

He vaguely remembered dragging himself to her, but not much else. He nodded. "I...uh, I need to see her."

"Tomorrow."

"So why are you...apologizing?"

"I didn't kill Wallace. I had a chance and I blew it."

Goren's heart rate began to climb and so did his breathing. "She-she got away?"

Logan didn't need to be a doctor to know that was not a good reaction. "No, no...shit, calm down, man! She didn't get away."

He relaxed as Goren calmed himself down and pulled Maggie closer to him, protectively. "What...happened?"

"I came up behind her in the barn and gave her a chance to give herself in. She shot me in the chest. I got off a couple of shots and took her down, but she lived. I let you down, and I'm sorry."

Goren reached a hand toward him and rested it against his chest, balling it into a fist against Logan's shirt. "Don't. Are you all right?"

"Yeah. I had my vest on...and that' s another thing. Deakins nearly blew a gasket because you two weren't vested."

Goren managed a shrug. "Listen to me. You did fine, Mike. You-you saved my kids. I...I don't give a shit about Wallace...as long as she's...in custody. I owe you...a lot."

"Forget it. You paid me back by not dying. I don't even want to think about the mess I'd have to clean up if you died."

He released Logan's shirt and curled his arm back around Maggie. Shifting his position in the bed, he groaned when the pain in his chest flared again. "I'll get your nurse," Logan said, moving to step away from the bed.

Goren grabbed his wrist. "Wait...you know Maggie. H-how bad did Wallace mess with her?"

Logan hesitated. "I really don't know. Once I got her here she was better, and I've tried to talk to her, but she won't say anything. It took me two days to get her to tell me she thought you were dead and it was her fault. But let me tell you this, Bobby. She took care of her baby. There wasn't so much as a scratch on Tommy and he's still his happy, laughing self. She got him out of that car and they were hiding in an old stall when Carolyn and I found them. She got out of the car to hide her baby. We all told Maggie you'd be very proud of her. We are."

He tipped his head to look at the sleeping child snuggled close to his body, gently kissing the top of her head. Logan rested his hand on her arm. "We have a room at a motel a few blocks from here. It took me forever to convince her to leave you at night. But there was no taking her away from you tonight. That chair is damned uncomfortable, I'll have you know."

Goren smiled. "Thank you, Mike."

"Yeah, well, you're not the only one wrapped around her little finger. Let me get your nurse."

Goren looked down at his sleeping daughter, who sighed softly and shifted closer to him. He gently stroked her hair and whispered, "Daddy's not going anywhere, mouse."

Logan returned with the night nurse, whose name was Susan. "How are you feeling tonight?"

"Tired."

"Any pain?"

"A lot of pain."

She gave him a soft smile. "You have a sweet little girl there."

He smiled back at her. "Thanks."

She gave him his medicine, lightly touched Maggie's cheek and said, "Just call if you need anything." She looked at Logan. "Either of you."

"Thanks," Logan answered. Goren had already drifted off back to sleep.


	19. We Need to Have A Talk

Eames sat quietly in the chair by his bedside. After catching Maggie when she jumped into her arms, her side was now throbbing. She was such an exuberant child. Again she wondered if Bobby had been anything like his children when he was little. It was hard to imagine him as a child, knowing what his childhood had been like. She wondered, again not for the first time, what he would be like now if he'd had parents like hers, strict but loving. But such ponderings were mostly a waste of time. Regardless of the past, she loved him now, for the man he had become, and the man he was when he was with her.

Father, husband, partner, lover, friend, cop, son...the roles that defined his life, in the order of importance to his heart. Cop and partner used to be first, until Maggie had come into his life. Then all his priorities had been reordered. She never minded taking a back seat to their children. She knew that over the long haul, when they were grown and had families of their own, she would still have Bobby. They were only children once. They only had one chance to get it right, and Bobby was determined not to screw it up. She knew where she stood with him; she knew she had his heart and his soul. He quit playing games long ago. She had broken his heart once by marrying Ricky Waters, and she was determined never to hurt him again.

She stood up and walked to the bedside, watching him sleep. She reached out and traced her fingers over his warm skin, around the white bandages on his chest. Inside that broad, muscular chest beat a strong but tender heart. He stirred, shifting his position and groaning softly. She touched his face and he opened his eyes. He smiled at her. "Eames..." he whispered, raising his hand to touch her cheek. "I...missed you."

She leaned down to kiss him. "Even in a coma?"

He slid his hand into her hair and gently pulled her back down for another kiss. "Even in a coma," he said softly.

She pulled back and took his hand in hers. "Oh, Bobby... What did you do? You were on the other side of the driveway, but they found you with me, across my body so I didn't bleed out."

"I remember finding you...you were hit. I-I don't remember much else. Just pain...and I-I couldn't breathe."

"You gave everyone one hell of a scare, you know."

"Sorry."

"I talked with Deakins this morning. Wallace was arraigned yesterday."

"Why'd Carver wait?"

"He wanted to see if he had to add another...murder charge."

He was quiet. "So I'm a potential murder charge to Mr. Carver?"

"Not any more."

"What did he charge her with?"

"Child endangerment, child abuse, kidnapping, attempted murder, aggravated assault causing grievous injury, assault with a deadly weapon, three counts of attempted murder and assault of a police officer, and two counts of murder. I don't think I missed anything."

"It's enough, isn't it?"

"No."

"Alex..." He squeezed her hand and gently kissed it. "What choice do we have but to trust Carver to put her away for good?"

"I just wish...we had done our job right."

"Don't say that. Mike feels guilty that he didn't do just that and finish her off. He doesn't need that guilt."

She snorted. "And you don't need half the guilt you carry around with you."

"So that means he does?"

"No, that's not what I meant. He has no reason to feel guilty."

"But he _does_ feel guilty."

She sighed. "You two are a lot of work, do you know that?"

His mouth twitched into a small smile. "But you still love us."

Her frown faded and her face relaxed into a warm smile. "Yes, I do."

"How did we get so lucky?"

"Beats the hell out of me." Years of experience had taught her how to read her partner, and right now she saw pain and deep fatigue. "Go to sleep," she whispered, kissing him softly. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

He tightened his grip on her hand before he allowed his fatigue to claim him and draw him back to sleep.

* * *

_Family_, Eames reflected. Logan had called them family. And he was right. Every time Bobby needed someone when she was unavailable, Logan was there. When she got married, it was Logan who had seen to it that Bobby made it home. Over the four years of her marriage to Ricky, Logan was always there for him. Through her divorce and then, when IAB had dropped a case in Bobby's lap at the end of her pregnancy with Tommy, it was Logan who stayed by his side, backed him up, and worked with him as a partner...the only other partner he could work with. Logan had gone with him to Atlantic City and almost died with him on a Texas highway. Bobby had a brother who had stepped out of his life many years ago...but a new brother had stepped in to take his place. And Mike had never let him down.

Now she watched Logan laughing as he joked with her husband. Bobby was trying hard not to laugh, because it still hurt, which made Logan laugh harder. Goren grabbed a biscuit from the tray in front of him and threw it at Logan, who caught it and popped it in his mouth. That was it. Goren lost the struggle and gave in to laughter, wincing and holding his right side.

Goren was in a regular hospital room now, and had been for a week and a half. He was feeling a lot better. The nurses made him get up and walk every few hours, but they didn't see the times he got up to sit on the floor with his children. And they certainly never saw the times Logan would help him sneak out of his room to go down to the courtyard, just for the hell of it. Eames had thrown a fit when she found out about it. The last thing she wanted was for him to make his condition worse by overdoing it, and she'd jumped all over Logan for instigating it, which she knew he had. She called him a troublemaker, but he'd seen the smile in her eyes. Bobby had been right. She did love them.

Barek, too, had shown a steadfast devotion to the friendship she had forged with Eames. She was always there, whenever she needed someone to talk to. During her marriage to Ricky, she had been able to confide in Carolyn when she couldn't confide in Bobby. And now, seeing her growing closer to Logan, it just made everything seem...right. Mike deserved to be happy, and Carolyn would make certain he was. He already made her happy, just by being himself.

Maggie was sitting on the floor, rolling a ball to Tommy and trying to get him to send it back to her. He succeeded once out of every three tries and she kept encouraging him. But something was not right. Maggie's eyes frequently held a haunted look, and her sleep was disturbed by nightmares, to the point that more than once, she or Logan had been forced to bring her up to her father's room, so she would be reassured that he was okay. Something had to be done.

While the children were occupied, she crossed the room and leaned against the bed. Logan grabbed the apple from Goren's tray and said, "I see a 'we have to talk' look on Alex's face. You want us to go for a walk or something?"

"Do you mind?"

"Nah. October in New England...it's a great time for a walk." He grabbed Tommy and swung him up from the floor into his arms. Looking at Maggie, he said, "How about taking us for a nice walk, bunny?"

"Ok, Uncle Mike." She looked at her father. "Are you gonna come, Daddy?"

"Not this time, mouse." The nurse who'd caught him out earlier in the day had made a series of not-so-subtle threats, describing what she would do if he left his room again on her shift. He had three more hours to wait. Barek lifted Maggie up so she could give him a kiss. "Be good."

"I'm al'ays good, Daddy," she giggled.

"Then make sure Uncle Mike behaves."

"Ok! Bye, Mommy."

"Have fun, baby."

Once they were gone, he turned his attention to her. He was in a good mood, and she hated to destroy that, but she had put this off for too long. He still tired easily, but his strength and his energy were coming back quickly. He had the stamina of a man half his age; once his body gained momentum, he healed quickly. Before starting with what she had to say, she let him pull her close and kiss her. "So, what's up?" he asked.

"We need to talk about Maggie."

His eyes suddenly became guarded. He knew where this was going, but she was surprised when he became defensive. "What about her?"

"You can't tell me you haven't seen it."

"Seen what?"

"Don't even try it, Goren. I know you too well. I know what you see and how well you can read people. Maggie is an open book. Damn it, Bobby, how many times this week have we had to bring her up here in the middle of the night because we can't settle her down after one of her dreams? And that haunted look in her eyes...it breaks my heart."

He looked away. He knew exactly what she was talking about. She hopped up onto the bed to sit beside him, facing him. There was nowhere for him to retreat to, except inside himself, and it had been a long time since she'd let him get away with that. Her thigh was pressed against his. Physical contact...she knew him too well...knew what he craved and when he craved it. "What do you want me to do, Alex?"

"She won't talk to any of us, Bobby. Not even me. That just leaves you. You're the only one who hasn't tried."

"I...I don't know...if I can."

"You can, because you have to. She needs you, and you won't let her down."

"If Wallace did anything..." he stopped, unable to complete the thought.

"There's nothing we can do about it now, Bobby, except damage control."

He was clenching and unclenching his fist, until she laid her hand over it. "I'll have Mike bring her up."

"Alex..."

She leaned closer. "You have to."

He knew she was right. Finally he nodded. "Okay, I'll talk to her."

She kissed him, then hopped off the bed and was gone before he could tell her he'd changed his mind...which he did...seven times to be exact between the time she left and the time Logan arrived with his little daughter. And he changed his mind one last time. He couldn't take the coward's way out. He had to talk to Maggie.


	20. Taking Care of His Little Mouse

Logan came into the room carrying Maggie. He sat her on the bed and met Goren's eyes. He didn't envy him this task at all. "I'll be back," he said, gently kissing the top of Maggie's head.

Goren nodded and watched him leave. Then he looked at Maggie. "Come here, baby."

She crawled up to him and he sat her on his stomach. She leaned back against his thighs. He gently played with her shoulder-length curls, fingering the butterfly barrette her mother had put in her hair to tame her unruly bangs. "Talk to me, mouse. What's bothering you?"

He saw the shadows enter her eyes. She had said nothing to him about what had happened. Not one word, not even about protecting her baby. She stared at his chest, at the buttons on his pajama shirt. She had gone to the store with Mommy and picked these out for him, and ones with fire trucks and dinosaurs for Tommy. Hers had teddy bears and zoo animals. Her hands rubbed the fabric and pulled at the buttons. Like her father, her hands were always busy. "Mouse?"

Finally, she looked at him. Her eyes brimmed with tears. "She was not a nice lady, Daddy."

"I know she wasn't."

"She _hurt_ me...be-because I'm like you."

He closed his eyes, swallowing the anger that welled up inside him. He took a deep breath, concentrating on the pain and away from the anger. He had been hoping she would talk to her mother, or Logan, about this because he knew it was going to be hell for him to deal with. But his baby needed him...and he would never let her down. He pinched the bridge of his nose and then opened his eyes. "I don't think it's a bad thing to be like me, but you'll have to check with Mommy on that one. I just know I wouldn't want you to be any different than you are."

"I wanna be like you, Daddy." She looked confused. "But why did she hurt me?"

In her experience, adults never hurt children. She had no idea what to do with this experience. Her parents had always protected her from the evil in the world. Once they were taken from the equation, bad things happened. He sighed heavily. "Maggie, there are a lot of bad people in the world...people who do bad things to innocent ones, like children. Mommy and I find these people and arrest them. Then Mr. Carver tries to send them to jail. But it doesn't always work like it's supposed to, and sometimes, the bad guy gets away. The lady who hurt you is one of those people who got away."

"Why do they hurt kids?"

"I-I don't know. Just sometimes, they do."

"Like your daddy?"

He felt liked he'd just been punched in the gut. "Wh-what?"

"The lady tolded me your daddy hurt you."

Damn her! She had no right to tell her that! But since when did Nicole Wallace care about the rights of anyone? Again he found himself fighting down a hot surge of anger. Again he breathed deeply, flaring the pain in his chest to rival the anger and take his mind away from it. Her little face was still serious. "Did he hurt you, Daddy?"

"Y-yes. He did...sometimes."

"But daddies aren' s'pose to do that."

"I know they aren't, but some do."

"Did he hit you?"

He nodded. "He did."

"Did he hurt your arm?"

"A few times. But I am not my daddy, and I would never hurt you."

"That's what I telled her!"

"And I love you."

"Did your daddy love you?"

That was a question he'd never been able to answer. "I-I don't know, mouse. He never...let me know."

"But you tell me alla time!"

"Because it's true. I do love you, very much."

"Was he bad, too, like the lady?"

"In some ways."

There was no way he could explain to her how Nicole had turned his father into a weapon to use against him, something that had eaten at his soul, opening raw wounds that festered for a long time. Those wounds had finally healed over, thanks to his wife, but the scars remained and now Nicole was poking at them, trying to reopen them through the little girl who was sitting on his belly. "Can I see him?"

"Why would you want...to do that?"

"To ask him why he hurt you."

He sighed and caressed her cheek. "It's all over, baby. He died a long time ago."

She pouted. "He shouldn'-a hurt you."

"A lot of people do things they shouldn't."

"Why?"

His head was starting to hurt. As skilled as he was with profiling and understanding the criminal mind and how it worked, _why_ was one question he had never been able to answer. "I wish I could explain it to you but I can't even explain it to myself. I don't know, mouse. They just do."

"Did you ever hurt someone?"

"Sometimes I had to. It's part of my job. But I have never intended to hurt anyone, and that makes a big difference."

"But why does Mommy cry sometimes?"

God, she was hitting all the buttons. Damn Wallace! "I never want to make Mommy cry."

"But she does."

He nodded. "Sometimes."

"Do you hurt Mommy?"

He shook his head. "Not like the lady hurt you. Never. I would never hurt Mommy or you and Tommy. Ever."

"That's what I telled her."

"You were right."

She thought about that. But something else was troubling her. "Do you need me and Tommy, Daddy?"

"Of course I do."

"You love us...like you love Mommy?"

"Um...not quite. I love you in a different way, but I love you just as much."

"There's _diff'rent_ love?"

This was getting harder and harder. "Yes. Think about it. Do you love your brother or Uncle Mike the way you love me?"

He watched her face as she thought about it. "I don' love anybody like I love you."

"See? Different love, but just as strong."

She nodded. "I love my baby. _I_ taked care-a my baby, not that lady."

He kind of liked the way she made those words seem so...distasteful. "That's what they told me."

"I did, Daddy. I gived him his bottle and his food, and I changed him and I singed to him. I tol' him you was gonna come and get us, too. And you did! I was right."

"What would ever make you think I wouldn't?"

Again she looked at his shirt. He was seeing in her his tendency to turn inward when confronted with something painful. He placed his finger under her chin and tipped her face up toward his, dipping his head down at the same time to catch her eyes. "Maggie? Did you ever doubt I would come for you?"

Slowly, she nodded. "You did?" That hurt. "Why?"

"The lady said she left you notes."

"She did leave me notes."

"She said she telled you where we were."

"She lied, Maggie. Her notes were meant to...make me worry, not to tell me where you were."

"You didn' know?"

"No, I didn't. I would have come right away if I did."

"She tolded me that you just needed Mommy, not Tommy and me." Her tears finally escaped from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. "You and Mommy can have more babies! You don' need us."

"What? Did you believe that, mouse?"

"You didn' come, Daddy! She tolded me you didn't want us."

And in all her life, no adult had ever lied to her. No wonder she was confused. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. When he sat her back up on his stomach, silent tears were running down her cheeks. "Listen to me, Maggie, and listen carefully. There are not going to be any more babies for Mommy and me. We have you and Tommy, and you are enough to make us happy. I need you in my life, baby. Both of you."

"But you have Mommy."

"Mommy and I do need each other. But we need you and Tommy, too. Our lives would be sad and empty without you." He sighed, looking for a comparison she would understand. "Do you remember how you felt last year when Uncle Mike and I had to go away?"

She nodded. "I missed you."

"Were you sad?"

"Yes."

"That's how Mommy and I would feel without you and your brother...only worse."

"Really?"

"Really. I wouldn't lie to you. I never have."

She looked into his eyes, and he held her gaze. But there was something else. "What else is troubling you, baby?"

She was trying hard not to cry, and it broke his heart. He didn't know how to fix it. He rested a hand against the side of her face, his thumb gently wiping away the tears that managed to escape. She took a big, uneven breath. "I did it..." and she started crying.

She did it? Did what? He pulled her against his chest and held her, kissing her head and whispering to her, trying to calm her down. When she finally stopped crying, she sat up, still sobbing intermittently. He was confused; he had no idea what she meant. "What did you do, Maggie?"

"I-I-I made her h-hurt you!" She started crying again.

"No, no...shhh...Maggie..." He pulled her back to his chest and tried to soothe her. "Shhh..."

When her sobs quieted, he said, "You didn't make her hurt me, baby. It was not your fault."

She sat up. "B-but I got outta the car! She t-t-tolded me she would k-kill you if I did!"

"But she didn't kill me, did she?"

"N-no."

How was he going to convince her this wasn't her fault? He adjusted his legs so that she was closer to his face. "Maggie," he said softly, meeting and holding her gaze. "I have never lied to you, and I never will. I...I know that lady. Mommy and I have been trying to put her in jail for a long, long time, but she keeps getting away. Now, we finally have her...because you were such a brave girl. When you tried to find me on the phone...that let us know where you were. That's how we found you and Tommy." He gently stroked her cheek. "You did exactly the right thing getting out of that car and hiding with the baby. You took care of Tommy and you kept him safe. You waited for Uncle Mike and Aunt Carolyn to get to you and get you out of there. Now, listen to me and listen carefully. That lady was going to hurt me whether you stayed in the car or not. She has been trying to hurt me for a very long time. You're a smart girl and you did exactly what I would have wanted you to do. I'm proud of you. But it's not your fault in any way that I got hurt." He placed a finger under her chin. "Do you understand me?"

"Sh-she didn' h-hurt you because I got outta the c-car?"

"No, mouse. She didn't. She hurt me because she..." He couldn't say what he wanted to say and his brain scrambled for replacement words. "She is one of those bad people who like to hurt others. She doesn't like me or Mommy, so she tried to hurt us. It had absolutely nothing to do with you. She hurt you, and she told you the things she did, to hurt me."

She looked confused again. "It h-hurt you...when I g-got hurt?"

"Yes. It hurt me a lot, but it wasn't your fault."

After all, it was _his_ fault she got hurt. Alex had been right-he was the reason Wallace had come back into their lives...and it was to hurt him that she had taken their children...threatened them and hurt Maggie...it was his fault she was crying now, because Wallace's venom was directed toward him and everything that was important to him. He pulled the little girl into his arms again and kissed her head. "Don't believe anything she told you, Maggie. You did everything right." He wished he could say the same about himself.

* * *

When Logan returned to the room, Maggie was sound asleep on her father's chest. Goren was staring at the ceiling. Logan lightly tapped his leg. "Hey, how'd it go?"

"I need a damn drink," he muttered. "That was the most difficult conversation I've ever had in my life."

"Is she okay?"

"I think so."

"What'd Wallace tell her?"

He saw the fury ignite in Goren's eyes. "I...Do me a favor, Mike."

"Sure."

"Call Carver. When I get out of here, I want to see Wallace."

"I don't think that's a good idea, man."

"No one is gonna think it's a good idea. But I have unfinished business with her. I have to do this."

"Bobby..."

Goren met his eyes, and Logan knew there would be no talking him out of it. Alex would try, but Goren was determined. Logan sighed. "One condition...you don't go in there alone."

Goren thought it over. "Okay, but I want you to be the one to go in with me. I don't want Wallace near Alex ever again."

"You got it, but Alex won't like it one bit."

"She doesn't have to like it. And she doesn't have to know."

_Oh, shit_..."What? You're gonna do this behind her back? Either you're nuts or you've got more balls than any guy I know."

"Maybe a little of both? I want to protect her, Mike."

"You _know_ how she feels about you protecting her."

"She'll want to go in there with me and confront her, but I don't want her doing that. This is between Nicole and me. It always has been. She's going to prison for a very long time, and I want her to know once and for all that she didn't win. She won a few battles. She hit me and she hit me hard. But I won the fucking war."

Logan sighed and rubbed his forehead. "You know I'll go with you. But keeping it from Alex...I don't know, man. I kinda like my body with all its parts attached."

Goren sighed heavily. "Fine. But I'll tell her."

"It's your funeral."

Goren almost smiled. He gently ran his hand over Maggie's curls. "I have one more score to settle with Wallace, and I'm not letting her walk away unscathed."

The words were softly spoken, but Logan felt a chill run down his spine. He made a mental note to buy Deakins a very large bottle of Milk of Magnesia. He was going to need it.


	21. His Advantage

**A/N: The first part of this chapter is for runawaynun, because she asked for it. You didn't have to beg :-)**

* * *

Logan was alone in the courtyard. It was late but he couldn't get himself to settle down. Maggie was sound asleep with her father; she had not wanted to leave him so Eames had let her stay. Eames had taken Tommy to the motel to put him to bed and Barek was asleep. He tried to sleep, but he couldn't relax. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Wallace, laughing at him because he had failed to do his job. Then his mind would turn to Goren, wanting one final confrontation with Wallace, in the controlled environment of the prison. The biggest question he had was how controlled was Goren going to be? There was a fine line between confronting and accosting, and he really didn't want his friend in shit-deep trouble for trying to strangle Wallace. No...he wouldn't strangle her. That wasn't Bobby's style. He'd snap her in half. Logan wasn't a small guy, and he was tough as they came, but he knew that he would be no match for Goren's greater size and strength. If Goren went off on Wallace, by the time the guards came in, it would be too late.

"Here you are," came a voice from behind him.

He tipped his head back to look at Barek as she came up behind him. She placed one hand on either side of his face and kissed his head. He grinned. "I couldn't sleep, so I came out here to think."

She came around to sit beside him. "What's troubling you?"

"Goren is."

"What did he do now?"

"He wants to go see Wallace."

"What? Has he lost his mind?"

"Not yet, but I wonder how close he is."

"Seriously?"

He smiled. "Not really. But...I don't know what will happen if he gets in a room with her."

"What did Maggie tell him?"

"He won't say, but he's all worked up about it. He agreed not to go alone, but he wants me to go with him."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know."

"So why'd you agree to go with him?"

"Because he doesn't want Eames anywhere near Wallace and I don't think he should go alone. He's going to need someone to try to keep him in check."

"Don't you think Alex should be the one to go with him?"

"I do, but he doesn't. Hell, he didn't even want her to know he was going. At least I talked him into telling her."

She smiled. "And what do you think she's going to do?"

"I _hope_ she'll convince him to take her instead of me."

She rested her arm along the back of the bench and gently played with the hair at the base of his neck. "You've seen how she gets to him. She can talk him into anything."

"I don't know about this. He's determined to protect her from Wallace."

"From Wallace or from seeing him skirt the edge again?"

Logan sighed. "I really wish he wouldn't do this at all. It can't turn out well for him no matter what."

"Alex will take care of him. She always does."

"Yeah, well, he wouldn't even be in this position if I'd done my job."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I had her, Carolyn. Right in front of me, in the cross hairs, and I didn't take her out. I just had to give her a chance to turn herself in. What the hell was I thinking?"

"Isn't it enough that she shot you in the chest? You hit her twice."

"But I didn't finish the job. I let them down, and now he's stepping into the lion's den, unarmed."

"Bobby's never unarmed, Mike. His mind is his best weapon."

"Sure, but when he hits emotional overload, his mind shuts down. I don't know what she told Maggie, but it sent him toward that point. I could see it. It's not good."

Her fingers caressed his neck and he closed his eyes. "I don't know what it is about the two of you, but you have to realize that sometimes, things just don't work out the way you want them to. But that doesn't make it your fault. Why do you both insist on bearing the weight of the world on your shoulders?"

He turned his face toward hers and answered, "Because we have so much to protect."

For once, she didn't have an answer. No smart-ass quip, no words of wisdom. And because she didn't know what to say, because he was right, at least on some level, she did the only thing she could think to do. She closed the distance between them and kissed him. "What was that for?"

"Would you rather I smack you upside the head?"

"Uh, no."

"Ok, then. Tell me...does Bobby blame you for not killing Wallace?"

"No, he blames himself for not doing it."

She shook her head. "I swear. No wonder Deakins has ulcers." She took his hand. "Come on, cowboy. Let's go to bed."

He hesitated. He was still unsettled, but now he didn't know if it was guilt or anxiety. Goren was his best friend. The guy would do anything for him, and he gladly reciprocated. But confronting Wallace...when Goren was already on edge because she had crossed some line with him by taking his children and traumatizing his little mouse? He would do it, but he wouldn't look forward to it. Not at all.

Barek gently nipped his ear and shook him from his reverie. Her breath whispered past his cheek. "I'll make sure you can sleep."

That was all she had to say.

* * *

Eames lifted Tommy from the tub and wrapped him in a towel. It was always fun giving him a bath. He laughed and splashed, poked his fingers at the soap bubbles and tried to eat the washcloth. Whether she felt like it or not, Tommy could always get her to laugh...just like his father. Once he was dry and dressed, she called Bobby's hospital room. "Hello?"

He didn't sound right. "Are you okay, Bobby?"

"Just tired."

"What's Maggie doing?"

"Watching TV."

"I'm going to send Mike up to get her so I can pop her in the tub. He and Carolyn are going to take the kids to the zoo."

"Okay. What are you going to do?"

"Spend the day with my husband."

He laughed softly, and she relaxed a little. "Prepare for a boring day."

"With you? That's never happened."

Another soft laugh, followed by "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you, too. See you soon."

* * *

He was sleeping when she got there an hour and a half later. His nurse was in the room when she walked in. "How is he?"

"He had a difficult night, but he's doing okay."

Eames sighed. "He has a lot of difficult nights."

"Your daughter slept well."

"No nightmares?"

"No. He watched over her all night long."

She shook her head and stepped to the side of the bed. "Did you sedate him?"

The nurse laughed softly. "No. He went to sleep as soon as she left."

"Thanks."

The nurse left the room and Eames reached out and touched his cheek. She sighed, kissed his forehead and turned toward the chair by the bed. A hand closed over her wrist and she turned back to him. He smiled sleepily. "I thought you were sleeping," she said.

"I can sleep anytime. Right now I can't see you anytime. I'd rather see you."

"There you go with that smooth talk again."

He pulled her closer. "Whatever it takes..." he said softly.

She kissed him, then sat on the bed facing him. "So...do you want to sleep or do you want to talk?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Define sleep."

She laughed, and he enjoyed the sound. "Where are we, Goren?"

"Damn."

She rested her hand on his abdomen. "We do need to talk."

He sighed heavily. "I know. That doesn't mean I want to."

"So go to sleep, then."

"And miss this?" He slipped his hand over hers and brought it to his mouth, lightly kissing the inside of her wrist. "Not a chance."

She caught her breath, trying to hide it, but not succeeding. Gently, she pulled her hand away. "Talk first, play later."

He looked interested. "Meaning?"

"I don't think I stuttered. Or do you only play hooky with Logan?"

"I've never left the property with Logan."

She leaned closer and kissed him, lingering, teasing, running her tongue across his lips. "You're killing me, Eames."

"That's the point. So what's it gonna be?"

"Okay, we'll talk."

She smiled. "That's what I thought you'd say." She held his hand in both of hers. "What happened with Maggie?"

He wasn't surprised. He closed his hand around hers. "I...I only thought I hated Wallace before. She...she tried to sabotage our relationship with Maggie...my relationship with her. She wanted her to question me...question my love for her and Tommy. And she got somewhere with it. Maggie...began to think I-I wasn't coming for her. Alex, she told her that we didn't need them because we could make more babies. She tried to make her think that I would sacrifice them to be with you."

"In Wallace's mind, maybe you would."

He stared at her. "What?"

She almost smiled at his reaction. "That doesn't make it so, Bobby. Consider her background...and yours. Maybe in her own warped way, she was trying to prove what a bastard you really are. How could she know how much they mean to you?"

He shrugged. "She figured out what you mean to me."

"That doesn't take a genius. Remember...she saw you the day I got married to Ricky."

He took a deep breath, deeply unsettled. That was not one of his shining moments. "She also told Maggie that my father hurt me and tried to get her to believe I would be like him."

"Which you're not. Maggie knows that."

"No one's ever lied to her, Alex. She didn't know what to do with that information."

"Of course she did. She asked you about it. It was all about you, Bobby. She was troubled by the things Nicole told her about you. That's why she wouldn't talk to Mike or even me. She had to hear it from you. So what'd you tell her?"

"The truth. That I would never, ever hurt her, or her brother, or you."

"Me? Where'd that come from?"

"She said you cry sometimes. She never knows why. She just knows you do."

"That's not you...well, almost never."

He brought both of her hands to his mouth and kissed them. "I...I never intend..."

"I know." She leaned closer to catch his eye. "I know."

He pulled her into his arms and held her. She slid her arms around him. She always knew exactly what he needed...always. She kissed him just in front of his ear and whispered, "This is not about anything you did wrong. Got it?"

He nodded and she pulled back. He rubbed a hand over his face. "She asked me if I love her and Tom the way I love you."

She raised her eyebrows, interested. "And how'd you explain that one?"

He shrugged. "I tried to explain about different kinds of love. I love them just as much as I love you, but in a different way."

"And how'd you get her to understand that?"

"I asked her if she loved Mike and Tommy the same way she loved me."

"Let me guess...she doesn't love anyone like she loves you."

That surprised him. "H-how'd you know that?"

"She's Daddy's little girl. So was I. I know that love."

His smile was gentle. Yes, she would know that love. No wonder she never questioned his bond with Maggie. She understood their daughter probably better than he ever would. "It...it doesn't affect my love for you."

"I never thought it did. Now Wallace...she would. Maybe she's seeing herself in Maggie...and her father in you."

He leaned back, his smile gone. "P-please, don't. Don't compare them."

"You don't have an open mind here, Bobby. I know it's not your fault, but it does cloud your judgment. Don't think for an instant that I'm not as furious as you are about it. But I'm nowhere near as close to it as you."

He averted his eyes. "She's your daughter, too."

"And I love her just as much as you do. It's your venom for Nicole that clouds your judgment. She plays your game, but not by your rules. She takes and takes, and she resists giving. Fights it tooth and nail, in fact. But you get her, almost every time. You throw it in her face, knock her off balance. She sent you reeling this time. So it's your turn to get her...the last word, the last laugh. It's yours."

"Did-did you talk to Logan?"

"About what?"

"Wallace."

"No."

"He talked to Carver this morning...to arrange a visit."

"You and him?"

He nodded. "He said I needed to tell you."

"But you didn't want to. Are you protecting me again, Goren?"

He looked away and didn't say anything. She had her answer in his silence. He expected anger, but she surprised him...and it threw him for a loop that she could still do that. She took advantage of the fact that he wouldn't look at her by leaning closer, drawing his attention back to her. When he did look at her, she closed the distance, kissing him hard and taking his breath away. The room tilted and he worked to catch his breath. "You're an idiot," she whispered into his ear. "But I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else. You don't need Logan to go with you. You need me. I know her and I know you. There's your edge."

His head was still swimming. She added, "Mike might be able to handle you physically, like he did when you went to see Ricky. But my money would be on you this time. I don't need to take you down. I can handle you, Goren. And I can handle Nicole. She took my babies, she hurt my little girl, and she hurt me, but she really did a number on you, and I will never forgive her for that. We need to let her know that she drew the short straw. She'll never win now. It's over."

He moistened his lips and pulled her back into his arms. With one kiss, she'd sent him spinning, and he needed her to do that again...and she did.


	22. Doubt

Eames finished buckling Tommy into his carseat, looking toward Maggie in her carseat behind the passenger seat. "How are you doing over there, honey?"

"I'm good, Mommy. Where's Daddy?"

"We're going to go and get him now."

"We're goin' home now?"

"Yes. Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes. I miss Grampa."

"He misses you, too." Her father had been out of the hospital for almost two weeks. She talked to him every day and was glad her sister was there to help him while he recovered. Still, she felt guilty that she was in Massachusetts and unable to see him. After all, it had been her children he had been injured defending...and it was their fault Nicole Wallace had been a threat in the first place. More specifically, she knew it was Bobby she was after, but she had stopped blaming him when Wallace's bullets nearly took his life. It was all Wallace...and she would deal with that when they went to confront her. Carver was still setting it up. Knowing Goren's history with her he had initially been reluctant, but she had called him and talked him into it. A little sweet talk did wonders for a man's ego, even a self-assured, reserved man like Ron Carver. Within the week, he assured her, he would get them in to see Nicole Wallace.

She climbed into the driver's seat and turned out of the parking lot toward the hospital. Logan and Barek had spent the week sightseeing with the kids while she spent much-needed time with her husband. She was trying to assuage his guilt over bringing Wallace into the lives of his father-in-law and his children. He never gave his own injuries a second thought, but he let himself dwell on the harm she had done to his wife and her father and to Logan. Even more, he spent a great deal of time trying to assess the psychological damage she had done to his little girl. Eames tried to convince him that she was back to being her normal happy self, but he was seeing something different. What he saw, though, he refused to discuss. The more she tried to draw him out, the deeper into himself he turned. Her normal methods of threatening and cajoling to get her way with him met with deep resistance. No matter what she did, she could not convince him to discuss it and it was deeply frustrating to her to see him withdraw again. For once she had no idea how to reach him. If she couldn't get to him, there was only one person on the planet who could. She would have to team up with Maggie to get him to open up. He had always called them his biggest weakness. Now they would see just how big a weakness they were to him.

The trip from Boston to New York was uncomfortable. He was still in pain but even more than that he hated being at odds with his wife. She was trying to help, to draw him out and force him to deal with what troubled him, but for the first time in a long time, he wouldn't let her in. He knew she was frustrated with him. He knew she thought everything was okay now. Wallace was in custody for good. Her father was well on his way to recovery, she was feeling well and Maggie seemed no worse for the wear from her ordeal. But he saw something she did not. He saw a degree of reservation in his daughter that had never been there before and it was only there with him. He didn't see it when she played with her mother or with Logan. With them she was normal. But he still saw a haunted look in her eyes when she looked at him. Wallace had planted seeds of doubt about him in her mind, and his talk with her had not entirely dispelled them. Now he was trying to figure out a way to regain his little girl's faith and love. He knew exactly what Eames would tell him-that he was being stupid and that Maggie adored him as much as she ever did. But he saw the truth. He saw the doubt, the hesitation. And he had no idea how to make it right.


	23. Trust

It was dark when they got home. Eames lifted the sleeping baby from his carseat and looked at Goren. "Do you want me to come back down for Maggie?"

"No. I've got her."

"Are you sure?"

He met her eyes, and she was puzzled by the look she saw there. "I'm sure," he muttered.

Something was deeply disturbing him, and she couldn't imagine what it was. But she wasn't going to start an argument in the car, in front of Maggie. So she settled the baby against her shoulder and kicked the car door shut. "Is Mommy mad?" Maggie asked.

"She's a little aggravated at me."

"Did you hurt her?"

The question cut him like a knife. He undid her carseat buckle, lifted her into his arms and shoved the door closed with his hip. Setting Maggie on the hood of the car, he propped his hands on either side of her and looked into her face. "Why would you think that, mouse?"

She looked down, focusing on the buttons of his shirt. He straightened up, pulling away from her. "Maggie, have you ever known me to hurt anyone? Ever?"

"No, Daddy."

He touched her chin, tipping her face up toward his. "Since the day you were born, you've been my girl. And I've loved your mommy for a long time. Mouse, I would never hurt someone I love. Never."

"Why is Mommy mad?"

"Because I won't talk to her about something that's bothering me."

"Why not?"

He had no answer for her. He leaned his hands against the car again and looked down at the ground. She reached out and touched his face. "That lady told me mean things...because she doesn' like you?"

"Yes. I told you that." He sighed, frustrated. "Come on, mouse. Let's go inside."

He lifted her into his arms and she put her arms around his neck, squeezing. She kissed his cheek. "I love you, Daddy."

He felt a little better. "I love you, too, mouse."

He leaned against the wall in the elevator, waiting for it to get to their floor. The apartment door, halfway down the hall, was open, spilling light into the dim hallway. It was later than he thought it was. The landlord didn't dim the hall lights until eleven. He carried her into the apartment and set her down in the living room, turning to close the door. Maggie ran down the hall to her room, returning quickly with her bunny. "My bunny is okay!"

Goren had asked Logan to get it from her grandfather's house and bring it home yesterday, after he and Barek left Boston. "Of course he is. Go get ready for bed, mouse. It's late."

"Okay, Daddy."

He went into the kitchen, pulling a beer from the refrigerator. When he closed the door, Eames was standing there, hands on her hips. She shook her head. "Not a good idea, Goren. Not until you don't need painkillers anymore."

"Fine," he grumbled, handing the beer to her and turning to the sink. He got a glass of water and pulled the pill bottle from his pocket. It wasn't entirely the physical pain he needed to get away from, but he wasn't going to get into a pissing match with his wife tonight. He dumped a dose of medicine into his hand, swallowed the two pills and drained the glass. She watched him walk to the couch and drop down onto it, not missing the grimace when he hit the cushions. He was still dealing with a lot of physical pain, but she sensed it was serving to draw some of his focus away from his emotional pain, whatever was causing that.

Maggie came trotting out of her room, carrying her bunny and dressed in a pink blanket sleeper with ballerina bears on it. It was her favorite sleeper...because her daddy had gotten it for her. She climbed up onto him and snuggled against his chest. Eames worried for a moment that he would send her away, too, but he didn't. He let her settle into his arms and slide her hand up into his curls. She relaxed. Crossing to the couch, she leaned over and kissed Maggie's head. Then she turned her head and met his lips softly. He didn't pull away.

She straightened up and he asked, "Is Tom sleeping?"

"Yes. It's going to be a race to see which one of you fades out first."

"I, uh, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you mad."

"Then quit withdrawing from me, Goren. You don't want me to be mad? Tell me what's troubling you. If it's a real worry, we'll deal with it together. If you're being an idiot, I'll tell you so. Just don't shut me out. I thought you'd gotten past that."

He had...for the most part. But when his pain ran deep, like it did where Maggie was concerned, his first instinct was to withdraw. So that is exactly what he did. It was wrong...to withdraw from her, of all people. No one had his best interests at heart more than she did. But a lifetime of retreating from those around him was hard to overcome. Very hard.

He watched her turn and walk into the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

"No, thanks."

He really knew she was troubled when she came out with a carton of ice cream. A bowl of ice cream told him she wanted a treat. A carton told him he'd screwed up royally.

She grabbed the remote from the table in front of him. He was tempted to reach out and touch her, but he fought the impulse down. _Behave_, he chastised himself. _You have a baby on your chest..._ A kiss or hug was one thing, but grabbing at other parts of her mother's anatomy, well, that was something she didn't need to see.

But he watched her sit in an easy chair and scan through the channels. Her choice of program would tell him more than the ice cream. A documentary would mean she wanted to share with him. A comedy meant she was in a playful mood, which he seriously doubted. A tearjerker meant he was in trouble. He was kind of hoping for a documentary, but she settled on a tearjerker. He was in deep and he'd have to do a lot of digging to get himself out of it. The only thing that let him know he even had a chance tonight was the kiss she had just given him. He sighed and gently rubbed Maggie's back. She snuggled closer into the crook of his neck. Her elbow dug into one of his healing gunshot injuries and he shifted with a soft moan of pain. Eames looked over at him. "All right over there?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Don't give me that crap."

"Not now, Eames. Please."

She let out a heavy sigh and went back to her movie and her ice cream. It was his own doing. He should never have tried to shut her out. But he couldn't help the insecurities that sometimes plagued him. And the last thing he wanted was to hear her discount how he felt as inconsequential or stupid. His fears were real, and what he saw in Maggie was real. She was better now that they were home, in a familiar environment, a safe environment. But just the fact that she had to ask if he'd hurt her mother still cut him. He kissed her nose and she giggled. His face relaxed into a smile and he kissed her forehead. She sighed softly and closed her eyes again.

When Maggie finally drifted off to sleep, he got up with difficulty and carried her to her room. Settling her into her bed with her bunny, he tucked her in and kissed her again. Leaving the room, he pulled the door closed behind him and went into the room next to it to check on his son. Tommy was sleeping soundly. He let one finger trace the baby's soft head and he smiled. With a sigh, he left the room and crossed the hall to his and Alex's room. He changed into a pair of sweatpants, but decided against a t-shirt because his chest hurt. Both healing injuries were still inflamed. He had chosen not to replace the dressings he had removed earlier in the day; now he was questioning that decision. Well, it wouldn't hurt to let a little air get to them. He returned to the living room, to his spot on the couch.

Eames watched him out of the corner of her eye as he dropped back onto the couch. She hadn't missed his struggle in getting off the couch without waking Maggie, but if she'd offered to help, he would have said no, so she didn't bother wasting her breath. She was surprised he had changed, and even more surprised he had no shirt on. She had to force down a swell of desire at the sight of his strong back, with no shirt, reminding herself that she was mad at him. Until she saw the raw wounds on his chest. She caught her breath and set aside the ice cream. Moving over to the couch, she sat beside him and touched the skin around his injuries. "Why'd you take the bandages off?"

"I didn't put them back on this afternoon."

"Why not?"

"I was tired of them. I thought they could do with some air."

"Did they look like this then?"

"For the most part. They're a little irritated...kind of like you."

She let her hand fall away. "All right, Goren...do you know why I'm mad?"

"Yes."

"Let's hear it."

"You want to know what's bothering me."

"Yes. And why you won't tell me. What did I do to make you start to withdraw from me again?"

"You...? You didn't do anything. It's me, Alex. It's all me."

"But _why_?"

"I just...I know you're going to think I'm being stupid and I didn't want to hear you say that."

"Why would I think you're being stupid?"

"Because you think everything's okay."

"Is this about Maggie?"

He nodded, miserable. "Before we came up, she wanted to know if you were mad...and if I had hurt you."

"Hurt me?"

"She's having a hard time reconciling a dad who could hurt his son and she's scared. I-I don't know how to fix it."

"She's not afraid of you. She would never have climbed into your lap and gone to sleep if she was."

"She's better now...but...I can't take it if she won't trust me. If her love has been damaged, in any way..."

She touched his mouth with her fingers and he fell silent. "Bobby, it hasn't."

"The way she was looking at me..."

"Most of that is in your head. Of course you see yourself in your child, and you imagine the same fears in her that you had. But she doesn't have those insecurities, Bobby. Why would she believe Nicole over you? Why would the words of a complete stranger undo the love and devotion she's known from you-and for you-since the day she was born? It's not going to happen, and you have to believe that. Trust your daughter. You are the most important person in her life. That's not going to change. Ever." He had looked away and she reached out, guiding his face back toward hers. "I know my daughter, Bobby. She's daddy's little girl. You have given her nothing but love and security all her life. She got over your little vanishing act last year, didn't she?" He nodded. "This was nothing compared to that, believe me." She placed one hand on either side of his face. "You're furious that an evil like Nicole Wallace ever touched her, and so am I. But nothing will touch the love she has for you. Even after I grew up, my love for my dad has remained strong. Expect that from your little girl. She had nightmares about Wallace and the things she said until you talked to her. You said all the right things and her nightmares went away. Have some faith in her, and in yourself. Okay?"

"It-it's hard. Y-you know that better than anyone."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then trust me on this."

She got up and went back over to her melting ice cream. Heading into the kitchen, she put it away, dropping the spoon into the sink. Back in the living room, she switched off the television and grabbed his hand. "Come on, you. I want to sleep in my own bed and I want you right up against me all night long. I've missed you."

With a tug, he pulled her on top of him. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

"For getting shot or for pissing me off?"

"Both."

"Just don't do it again."

"Get shot or piss you off?"

"Either."

He smiled and kissed her. "I'll do my best."

"Feel better?"

"Yes."

"I promise you, if you try to withdraw from me again, I'll mop the floor with you, Goren."

He nodded slowly. "Ok, Eames. I'll try to remember that."

She kissed him, teasing and taunting with lips and tongue, then slid from his lap and hurried down the hall to the bedroom. This time he got up with little difficulty and ran after her.

* * *

It was a familiar feeling, the feeling of being watched. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Eames was still in front of him, curled into his body and sleeping soundly against him. It was a good feeling, one that always got a response from him. But that wasn't what woke him. His eyes fell upon the big brown eyes that watched him from under a mop of brown curls. She smiled at him. "It's time for brefkiss, Daddy."

"Is Tommy up yet?"

"Not yet."

He looked at the clock. 4:30. "Mouse, it's not time for breakfast yet. It's not even time to get up yet."

"But I'm up."

"So I see." He sighed. "Go play in your room for a little while. Your toys missed you. I'll be in soon."

She smiled. "Ok, Daddy, but I missed my waffles."

He smiled back. "So have I."

She refused to eat waffles with anyone but him. He watched her leave the room, closing the door behind her. His hand was absently caressing his wife's skin, over and around the still healing gunshot injury in her lower abdomen. He kissed her head and she turned in his arms, reaching up to cover his mouth with hers. Pulling back, he whispered, "Maggie's up."

"Is she in here?"

"No. I sent her to her room to say hi to her toys."

Eames laughed. "See what I mean? She woke up and sought you out right away. She's closer to returning to normal than you give her credit for."

"I hope you're right."

His hands continued to roam around her body, touching, seeking..."Daddy?"

He groaned. "Yes, mouse?"

"My toys are done missing me. But my waffles aren't."

"The joys of parenthood," Eames whispered.

He kissed her, allowing himself to get lost for a minute. "Daddy?"

Crash and burn..."Ok, ok, I'm coming. Go wait for me in the kitchen."

She clapped her hands and quietly said, "I'm coming, my waffles!"

Eames laughed into his chest. "I'm so glad you think it's funny," he whispered into her hair.

"Well, you have to get up before the early mouse if you want to play."

"It's not even five yet."

"She's just like her father."

He played a little longer, just to give her a taste of how he felt. "She'd be happy to hear you say that," he muttered as he got out of bed and pulled on a pair of pants. "Want breakfast?"

"Breakfast in bed?"

"Sure, why not?"

"That sure kills the romance."

"No, Eames, a roaming four-year-old kills the romance."

"Are you complaining?"

"No...well, maybe just a little. What do you want?"

"Surprise me."

He grinned at her and left the room, before Maggie decided to start her own breakfast and destroyed the kitchen.


	24. Carver's Conditions

**A/N: One last transition chapter before the confrontation. I had to bring Carver in...we don't see him enough. Next chapter...Nicole!**

* * *

Ron Carver sat at his desk, looking from one detective to the other. "I don't think I have to tell either one of you how uncomfortable I am about you meeting with Ms. Wallace."

"You should know by now, Mr. Carver, that we would not do anything to mess up your case against her," Goren argued.

"Do you remember the Tagman case, detective? Or Father McShale?"

Goren shifted uncomfortably. "That was different."

"Given your long history of animosity toward Ms. Wallace, I'm afraid I cannot accept your guarantees."

"Then take mine, Mr. Carver," Eames offered.

"Detective Eames, this woman kidnapped your children, injured your daughter and your father, shot you and two other detectives, and nearly killed your partner. And you want me to put you and your loose cannon of a partner in a locked room with her and trust that neither of you will tear her apart?"

"Yes. I can control my loose cannon here."

Carver started to shake his head, knowing how close Goren was to his daughter and how unpredictable he could be. He didn't want to add fuel to this particular fire. Goren huffed impatiently. "Fine," he said. "Have the guards remain then. I don't care. I need this closure, Mr. Carver. I need for her to see, once and for all, that she didn't win." He hesitated before adding, "We're trying to do this right, coming to you to set this up. We want her in prison, where she can't harm anyone else. We won't jeopardize your case."

"Even if I seek the death penalty?"

"That's your call. I won't interfere. She has no remorse for her crimes. She carried them out with cold, calculated premeditation. I have no doubt that Nicole belongs on death row."

"So I have your word, then, detective?"

"Yes, sir. You do."

Carver tented his fingers in front of him before finally sighing. He had given in to Eames on the phone and set up the meeting, but second thoughts had plagued him. That led to the two detectives coming in to see him. "Very well, detectives. Tomorrow at 2. But I am coming along with you, and Ms. Wallace's attorney will be present as well."

"That's fine." Goren had no fears about confronting Wallace in front of Carver. He had no intention of losing his cool. That's why Eames was going to be with him. "Thank you, Mr. Carver."

* * *

The front door opened and, as usual, Maggie burst into the room. "Grandpa! We're here!"

He looked up from his chair, where he set aside the paper he was reading. "Come here, princess."

He held his arms out and she ran into them. He held her close. "I missed you, Grandpa."

"I missed you, too. Did you like Boston?"

"We had fun with Uncle Mike and Aunt Carolyn, but I'm glad Daddy gotted outta the hopsital."

"So am I."

He set her down and got up from the chair, taking Tommy from his mother when he threw himself toward his grandfather with an excited squeal. "Here's my happy little guy." He kissed his daughter's cheek and held a hand out to his son-in-law. "How are you two doing?"

"We're fine, Dad. How are you?"

"Good as new." He set the baby down to play with his sister. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"We have to do this," Goren said quietly.

John met his eyes. "Be careful, Bobby."

Goren nodded. "I know. She's not going to cause any more harm, John. I promise."

"She knows just how to make her words cut you."

"I have armor this time."

He kissed his wife's head and John smiled. "I hope so."

Eames turned to the children. "You guys behave. Daddy and I will be back later."

Maggie ran over to them and kissed her mother. Then she jumped at her father. He caught her, lifting her into his arms, and she squeezed his neck. "Don't let the mean lady hurt you again, Daddy."

"Don't worry, mouse. She won't."

He kissed her cheek and set her down. She went over to the toybox and knelt beside her brother. "Tell Mommy and Daddy bye, Tommy."

The baby waved his hands in the air and babbled. Eames walked over to him and picked him up to kiss him. Goren leaned over her shoulder and the baby touched his mouth. He let the little fingers slip past his lips and the baby giggled. He kissed his son's head and Eames set him back on the floor. "Let's get going." She kissed her father. "I'll call you, Dad."

"Just be careful."

"We will."

They headed out of the house and closed the door behind them.

* * *

They checked in at the prison, handed over their weapons and made certain their badges were in plain sight. They were taken to an interview room, where Carver was quietly talking to Bernard Shaeffer, Wallace's court-appointed attorney. Carver looked up when they came in. He came forward to shake their hands, followed by Shaeffer. Carver studied Goren as he greeted the defense attorney. He looked calm. He knew how Goren got when he was agitated, and he didn't seem that way at all. He looked tired, but he often did. His eyes shifted to Eames, always calm and composed. She seemed more nervous than her partner, but not unreasonably so.

They took their seats and waited for Wallace to be brought in.


	25. The Chink in the Dragon's Armor

Goren closed his eyes when he heard the clanging of the doors. He readied himself, telling himself once again that he was ready for this. Opening his eyes, he looked at his partner. Beneath the table, she pressed her knee against his leg and he gave her a slight smile. On either end of the table, the two attorneys were seated. Carver did not miss the subtle interplay between the two detectives and he felt reassured. Maybe this would not be the disaster he was fearing it would.

The door opened and Wallace was brought in and uncuffed. The two guards moved away to stand by the door, as per their instructions from Carver. Normally, when a woman entered a room, any woman, Goren would get to his feet. His mother had taught him to always be a gentleman and he had old-fashioned manners. But he did not extend Wallace that courtesy. He remained seated. She took her seat across from the detectives and smiled her feral smile. "How nice of you to come to visit, Bobby."

As was her habit, she ignored Eames. After all, she was incidental. Bobby was her prey. Eames bristled inwardly at Wallace's familiar manner with him; she always had. She had never liked the way Nicole interacted with him. She was a true predator, luring the unsuspecting into her lair with honeyed words and then pouncing. But, to his credit, Bobby had always seen her for what she was. Sure, he played her game, his own dance with the devil, but he knew better than to be lured by her flirting. She settled herself with effort and turned her attention back to the verbal duel that was just beginning. While Bobby sparred with their quarry, she would watch, looking for the chink in the dragon's armor.

His leg moved. She expected him to pull away, as he always did when Wallace made an appearance, but he surprised her by pressing his leg more firmly against her knee. "You're looking a little pale," Wallace purred.

"Almost getting killed will do that to a person."

She ignored that. "So...how is your little girl?"

Eames didn't have to see the tension that cropped up in his body; she could feel it. "She's fine, thank you."

Deceptively polite..._good for you, Bobby_.

"We had a few nice talks about being 'Daddy's little girl'."

"She told me. It seemed to me you were trying awfully hard to turn her against me."

"Now why would I do that? You'll be able to manage that quite nicely all on your own. After all, like father, like son."

He bristled at that, and Eames violated one of the more strict rules of their partnership by resting her hand on his thigh. She was close enough to him that no one noticed and he settled. Carver was relieved to see that Goren was keeping his word, although a part of him was almost wishing he wouldn't. Wallace had noticed his reaction to her jibe about his father, but she was surprised when he didn't step into her trap. Something had changed about him. They were no longer on equal footing. Somehow, Goren had gained an advantage over her, and she did not like that one bit. His voice was calm and controlled, with no hint of the explosive anger he'd once harbored, barely contained. "There's where you're wrong, Nicole. I told you-fatherhood is not a game to me. I didn't step into it by chance-" Ok, so it was a bit of an exaggeration. "-I wanted to be a father." That was fully the truth. "And I'm a good one." Also very much the truth.

"You wanted to have children, with _her_?" she spat.

Eames' hand tightened on his leg before he could show any response. Wallace continued, her voice thick with malice, "Any number of women would have jumped at the chance to mother your children, Bobby, but you pined away for _that _one. You waited until she was ready to take you, when all her other options were exhausted."

Goren leaned back in his chair, considering Wallace carefully. The almost-grin on his face made Eames cringe and reflexively, she tightened her hand a little more. Carver tensed. He didn't like it either. But Goren refused to be baited. When Wallace had injured his little girl, she had effectively eliminated the ability of her words to effect him as they once had. "Ok, Nicole," he conceded. "If it makes you feel better to think that, go right ahead."

Wallace shifted her position. This was not going the way she anticipated. She was pushing all his buttons, but getting nowhere. Now she was filled with barely-restrained fury, which she swallowed with difficulty.

_It's nice to see the shoe on the other foot for a change,_ Eames reflected. She spoke for the first time...just two words. "Jealous, Nicole?"

Wallace turned ice cold eyes toward her, treating her to a look that would kill if given half a chance. Goren fought back a grin. Leave it to his spunky partner to hit the nail on the head with a stick of dynamite. Goren shifted in his chair, drawing Wallace's attention from Eames, something he had always tried to do. He also made a point of moving his leg again, to maximize its contact with her. He felt fully in control; nothing was spinning beyond his grasp. Wallace managed to get her rage under control. "So why are you here, Detective Goren?"

He smiled. Her retreat to formality told him she was getting the message. "It's very simple, Nicole," he said, taking care to remain familiar, to send another message. "I wanted to let you know that you didn't get to her."

Wallace's expression, which she tried to keep neutral, told him she knew what he meant. But she played ignorant...he refused to think of Nicole as stupid because that was something she most definitely was not. "Didn't get to who?"

Goren leaned closer, over the table. "My daughter." His eyes narrowed dangerously. "She still climbs up into my lap to go to sleep at night. She still asks for me when I'm not home. She still loves me."

Eames released her grip on his leg, pressing harder into him with her knee as she folded both arms on the table in front of her. "You failed, Nicole," she said. "He has always been the most important person in Maggie's life, and he still is."

Wallace bristled at the word 'failed.' Her glare shot daggers at Eames. _Jealous, Nicole?_ With crystal clarity she had brought everything into focus for him. They had met Nicole together and, while he had been her target from the start, at every subsequent meeting, they went after her together. Wallace seemed bent on driving them apart, but she had never succeeded. Even her attempt to discredit him had not affected Eames. Nicole had grossly underestimated them and their bond to one another. He leaned back in his chair. "So, Nicole," he said. "What did you think when I got married?"

Eames did not mind that he had switched from 'we' to 'I'. He always made it a point to draw Nicole's venom away from her. Wallace's eyes narrowed. "My first thought was 'why her?'"

Again, he leaned over the table. "Because I love her, and that's all I ever needed. To love my wife and be certain she was happy. Two beautiful children made her very happy."

"'Eggs ripe and ready for hire,'" Eames said, throwing her words back at her. She leaned closer and, in a quiet voice, said, "He never had to hire them. He's very skilled at harvesting them on his own, Nicole."

Goren and Carver both raised their eyebrows. Wallace glared at Eames, who had not taken her eyes off her. There was a murderous gleam in Wallace's eyes. Hatred came very easily to her. Eames went on. "Like he said, he gave me two beautiful children, and I wouldn't trade him for any other man on earth." Goren looked at her. "My biggest mistake was that I did settle, instead of pursuing my first choice from the very start. But I have him now," she grinned. "And he's _all_ mine."

Goren had shifted his gaze back to Wallace. He saw it...a subtle bunching of muscles, a fleeting look in her eyes, like a cat seconds before it pounces on its prey...and he reacted. Wallace launched herself from her seat, across the table at Eames, but all she grabbed was Goren's suit jacket. He had quickly but gently shoved Eames out of the way and stepped in front of her. The guards jumped forward and grabbed her. Both attorneys were on their feet. Before they pulled her away, Goren growled, "You won a couple of battles and I concede that. But I won the war, Nicole."

As the guards pulled her away, she let loose a primal howl of rage. She was still screaming as they dragged her from the room, Shaeffer close behind them. Carver shook his head. "Just when I think I've seen everything from the two of you...that was interesting, detectives, to say the least."

"Did we compromise your case in any way, counsellor?" Goren asked.

"No, detective. You did not. I was impressed by your reserve. Nice job."

Goren nodded at him. "Thank you for setting this up."

They signaled the guard that they were ready to leave. "I hope it helped you, detective."

* * *

Goren eased himself into the passenger seat and looked at Eames. She frowned. "What?"

"Touche, Eames. You struck a lethal blow."

She laughed. "I admit it-it felt good."

He sighed, then leaned toward her, over the console between the seats. Amusement filled his eyes. "Harvesting them on my own, Eames?"

"I could have been much cruder."

"That's true. You didn't just push her buttons. You sent the elevator through the roof." He sighed again. "I guess I've always known how you felt, but...hearing you say it...that I'm all yours..."

"Aren't you?"

"I always have been."

"You really didn't think you were ever an afterthought or my second choice, did you?"

His mind went back, over the course of her marriage to Ricky Waters. Always she treated him with respect and affection...always she let him know he was important to her, that she did love him... _Let me decide what your place is in my life...I need you, damn it...never go anywhere...your husband is not this child's father..._

"No, Eames. I never believed that."

She kissed him. "Good. Now let's get the hell out of here."


	26. The Subpoena

_MCS Squad Room, late January_

Goren was at his desk, sifting through crime scene reports and photos, while his partner was reviewing witness statements at her desk across from him. One of the civilian staff laid an envelope on his desk as she walked by. Thinking it had to do with the case, he picked up the envelope and opened it. Pulling out the papers, he read them over once, then twice. He got very still and his face turned stormy.

Eames looked up when he stopped shifting, alarmed by the dangerous look on his face. "What is it?"

He shook his head. "No. No fucking way!"

He jumped to his feet and took off out of the squad room, not even pausing to grab his coat. By the time Eames came around the desks to the coat rack, he'd already hit the stairs and was gone.

* * *

Ron Carver was expecting the booming knock. "Come in."

He was also expecting the furious detective, however, he had not expected him to come alone. Goren threw the papers onto the desk in front of the ADA. Carver didn't have to look at them. "I'm sorry, detective. She's a witness."

Goren leaned over the desk. "She's four, Mr. Carver!"

"She's important to this case. I need her to testify."

Goren frowned. "And if I refuse?"

"I will have you charged with contempt and jailed. You know that."

Goren straightened up and ran his hand over his hair in frustration. "Hasn't she been through enough?"

"We will prepare her, detective. I will be right there. She will be fine."

"I-I don't trust Wallace."

"There is no way for her to harm Maggie."

"Maggie doesn't need to see her."

"There is no avoiding that."

"She's four, Mr. Carver!" he repeated.

"I have already discussed this with Judge Burrows. The subpoena has been issued and Maggie must testify. We have two weeks before the trial begins. Bring Maggie to the courthouse and we will show her around an empty courtroom. I will introduce her to the judge. Bring her to some sessions so she can see how it works and she will know what to expect."

"Why are you doing this, Mr. Carver? The doctors can testify about her injuries. The 911 operator can testify about her call. Why Maggie?"

Carver leaned forward. "Because Maggie can get to the jury, detective."

"The sympathy factor? You're going to subject my daughter to Nicole's trial for _sympathy_?"

"She is a powerful witness."

"How? She didn't see Wallace beat her grandfather or shoot any of us."

"But she's four, Detective Goren. And Wallace took her from you and hurt her. She traumatized her. I want the jury to hear about it from Maggie."

"She's just getting past it."

"I need her as a witness." Carver knew him well enough to know he was still thinking of refusing. "Please. I want the lid on this coffin to be airtight and your daughter is my final nail."

"You have no idea how badly I want to get her, but not badly enough to let you use my daughter as a pawn."

"I will take care of her. You have my word. And you will be there. Maggie will do fine."

Goren's jaw clenched. He closed his eyes for a moment, then finally said, "If Eames agrees to it, I'll bring Maggie by on Friday so you can show her one of the courtrooms and introduce her to the judge." He met Carver's eyes. "I'll hold you responsible, Mr. Carver. If this experience gives my daughter nightmares, I won't be the only one not sleeping."

He stormed from the office, slamming the door in his wake.

* * *

Back in the squadroom, he threw the subpoena on his desk and dropped into his chair. Eames looked at him. "Where did you go and what the hell happened?"

He tossed the envelope to her. She pulled out the subpoena and read it. "You've got to be kidding me."

"No. Mr. Carver is quite serious. The only other option we have is to hide her and he'll jail me for contempt...which I am willing to do."

"No. Don't do that. He feels strongly about this?"

"He called her the final nail in Nicole's coffin."

"Maggie can do this."

"But she shouldn't have to."

"Come on, Bobby. Let the jury hear from her what happened."

"I told Carver I'd bring her in Friday so he can show her around a courtroom and introduce her to the judge."

She nodded. "Well, she'll be excited about coming to work with us."

He slid a file folder from the stack on his desk. "Great."

"It'll be okay, Bobby. She'll do fine."

"That's beside the point. She's four."

"You can't protect her from everything."

That was the wrong thing to say, and she knew it as soon as she said it. He dropped the file and looked at her. Then he got up from his desk and left the squadroom.

* * *

It took her an hour-and-a-half to find him. He was sitting in the park that surrounded City Hall. As she sat beside him, she said, "I'm sorry. That was the wrong thing to say."

He waved a hand. "Forget it. You're right. It's very obvious I can't protect her from everything. I couldn't protect her from Wallace."

She touched his arm, but he pulled away. She sighed. "Bobby, we can't protect her from everything. She's going to start school in the fall and that's the entrance gate to the big, bad world. That's life. She's growing up."

"But no four-year-old should have to testify at a trial."

"I agree. But I'm sure Mr. Carver gave this a lot of thought. He wouldn't ask us to do this if he didn't feel strongly about it. He's trying to put her away for good. Isn't that what we want?"

"Yes, but not at my daughter's expense."

"No, not at her expense. I think she can do this. If it means punishing Nicole for what she did to us, for what she did to _you_, then Maggie will want to do it."

"I could always just take her and go."

"But you won't."

He grunted. "Bobby..." She leaned forward so she could see his face. "We'll be there. You and I will have to testify as well. So will Dad. Mike and Carolyn will be there. She's going to have half a courtroom full of people she knows. She'll do fine."

"The cross-examination..."

"Carver will prepare her and the judge will keep a tight leash on Nicole's lawyer. She'll just tell it as it is, the way she always does. Maggie runs circles around people. They don't do it to her. She's so much like you, it scares me sometimes."

"But why should she have to relive it?"

"Because we want a solid conviction and appropriate sentencing. Our evidence for the murders is sketchy. We can get her on the rest...but Maggie's testimony will win the jurors over. She's his trump card."

When she touched him again, he didn't pull away. "She'll be fine," she said softly. "As long as we prepare her."

He sighed heavily. He couldn't fight her, and he had to trust her judgment. "I thought mothers were supposed to be the overprotective ones."

She smiled. "Not where Maggie is concerned. I can't be overprotective. It's my job to be the voice of reason because you lose all sense of perspective with her. Who else would play ball with her at three in the morning on a work night, just because she said please?"

"Hey...I haven't done that in awhile."

"Only because she hasn't asked. But you did make her waffles at five in the morning the day after you were released from the hospital."

"She was hungry."

"She could have waited."

He looked at her. "She wanted reassurance that things were back to normal."

"They are. She still has you wrapped tightly around her little finger."

"She always will," he muttered.

"I know. And that's why I can't let her do that to me. She has you and Mike to spoil her, and it's up to me to draw the line."

"Which keeps getting erased."

She laughed. "Well, you haven't broken any more pictures, have you?"

"No."

She slid her hand down his arm and laced her fingers with his, squeezing. "Don't worry. I can handle it. I'll draw that line as often as I have to, as long as you never change." She gave him a light kiss. "Ready to go back to work?"

"I guess we'd better."

"Feeling any better?"

"I still don't like it."

"You don't have to."

Well, that was something, anyway.


	27. Preparing Maggie

Maggie looked around the cavernous room and tightened her hold on her father's hand. Carver said, "It won't look so big when there are people here, Maggie." He motioned to the gallery and said, "You will sit with your parents back there until I need you. When I call you, the bailiff will bring you up here and you'll sit in this chair. The judge will be up there."

"Is the mean lady gonna be here?"

"Yes. She will sit over there but she won't be allowed to talk to you or touch you."

"Will Daddy be here?"

"He won't be able to come up to the stand with you, but he'll be right back there, waiting for you. Before you come up here, your daddy will be up here, and your mother and grandfather, and your Uncle Mike. So you'll be able to see how it goes, okay?"

She nodded, but her hand was still tight on her father's. A door at the front of the courtroom opened and a tall man with silver hair came into the room. "I have ten minutes, Mr. Carver."

"Thank you for your time, Judge Burrows."

Goren lifted Maggie into his arms as the judge approached. Carver said, "You know Detective Goren, your honor."

"Yes." He extended his hand, which Goren shook. "How are you, detective?"

"Fine, sir."

"I reviewed the medical reports from Massachusetts. I'm glad to see you have made a full recovery."

"Thank you, sir."

Carver went on. "This is his daughter, Maggie."

The judge smiled kindly at the little girl. "Well, hello there, Maggie. Did Mr. Carver and your father explain what is going to happen?"

She nodded. "I gotta sit in that big chair and tell you what the mean lady did to me and my baby."

Burrows looked at Goren quizzically. "Her little brother," he explained.

He nodded understanding. "That's right. Did they tell you that you need to tell me the truth? Do you know what that means?"

"Daddy said I gotta say just what happened and answer all-a questions about it."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes."

"And you can tell me about it?"

"Yes."

"Even with lots of people around?"

"Yes. Is it gonna be scary?"

"Maybe. But your mommy and daddy will be in the room. And Mr. Carver and I will be up here with you. If it will make you feel better, you can look up at me and talk to me, or you can look at Mr. Carver and talk to him. Okay?"

"I don't gotta look at the mean lady?"

"No, Maggie. You don't."

"Okay."

Burrows smiled and lightly ruffled her hair. "I'm satisfied. I think Miss Maggie will do just fine. Do you plan to have her sit in on any of my sessions?"

"Yes, your honor. This afternoon and probably next week."

He nodded. "Good." He turned back to Maggie. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Maggie. Don't be scared about this, okay?"

"But the mean lady is gonna be here."

"Yes, but she will not be mean to you any longer. You're a brave girl and there will be plenty of people around to be sure she can't hurt you."

She put her arms around her father's neck. "An' Daddy?"

"Yes. And Daddy." He shook Goren's hand and then Carver's. "I'll see you soon. Good-bye, Maggie."

Goren whispered into her ear. "Good-bye, your honor," she replied.

Burrows smiled and left the courtroom.

* * *

After lunch, both Goren and Eames were scheduled to testify in Burrows' courtroom. Maggie sat on her father's lap in the gallery, watching everything with wide-eyed amazement. When he was called to testify, she climbed onto her mother's lap and watched closely as Carver, and then the defense counselor, questioned him. When he returned, she climbed back onto his lap as her mother was called to testify. When the court adjourned, they brought her up to see Carver. "See, Maggie?" he said. "It's not so bad."

"There was a lotta people here."

"And there will be when you come to testify. Just don't pay any attention to them. They'll be quiet."

"What if they don'?"

"Judge Burrows will make them be quiet. People listen to the judge. "

"Even the mean lady?"

Her answer came from the direction of the bench where Burrows had returned to the courtroom. "Yes, Maggie. Even the mean lady." He approached them and smiled kindly at her. "If all the people really bother you, I can have them all leave while you testify."

"Not Mommy and Daddy."

"Of course not. Some people have to stay. The people who sit over there," he motioned to the jury box. "They have to stay. And Mr. Carver and the lady and her lawyer. A few other people, like my bailiff. And me, of course, but I'll be right up here next to you. And I'll let your parents stay. So, if all the people bother you, just let me know, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay. Thank you..." She looked thoughtful, trying to remember what her father had told her that morning. "Your honor!" she said with a big smile.

Burrows laughed. "You will do just fine, Maggie. Thank you for coming to see me again this afternoon." He patted her arm gently and smiled at the two detectives. "Don't worry, detectives. Maggie will do fine and we'll make certain to take good care of her while she is on the stand."

"Thank you, your honor," Eames replied.

The judge returned to his chambers and they left the now empty courtroom with Carver.

* * *

Over the next two weeks, Carver met with Maggie and her parents a few times a week to explore her testimony and get her comfortable in a courtroom setting. She would talk to Carver, visit Judge Burrows and play games with her parents in the courtroom. By the time the trial began, she was no longer apprehensive about being in "your honor's" courtroom. But her father, in spite of Eames' reassurances, was still unhappy with the situation, and the thought of his little girl being put on the stand at Nicole Wallace's trial deeply unsettled him.

The night before Maggie was scheduled to testify, she was very excited. It took an extra hour-and-a-half to get her to settle down and finally go to sleep. Goren came out into the living room. Eames looked up at him from the couch. "Finally," she said with a smile.

He dropped down beside her and rubbed his face wearily. "I really don't like this, Alex."

"I know. I'm not thrilled by it, but Carver has prepared her well and Judge Burrows really seems to like her. He'll watch out for her. We'll be right there, Bobby. Wallace is not going to hurt her any more."

"She is still worried about seeing her."

"I know. But once she does see her, and she sees that Carver and the judge meant what they said, she'll be fine. She knows you're going to be right there...and she relies on you to keep her safe."

He sighed miserably. "I don't..."

His wife's hand closed over his mouth. "Don't you even go there. We didn't do anything wrong. What happened was not our fault. Just be glad it turned out well and let it go. She's going down, Bobby, and our daughter is a key element in putting her away. Be glad for that."

"I'll just be glad when it's over."

"So will I."

* * *

Four hours later, Eames woke up. His side of the bed was cold and unwrinkled. She sighed heavily. Getting up from the warm bed, she headed to the living room, where he was wandering around the room. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, did I wake you?"

"Kind of. You weren't there."

"Sorry. I, uh, I can't sleep."

"Bobby, you have to testify tomorrow, too. And if you screw up on the stand, I swear I'll knock the crap out of you."

"Have I ever screwed up on the stand?"

"No, and you're not going to start. Now come on to bed."

"I..."

She crossed the room and grabbed his hand, leading him back toward the bedroom. "Alex..."

"Shh. Just come on."

Once in the room, she shut the door and began to unbutton his shirt. He watched her, his hands coming up to rest on her sides. She pushed his shirt open, then took each sleeve, one at a time, and unbuttoned his cuffs. Pushing his shirt over his shoulders, it slid down his arms and fluttered, unnoticed, to the floor. She ran her hands over the hair on his chest and his abdomen, laying gentle kisses along the way. His hands came up now and unbuttoned her flannel pajama shirt, which followed the same path to the floor his shirt had. His hands busied themselves with her chest as she turned her face up toward his, parting her lips to accept his deep kiss, and moved her hands to his belt. Seconds after his pants hit the floor, she hit the bed, his body hovering above hers. Touching, teasing and ultimately surrendering, she made absolutely certain he managed to forget...everything...and he finally drifted off to sleep with her head resting on his chest and her body draped halfway over his.


	28. A Friendly Warning

He was acutely aware of his wife's body draped over his when he woke. He kissed her head and brought one hand up to fondle her hair while his other hand caressed her bare skin. Moaning softly, she turned her face up toward his. He covered her mouth with his, probing hungrily with his tongue while his hands acted with a mind of their own. She arched toward him and he responded. But he wasn't so far gone that he did not hear the door open. With a soft groan of frustration, he rolled onto his back and looked at Maggie. She smiled. "Was you wrestlin'?"

He laughed. "Why are you up?"

"I gotta go to Your Honor's court today."

"Yes, you do, but not for another four hours."

"But you still gotta get Tommy up and get me my waffles."

"Okay, mouse. Go put on the dress Mommy set out for you and I'll be right there."

"Okay, Daddy."

She closed the door behind her and Eames' voice hissed in his ear. "Now...where were we?"

"Someplace we can't go back to right now. I need to make waffles."

"Three minutes in a toaster...I think you have time." She was kissing and nibbling at his ear. He groaned. "Alex..." Her tongue traced the outside of his ear, intermittently nipping and further crumbling his resolve. When her tongue hit the hollow behind his earlobe, he gave up and turned into her, giving her exactly what she wanted. In the back of his mind, a feeble protest began to form, but it vanished before it ever materialized into a thought.

* * *

A midwinter snowstorm had moved in during the night. When Goren got to the dining area, he saw that Maggie had climbed into her booster seat and was waiting for him. He studied her for a moment. Something wasn't quite right..."Mouse, your dress is on backwards."

"I couldn' reach the zipper."

"That's a good reason."

When he turned toward the kitchen, he stopped. A three foot high pile of books leaned against the refrigerator with a smaller pile in front of it. On the counter sat a box of strawberry waffles and a bottle of syrup. The milk carton was on its side between the syrup and a coffee filter filled with coffee grounds that had spilled over onto the floor. The coffee can, uncovered, was next to the sink where another stack of books leaned against the cabinets. He looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at her. She smiled. "I he'ped."

"So I see. Let me guess. You took the books from the bookcase in the living room."

"Jus' what I can reach."

He uprighted the milk before he picked up the books from in front of the refrigerator and returned them to their place, doing the same with the pile in front of the sink. Maggie watched him. He returned to the kitchen, pouring half the coffee grounds back in the container and setting up the coffee maker. Flipping it on, he proceeded to wipe up the milk that had dribbled from the carton and he began making breakfast. "Did I do good, Daddy?"

"You did great, mouse. But next time, let Mommy or me take care of it."

"Okay, Daddy."

Eames came down the hall with the baby and put him in his high chair. Goren handed her a slice of buttered toast when she came into the kitchen, and she gave it to Tommy. She stepped to his side and he muttered, "Maggie tried to help."

"Is that why there are coffee grounds all over the floor?"

"Uh, yes, that would be why."

He handed her two plates, following her out of the kitchen with another plate and a bowl of shredded waffle for Tommy. After breakfast, Eames took Maggie to get ready while Goren cleaned Tommy up and dressed him. He set the baby down on the floor and he crawled to the coffee table, pulling himself up to stand. He was taking his time about independent walking, but he was almost there. Maggie came running out of the bedroom. "How do I look, Daddy?"

He swung her up into a hug. "Beautiful."

He kissed her cheek and set her on the ground. Eames gave him a shove toward the bedroom. "Go get dressed. We have to leave soon."

After a quick shower, he put on his suit and headed to the living room, draping his jacket over a chair back and finishing with his tie. He swallowed down the cold coffee left in his cup and set it in the sink, placing a kiss on the back of his wife's head. "I would have cleaned it up."

"I know you would have. Ready?"

"Not really, but I guess I have no choice."

She turned to face him. "She going to do fine."

"With Carver, yeah. But what about Shaeffer?"

"Judge Burrows will keep him in line. That's his job."

"I don't like Nicole being there, either."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about that. We have to trust the judge and Carver." He sighed and leaned back against the counter. She gave him a hug and rested her head against his chest. "I know it's hard. We'll be there. She can't hurt her."

"Nicole has done a lot of things she wasn't supposed to have been able to do."

Leaning up, she kissed him. "Not this time. Now come on. We don't want to be late."

"I don't want to go at all."

She laughed and slid her hand into his. "Let's go."

In the living room, he pulled his jacket on and went to the closet. He smiled when her hands came to rest against his back. Handing her the baby's snowsuit and her coat, he pulled Maggie's jacket and his overcoat from their hangers and closed the door. "Come on, mouse."

She hopped over to him and slid her arms into her jacket. He squatted in front of her, zipped it, pulled her hood on and tied it under her chin. He gave her a kiss and she hugged him. "Are we gonna see Your Honor now?"

"Yes," he replied, trying to keep his apprehension from his voice. Standing, he pretended to sneak up on Tom, grabbing him and lifting him up over his head. The baby squealed happily and giggled. He pulled him to his chest and kissed his cheek. "Dada."

Tapping Tom's nose gently, he replied, "Tommy." Another giggle. "How'd this kid get to be so happy?"

"I gave up trying to answer that a long time ago. Just be glad he is."

"I thought Maggie was easy-going."

"With you, she always was."

He pulled the front door open, waiting for his girls to head out into the hall. Eames stopped and, sliding a hand behind his neck, pulled him closer for a gentle kiss. "Try not to worry."

He just sighed and followed her out the door, pulling it shut behind him and locking the deadbolt. He felt a lot like Daniel, walking into the lion's den...or, more accurately, a fly wandering into the spider's lair.

* * *

Mike Logan was pacing outside the courtroom, waiting and watching. He felt like a predator, waiting for its prey. Ah, there he was. With a small smile, he approached Bernard Shaeffer. "Mr. Shaeffer," he said as he approached and held out his hand. "Mike Logan, Major Case Squad. I work with Goren and Eames. I'd like to have a word with you."

"I'd really love to chat, detective, but I have to be in court..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It'll only take a minute." Draping a friendly arm over the lawyer's shoulders, he guided him to a bench and, applying pressure, forced him to sit. He sat beside him. "Let me start by saying that I once punched a councilman right out there, on the steps of this courthouse. Now if I'd punch a councilman, I would never even give a second thought to taking down a lawyer. That being said, let me remind you there are a bunch of us scheduled to testify today...me, John Eames, Goren and Eames...so it'll probably be this afternoon before Carver calls Maggie Goren to testify. I just wanted to give you a friendly warning. That little girl is very near and dear to her father's heart, and you've seen Bobby Goren. He's not a small man. So I'd take care not to upset him by upsetting his little girl. But Goren aside, that little girl is very near and dear to _my_ heart. So, if I were you, I'd choose my words and my tone very carefully. Because if you upset her, you'll have the two of us to deal with, and like I said, I'm not afraid of knocking you to kingdom come. So you treat that little girl right up there. You got me?"

Shaeffer studied Logan's face and he had no doubt that he was dead serious. He nodded mutely, pulled at his bow tie and, getting up, scurried into the courtroom. Logan was reminded of a rat, scrambling for cover. "Asshole," he muttered.

"Uncle Mike!"

He turned toward the happy shout and held his arms out. "Hey, bunny!"

She jumped into his arms and hugged him. "You needa come over t'morrow and take us to the park!"

"I think I can manage that." He kissed her cheek. "Look how dressed up you are!"

"I gotta...um..." She looked over her shoulder. "What's that word, Daddy?"

"Testify."

"Yeah, that. I gotta testyfly in Your Honor's courtroom today."

He smiled. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I gotta testify, too."

"Really? Mommy and Daddy hafta."

"And Grandpa does, too."

She smiled, but her smile faded as she remembered and said, "But the mean lady's gonna be there."

"Don't even worry about her, bunny. Mommy, Daddy and I will all be there. I promise, she's not going to hurt you. We won't let her."

"Your Honor telled me I can look at him or Mr. Carver if I want to."

"Absolutely. Whatever you need to do to say what you have to say. The judge will watch out for you, too. So don't you worry about that lady."

She slid off his lap and slid her hand into her father's. Eames asked, "Where's Carolyn?"

"Deakins needed her to do a followup on something for this case we've got. She's gonna try to get back in time for Maggie's testimony."

They headed into the courtroom, choosing seats at the back of the room. They didn't want Maggie to notice Wallace any sooner than she had to. It was going to be a long day.


	29. Morning Session

Maggie watched carefully from her father's lap as each of her adults testified in turn. She didn't understand a lot of what was said, but when Goren took the stand and Carver talked about the injuries he had received at Wallace's hand, she turned to bury her face in Logan's jacket. She didn't know what "cardiac arrest" was or what "coded three times on the operating table" meant, but she didn't like the sound of it. Logan gently rubbed her back and looked at Eames, who reached over to stroke her curls. In her lap, Tommy munched happily on Cheerios and played pat-a-cake with his grandfather.

When Goren came back to his seat, Maggie jumped at him and buried herself into his chest. He looked at Logan. "What did you do?"

Logan shrugged. "It wasn't me. She heard something she didn't like. Beats me what it was."

He looked down at her, but she seemed content. He would have to ask her about it at lunch. Eames and Logan were called next, followed by John Eames. Maggie just sat in his lap, listening. When her grandfather began his testimony, her head popped up. She looked at Goren. "She hurt Grandpa, too?"

They had not wanted her to know that. He nodded and softly shushed her, kissing her head and frowning. She snuggled herself back into his chest, watching everything around her and listening to what was being said, even if she didn't understand a lot of it.

After John's testimony, they adjourned for lunch. As they were heading from the courtroom, Carver called him back. "Detective Goren, a word, please?"

He handed Maggie to Logan, kissing the side of her head, and met Eames' eyes. "I'll catch up to you in the cafeteria."

She nodded and he headed toward the bar, where Carver waited for him. "Yes, Mr. Carver?"

"How is Maggie doing?"

"Something upset her and I'm not sure what, so I need to talk to her. She also had no idea her grandfather had been hurt because we didn't want her to know. So thanks for that, too."

"I am sorry about that," Carver sighed. "Detective, I have children of my own. I cannot even imagine what you and Detective Eames went through when Nicole Wallace took your children. But I do know that if either of my children went missing, I would want you and your partner to take the case to find them. This may sound selfish, and it probably is, but I hope I never have to know that terror firsthand."

"Is there a point to this discussion...because my family is waiting for me..."

"Are you convinced yet of the importance of Maggie's testimony?"

"No, sir. I am not."

"You know as well as I do that the evidence we have on those two murders is sketchy, at best. We do have the ballistics that proves that the bullets that injured you, Detective Eames and Detective Logan all came from the same gun as the bullet that injured Mr. Cummings at the Exxon station, and we have many witnesses to that shooting. So I have no doubt we'll get her on the shootings. But since you survived, and I'm not sure I can get her on the murder charges, the most serious charges I have are attempted murder and attempted murder of a police officer. I doubt I could swing a life sentence on those, much less the death penalty, even with her past history. The sheer number and severity of the charges that I am confident I can convict her on should get her twenty-five to life, depending on the jury. That's why I need Maggie. Her testimony can get us that life sentence. What Wallace did to you was terrible, but the trauma she inflicted on that child is unforgivable. I have known you for a long time, and I was appalled by what happened to you and your partner. But my reaction to what happened to Maggie was much stronger. We can get a much harsher sentence after letting the jury hear her recount what happened. I'm sure of it."

"I hope so, Mr. Carver, because this is hard for her."

"For her, or for you?"

Goren looked down at the floor. "Both."

Carver smiled sympathetically and patted his arm. "Go and join your family, detective. I am going to call Maggie right after lunch. Make sure she's okay and that she's ready."

"I will. I'll see you after lunch."

Carver watched him leave. He felt for the man, but he also had a job to do, and that job was as important for public safety as Goren's was. He was going to do everything he could to eliminate the public threat presented by Nicole Wallace and her considerable psychopathy.

* * *

He had no trouble finding them in the cafeteria. He slid into the booth beside Maggie, who was sitting in a booster seat beside her mother. John and Logan were on the opposite side and Tommy was at the end of the table in a high chair, banging a spoon on the tray and eating a cracker. He smiled broadly when Goren appeared and said, "Dada, Dada!"

With a smile, Goren leaned over and kissed his head as he slid in beside Maggie. "Hey, tiger."

Maggie leaned her head over and laid it against his arm. He tipped his head forward so he could see her face and asked, "What's bothering you, mouse?"

"I didn' unnerstan' things, Daddy. Who did you arrest in the hopsital?"

He frowned, confused. "Arrest? I didn't arrest anyone."

"So who is carderac?"

"Car...oh." Geez...how was he going to explain this without terrifying her? He pinched the bridge of his nose, then looked at Eames, who gave him a troubled look. His eyes shifted to Logan and John. Logan shrugged and John looked sympathetic, but no one had any suggestions. This was all in his lap. "A cardiac arrest is when you stop breathing and your heart stops. That happens sometimes when someone is badly hurt, like I was, and it...happened to me...a couple of times, apparently. But I got better, and that's what matters. The doctors were very good and I knew I couldn't leave you and Mommy and Tom. I, um, I wasn't ready to die."

Logan leaned forward. "Your daddy is a strong guy, bunny. And you remember what Dr. George told you?"

She nodded. "I was Daddy's best med'cine."

"That's right."

She looked up at her father. "When I talk to Mr. Carver in Your Honor's court, is that gonna make things better?"

"We hope so. That's why Mr. Carver is making you do it."

"Will it make the mean lady mad?"

"Count on it."

She smiled. "Ok. I want to talk to Mr. Carver now."

They laughed and Goren kissed her head. "Eat your lunch first. You can talk to Mr. Carver soon enough."


	30. Inneruptin' is Rude

After lunch, Carver called Maggie to the stand. Goren kissed her cheek as he set her down and placed her hand in the bailiff's. "I'll be right here, mouse."

"Okay, Daddy."

A soft murmur went through the courtroom as the bailiff led the little girl to the witness stand and lifted her into the seat, adjusting the microphone toward her. Burrows was glad to see that she did not appear too apprehensive as she smiled at him and said, "Hi, Your Honor."

He smiled back. "Hello, Maggie."

He had taken the time to glance at the defense table, and he did not like the way Wallace reacted to seeing the child. This was a very dangerous woman and it was clear to him she disliked this little girl as much as she hated her parents, particularly her mother. He leaned down to address his littlest witness. "Do you remember when we talked about the truth, Maggie?" She nodded. "Just answer Mr. Carver and Mr. Shaeffer's questions. Tell them what you remember and don't make anything up. If you don't remember, that's okay. Just tell us you don't remember. Do you understand?"

She nodded again. "Yes, Your Honor."

With a smile, Burrows nodded at Carver to begin. The ADA smiled at her, to set her at ease. "Hello, Maggie."

"Hi, Mr. Carver."

"Do you remember the lady who is sitting over there?"

He pointed to Wallace and Maggie nodded. "She was mean to me."

"Tell me what she did."

"She hitted me and made me bleed and she hurted my arm, too. And she hurted my mommy and daddy...and Uncle Mike and Grandpa. She is _not_ a nice lady."

"For the record, her parents are Detectives Goren and Eames. Uncle Mike is Detective Mike Logan and her grandfather is John Eames. The lady to whom she refers is the defendant, Nicole Wallace."

Shaeffer stood. "Objection. The witness has no firsthand knowledge of the injuries to the detectives or Mr. Eames."

Carver responded, "It has already been established that they were injured by the defendant. The witness is not presenting new testimony."

Burrows nodded in agreement. "The witness is reiterating previous testimony. Sit down, Mr. Shaeffer."

Carver continued, "Okay, Maggie. You said she hurt you. How did you come to be with her?"

"She took us from Grandpa's house. She pretended to be a police. She said Daddy was hurt and she was gonna take us to him, but she didn'. Daddy wasn' hurt!"

Shaeffer stood up again. "Objection, your honor. Speculation."

Burrows frowned at Shaeffer. "Sustained. Continue, Mr. Carver."

"What did she do at your grandfather's house?"

"She taked us away."

"Who did she take?"

"Me and my baby."

"And who is your baby, Maggie?"

"My brother, Tommy. And I taked care-a him, not her." She wrinkled her nose distastefully. "I didn' let her touch my baby."

"Also for the record, Thomas Goren was ten months old at the time of the kidnapping. Now, Maggie...listen to this."

He nodded at the clerk, who pressed 'play' on the tape recorder in front of her. A recording of Maggie's 911 call filled the courtroom. When it was over, Carver looked at her. "Do you remember that phone call?"

"Yes. The lady putted gas inna car and I used the phone to try to call Daddy, so he could come an' get us."

"What happened after you hung up?"

"The lady got really mad at me. She hitted me and made my mouth bleed, and she grabbed my arm and hurted my shoulder."

"Did she hurt Tommy, too?"

"No. I didn' let her touch my baby. But she hurted a man who tried to stop her from hurting my arm."

Again, Shaeffer rose. "Objection. Speculation."

"Overruled. Your client's assault of Mr. Cummings has already been documented. The members of the jury heard his testimony yesterday, and Maggie was a witness to the shooting. Sit down, Mr. Shaeffer, and stop grasping at straws."

Maggie frowned toward the defense table, but Carver diverted her attention. "Maggie, what happened after you left the Exxon station?"

"We went to a big house that was dark and stinky. The lady parked-a car inside it and she telled me to stay inna car or she would kill Daddy."

"Did you stay in the car?"

Maggie frowned and looked down, shaking her head. In the gallery, Eames laid a hand on Goren's arm and squeezed. With difficulty, he stayed where he was. Maggie took a deep breath. "I heared Daddy talkin' to her. She keeped tellin' me Daddy wasn' gonna come and get us, but I knowed he would! She telled me Daddy didn' need us because he had Mommy and they could make more babies. But I didn' want her to keep us. I wanted to go home!"

"But your parents did come to get you."

"Yes! I said they would!" She looked over at Wallace and stuck out her chin. "Daddy does love me an' Tommy! You was wrong!"

A low, collective chuckle murmured through the courtroom as Shaeffer jumped to his feet. "Objection, your honor..."

Maggie frowned at him again. "Stop inneruptin'! It's rude!"

A louder chuckle rumbled through the room and Burrows pounded his gavel once. He made no effort to hide his own smile. The courtroom settled and Carver turned back to his witness. "Thank you for that, Maggie, but Mr. Shaeffer is allowed to interrupt. Judge Burrows will decide if he is right or wrong."

A frown still creased Maggie's face, and Carver had no doubt whose child she was. "It's still rude," she commented.

Carver smiled. "Okay, Maggie. The place where Ms. Wallace took you...it was an abandoned barn. She told you to stay in the car or she would kill your father, but you did not stay in the car. Why not?"

Maggie got very quiet and looked toward the floor."I did what Daddy woulda wanted me to do. I got Tommy outta his carseat. The lady was talkin' to Daddy and I got my baby outta the car. I hadda p'tect my baby!" Tears filled her eyes. "After she hurted my arm, I couldn' carry Tommy, but he followed me and I hided him in a dark place until Uncle Mike got us."

Carver smiled reassuringly at her. "For the record, Detective Logan and his partner, Detective Barek, rescued the children from the barn while Ms. Wallace was engaged with Detectives Goren and Eames at the front of the building. Now, what else happened, Maggie?"

Maggie looked at her hands, tears spilling over and running down her cheeks. "She...hurted Mommy and Daddy...and Uncle Mike! Nobody would take me to see Daddy, an' I thought he was dead and it was all my fault 'cause I got outta the car!"

Burrows looked toward the defense table, where Wallace had leaned back with a self-satisfied smirk on her face, and then toward the back of the room, where Eames had a hand on her husband's shoulder and Logan had grabbed his arm. Eames was talking into his ear. There was no mistaking the anger and turmoil on the big detective's face. "Let's take a ten minute recess. Detective Goren."

He motioned him forward. Goren didn't hesitate. He made his way to the witness stand, where he dropped to a knee beside the chair. Maggie threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. "Shhh..." he soothed.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Daddy..."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about, mouse."

He continued to comfort her and she calmed down. Burrows leaned toward them. "Detective?" Goren looked up at him. "Can she go on?"

He leaned his head down so he could see her face. "Mouse? Are you all right now?"

She took a deep breath and got that stubborn look on her face that he knew so well. "I'm okay now, Daddy."

"Do you want to keep going?"

She nodded. "I didn' mean to cry. I need-a be a big girl."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Daddy."

He kissed her head and looked at the judge. "She's ready to go on, your honor."

Burrows looked at Maggie. "I can give you as much time as you need, Maggie."

She shook her head. "I'm ready."

The judge smiled and nodded at Goren, who kissed Maggie's forehead and returned to his place in the gallery, giving Carver an angry glare as he passed him. Burrows called the court to order and nodded at Carver. "Proceed, Mr. Carver."

He'd watched Wallace as Goren had comforted his daughter, and he did not like what he saw on her face. Not at all. Anger, hatred, jealousy...nothing but negative emotion.

Carver asked, "Do you feel better now, Maggie?"

"Yes, Mr. Carver. Daddy al'ays makes me feel better."

Carver smiled. "All right, Maggie. After your parents were injured, what happened?"

"The ambalance taked them to the hopsital. Daddy had trouble, but Mommy was better enough for me to see her. The doctor fixed my shoulder and they gived me yucky medicine for it. But nobody would let me see Daddy. When I tolded Uncle Mike what the lady said, Mommy let him take me to see Daddy."

"Was Daddy awake?"

"No. His brain was sleeping and he had a straw in his mouth so he could breathe."

Carver explained, "As you heard in previous testimony, Detective Goren was in a coma and required a respirator to breathe." He turned back to Maggie. "So what did you do, Maggie?"

"I just sitted with him. I holded his hand and I talked to him and ast him to wake up."

"And he did wake up?"

"Yes, because I was his best med'cine."

Another soft laugh murmured through the courtroom. Carver smiled. "I believe that, Maggie. Who sat with you while you waited for your father to wake up?"

"Uncle Mike did. Mommy was still inna hopsital."

"I remind the jury of this morning's testimony. Detective Eames contracted a post-operative infection and remained hospitalized the entire time her husband was in a coma. Maggie sat by him for most of that time, with Detective Logan taking care of her in Boston. I have no more questions, your honor." He smiled at Maggie. "Thank you, Maggie. Now Mr. Shaeffer has some questions for you."

She nodded. "Okay, Mr. Carver."

Shaeffer glanced toward the back of the gallery for a second as he got up and approached the witness stand. "Maggie, is it at all possible that Ms. Wallace had permission to take you and your brother from your grandfather's house?"

Maggie frowned at him. "No. She was a mean lady."

"But is it possible?"

"No. Mommy and Daddy al'ays tell me who is gonna take care-a us. And we al'ays know 'em. Strangers don' take care-a us."

"But you did believe her when she told you your father was hurt, and that she would kill him if you got out of the car?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because she's a big people. Big people are s'posed to mean what they say."

"So you believed Ms. Wallace would do what she said?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Maggie let out an exaggerated sigh and spoke very slowly, so he would understand her. "Because she said so."

Another snicker rumbled through the court. At the back of the gallery, Goren looked at Eames, who shrugged. Neither had any idea what Shaeffer was up to with this. At the prosecutor's table, Carver was also confused, but he waited to see where this line of questioning was going. Burrows watched Wallace, and then Carver, wondering just how far the ADA was going to let Shaeffer go. He made up his mind to step in himself if Carver did not, when he felt the questioning get out of line.

"Did you see her hurt your parents?"

"No. Uncle Mike took us outta the house. But I heared the banging."

"What did it sound like?"

"Like firecrackers...only it wasn'."

"How do you know?"

Another sigh. "Because it wasn' the Fourth of July! And Uncle Mike doesn' get all jumpy when firecrackers boom off."

Shaeffer was frustrated. He wasn't getting the answers he wanted. This was a very smart child. So he switched to a topic he knew she felt strongly about, one he knew would upset her and the hell with that detective and his threats. "Maggie, are you supposed to listen to adults?"

"Yes."

"And do you?"

"Yes."

"But you didn't listen to Ms. Wallace when she told you to stay in the car. Maybe she told you that for your safety."

Maggie frowned. "She was mean to me. An' I didn' want her to be mean to Tommy. I had to p'tect my baby! That's why I got outta the car."

"But you were disobedient. And that's bad. Maybe that's why your parents were hurt. Maybe that's why your father nearly died."

Burrows glanced into the gallery. As he suspected, this line of questioning wasn't sitting well with Maggie's father. He looked briefly at Wallace, who was smiling. Finally, he looked toward Carver, relieved to see the ADA on his feet. "Your Honor, I object to this entire line of questioning. It has been well established that Nicole Wallace had no right to take those children. This is a blatant attempt by the defense to harass this child."

"Sustained. Mr. Shaeffer, confine your questions to the matter at hand and that is what your client did wrong. This child is the victim. If you have no questions she can answer to support your client's not guilty plea, then sit down so I can send her back to her parents. I will not allow you to upset her by making her think she did anything wrong."

Shaeffer frowned. "Perhaps if she had stayed in the car, Ms. Wallace would not have had to carry out her threat to kill the child's father."

Burrows glared at him. "I suggest you watch yourself, Mr. Shaeffer, before you find yourself in contempt."

Wallace spoke, her voice cold and filled with hatred. "I see nothing wrong with telling Maggie the truth. She got out of the car and I had to kill her father. The fact that I underestimated him is secondary. She was disobedient and he suffered for her bad behavior."

By the time she was done talking, Burrows was on his feet, lowering his gavel for the fourth time. In the gallery, Logan was holding Goren back. The presence of his children was the only reason he remained quiet. The judge was furious. "Bailiff, take the witness to my chambers now. Then remove Ms. Wallace to her holding cell. I will deal with you shortly, Mr. Shaeffer." He banged the gavel. "We'll take an hour recess. Mr. Carver, get Detective Goren and meet me in my chambers. Now."


	31. In Your Honor's Chambers

Burrows went into his chambers and the bailiff left to take Wallace to her cell. Burrows pulled up a chair and took Maggie's hand in his. She wasn't crying, but she had withdrawn during the argument and she didn't say anything. "Maggie, look at me." She did. "Don't you believe a word they said. It is not your fault in any way that Ms. Wallace hurt your father. You did nothing wrong."

She didn't answer. He looked over his shoulder when the door opened and Carver came in, followed by a furious Goren. Maggie didn't look up until a hand gently touched her chin and guided her face upward. She looked up into her father's face. "Daddy!"

She jumped up into his arms and he wrapped his arms around her. "This is exactly what I didn't want," he growled at Carver. "This is over. I'm not letting her back on the stand."

Carver sighed. "Detective, Shaeffer will make a motion to strike her entire testimony if he does not get the opportunity to cross-examine."

"That's not my problem."

"It will be if Wallace gets acquitted."

"You said you could get her on most of those charges."

"You know how unpredictable a jury can be."

"Gentlemen," Burrows interrupted. "Please. Unfortunately, Mr. Carver is right, detective. Maggie has to finish her testimony. The very last thing I want to do is tell the jury to disregard everything she said after she did so well."

Goren's jaw knotted. "I'll leave it to Maggie," he finally conceded. "If she doesn't want to go back on the stand, I'm taking her home."

Burrows nodded. "May I talk to her?"

With a heavy sigh, Goren agreed. He pushed the chair back, away from Burrows, and sat down with Maggie in his lap. She snuggled into his chest, and Burrows let her be for a little while. He looked at Carver. "It took you long enough to object in there, Ron. I was ready to do it myself."

"I wanted to see where he was going with it. But when he started suggesting that Wallace's actions were due to hers..." He shook his head. "He crossed the line."

Goren studied the judge. "You would have objected, your honor?"

"Yes. And he is two words away from being charged with contempt. I will not have him abuse any witness in my courtroom, and he was taking advantage of the fact that she is a child. Of course, the fact that she's smarter than he is really amuses me."

That made Goren laugh. He felt some of his anger fade, but not all of it. Carver also smiled. "It would appear Maggie is developing your ability to talk circles around people, detective."

"There are worse traits she could have," Goren replied.

When her father laughed, Maggie relaxed. She never liked it when he was mad, and she thought it was somehow her fault that he was. She fingered the buttons on his jacket. "I'm sorry I made you mad, Daddy."

He tipped his head down to look at her. "What?"

"I made you mad..."

"No, no...you didn't make me mad, mouse. Not at all." He kissed her forehead. "I was mad at Mr. Carver for making you cry and at Mr. Shaeffer and that lady for lying to you and upsetting you. You didn't do anything wrong."

"But she just said she hurt you because I got outta the car!"

Goren sighed, frustrated. He ran a hand over his hair, and she recognized the gesture. He tightened his arms around her. "Listen to me, Maggie. Listen carefully. Whether you got out of the car or not, she would have still hurt Mommy and me. And then she would have hurt you and the baby. If you hadn't gotten out of the car and hid like you did, then Uncle Mike would have been badly hurt, too, when he came to get you. You did exactly the right thing, exactly what I would have wanted you to do. You thought about what to do, you made the right choice, and you took care of your brother. I am not mad at you for anything. I'm very proud of you. You're just like your mother. You can take care of yourself...and that's a very good thing."

She studied him. "I'm like Mommy?"

He nodded. "In a lot of ways."

"And I'm like you, too?"

Again he nodded. "Yes, you are."

She looked thoughtful and then she smiled. "I like that."

He smiled, too. "So do I."

Burrows was impressed by Goren's gentle way with his little daughter, and there was no doubting the close bond that existed between the two. Maggie was extremely close to her father and he was pleased to see that. "Detective?"

Goren looked at him, hesitating for a few moments before he finally nodded and leaned down to Maggie. "The judge wants to talk to you, mouse. You can be honest with him. Just tell him how you feel."

She nodded and shifted on his lap to face the judge. She liked Your Honor. He was nice to her, and he was nice to Daddy. Now he smiled at her and that further set her at ease. "Maggie," he said gently. "You did a very good job in there. I wish all my witnesses did as well as you. Didn't she do well, Daddy?"

"Yes, sir. She did."

Maggie smiled and leaned back into his chest, facing the judge. Goren's arm curved around her stomach and she felt safe. Burrows went on. "The things you said were very important for the jury to hear, but in order for them to use what you said to make their decision about Ms. Wallace, we have to let Mr. Shaeffer finish his questions."

She wrinkled her nose. "I don' like him. He's rude."

The three men laughed and Goren kissed the top of her head. Burrows leaned forward and braced his elbows on his knees. "I understand that. Sometimes people are like that in my courtroom. But Mr. Carver has the same right to interrupt him if he doesn't like what he says. And I will make sure he knows that I will not let him be mean to you."

She tipped her head back to look up at her father. "Daddy?"

"It's up to you, Maggie. Whatever you want to do. If you want to go home, we'll go home."

She looked thoughtful, and again Carver was struck by her resemblance to her father. "I wanna help Your Honor," she said firmly.

Both Carver and Burrows could see that Goren wasn't pleased by her decision, but he nodded. "All right, baby. If you're sure that's what you want to do."

She looked back at Burrows. "Yes. I'll let the rude man finish his questions."

Burrows smiled and touched her cheek. "Thank you, Maggie." He looked at Carver. "Feel free to object if you even get the impression he's thinking about stepping out of line, Ron."

"Yes, your honor."

He nodded at Goren. "Thank you, detective. You can take Maggie to the gallery and let her see her mother. I need to talk to Shaeffer before we resume. Ron, if you would be so kind as to get him and come back in here."

"Of course, sir."

"Thank you. I'll see you in a few minutes, Maggie."

"Okay, Your Honor."

Goren stood up and she settled her head down on his shoulder. They left the judge's chambers and Goren looked at Carver. "I'm still not happy with you."

"I already apologized, detective. I never meant to upset Maggie."

"You just make sure Shaeffer doesn't."

"I will do my best, and so will the judge."

Goren just looked at him and walked away. Carver sighed. He had always been struck by the detective's protective streak, but that was nothing compared to this. It was one reason he had been reticent to set up the meeting with Wallace that Goren had requested. Carver was fully aware that it had only been because of Eames that he had not lost his cool. He pitied any person that came between that raging bear, unrestrained, and his little girl.

* * *

As soon as Goren left with Carver, Logan turned his attention toward the front of the courtroom. The bailiff returned to take Wallace to her cell and Logan made his way to the bar. He stood there, legs slightly apart, arms crossed, watching Shaeffer as he shuffled nervously through his notes and other papers.

Shaeffer felt the hair rise on the back of his neck and he turned to look. The color drained from his face when he saw Logan standing there. "Tell me something, Shaeffer...did you not understand my friendly warning, or are you just that stupid? You've gotten her father really pissed, and if I hadn't held him back, he very well might have come up here and pounded you."

Shaeffer snorted. "In front of the kid? Not likely."

"I dunno. He gets mad enough, and he won't think about that. He's been pissed at me before, so I know what I'm talking about. He hits pretty damn hard. If I were you, I'd be intimidated by his size. He's a helluva tough guy. So, if I were you, I'd be careful what I say. Don't upset that little girl again...unless you really do want to leave this building by ambulance."

He turned and headed back to the family. Goren and Maggie arrived shortly after. Goren sat down, clearly not happy. "What happened?" Eames asked as Maggie gave her a hug, then climbed onto Logan's lap.

"She's going to finish her testimony."

Logan figured Carver and the judge would talk him into it, but Eames seemed surprised. "What's up?" she asked.

He sighed, and she knew he was frustrated. "She wants to finish."

"You're letting a four-year-old decide?"

He frowned at her. "What the hell do you think I am? They convinced me they will take care of her. I said okay, but only if she was willing to do it."

"Sorry," she said, sliding her hand into his. She wasn't any happier about what had happened than he was.

He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Where'd your dad go with Tommy?"

"Things were so tense in here, he thought it would be a good idea to take Tom for a cookie and a walk."

He smiled. "Good idea."

A murmur went through the gallery as Wallace was returned to the defense table. A few minutes later, her lawyer joined her, his face dark and angry, and Carver went to his place. Then the court was called to order and Burrows returned to his bench.


	32. Finishing Her Testimony

Burrows motioned toward the gallery. "Detective Goren, bring Maggie up to the stand, please."

He decided that Maggie would do better if she could see her father. He watched as he set Maggie in the witness chair and whispered into her ear. She nodded. Burrows said, "Go ahead and sit by Mr. Carver until Maggie is done testifying, detective."

Goren met the judge's eyes and nodded his gratitude. Burrows returned his nod. Shaeffer got to his feet. "This is rather unusual, Judge Burrows."

"Maggie is not a usual witness, Mr. Shaeffer. Now you may continue your cross-examination, and I will caution you to remember what we discussed in my chambers." He turned to Maggie. "This is the same as before, Maggie. Just answer the questions as best you can. Don't make anything up and it's okay if you don't remember. Just tell us."

"Okay, Your Honor. And thank you for letting Daddy stay."

Burrows smiled. "You're welcome."

He leaned back in his chair and looked at the defense table, where Shaeffer shuffled his papers and Wallace glared toward Goren, who ignored her. He looked at the prosecutor's table, where Carver was his usual reserved self. Goren looked less comfortable; he was clearly on edge. They would have to be certain to step in early to keep Shaeffer in line, or Goren was likely to knock him back over the line. Perhaps the big cop's presence alone would be enough deterrent for Shaeffer.

The defense counsel stepped away from the table, looking uncomfortably toward Goren before he approached the witness stand. "Ok, Maggie," he said. "Are you ready to go on?"

"On'y if you're gonna be nice."

Another collective chuckle crossed the gallery. Burrows smiled. This child had more spunk and spirit than any four-year-old he'd ever met. Her parents were doing a great job of raising a self-confident, independent child. When she grew up, Maggie Goren was going to be a force to be reckoned with...much, he surmised, like her parents were.

Shaeffer frowned but didn't respond to her comment. "Why did you get out of the car at the gas station?"

"Because I saw the phone. I wanted to talk to Daddy, so he could come and get us."

"Why did you dial 911 and not a direct number?"

"Because Daddy and Mommy al'ays telled me to press 911 if I was ever in trouble, and I guessed I was in trouble. Daddy even showed me the numbers onna phone and maked sure I knew how to do it. He al'ays telled me I could find him with 911 because he's a police. So that's what I did."

"Why did you think you were in trouble? Ms. Wallace had done nothing mean to you up to that point."

"But she wouldn' take us home. An' she wouldn' let me call Mommy or Daddy. I missed them. An' I didn' know her."

"She told you she was a police officer, right?"

"Yes. That's why I left Grampa's with her. But she wasn' a police. An' she wouldn' take us to Daddy like she tolded me. I didn' know where we was, an' I wanted to go home."

"It seems to me you had a chance to run and get help, if you had a chance to make a phone call."

"But I couldn' leave my baby."

"He's not your baby. He's your brother. You have no responsibility toward him."

She looked at him as if he were stupid. At the prosecutor's table, Carver had placed a hand on Goren's arm and leaned over to say something to him. Burrows didn't miss the tension in the detective's posture. Back on the witness stand Maggie resorted to speaking slowly again. "He _is_ my baby. Mommy gotted him for me. It's my job to take care-a him and I al'ays he'ped Mommy and Daddy take care-a him. Ev'eybody knows he's my baby, even Tommy."

More soft laughter. Burrows mused over this child's remarkable ability to endear herself to people. No wonder Carver had wanted her on the stand. She was certain to win the jury over. She was sincere and honest. She had easily won his heart, and he had to be careful not to cross the line of impartiality until after the verdict was read. But he would certainly protect the child from abuse at the hands of Wallace and her idiot counsel.

Shaeffer was having trouble predicting this child's answers, and so far, he had been unable to get any answer he could use from her. He was just contributing to the prosecution's case. But her answers were honest...damn it. Maybe he just wasn't asking the right questions. "Maggie, when you were with Ms. Wallace, did she take care of you? Feed you and make sure you had a bed to sleep in?"

"Yes, she did."

"So why would you think you were in any danger?"

"I didn' think that. We was in trouble because she wouldn' take us home, or let me call Daddy or Mommy. I wasn' sure they knowed where we was. I jus' wanted to go home."

"So why do you say she's mean?"

"Because she hurted me and said mean things about Daddy."

"And you didn't like that."

Again she looked at him as if he were stupid. "No, I didn' like that. I love my daddy an' he's good to me and to Tommy. He loves us, and she was sayin' he didn'." She looked around him to glare at Wallace. "But she was wrong!"

Wallace glared back at her and answered, "Are you sure, Maggie?"

Carver grabbed Goren's arm as Burrows said, "Mr. Shaeffer, instruct your client not to address the witness or I will have her removed from the courtroom and we will proceed with Maggie's testimony in her absence."

Shaeffer went to the table and spoke to Wallace. As he returned to the witness stand, Wallace glared at him. Then she looked toward Goren, who was still not paying any attention to her. Carver was leaning toward him, speaking softly. Maggie was glaring at Wallace defiantly. Before Shaeffer could ask another question, she answered Wallace. "Yes, I am sure. You need-a stop bein' mean and sayin' bad stuff about my daddy."

Wallace bristled at the child's reprimand and the snickers it elicited, but Burrows' steady warning glare from the bench forced her to remain quiet. Shaeffer continued, "You say Ms. Wallace said mean things about your father. Like what?"

Maggie refused to get upset. Goren recognized the stubborn set to her face and the thrust to her jaw. "She tried to tell me Daddy would hurt me an' Tommy. An' that he an' Mommy didn' want us any more because they could make more babies. But she was wrong. Daddy telled me there won' be no more babies. Jus' Tommy an' me, 'cause Tommy and me are all they need an' they love us." She glared at Wallace. "An' Daddy won' hurt us. He doesn' hurt peoples that he loves." She crossed her arms in front of her and frowned. "She telled me that she hurt me because I'm like Daddy." Shaeffer opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off, holding up a finger. "Don' innerupt. You ast me, now listen to me. Mommy telled me it's not a bad thing to be like Daddy, and Mommy al'ays means what she tells me, jus' like Daddy!" She nodded at Shaeffer. "Now you can talk."

More laughter. Shaeffer was furious, not just at being told off by a four-year-old, but that the judge allowed it. He looked at Burrows. "Your honor!"

"Don't whine at me, Mr. Shaeffer. It's unbecoming your station. And if you're complaining about being told to shut up by the witness, I agree with her. You asked."

Goren leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. Maggie looked at him, and he smiled and nodded at her. She smiled back and sat a little taller in her chair. Shaeffer huffed and threw up his hands. "No more questions."

Burrows looked down at Maggie and smiled. "You did _very_ well, Maggie. You can go to your daddy now."

"Thank you, Your Honor."

She climbed off the chair and ran to her father, who picked her up and hugged her. "Good job, mouse," he whispered.

He stood up and headed back for their seats. "Detective Goren?"

Turning to face the judge, he raised his eyebrows. "Yes, your honor."

"Thank you for letting your daughter testify."

The subpoena had not given him a legal choice, but ultimately he did have a choice to make. He nodded. "You're welcome, sir."

Burrows leaned back in his seat, glad that Maggie's testimony was over. She had done incredibly well and he was impressed with how mature she was for such a young child. She had taken care of her brother, stood up to an adult who had hurt her and testified in open court about her ordeal. She even told the defense counsel to shut up in so many words. He would love to see what this child was like in ten or fifteen years. "Mr. Carver, call your next witness."


	33. Regrets and Forgiveness

Carver finished with his witnesses and rested his case by the end of the session. The ball would be in Shaeffer's court starting at 9 the next morning. Maggie's testimony had been devastating, and all that was left to the defense was to mitigate the damage. How well he'd be able to do that remained to be seen.

On their way out of the courtroom, Goren leaned toward Eames. "Hey, I'll meet you at the car."

"Where are you going?"

"I just need to talk to Mike for a minute. I'll be right there."

She studied him for a moment. He kissed her and handed Maggie over to her. "Go with Mommy, mouse. Help her find Grandpa and Tommy. I'll be right there."

"Okay, Daddy."

Eames studied him a moment longer, but he gave her that innocent, little boy look he knew she couldn't resist. She shook her head, but smiled at him and headed toward the elevators with Maggie and Barek, who had arrived shortly after Maggie had begun her testimony.

Goren headed back toward the courtroom, where Logan waited for him. They stood across the corridor, talking quietly, until Shaeffer came out of the courtroom. "Mr. Shaeffer," Logan called. "Remember me?"

Shaeffer looked nervous, but he waited while the two detectives approached him. After all, what could they possibly do to him in a crowded courthouse? He raised a hand as they got closer and backed up a few steps. "Isn't it enough that your daughter sabotaged my case?"

Goren tipped his head to the left and looked Shaeffer square in the eye. He said, "How do you figure that? All she did was tell what happened to her. Not a word of her testimony was untrue."

"Do you have any idea how difficult it's going to be for me to try to mitigate that damage?"

Logan leaned closer. "My heart bleeds for you...just like my friend did when your client almost killed him. Or maybe you'd prefer if I cried for you, like his daughter did when she thought she was gonna lose him. If you're looking for sympathy, pal, you're barking up the wrong tree."

"You're not even in the right forest," Goren added.

"So, what? Are you tough guys going to beat me up?"

Goren laughed. "No. You're not worth the effort."

"Effort?" Logan said with a smirk as he stepped toward the lawyer. "No effort at all."

Goren grabbed his arm and pulled him back, not missing the fact that the lawyer was white as a sheet. "I want you to remember something, Mr. Shaeffer. You made it through law school, and you passed the bar. But in that courtroom, a four-year-old ran circles around you. You put Nicole on that stand tomorrow. There is nothing she can say that will undo my daughter's testimony. It was bad enough to hear what she did to my wife and me, and to listen, second-hand, to what she did to the children. But hearing it from Maggie..." He shook his head. "Carver is a smart man, and putting Maggie on the stand won him this case. Have a good night, Mr. Shaeffer."

He smacked Logan's arm and motioned for him to come along. Logan shook his head. "Out-witted by a four-year-old...Nice, Einstein."

He turned and followed Goren, leaving Shaeffer standing there, turning several shades of angry red. Logan stepped up beside his friend. "Why didn't you let me deck him?"

"You? I really don't want to see your ass back on Staten Island."

"But it would have so been worth it."

Goren looked at him, then shook his head. "No, it wouldn't. Believe me, he's going to remember what I said long after the pain from any punch would have been relegated to long-term memory...or suppressed entirely. He'll never forget that he was humiliated by a pre-schooler."

"Yeah, maybe. But _I'd_ have felt better."

"Maybe."

They pulled on their coats and headed down the courthouse steps into the storm. Six inches of snow covered the ground and the wind was blowing wickedly around them. "Great," Logan muttered. "I'm calling in the morning before setting out down here. They're liable to call a snow day. Let Wallace stew all weekend long. 'Course, that'll give Clarence Darrow extra time to prepare."

Goren pulled his collar up as they headed down the street toward the cars. "He could have a year to prepare and he still wouldn't be able to pull his case out of the fire. She's cooked, Mike."

"Seems to me I've heard those words before."

"She won't get out of this."

"Maggie did a great job...and so did you, man. How'd you stay so calm up there?"

"Carver kept threatening me."

"Ah, was that it? I knew it had to be something."

"He didn't want me to undo what Maggie did."

"I see his point. Good thing you were the one up there. Barek had me in a headlock."

Goren raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Damn near. And your wife had my arm twisted behind my back."

Goren chuckled softly. "That I can see. Thanks, Mike."

"Forget it." The engine started a few cars ahead of them. "Looks like someone's anxious to get home before it gets any worse...and she's driving. I'll call you later."

"Ok." He leaned over when Logan opened the passenger door. "Drive carefully, Carolyn."

"Don't worry. Good night, Bobby."

Eames watched him approach; the car was already running and so was the heater. He slid into the car and smiled at her. "Your dad head out?"

"Yes. He wanted to get home before it gets too late."

"He could have come over and stayed with us."

"I told him that. But he's supposed to watch Jake tomorrow, too, since the kids are going to have a snow day."

"We might, too."

"I won't complain about being able to stay in bed for a few extra hours."

He smiled. "You never do."

She reached over and poked him, then shifted into drive as he turned in his seat to talk to the children. She pulled out of the space, smiling as she heard the kids laugh. Just when she thought she couldn't love him more, he did something endearing to prove her wrong. She turned at the corner, heading away from the courthouse and toward home.

* * *

Maggie and Tom were sleeping. After laying the baby in his crib, she covered him with his blanket and headed back to the living room. Dropping onto the couch beside Goren, she took the remote from his lap and switched off the television. He looked at her as she tossed it onto the table. "Let me guess. You want to talk."

"You know the drill."

He leaned back, raised his arms over his head and stretched. He had changed from his suit into jeans and a t-shirt when they got home. She had changed into a t-shirt and shorts and started dinner. She knew that he was still troubled by the events of the day when he didn't come into the kitchen to harass her. He hated being bothered when he was cooking, which was fairly often, and she loved to harass him, so he usually repaid her when she was in the kitchen. But not tonight. Instead, he stayed on the floor with the kids, playing with them and letting them climb all over him. She had watched as he let Tommy tackle him, and then Maggie had jumped in and piled on. She knew how he got when he was disturbed. He always sought out direct contact with the object of his worry, when that was possible. And it was more than possible now to have as much direct contact with the kids as he could handle. She had never known him to get his fill of them.

Before he brought his arms down, she slid up against him and rested her head against his chest. She loved to listen to his heart beat. She had no doubt that it beat for her and the children, no doubt at all. His arm came down around her and he kissed her head. "So what's troubling you?" she asked.

"How do you think Maggie did?"

"I think you both did a fantastic job. Her testimony was beautiful and you didn't punch out Wallace or that idiot who's representing her."

"Uh, can I ask you something?"

She slid her hand under his shirt and began to lightly caress the skin above his belt. He closed his eyes and softly groaned. She smiled. "Go ahead."

"Huh? What?"

She laughed softly. She loved derailing his mind like that. "You have a question?"

"A que...oh, yeah..." Another soft groan that he tried to suppress but couldn't manage to. "I, uh...yeah..." He took a deep breath, trying to remember what he wanted to ask...but his mind would only focus on what she was doing. Finally, he grabbed her hand, holding it against his stomach. He mentally kickstarted his brain again and sighed softly, wrapping his fingers around her hand to keep it still. "Um, Maggie said you told her it was a good thing...to be like me."

"She told me you told her to ask me, so she did. Does that surprise you?"

He shook his head. "Uh, n-no. I did tell her that. I, uh, I'm not qualified to answer that question...because I'll always answer no, and that's not the answer she needed to hear."

"You think I lied?"

"Of course not. I just know what you think and that you honestly believe it. So I sent her to you for the answer she needed. If she needed a different answer, I'd have sent her to Logan."

"How do you know she didn't ask him?"

"I guess I don't. But she seems content to be like me."

"Maybe, if she went to him, he gave her a different answer than the one you'd expect him to give."

He shifted his eyes toward her. "You think so?"

"Bobby, Maggie adores you and he knows it. He would never do anything to challenge that. Besides, he always says _he_ would hate to be you. He loves Maggie just the way she is, and if that means she's like you, then it's a good thing because he doesn't want her any other way."

"You've already discussed this with him?"

"Yes, because Maggie did ask him and he wanted to know why."

He leaned his head back and gave it some thought. "I suppose it's not all bad."

"Why would it be bad at all? I know sometimes I wish she wasn't quite so energetic, but that's only because I _don't_ have your energy. It's so easy to see that she is your daughter."

"Then how did you miss it for three years?"

"I didn't. But how could I possibly have told you I gave birth to your child, even if it was just an unconfirmed suspicion? I'm surprised you and Mike never saw it."

"I don't know about Mike, but I guess I just never looked. I assumed she was Ricky's and since I never..."

"Never that you remember..."

"Right. It never occurred to me."

"And now?"

"Now I see it. The older she gets, the more obvious it is."

She nodded. "And it _is_ a good thing, Bobby."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Can I ask you something now?"

"Be my guest."

"Why have you never asked about that night?"

He sighed and stared at the ceiling. Finally he shrugged. "I don't know. I guess...I'm embarrassed that I let myself get that carried away...that I...broke a vow I made to myself. I, uh, I thought I was better than that, but...I found out I was wrong. You know I don't like to be wrong."

"Do you regret it?"

"Uh...I don't remember it...but...do you? Regret it, I mean?" He spoke hesitantly, as if he were afraid of her answer, which he was.

"No. Not at all."

He sighed. "I wish I did remember."

He let her slide her hand free of his and resume her gentle caressing. His arm tightened around her. "No," he whispered. "I don't regret it...because I love you, and I always have. I'm not ashamed that I loved you. I'm just...ashamed of myself...because you were married. I knew better...and drunk or not, I never should have violated that."

"What about me, Bobby? I encouraged you. I wouldn't let you say no...and you really weren't in any condition to resist. I _wanted_ you...and you couldn't say no."

That was very true. He had a hard time saying no to her. It had been torture for him, the rare times during her marriage when she had come to him and he'd said no...but so were the even rarer times, when he did give in...he was harder on himself than he ever needed to be, and he never blamed her. He always blamed himself...and rightly so, in his mind. She had been miserable, and he'd hated that. But he never let her step into a full-fledged affair with him. He could never have lived with himself if he'd allowed that. There had only been a couple of slip-ups-he could count them on one hand, including the one he couldn't remember. He could eventually forgive himself for those...and he did...because it was her.

She kissed his neck, and he leaned into her. She pulled her legs beneath her, hoisting herself up to his height so she could kiss his temple, then his ear, working her way down his jawline until he turned into her and sought out her mouth. Slow, deep kisses escalated slowly as passion met desire.

She pulled away, hesitating when his hands tightened on her hips. She teased his lips and whispered, "Come with me, and I'll show you what you don't remember."

She slid from his arms and ran down the hall. He was right behind her.


	34. Restless Energy

He was sleeping soundly, but when something touched his mouth, he was immediately brought to awareness. He recognized it as a hand...a very small hand...too small to be Maggie's. Besides, she rarely touched him to wake him anymore. She just stood there and watched him. It never failed. But this wasn't Maggie, so that narrowed things down considerably. Opening his eyes, he looked into smiling brown eyes beneath wisps of blond hair that were beginning to curl. "Dada..."

"How'd you get out of your crib?"

A big smile. Goren lifted his head, looking around for his son's partner in crime, but Maggie wasn't in the room. He glanced at the time. Not even four. Geez...

He sat up and lifted the baby from the floor, giving him a kiss and setting him beside his mother. Eames opened her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Go back to sleep."

"I didn't hear him crying."

"When does he ever cry? I'll be right back. Lay down with Mommy, Tom."

The baby snuggled happily into his mother's arms as Goren got up and pulled on his boxers. He went out into the hall. Tommy's door was open, but Maggie's wasn't. He poked his head into the baby's room. There were toys on the floor, but the side of the crib was still up. He looked behind the door. One of his big trucks was parked there. _No_, he thought to himself, silently hoping Maggie was up.

He went to her door and silently eased it open. She was still sleeping soundly. He pulled the door closed noiselessly. Then he groaned softly. He returned to the bedroom and went to the window, looking out into the white street. It was still snowing. He got back into bed. Her hand reached out and lightly fingered his hair as Tommy snuggled against his arm. "So what's up?" she whispered.

"Um, we're in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Was our bedroom door closed all the way?"

"No. I left it open when I came out of the bathroom. Why?"

"But Tom's door was closed, right?"

"Yes. You're starting to worry me."

He laughed softly. "Maggie is still sleeping, and Tommy just woke me up."

"How did he get out of his crib?"

"I'm assuming he climbed out. Then he moved his dump truck in front of the door so he could reach the doorknob and open it."

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"Do you think I'm kidding?"

"Great. Time to get him a toddler bed."

"I'll bet money Maggie taught him how to climb out."

She nodded. "Probably. Just be glad he came in here and didn't go into her room to wake her up."

"That will occur to him eventually."

"And what time is it?"

"Ten til four."

"Another kid with your sleep patterns. Great. Thanks a lot, Goren."

He smiled and leaned over to kiss her. "At least I'm right here to take care of this one."

He shifted his arm to wrap it around the baby, who cuddled into him. Alex turned onto her side and curving her upper body around the baby, resting her head against Bobby's shoulder. She sighed when his cheek pressed against her head and his fingers lightly caressed her side. She easily returned to sleep.

He noticed when her breathing changed and he kissed her head. Tommy also was soon sleeping. But sleep eluded him once again as his thoughts turned to the memory of Maggie's testimony at trial and the testimony that was yet to come. He thought about getting up, but there was no way for him to do that without disturbing the sleeping baby and his mother, so he stayed put and fought down his restless urge to move.

He wondered how successful he'd been, though, when she leaned up to kiss him and gently pulled the baby against her and away from his side. "Go on and get up," she whispered against his ear.

"Sorry."

"Forget it." She lightly teased his ear with her lips for a moment, then snuggled back down into the bed with the baby. He watched her hold the little guy close and smiled before he rolled out of bed, tucking the blanket back around them, and headed into the bathroom to shower.

* * *

He was on the phone when Eames came out of the bedroom two and a half hours later. "No, I'll be there. Okay. Thank you."

"Who was that?" she asked as she poured a cup of coffee.

"Carver. They're going ahead with the testimony today."

"There's a foot of snow out there."

He shrugged. "Deakins said we don't have to come in to the office today unless a case comes in. So you can stay here with the kids."

"And leave you to deal with Wallace's testimony alone?"

"Logan..."

"No way. I am not leaving the two of you unsupervised in the same building with Wallace."

"Alex..."

"No. She doesn't intimidate me, Bobby. I am not afraid to face her."

"I know you're not. But she...she carries a lot of resentment toward you. A lot of...jealousy."

"I know. That doesn't threaten me. I have no reason to fear her...and neither do you."

He shook his head and walked away from her, but she wasn't going to let him get away with that. She grabbed his arm and yanked him back. He turned, not surprised to see the anger that blazed in her eyes. "Do not dismiss me, Goren."

"Don't underestimate Nicole Wallace, Eames."

"In a courtroom full of people, including cops?"

Again he shook his head. She didn't understand. He moved his face closer to hers. "Don't underestimate her," he repeated.

She studied his eyes, the set of his jaw, the tension in his manner. "Why do you let her do this to you?"

He pulled his arm from her grasp and headed into the kitchen. "Go back to bed, Eames. You don't have to go to work today."

He set his coffee cup in the sink and walked past her, grabbing his tie from the back of a chair. She watched him put it on and tie it, then grab his jacket. "Where are you going?"

"I have to get something from my desk before I head to court."

"Like what? You're just avoiding the answer to my question."

"No, I'm not. I have no answer for it because I don't know. She gets to me. She always has. I don't know why." He went to the closet and pulled out his overcoat. Heading for the door, he stopped. Dropping his chin to his chest, he closed his eyes and sighed. No...Wallace was not going to come between him and his wife. He was not going to leave her like this. He dropped his coat over the back of the closest chair and returned to her, pulling her against him and holding her tight. He tipped her face toward his with a finger beneath her chin and kissed her. Her response to the kiss made him want to stay...but he couldn't. He had to go, to safeguard Maggie's testimony, something he didn't quite trust Carver to do.

But he didn't pull away. He let her slide her arms beneath his jacket and untuck his shirt. He groaned softly when she nipped at his lips and his tongue. He didn't object when her hands played with his belt. He backed her into the kitchen, against the wall beside the refrigerator, bracing her there with his body...until they heard a crash in the living room. She slid her arms around him and squeezed, slipping beneath his arms to see who was up. He leaned against the wall, eyes closed, and whispered, "Damn."

Eames went into the living room, where Tommy was pulling toys from the toybox he had toppled onto its side. "What are you doing, you little monkey?"

He smiled. "Mama!"

He toddled over to her and she picked him up. He squeezed her neck and laughed. Such a happy little guy. She went to the kitchen doorway and watched as her husband finished tucking his shirt back in and did up his belt. "I wish I could turn it off so damn easily," he complained.

She walked over to him and kissed him. "Sorry. I think we're outnumbered."

"Yeah..." He kissed the baby's head. "I'd better go."

He was halfway to the door when she called his name. He turned back to look at her as he picked up his overcoat. "I love you," she said softly.

He smiled warmly. "I love you, too, baby. Give Maggie a kiss for me."

When he closed the door, she picked up the phone and dialed as she carried Tom to his bedroom to get him dressed.

* * *

The squad room was empty when he arrived, except for a handful of detectives working on cases. He sat at his desk and rested his chin on folded hands. Finally, with a heavy sigh, he pulled open a drawer and removed a file folder. This file contained a summary of every case, every interaction they'd had with Nicole Wallace. Most of it was inadmissible, he knew...double jeopardy and all that. He knew Carver was familiar with all of it. But he was going to be ready for anything. He'd learned that much from dealing with Wallace. Expect the unexpected. He slid the folder into his binder and headed for the elevators. It was quarter after eight. Time to head to the courtroom.

He stopped by Carver's office. The ADA looked up from his desk. "You didn't have to come in today."

"Yes, I did."

"I will not allow Wallace any leeway, detective."

Goren shrugged. "I'll see this trial to its end. If she gets off, you know my family won't be safe."

"I have no intention of letting her get off."

"That's what you said about her after she killed Croyden, remember? She was acquitted."

"That will not happen this time. After hearing Maggie's testimony, that's become a hanging jury. They won't acquit."

"And if she throws any question on what Maggie said?"

"She won't."

"The law will not prevent Wallace from perjuring herself."

"Did your daughter lie at all, detective?"

"Of course not. Everything she said is supported by the physical evidence. You know that, Mr. Carver."

"Then relax. The jury has all of that evidence. Have a little faith."

He frowned. "That's just it. Where Wallace is concerned, I have very little faith."

Carver watched him leave and he shook his head. The system had failed that man more than once where Wallace was concerned. He had no intention of letting it fail him again...not when the safety of his entire family was at stake.

* * *

Goren entered the courtroom and looked around, expecting Logan to already be there. But it wasn't Logan he found. He lowered himself into the seat beside her. "What are you doing here?" he asked quietly.

"I told you I wasn't going to leave you two unattended in the same building with her."

"Eames..."

"What?" She turned her head to look at him. "Are you going to tell me to leave?"

He hesitated. "No." Actually, he was glad she was there. He leaned forward and braced his arms on his knees. "Is Logan babysitting?"

"Yes."

"How did you manage that?"

"I asked really nice, and promised him a good dinner."

"I figured there'd be a food bribe in there somewhere."

"Maggie was disappointed that you were gone when she got up. She had to settle for oatmeal."

"I'll make it up to her."

"She's counting on that."

He laughed. "It figures." He turned his head to look at her. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Just for knowing what I need, and making sure I get it."

"That's my job. I've been doing it for more than a decade and I've gotten pretty good at it."

"Yeah, you have."

The murmur of conversation died out as the door behind the bench opened and Burrows entered the courtroom. "All rise."

It was time for the defense to refute the prosecution's case.

* * *

When the session adjourned for lunch, Wallace had still not been called to the stand. Shaeffer had spent the morning trying to find a dent in the detectives' characters. All he'd been able to prove was that they were the best in their field and devoted parents to boot. By all accounts, their personal relationship had never interfered in their professional one, and their solve rate remained among the highest in the department. He confirmed that Goren was unconventional and sometimes difficult, but that was not a slur against his character. Shaeffer was searching for something that was not there...and he was finding it impossible to fabricate the testimony he needed. Wallace was visibly furious. The afternoon session, when she took the stand, was going to be interesting.

Eames looked across the table, where Goren was moving his spoon around the bowl of soup for the thirty-eighth time. "Are you going to eat that or just play with it?"

"I'm not hungry right now."

She set down her spoon and leaned over the table toward him. "Listen to me. She knows you're in the gallery. So when she takes the stand, expect her to say things to get to you. She knows how to do that."

"The tables were reversed the last time we interrogated her."

"Don't expect her to let us get away with that. She's going to want the last word, and she didn't get that last time we talked to her."

He smiled. "No, Eames. You effectively took that away from her."

"Don't let her push your buttons, Bobby. She's going to try to do that."

He reached across the table and lightly stroked the back of her hand. "I know. She'll really be pissed when she realizes you're in the gallery, too."

Eames smiled. "I know."

He laughed softly and she poked his arm. "Made you laugh."

He grabbed her hand and lightly kissed it. Sliding his bowl toward her, he said "I'm going for a walk. I'll meet you back in the courtroom."

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I just need to burn off some of this energy you're constantly complaining about."

She watched him head out of the cafeteria, overcoat draped over his arm, binder tucked safely under the other arm. She wished there was some way she could reassure him and settle his mind...but nothing was going to do that until this trial was over. Perhaps Wallace's own testimony would be the final blow to the defense's case. Carver had the ammunition he needed to break her. The question was...would he use it?

* * *

**A/N: I promise Nicole's testimony is coming in the next chapter!**


	35. Fury Barely Contained

Eames looked up as someone slid into the seat across from her. She was surprised to see Carver. "Am I intruding?" he asked.

"Not at the moment."

"Where is your partner?"

"He went for a walk."

"I had no idea this morning's testimony would amount to nothing more than an assassination on your characters. Shaeffer tends toward melodrama, that's for certain."

"He's a weasel."

Carver smiled. "I doubt the jury bought any of it. There was nothing for Shaeffer to dig up. Is Goren ready for Wallace's testimony this afternoon? It's likely to be a personal attack on one or both of you."

"We realize that. That's why I'm here. As for whether he's ready or not, I really don't know. He's ready for it to be over, that's for certain. I haven't been fully successful in getting him to calm down, so I'll be glad when it's over, too."

"Does Goren ever calm down?"

She smiled. "Yes, Mr. Carver. He does. Just not very often."

Carver returned her smile, then became more serious. "Just beware that it's likely to be a difficult afternoon, but I fully intend to ask for a chance for rebuttal. I will not allow them to sabotage Maggie's testimony. Please reassure your partner of that."

She nodded. "Thank you. I'll do my best to keep him settled."

"I appreciate that, Detective Eames. I will admit, I am relieved to see you here with him today. I'll see you in a little while."

He got up and headed from the cafeteria. Eames watched him go and sighed heavily. She probably trusted Wallace even less than Goren did, and she felt very anxious about what the afternoon session would hold. She still felt certain it wasn't going to go well. Nothing involving Nicole Wallace ever did.

* * *

The afternoon session was called to order and Shaeffer called Wallace to the stand. As she was sworn in, Goren slipped into the courtroom and slid into his seat beside Eames. She looked at him curiously, but he just gave her one of his smiles and she shook her head. The gallery was more crowded than they would have expected given the weather, but it seemed that the people who had heard Maggie's testimony the day before wanted to see the woman who had hurt her go to jail.

Wallace sat down in the witness box and leaned back, her face smug and confident. Shaeffer stepped forward and began pacing in front of the stand. "Nicole," he began. "Mr. Carver presented his case over the past few days and we heard from several police officers and the daughter of two of those officers. We heard from people who claim to have seen you injure that child. You have a long history with Detectives Goren and Eames, don't you?"

"Yes. Detective Goren seems to have developed a vendetta against me. And his partner has always been threatened by me."

"Threatened by you? How so?"

"Ever since I first set eyes on her partner, she seemed to be worried that I will replace her."

"As his partner?"

"You could put it that way."

In the gallery, Goren growled under his breath, "As if!"

Beside him, Eames slid closer to him, drawing his attention from the testimony. He looked at her, meeting her eyes. _They're just words,_ he thought to himself. _The ramblings of a psychopath. No one could ever take her place._ Briefly, he let his fingers touch her chin, reassured by the touch and reassuring her at the same time that he was okay, so far.

"What would make you think that?" Shaeffer pressed.

"I daresay there has always been a...chemistry between Detective Goren and me."

Goren bristled at that, but the hand that rested itself on his leg settled him. She could see the dark anger that brewed in his face, but she wasn't surprised. She would have worried if it were not there.

"But his partner interfered with that?"

"She hated to see me together with him."

Eames was shaking her head slowly. Sure she hated it when Nicole turned up, hated when he had to deal with her, but not for the reasons Nicole imagined. She hated the way Nicole messed with his mind, hated the turmoil she put him through. It always took her weeks to get him back to normal. That was the one thing she hated most about the difficult cases...picking up the shattered pieces of his emotional stability and getting them all back together. That had always been worse than having to draw him back from the darkness he headed toward every time he got into a perp's mind. She tightened her grip on his leg, glancing up at him and again meeting his eyes. It was a good sign that the anger retreated when his gaze touched hers, and she gave him a small smile. When he returned it, she relaxed a little.

"So tell me what happened. How did the children end up in your custody?"

"It was all because of her jealousy."

This time it was Eames who issued a soft, derisive snort. Jealous of Nicole? Her? That'd be the day. There was no jealousy involved...just a great deal of anger at the pain Wallace caused her gentle partner. He never deserved that.

"Her jealousy? Of you?"

"Of course. Why on earth would I be jealous of _her_?"

Again, he met his wife's eyes. That was the root of the entire ordeal...the fact that Nicole _was _jealous of her. This entire scheme had most likely hatched when Nicole had found out they had married. The realization of that hit Goren suddenly, and Eames saw it in his eyes. "What?" she mouthed.

He held up a finger and slid from his seat. She watched him head to the bar and squat by it, leaning forward to whisper into Carver's ear. The ADA listened intently, then gave Goren a brief smile and a nod. He returned to his place and leaned over to whisper to her what he'd just told Carver. She smiled. Nicole would hate having that thrown in her face. With a satisfied smile, she nodded. Carver's guns were well-loaded.

"So this was all an elaborate scheme to frame you?"

"Of course," she purred with a sly smile. "What else could it be?"

Goren watched, fascinated. There was that seductive manner she worked so well. He had no doubt she had played Shaeffer like a well-oiled machine. And he fell right into her trap without ever realizing he was in it. That was one thing he had always realized...that Nicole was a predator who lured her prey with seduction before she pounced. She had pounced on him twice, first with Croyden, and he had barely gotten away that time. The second time had been when she took his children. But he had never fallen for her seduction. His biggest flaw in dealing with Nicole was that he constantly underestimated her. And it was that, more than anything else, that had led to the kidnapping of his children and everything that had come of it.

"Why would two NYC detectives want to frame you for anything, much less the kidnapping of their children?"

"You would be surprised what Detective Goren is capable of...how wrapped up in his partner he is. She could get him to do anything, I daresay."

Again, Goren bristled, and Eames returned her hand to rest on his leg. His eyes slid closed as he focused on her touch. Initially, he hadn't wanted her there to witness Wallace's testimony, but now...he didn't want her to be anywhere else. He needed her there, and he tried to keep more of his focus on her than on Wallace, to keep from losing his temper. He knew Wallace was a pathological liar and so far little of her testimony had been the truth. Her perception of the truth, perhaps, but not things as they truly were. But the jury didn't know that...and he had to trust Carver to make that clear to them. He always had trouble entrusting important tasks to others, except for Eames. She was the only person who had ever earned his implicit trust...although Mike Logan was close. He opened his eyes and looked at her when her thumb moved against his leg, and he again gave her a small smile. Because his smile touched his eyes, she knew he was still in control of both his emotions and his temper.

"Anything? Even manipulate their daughter?"

"Especially that, and it would be so easy for him, since she's Daddy's little girl and all."

Again, Eames increased the pressure of her hand on his leg. She'd felt his body jerk at that statement. Nicole knew just what buttons to push to get to him. She always had...and she'd figured out that the past was no longer a trigger for him. On the stand, she must have seen his reaction, because she settled back in her seat with that look on her face, the one that had always told him _gotcha_. Eames could feel the tremor of rage in him, and she was impressed that he still had it under control. She could imagine the effort it took, but even her imagination could not bring her close to knowing exactly what it did take for him to keep control. The subtle tremor in his body was just a small hint.

Carver had risen from his seat. "Objection, your honor. That is pure speculation on the witness' part. The prosecution has already proven to your honor's satisfaction that Maggie Goren was not manipulated by any adult."

"Sustained," Burrows agreed. He was fully satisfied that Maggie's testimony had been genuine, and so, he was certain, was the jury. Not one statement had begun with 'Daddy telled me to say...' and he felt certain Maggie would have said just that if it had been true.

Wallace turned her predator's eyes on Burrows. "I can see they have pulled the wool over other eyes."

Burrows frowned. "I will not hesitate to charge your client with contempt, Mr. Shaeffer. I suggest you not lose control of this testimony."

"Yes, your honor."

Eames saw the brief smile that touched her husband's lips and, judging from Wallace's reaction on the stand, knew that she had seen it, too. She allowed a smile to flit across her own features. His smile had been intended for Wallace...and it had produced the desired reaction. It was nice to see that Wallace was not gaining the upper hand, and that was the main source of the anger Eames saw on her face. A gentle squeeze of encouragement to his leg brought his attention to her and with it came reassurance that he was not starting to retreat into himself as he often tended to do. She smiled at him, drawing a brief smile and a feather-light touch along her arm from her elbow to her wrist. He sensed rather than heard when she caught her breath, and he gave her another smile, this one much softer, before returning his attention to the front of the courtroom.

Shaeffer took a deep breath, obviously unsettled by the judge's reprimand. Why would he think he would lose control of his client's testimony? "You heard the testimony of the people who claim to have been witnesses to the events at the Exxon station in Stockbridge, Massachussets. What happened there?"

"I did not mean to dislocate her shoulder. She is a restless child and nearly ran in front of a car. I had to grab her to prevent her from being hit by the car. Who knew she was so...fragile? Maggie proved to be a willful and...difficult child."

Carver made a note on the pad in front of him and looked at Burrows, who gave him a discrete smile. In the gallery, Eames had to resort to grabbing Goren's arm, staying a bigger reaction than the tremor that now tortured his muscles. She could read the disappointment on Wallace's face as she eyed Goren, who had managed to keep his rage from his expression by focusing nearly all of his attention on the physical contact Eames maintained with him. It was obvious to them that Wallace had expected a different reaction, and when her eyes shifted to Eames, there was no denying the hatred that filled them. That look increased Goren's restlessness, but only Eames knew it did. She knew that she could settle him, but it would require a much more intimate touch than she was willing to give him in public...although it was something she would love for Wallace to witness. Eames' eyes narrowed at her. She refused to stoop to playing the game Nicole's way...she would not use Bobby as a pawn. She wouldn't do that to him; he deserved better. It was bad enough that Nicole did it, and there was nothing she could do about it. She hated that helpless feeling, and seeing the anger and hatred on her face as she sat in the witness stand was satisfying.

"Did she give you any other trouble while she was with you?"

"She is quite the stubborn thing, and she refused to let me care for her brother once she realized I wasn't taking her to their father. But it kept her busy and gave me less to fuss with. I did get tired of hearing her say she wanted to go home. I was surprised by her attachment to her father."

"Why is that?"

"Let's just say he never had the best of role models."

Eames glanced at him. In the past, she would have scored a hit with that statement. Today, nothing but a brief tightening of his hand where it lay over hers on his leg. She was deeply impressed. Wallace was gearing her responses to goad him, and he was putting forth a powerful effort to minimize his responses. He was doing amazingly well, and she wondered how much of it was because she had decided not to let him face this alone, or with Logan. She didn't even want to think about what would have happened if it had been just the two of them here today. She and Barek would likely have had to bail their asses out of jail. She suppressed a smile at the thought, glad that she was the one at his side. And she encouraged his effort with a gentle caress along the top of his hand and an increase of pressure from the fingers on his leg. His eyes closed briefly, then looked at her. Another brief smile...encouragement and reassurance. So far, he was okay, and she knew it was because she was there. She gave him a brief nod and another light squeeze. A soft sigh from him, and he turned back to the testimony.

"It seems to me you know quite a bit about Detective Goren and his background."

Her feral smile crept across her face. "Detective Goren and I have known each other for a long time. I make it a point to know as much as I can about people I frequently come into contact with."

"And why do you frequently come into contact with him?"

Her eyes shifted to the gallery, and he let her catch his gaze, being very careful to keep his expression, and his eyes, neutral. She wasn't as successful and he saw annoyance flicker across her face. He let one corner of his mouth turn up slightly and was rewarded by a glare of barely contained fury. She wasn't getting to him, and that was getting to her.

She took a few steadying breaths and turned seductive eyes back to her attorney. "Because he can't leave me alone."

She got a reaction to that, but it wasn't one she expected, and the fact that she had lost her handle on him and could no longer predict him infuriated her. For that, she blamed the woman who sat at his side in the gallery, and her hatred of Eames grew greater. Goren had leaned back in his seat, eyebrows raised in a combination of curiosity and disbelief. They both knew full well that she was the one who couldn't let him be.

Keeping her anger contained, she continued, "He is determined to see me imprisoned and will go to any lengths to achieve that goal."

Goren allowed another smirk, just to show her he knew what she was up to and that _he_ knew she wasn't going to get away with it. Her eyes hardened and he let his face relax into more of a smile, and that infuriated her even more. Eames elbowed him and he looked at her. She knew he was antagonizing Wallace and, while she thought it was a great change of pace, she also knew how dangerous it could be, even here in the courtroom. Her eyes begged him to back off and he nodded at her silent plea, reinforcing it by lightly dragging his thumb along the inside of her wrist. When he turned back to the testimony, he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands.

Shaeffer was rubbing his hands together. "Why do you think that is?"

"I think he perceives me as a threat to his partner in some way, although I could never pretend to understand how Detective Goren's mind works."

He turned his head to look at his partner and she smirked, shaking her head. She was relieved to see the amusement in his eyes. And it remained right up until Shaeffer's next question.

"In your opinion, would he be above using his family to bring you in and send you to jail?"

"Of course not."

Eames watched him drop his head down and look at the floor, but she knew him too well. She saw the tension brought on by anger. Leaning closer, she whispered into his ear, "Give Carver the benefit of the doubt. Let him have a chance before you get too angry. He has everything he needs to tighten the noose."

Her hand had moved when she drew closer, and the combination of her fingers resting against the inside of his leg and the light kiss she pressed against his ear brought him back from the edge of his control, giving him a firmer handle on his anger. He didn't look at her, but he nodded, and she was satisfied.

Shaeffer pressed on. "Is it your opinion that what happened was beyond your control? What was the motivation behind it?"

There was that smile again. "I can only speak for myself. In taking the children on a little trip, I had hoped to gain their trust and their parents' attention, so we could discuss our differences and come to some sort of truce. His daughter, though, is too much like he is and she would not cooperate with me, no matter what I said. Ultimately, she is the reason things came to blows."

That was it. The straw that broke the camel's back, and Alex knew it. She saw his pent-up tension and knew she had to cap the explosion. He got defensive when anyone said anything against her. But attack Maggie...like a grizzly bear he became very unpredictable. She leaned toward him, reassured by the fact that he let her. And she realized he was depending on her because he didn't trust himself right now. He needed her to keep him from losing his temper because his hold was slipping. Burrows had been extremely kind to Maggie and he didn't want to risk angering the judge by stepping out of line in his courtroom. When her hand slid along his side beneath his jacket and she leaned forward to talk to him, he visibly relaxed. Wallace didn't miss that, and she saw red.

When Eames looked back up toward the stand, she didn't miss the venom in Wallace's glare, but she did nothing to antagonize her either. Shaeffer looked toward the gallery, wondering what had caused her expression to change, but he saw nothing unusual. When he turned back, the look was gone and her smile was back. She said, "So ultimately, Maggie was responsible for what happened, because if she had behaved herself, things would certainly have turned out differently."

Eames balled her fist into his shirt, ignoring the murmur that rose in the gallery around them. She brought her mouth close to his ear and whispered, "Don't. She's not worth it and you know it."

He concentrated for all he was worth on the sensation of her breath whispering by his ear and her fist pressing into his side. He turned his face into her and whispered back, "Help me to keep that in mind."

She was reassured by the light kiss he left on her temple and his hand when it closed over her fist, making it clear he wanted that contact. He didn't react when her hand left his knee as she sat back except to tighten his hold on her other hand. She looked toward the bench, where Burrows seemed as unsettled as Bobby was. Wallace had leaned back, smiling that feral smile that made a lump form in Eames' gut. But Shaeffer seemed oblivious. "You seem certain of that. Different how?"

"Just...differently. I would never have had to defend myself in that barn. And Maggie would never have had to worry about being responsible for her father's death. Neither would she have to live with the pain when she loses her status as Daddy's little girl."

This time, Eames knew he was on the edge. She also knew that Burrows was watching them, and she didn't care. If she didn't do something now, she wouldn't be able to stop him from exploding at Wallace. It was never pretty when Bobby lost his hold on his temper. She turned her attention to her husband, sliding her fingers along his belt, which got his attention. He dropped his chin to his chest and drew his breath in sharply when fingers met skin past the buttons of his shirt. She watched his lips as he silently counted to himself, focusing on her fingers, eyes closed. His shoulders relaxed and she slid her hand back to his side, knowing he wasn't going to lose it now. She shifted her attention back to the front of the courtroom, noticing that Carver was looking toward them, questioning eyes filled with concern. She nodded at him and he seemed to relax as he turned around. Wallace, however, did not look happy that her words had not had the desired effect on Goren. She had no idea how close he'd been to losing his tenuous hold on his temper, and Eames didn't want her to find that out. Goren was not his father and Maggie would always be his little girl. That was something Wallace would never accept.

Still oblivious to the goings-on around him, Shaeffer seemed certain he had placed reasonable doubt in the minds of the jurors. He smiled at Wallace and said, "Thank you very much. No more questions."

Burrows pounded his gavel. "Let's take a ten minute recess before you proceed, Mr. Carver. I need to see Detectives Goren and Eames in my chambers."


	36. CrossExamination

Goren stood behind Eames as she knocked on the door of Burrows' chambers. "Come in."

Both attorneys were there, and Shaeffer did not look happy. Burrows nodded toward the chairs in front of his desk. "Please, sit. First, are you doing all right?"

Eames nodded. "Yes, your honor. We're fine."

Goren nodded agreement when Burrows looked at him, but his manner was much tenser than hers. He got right to the point. "Detectives, I want you to bring Maggie back in for me."

As expected, Goren immediately tensed up even more and began to shake his head. Eames wasn't as adamant, but she answered, "Why? We thought that once her testimony was done, that was it."

"Yes, I know. But I don't want the jury having any doubts about what she said. Mr. Shaeffer has attempted to bring her testimony into question in their minds, which is his job, I know." He glanced toward Shaeffer. "But Mr. Carver has expressed a desire to clarify her testimony, which is his job. I know that I have no doubt that her testimony was genuine. I would like you to bring Maggie back in, just to address how she was prepared to take the stand. I, myself, have no doubt that if she was prepped in anyway, she would have told us one of you told her to say things, but I had the pleasure of spending enough time with her to know she would do that. The members of the jury wouldn't know that, and I want them to be clear that nothing wrong was done here."

Goren rested his elbow on the arm of the chair and pinched the bridge of his nose, a gesture his wife knew well. She sighed. "Do you really think it's necessary, sir?"

"I would never ask if I didn't."

She was afraid that would be his answer. Finally she nodded. "If you feel strongly about it...we'll let her."

"Eames..." Goren began, but his voice was tired, his protest weak.

"I know," she answered. "But it's important."

"If it will make you feel better, Detective Goren, you can sit at the prosecution's table again." Goren just nodded, and Burrows was concerned. He expected a more spirited protest from the child's father. "Are you certain you're all right?"

"Yes, sir. I'm fine. It's been a trying day. I...I don't like having to deal with Wallace."

"I noticed she was very interested in both of you."

Eames said quietly, "She takes a certain perverse pleasure in getting a rise out of him, but it wasn't working today and that made her angry." She looked toward the ADA. "I am expecting Mr. Carver to trigger even more of an angry response from her with his cross-examination."

Carver nodded. "I would be surprised if it didn't."

Burrows leaned back in his chair. "Thank you for the warning."

Eames smiled. "You'll let us know if you need Maggie?"

"Yes. And thank you. That's all I needed."

They got up and headed from the office, leaving the attorneys in chambers with him. They heard Shaeffer's angry voice as they closed the door, but neither cared to hear what he had to say. In the hall, Goren turned to her. "I don't know, Alex..."

"We can talk about it later, okay? With Maggie."

"You two are going to gang up on me again."

"Of course."

"I'm never going to win," he complained.

She pressed her body against his and backed him into the wall. "It's not a matter of winning or losing," she said softly. "It's about sending Nicole to prison once and for all. Maggie will be fine."

His hands brushed her hair back off her shoulders. He sighed softly. "Thank you," he said, his voice low.

"For what?"

"For knowing I would need you here, and coming down here in this weather." He fingered her hair. "And for...helping me...in there."

"That's why I came. And I will always help you when you need me."

"I know. I just...want you to know...I do appreciate you."

She smiled. "I know you do." She hesitated, simply enjoying the contact with him in the quiet of the nearly deserted corridor. "We'd better get back in there. The judge's recess is almost over."

She stepped away from him, but he hesitated. Pulling her back to him, he kissed her, which was something he'd been dying to do all afternoon. It was also a rare public display of open affection, something he had never before done in this setting. When he pulled back from her, she smiled at him. He seemed more relaxed now. She rested her hands on his arms and just held his eyes for a few moments. Finally, with a soft sigh, she said, "Come on."

This time he followed her back to the courtroom.

* * *

Carver got to his feet and walked from the table toward the witness stand. "Ms. Wallace, I would first like to address your treatment of Maggie Goren. You claim she was about to be hit by a car when you grabbed her arm and dislocated her shoulder. Yet every witness who testified to the incident said she was on the ground after you struck her when you yanked her to her feet and threw her into your vehicle. And that the child screamed in pain when you did that."

"They were mistaken."

"All of them? Independently?" His lips curled into a smile. "Highly unlikely."

Goren pressed his fingers into his forehead and rubbed. He'd hated hearing this testimony the first time from the dozen or so witnesses Carver had gathered to testify. Hearing it again, even summarized, was no easier. Eames felt the same way, reaching her hand toward him, touching his leg and sliding her hand onto it. He covered it quickly and squeezed, glad again for the contact. This time, she needed it as much as he did.

"I suppose it's a matter of who you are going to believe, Mr. Carver."

"You or thirteen independent witnesses...and the child you injured. That isn't a difficult choice to make."

Wallace seemed indifferent. She was pleased that his description of the events seemed to have upset the two detectives in the gallery. That made it worth the recounting. But there was more behind that evil smile than pleasure at causing Goren and Eames emotional upset. She knew that she and Shaeffer did not have to prove their case. Carver bore the burden of proof. She and Shaeffer need only raise reasonable doubt. What a wonderful system of justice where innocence was assumed and need not be proven.

Carver went on. "I suppose they also imagined it when you pulled out a gun and shot Mr. Cummings in cold blood."

"I was protecting myself."

"From a man who challenged your right to strike a four-year-old. And the threat he presented was...?"

She smirked at him. "I thought he had a gun."

Carver snorted. "A gun no one else saw and the police never found. Or perhaps he ate it?"

A chuckle rumbled through the gallery and even Burrows grinned. Shaeffer rose. "Objection. The prosecution is being ridiculous."

"Overruled. Answer the question, Ms. Wallace."

"Maybe he did," she answered. "I still believe he deserved what he got."

"Cold-hearted bitch," Eames whispered softly, not thinking anyone could hear her. But he did, and his hand tightened on hers. She gave him an apologetic grin, which he answered with an understanding smile.

Carver slowly shook his head at Wallace. "Be that as it may...when they got to the deserted barn you retreated to, the detectives testified that you fired the first shots."

"They lied."

"Now what reason would they have to lie about that?"

"You will have to ask them that."

"I already did. They did not fire the first shots. They were both reluctant to fire at the barn because the children were in there, and I am inclined to believe them."

"Of course you are," she replied, still smiling.

"Ms. Wallace, how long have you known Detectives Goren and Eames?"

"About ten years, I suppose."

"You have been lying to them since the day you met them and introduced yourself as Elizabeth Hitchens, a woman you murdered to steal her identity."

"Objection," Shaeffer rose. "That is an unsubstantiated allegation."

Burrows nodded. "Sustained."

Undaunted, Carver pressed on. "That does not alter the fact that you lied about your identity...which was only the beginning. Now I find it difficult to believe the detectives would have fired on you, without knowing the exact whereabouts of those children."

"But they did fire on me."

"Actually, the crime scene unit was able to account for every bullet that was fired from each of the detectives' weapons. Not one bullet entered the barn. Every one of them was embedded in the thick wooden structure of the barn building. This court was witness to the bond of attachment and devotion shared by Maggie and her father-a bond you tried unsuccessfully to disrupt. I find it very difficult to believe those parents would ever put their children at risk."

"I will remind you, Mr. Carver, that one of your upstanding detectives shot _me_!"

"Detective Logan...who gave you an opportunity to turn yourself in before you shot him in the chest. There will be no pity party for you here today, Ms. Wallace."

She frowned darkly at him. Eames had noticed that Wallace had used nearly every one of her attorney's questions to strike out at them, though her ploy had not worked to her satisfaction. Carver was not allowing her the same opportunity; however, his questions themselves were unsettling Goren. He wasn't agitated...just restless. She slipped her hand back onto his side, and he laid his hand over it. A light caress and he closed his eyes for a moment, then settled.

Carver ignored the dark look Wallace was giving him. "You have mentioned several times Maggie's unique position as her father's little girl. You seem to have a problem with that, to the point that you mentioned her losing that position. I must admit I am at a loss to understand what you mean. You have never had the opportunity to watch this child and her father interact. I honestly cannot see where you were heading with that, except, perhaps, to upset Detective Goren."

There was that feral smile again. "It's a matter of public record that Detective Goren's father was...less than devoted. My prediction is 'like father, like son'."

Now Carver smiled. "I am sorry to disappoint your psychic tendencies, but Detective Goren is nothing like his father was, and he is nothing like yours was, either."

Wallace's face turned dark with rage again. She looked toward the gallery, expecting to see Goren agitated at being compared to his father. But times had changed-_he_ had changed-and that just increased her rage. _She_ had changed him. _She_ had chased away his demons and, in doing so, _she_ had effectively taken away Wallace's power to manipulate his emotions.

Goren did not like hearing about his father; he never did. But Alex had helped him put that demon to rest by giving him Maggie, even before he knew she was his daughter. When he'd held that newborn baby in his arms and fell totally in love with her, when any thought of not being there for her for any reason left him troubled, when he knew beyond all doubt there was no way he could ever abandon her, even if Alex had chosen to chase him from her life, the demons his father had created slipped away forever. Her hand moved against his side, misreading his sudden restlessness as agitation. But it wasn't. He simply wanted to hug his daughter.

When he turned his head to look at her, the first thing Eames noticed was that the hard edge of agitation was gone. She knew well the soft look that was there, and she smiled at him. He smiled back and gave in to impulse, leaning over and gently kissing her forehead.

On the stand, Wallace did not miss the simple gesture of affection and she swallowed down a lump of cold fury. Carver walked to his table and picked up his legal pad. "I would like your opinion on a hypothetical situation, Ms. Wallace. You claim that the detectives set you up with this whole kidnapping and attempted murder scenario. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"So, you are denying any responsibility for anything that happened. You are simply a victim of circumstance and the duplicity of these detectives."

"You are very perceptive for an attorney."

He didn't react to her jibe. "How long do you think it would have taken them to plan the entire thing?"

She shrugged. "A year. Maybe a little more."

"A year and a half, maybe?"

"At the most."

"You didn't have to give that much thought." He turned to Burrows. "Your honor, with the court's indulgence, I would like to ask one of the detectives a question. It is a matter of public record, but for expediency's sake I would rather ask them."

Burrows nodded. "Go ahead, Mr. Carver."

Carver turned toward the gallery. "Detective Eames, how long have you and Detective Goren been married?"

"Just over a year and a half, Mr. Carver."

"Thank you." He turned back to Wallace. "A year and a half. Oddly close to your estimation, Ms. Wallace. Let me offer you my version of these events. You have been planning this kidnapping for the last year and a half, ever since you found out they had gotten married. Initially, Maggie was your only target, until Tom was born. Then you took a little longer to plan the abduction of both children, learning their routine. The fact that their grandfather or Detectives Logan and Barek are their only caretakers besides their parents gave you a little trouble but you decided John Eames was the better target since Detective Logan knows you. You never planned for the children to return to their parents, but you obviously underestimated little Maggie. In particular, you underestimated her devotion to her father. That angered you and ultimately led to your abuse of the child. You also underestimated Detective Goren by assuming he would be more like the father he despises."

Wallace leaned back, smiling. "That's a very interesting scenario, Mr. Carver." She leaned forward a little and challenged, "Prove it."

Carver smiled back. "I already have. John Eames' testimony proves you took those children. The witnesses at the Exxon station, including Mr. Cummings, prove you abused Maggie. Detective Logan's testimony proves you still had the children when you tried to kill their parents. Ballistics proves you shot Detectives Goren, Eames and Logan. And Maggie's testimony brings it all together nicely into a securely sealed package."

"Ah, that's where you are wrong, Mr. Carver. Maggie was simply repeating what she was told to say. Children that age are like little parrots."

Carver shook his head. "Not Maggie. And we will bring her back in on Monday to clear that up for the jury."

That revelation caused the smile to fade from Wallace's face. It had not occurred to her they would bring Maggie back, or that Goren would let them. She knew that the child's testimony had been truthful and accurate and she had never believed for a moment that her parents had coached her. But the jury had to believe it, and now there was a real possibility that Carver would convince them to believe Maggie.

Goren turned his head to look at Eames. They had not missed the look on Wallace's face. Her guilt or innocence was riding largely on the testimony of a four-year-old. They felt confident that the jury could see through her lies. Carver had done a good job. Eames had hoped Carver's cross-examination would be less difficult for them, and she was relieved that she had been right. But even so, she kept her hand on his side, reassured by the contact as much as he was.

"There is one more thing I need to clarify, Ms. Wallace. You seem to think these detectives actively seek you out. Why do you think that is?"

"Obsession," she replied with another smile.

But Carver was immune to her attempts to charm. He knew better. "Whose obsession?"

"His," she answered with a smirk.

Carver paced in front of the stand. "His obsession...with you?"

"Of course."

Eames glanced at Goren, tightening her fingers against his side. But he seemed all right. He even looked at her and gave her a soft grin. She saw amusement in his eyes and she relaxed. The buttons Wallace had identified long ago that always got a rise out of him had been disabled permanently and he had no intention of giving her new ones to push, beyond the ones she had already identified when she took their children.

Carver nodded. "Ms. Wallace, I have worked with these two officers for years. They have never sought you out. It seems to be you doing all the seeking. I have no difficulty believing there is an obsession here, but that you are the source and not the object. Your obsession with Detective Goren is what brought you back to New York, yet again, and caused you to strike out at his children."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because of your own insane jealousy of his partner."

Wallace did not hide her expression quickly enough. There it was. Carver smiled. "Remember, Ms. Wallace. I was there when the detectives interrogated you, after Detective Goren recovered from your attempt on his life. Detective Eames has a gift for being direct and honest, and she clearly hit the nail on the head when she called you on your jealousy of her...because she has him and you do not. You never will. And therein lies your motivation."

Wallace slammed her hands on the stand in front of her. "How dare you! They are the ones who are obsessed!"

Carver smiled at her. _Maybe they were_, he thought. _But only with each other..._ To Wallace, though, he said, "Why don't I bring them back up on the stand to address your accusations?"

"So they can lie some more?"

Carver shook his head. "False accusations fall upon deaf ears, Ms. Wallace. They do not lie on the stand. Now you, on the other hand, have a documented history of dishonesty." He studied her for a moment before turning away and glancing toward the gallery. "I think Detective Eames has it right...and so does Detective Goren, which makes me feel more comfortable with my own assumptions." He looked directly at her, his challenge clear in his eyes and his voice. "Has there been a grain of truth to any part of your testimony today, Ms. Wallace? We have witnesses to your assault on Maggie and your shooting of Mr. Cummings. The physical evidence fully supports Maggie's testimony...not yours."

Wallace got to her feet. In the gallery, Goren tensed and Eames knew what was coming. And she knew there was nothing she could do to prevent it. Wallace was as dangerous as any cornered animal, and now she glared at Carver. "I will not accept it," she growled.

Carver frowned. "Sit down, Ms. Wallace. You have not been excused from the stand."

She shook her head. "I will not accept it. I will not be brought down by a little girl...by _his_ little girl! I will not allow it!"

Goren moved quickly, and Eames was right behind him. Wallace went for Carver, who jumped back from her, falling into the table behind him. Eames was beside him, ready to protect him from Wallace, before he knew what was going on...and in front of him, Goren had intercepted Wallace's attack and subdued her. The bailiff was at his side, cuffing her as she struggled against them. She glared past Goren toward Eames. "You have taken it all!"

Goren shook his head and said quietly, "No, Nicole. You tried to take it all and you failed. She couldn't take something you never had."

Wallace struggled hard against the bailiff. Burrows was on his feet. "Get her out of here!"

The bailiff couldn't manage her on his own, so Goren helped him. Burrows banged his gavel and called the court back to order. "Are you all right, Mr. Carver?"

"Yes, your honor."

Everything in the room settled, except for a low murmur in the gallery which Burrows allowed for the moment...until gunshots shattered the afternoon quiet.


	37. You Never Hear the Bullet

Eames felt her heart jump into her throat as she pulled her weapon from its holster and ran for the door. She braced herself, not only to prepare to take whatever action she needed to in order to defend and protect, but to prepare herself for whatever scene might be waiting in the corridor. Holding her weapon at the ready, she followed it through the door.

The corridor was empty except for a body laying a few yards away. She knew it wasn't Bobby...he wasn't big enough, but that increased her apprehension as she ran forward, eyes scanning up and down the corridor. She stopped next to the body and dropped to a knee. It was the bailiff, and he still had a pulse. Another body lay further down the hall, and there was a blood trail continuing down the corridor past it. Her heart jumped into her throat again. She looked up as Carver and Burrows appeared in the doorway to the courtroom. "Call for an ambulance. There's another victim down the hall."

"What about Wallace and Goren?" Burrows asked.

"I'm going after them."

"Without backup?" Carver asked.

"Unless you want to back me up, I don't have a choice. See who you can get down here...but I'm not waiting."

Because of the storm, there weren't many people in the courthouse. Most trial dockets had been cleared for the day and the police presence was at a minimum. Of all the luck...they should have known...

She got to her feet and headed down the corridor, following the blood trail. Stopping to check the second victim, she was relieved to feel a pulse. "Tell that ambulance to hurry!"

Heading down the corridor again, she heard more gunfire and ran faster, her mind going a mile a minute. The blood trail headed into the stairwell at the end of the hall and she ran headlong through the door and down the stairs. The echoes of her footsteps and her heavy breathing were the only sounds that filled her ears as she ran down the stairs. She could smell the acrid odor of gunpowder from a recently discharged weapon. There was no increase of the blood on the floor, though, and her gut told her it wasn't Wallace's blood. Bobby was even less likely than she was to fire his weapon. At the bottom of the stairwell, the blood trail continued out the door and across the small foyer.

_Shit_...The trail led out of the courthouse. She pressed hard against the door. The snowfall had picked up as a new storm system moved in over the city, accompanied by high winds and blizzard conditions. _Just great_...

She headed out into the storm, following the blood along the side of the building and out to the front, praying fervently it was not Bobby's blood, even though she knew on some level that it was. The wind was whipping hard as she cleared the building and the swirling snow had obliterated the drops of blood she had been following. There was no sign of anyone.

She didn't hear the gunshot but she heard the ricochet near her head and she swore, jumping behind a column. There was no way she could return fire without knowing where the shooter was, so she slipped her gun back into its holster, ready to draw in a second if she had to. She had no doubt it was Nicole, and the fact that she was being shot at made her worry increase exponentially. Bobby hadn't apprehended her yet. So where the hell was he?

Her mind whirled as she worried about Bobby, but she choked back her emotions. First things first. She had to get Nicole back into custody...without getting her own ass shot. Then she would worry about finding Bobby and dealing with him for underestimating Wallace...again.

_Damn_...she wished she had her vest on. Pretty soon, she'd be wishing for her coat, too. Bracing herself, she scurried to the next pillar. Another ricochet. Eames guessed Wallace was shooting at movement. She could make out vague shapes and shadows down toward the street, but nothing definite. Wallace's field of vision must be about the same. But where the hell was Bobby? She also wondered whose gun Wallace had. How ironic would it be if she were shot with Bobby's gun?

She ran to the next pillar. _Ping_! That one was close. She started to ease her way around the pillar to the other side, to possibly catch Wallace off guard by heading in a different direction. Her body was tensed, senses alert as she got ready to head away from the pillar...so when someone touched her, it scared the crap out of her. And Eames hated to be startled. Her reflexes kicked in and she spun and swung, not even thinking when she made contact with a big, male body, bringing him down hard and fast.

As her brain recovered from its shock and began functioning again, she looked down at the man in the snow at her feet. Anger flared, stomping out her concern for the moment.

"Bobby...you ass!" She dropped to his side. "Why the hell did you sneak up on me?"

Sneak up on her? He wasn't aware that he ever snuck up on anyone. And if he _were_ going to do that, the last person he would ever think of sneaking up on was Eames. And _this_ was exactly why. But he wasn't going to argue with her about it now. He shook his head and held up a hand, still trying to catch his breath. "My fault," he managed. "I thought you heard me."

"In this damn wind?"

"Sorry."

"Are you okay?"

"I was," he muttered, slowly getting to his feet.

She thought about apologizing, but he was the one who snuck up on her. "Where's Wallace?"

He pointed down toward the street. "Down there. I think she's near the street. That seems to be where the shots are coming from."

"She's going to fade into this storm and be gone."

"No way," he promised. "We're going to get her. You go that way and I'll head this way. She can't go after both of us."

Her eyes quickly scanned him, but she couldn't locate an injury. "You were hurt..."

He looked confused. "I'm okay."

"Bobby..."

He silenced her with a quick kiss and gently shoved her in the direction he wanted her to head in. "Go."

She headed off into the swirling storm, not happy about separating. How the hell could they back each other up if they couldn't see each other? She reached the next pillar. No ricochet. _Damn_...that meant she was targeting him. Moving her hand from its place on the pillar, her attention was caught by a dark smear that remained against the white concrete. She looked at her hand. It was bloody..._No_...Where had she touched him...? His arm...his hand... She looked in the direction he had gone, but she couldn't see him, or anything. She swallowed down her panic. Get Wallace first...he seemed okay...he couldn't be hurt badly...God, she was going to read him the riot act. More than almost anything else, Eames hated to worry.

She headed for the next pillar. Nothing. Ok...It was now or never...

She headed down the steps toward the street, stopping to duck behind a car at the curb. Visibility was worse down here than it was up on the steps. There was no way she would hazard shooting at anyone. She stepped around to the street side of the car and headed toward the place where Nicole was lurking.

Goren ran to the next pillar, barely getting there before a bullet ricocheted off it. At least she was targeting him and not Eames. It meant Wallace didn't know Eames was out here. He had no doubt, if given the chance, she would aim to take out his wife. As long as he had her attention, Alex had a chance to get to her and take her back into custody. That would certainly make her happy.

He headed for the next pillar, stopping halfway and heading back the way he had come. He barely heard the shot and there was no ricochet near him. She hadn't expected that, and he smiled. Keep her attention. Let Eames get to her. She only had one bullet left anyway.

He headed for the pillar. Again, he didn't hear the ricochet...

Wallace aimed at the shadow and pulled the trigger. She pulled it again. _Click_. No more ammunition. She swore. _Damn_ _storm_. She had no idea if she'd hit him or not, but Goren wasn't going to give up until he had her back in custody...and she was not going back to jail! She looked around...the place wasn't crawling with cops looking for her yet. She'd better get going. She would be back to deal with Bobby another time. And the next time she wouldn't play games. That damn partner of his...and that brat of a daughter...they would not be happy to see her again. She would take care of them for sure...and that would most certainly take care of him. Ha! That would show him. Daddy's little girl, indeed!

She started to move away from the car, when a voice called her attention toward the street. "Hold it right there, Nicole! Drop the gun!"

She let the empty weapon fall from her hand, which was still adorned with the bailiff's handcuffs, and turned toward the voice. Eames held her gun steady, aimed right at Nicole's head. She had to shout to be heard above the wind. "Don't even think about it. You can't get away."

"I should have saved a bullet. I would love to put one into your head."

"Nice sentiment. Get up there on the sidewalk."

"Where's Bobby?"

"He's not your concern."

"Maybe not...but he hasn't come running to your rescue yet."

Eames knew she was right, but she wasn't about to let Nicole know that. "Let's go...on the sidewalk."

"You're smart not to get too close."

"You're not smart to ignore me. Don't think I won't shoot you if you force my hand."

Wallace continued looking around for Goren. If she could get Eames to fire that gun once he showed up...but he wasn't showing. She made a move toward the sidewalk, but at the last moment, darted away, heading into the street. No one would be out driving in this storm...and visibility was too low for Eames to follow far...

Eames watched Wallace dart for the street, but held her fire. She didn't want a stray bullet to hit an unsuspecting occupant of one of the few cars driving past the courthouse. She headed toward Wallace...and heard a horn...and screeching brakes...and a crash...

_Oh, hell_...

Sliding her gun back into its holster and pulling her phone from her pocket, she ran toward the accident. The front end of a blue Mercury Marquis was crumpled into the side of a parked white Chevy Impala. The driver of the Mercury was stepping from the car, his face pale. In front of the car, on the street, was Wallace. Eames made the call for an ambulance and knelt beside her. She was unconscious but still alive.

The driver came over, shaking. "Oh, my God...I slid on the ice...I couldn't stop! She ran right in front of me!"

She grabbed his arm and helped him to the curb, where he sat down, still trembling. She squatted beside him. "It's okay. Put your head between your legs and take a few slow, deep breaths."

She straightened and looked around. Still no sign of Bobby. This was not good. She returned to Wallace, watching to make sure she didn't vanish again. That would go over big...Deakins would have a cow...and she didn't even want to think what Bobby would do.

It seemed like forever before several more officers arrived on the scene. "It's about damn time!" She quickly explained what had happened, making sure they clearly understood that Wallace was in custody-the handcuffs should leave no doubt-and if she got away, someone's head was going to be mounted on her wall. She promised a painful and lingering death to anyone who let her get away. "Make certain an officer accompanies her to the hospital and she is not to be left unguarded. Got me?"

"Yes, detective. I'll see to it personally."

She pointed to the driver of the Mercury. "Make sure he gets seen. And put him in a patrol car or something before he gets frostbite."

She headed back toward the courthouse in search of her partner.


	38. Beware the Black Widow

He was cold...and he felt sick. He rolled over onto his back, slowly returning to full awareness. Cold...wind...snowflakes stinging as the wind drove them into his skin. His head was throbbing. But more than anything else, he was cold. He rolled over to his stomach and slowly got to his feet, staggering a bit as the world tilted on him. He stumbled to the closest pillar and leaned against it. He was shivering and he still felt sick. Looking up, he saw the courthouse looming in front of him. _Inside_...yeah, that was a good idea.

He headed unsteadily toward the building, eventually finding his way around to the side door he'd come out of...how long ago was that? Pulling it open, grateful the locking mechanism wasn't working and not bothering to wonder why, he slipped into the building. He made his way to the stairwell, opening the door and stumbling to the stairs. He sat down, still shivering, still feeling dizzy and sick, but appreciating the warmth and the silence.

He rested his arms on his knees and hung his throbbing head down. Slowly, his shivering stopped and his breathing grew quiet. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the rhythm of his breathing and away from the dizzy, sick feeling in his body. _Plap...plap...plap..._ What the hell was that? He opened his eyes and looked at a small puddle of red on the floor. _Plap_... another drip fell away from his head to join the puddle, making that small _plap_ sound when it hit the floor. It was a very small sound, but it echoed in the utter silence of the stairwell. Fascinated, he watched as drop after drop fell away from him and the puddle slowly got bigger.

* * *

Eames knelt by a pillar where the snow was clearly disturbed. Her stomach knotted when she saw the blood and she looked as far into the storm as she could, but he wasn't anywhere around. She saw where he got to his feet...and followed the trail he left heading toward the courthouse.

He heard the door beyond the stairwell open, felt the cold draft of the blizzard wind, but he didn't move. He just continued watching the slow but steady dripping...until the stairwell door opened. Then he finally looked up.

The door closed behind her and she leaned against it, studying him. His right hand was bloody, which was where the blood on her hand had come from. The sleeve of his jacket was also dark and wet. His hair was damp with snow and blood. Now that he'd raised his head, the blood no longer dripped to the floor but ran down the side of his face. He squinted a little to keep her in focus, and she recognized the look on his face. He wasn't quite sure exactly what had happened. But he voiced the first thought that popped into his head. "Are...are you all right?"

She pushed off from the door and walked to him, avoiding the small puddle and throwing herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck. He lightly kissed her skin...warm and soft...just like the lips that found his seconds later. A soft moan escaped from his throat before he could stop it. She pulled back slowly. "Give me your handkerchief."

He fished in his pocket and pulled it out. Gently, she cleaned the blood from his face. He closed his eyes until she finished. His head was still swimming, but she gave him something else to focus on. She folded the handkerchief over and laid it against the wound on his head. "It's not deep...just a flesh wound. Let's get your jacket off so I can look at your shoulder."

"What's wrong with my shoulder?"

She took his bloodied hand and held it up for him to see. Confused, his eyes traveled up his sleeve to his shoulder. With the rush of adrenaline he'd been under, he had never even noticed his shoulder was injured. And after being hit in the head, there was more than enough distraction to prevent him from feeling that pain. He shrugged out of the jacket. The entire sleeve of his shirt was wet with blood. "Great..." he muttered.

He took his hand away from his head and laid the handkerchief on his knee, gently running his fingers over his shoulder and moving it back and forth. He winced, but it was more of a bruised pain than the agonizing fire of a bullet injury. Her fingers joined his and she looked at the injury through the tear the bullet had made in his shirt. "Another flesh wound, just a little deeper," she said. "The bleeding has just about stopped."

She took the handkerchief from his knee and placed it back over the head wound, which was still bleeding. "Maybe we should get you seen at the hospital."

"Why? I'll be fine."

"Bobby..."

He rested his hands on her hips. "With you and Maggie to take care of me, I'll be just fine." He swallowed a wave of nausea...and a thought occurred to him. "Wallace...?"

"She tried to get away."

"Did you shoot her?"

"Would you be upset if I did?"

He smiled. "You didn't."

"How do you know?"

"You, uh, aren't acting like you just shot someone. And you still have your sidearm."

She laughed. His mind never slowed down; his brilliance never dimmed. She kissed him softly. "We should get back to the courtroom."

His hands tightened on her hips. "Wallace..."

"She...ran in front of a car. They'll take her to the prison ward at Bellevue." She sat down on the step beside him. "What happened in the corridor, Bobby?"

He sighed. "She fought us the whole way, and she managed to get her hands in front of her. She grabbed the bailiff's gun and started shooting. She ran down the hall and I ran after her."

"Did you return fire?"

He shook his head. "I never had a clear shot."

"Do you remember getting hit at all?"

He shook his head. "All I remember is thinking I couldn't let her get away. Then she would go after you and Maggie. I couldn't let that happen."

He closed his eyes again when her fingers touched his temple and trailed down the side of his face. An involuntary tremor coursed through him and he laid a hand on her leg. "We, uh, really should get back," he said softly. "Carver and Burrows will be wondering what happened."

She sighed and nodded. "Are you sure we don't have to stop by the hospital on the way home?"

"What are they gonna do?"

"Your head could use a few stitches."

He sighed. "Ok, Eames. If it'll make you feel better, we'll stop. But if they even suggest keeping me for any reason, I'll leave. I am going home tonight, and I don't care who doesn't like it."

"With this storm..."

"I'm going home if I have to walk."

She smiled. "Ok, Bobby. We'll go home."

She stood up and watched as he tried to stand. He was still unsteady and she grabbed his arm. He leaned against the wall as the room tilted again. His stomach lurched. He closed his eyes, turning his attention toward settling his stomach. "Bobby?"

He raised a hand. Slowly, his stomach settled. "Okay...I'm okay."

"Still dizzy?"

"A little."

"Should we go to the elevator?"

"No. I couldn't handle that." He swallowed. "I'll be okay."

He started up the stairs, and she held onto his arm. "You'd better sit down if you feel too badly because if you fall down the stairs, you're going to take me with you. Then I'll really be pissed."

"Well, I wouldn't want that. Last time I pissed you off, you took me down."

"You deserved that, sneaking up on me like you did."

"Sneaking...? Eames, I don't sneak up on anyone. I really thought you knew I was there."

"I didn't, okay? With that wind I couldn't hear anything."

"Sorry. I was just so glad to see that you were okay, I didn't think about that."

"It's not very often you forget to think."

"No, it's not...and you're responsible for it every time."

She smiled at that as they walked to the door leading to the second floor corridor. She pulled it open. He was steadier and feeling better. He took his hand away from his head and shoved the handkerchief into his pocket. The bleeding had mostly stopped. Reaching toward her, he took his jacket and slipped it back on, not wanting to alarm anyone in the courtroom with his bloody sleeve. The blood was less obvious in the dark fabric of his jacket. "Um...I probably should clean up a little."

She nodded. "That's probably a good idea."

She leaned against the wall outside the rest room, waiting for him. "Detective Eames?"

She looked up as Burrows approached her, with Carver and Shaeffer right behind him. She straightened away from the wall. The judge looked around. "Where is your partner?"

She motioned toward the rest room. "He'll be right out."

"The trial has been adjourned for the day. What happened?"

"How is your bailiff?"

"He'll be all right, but the other victim died before the ambulance arrived."

She looked toward the floor. "I'm sorry to hear that."

The door opened and Goren came out, stopping when he saw the three men. "Uh...is everything okay?"

Burrows looked concerned. "Are _you_ okay, detective?"

"I, uh...yes, your honor."

"You look pale," Carver noted.

Goren waved a hand dismissively. "It's not a big deal."

"Come with me," the judge motioned.

They followed him to his chambers. Shaeffer and Carver stood off to the side as Eames sat down. Goren sat a little more heavily than he'd intended, unable to stifle a soft groan. Eames looked at him, but he waved a hand, which he then pressed against his forehead. He felt sick again.

Burrows leaned forward, concerned again. "Should I call for a doctor?"

Goren looked at him and shook his head. "No, sir. We'll stop by the ER at St. Vincent's on the way home."

Carver stepped forward a step so he could see Goren's face. "Just how badly hurt are you, detective...no, wait. Don't answer me." He shifted his gaze to Eames. "Detective Eames?"

She laughed softly. Carver knew her partner well. "Just a couple of flesh wounds needing a few stitches."

Goren muttered, "I'm sleeping in my own bed tonight."

Eames grinned at him. He was being stubborn. Across the room, Shaeffer spoke for the first time. "Where's my client?"

Goren looked at him. "A word of caution, Mr. Shaeffer. Nicole Wallace is never what she appears. Don't let her steamroll you. Like a black widow, she'll draw you in, seduce you, and then eat you for dinner."

Shaeffer bristled. "Detective Goren...I can assure you..."

Goren leaned over, swallowing another surge of nausea. "Mr. Shaeffer, you do not know her. I saw the way she was with you, even on the stand. I know that...behavior. I have...been on the receiving end of it. But it never got her what she wanted, so she turned on the venom. She directs it toward Eames, and toward Maggie, because that's her nature. That's part of her pathology. But do not fall for her act, Mr. Shaeffer. It can be a fatal error. Nicole will behave in whatever manner she feels she must to get what she wants, and then she'll leave a trail of broken bodies when she's done. I learned that the hard way. I knew better, but I underestimated her...and I paid the price for that...but so did my father-in-law and my best friend, and worse, my wife and my daughter, and I can't forgive myself for that. But you've been warned now. Whatever you allow to happen will _not_ be on my conscience. Just be careful."

Shaeffer frowned at him, and it was clear he didn't believe him. Goren just shrugged and sat back in the chair. "Where is she?" the lawyer asked.

Eames glared at him. "On her way to the prison ward at Bellevue. In her efforts to escape, after shooting the bailiff, my partner and an innocent man, she ran in front of a vehicle. She was alive when I left her in the custody of four uniformed officers. So you may want to trot yourself over to Bellevue when we're done here."

Carver looked at Shaeffer. "And when Ms. Wallace awakens, you can inform her of my intent to indict her for murder...and two more counts of attempted murder."

Goren frowned. "M-murder?"

Eames laid a hand on his arm. "The bystander."

He closed his eyes. "I, uh, I...tried to...get him out of the way." He shifted away from his wife, and she wasn't surprised. "Um...she was aiming at me...that time. I think...that must have been...when she hit my shoulder...then the-the bullet...continued on."

_Great_, Eames thought. It was going to be a long night. It was time to get going. She looked at Burrows. "Your honor, with all due respect, I really think we'd better leave now."

Burrows raised a hand. "Detective Goren, what happened in the hallway...I need to know whose negligence led to that."

Eames braced herself. If he took the blame, she was going to kick his ass all the way home. He shook his head slowly. "I can't say anyone was negligent, sir. She fought us every step of the way. I can't say how she got her hands in front of her, or how she got your bailiff's gun. Those things happen, unfortunately. I...I'm just sorry...an innocent man died."

Carver leaned forward. "Don't bear that burden, detective. You did everything you could. Let Wallace bear the burden for her actions."

Goren frowned. "Someone should be sorry that man died. She won't."

"Be sorry for it then. But don't feel guilty."

Carver looked at Eames, who shrugged her shoulders. She would do what she could, but Bobby bore his burdens heavily and she found there was little she could do about that. Quietly, she said, "I think the best thing I can do right now is get him home to see Maggie."

Burrows nodded. "See that you get yourself seen on the way home, detective. Say hello to Maggie for us, and Mr. Carver will be in touch about the trial. I still may have you bring Maggie in on Monday, so the testimony she gave yesterday is still fresh in her mind."

Carver nodded. "I'll call you Monday morning."

Eames nodded at him. "Just let us know."

"Call me at home later. Let me know what the doctor said, and I'll give you an update on Ms. Wallace."

"All right."

They headed out of the chambers and started down the hall. He was very quiet, and she watched him closely. He wasn't unstable, but something was wrong. "Bobby..."

"I, um...I'll be right back."

He went back into the rest room and she leaned against the wall and waited. When he came back out, his hair was wet, and a trickle of fresh blood dribbled down in front of his ear. She held out her hand and he fished out the handkerchief. She gently wiped the blood away and drew him down so she could look at the wound. "Hospital," she said, leaving no room for argument.

He straightened up and took back the handkerchief. He leaned back down to catch her eyes. "I won't stay."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"I won't, Eames."

"I heard you, Goren."

"As long as you understand."

She nodded. She understood perfectly. He would do exactly what the doctors wanted him to do, and she would make sure of it.


	39. Dr Seuss and Spaghetti Sauce

**A/N: Babies and fluff :-) Of course, _Green Eggs and Ham_ belongs to Dr. Seuss...and children everywhere.**

* * *

Eames finally settled the car in its place against the curb and turned off the ignition. "Wasn't _that_ fun?"

No answer. She looked over at him, half expecting him to be sleeping. But he wasn't. He was looking out into the swirling snow, hand pressed to his mouth, lost in thought. "In case you're wondering, the answer is 'no, Alex, it wasn't'."

He turned to look at her. "What wasn't?"

"Driving." He looked confused, and she smiled. "It wasn't fun, Bobby. You missed the first half of the conversation."

"Oh...sorry." He looked around, surprised. "We're home."

"Yes, we are."

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I-I was thinking."

"Yeah. I noticed. Come on. You need to get changed and play with your kids for awhile before you crash."

He sighed. "That's not going to be long," he muttered.

He had slept for more than an hour in the emergency room while waiting to be stitched, but it had done little to re-energize him. He was exhausted and he felt it in every muscle of his body. He also knew that come morning, he wasn't going to be able to move without feeling it everywhere.

"Do you want me to fill that prescription?"

"No. I don't want you going anywhere. I'm all right...more sore than in pain."

She studied him for a moment, then reached her hand toward his and whispered, "I love you."

He smiled as he raised her hand to his lips. "I love you, too."

She got out of the car and walked around to the sidewalk as he shut the door. They headed into the building.

* * *

Logan turned the water on to boil and pulled a can of sauce from the cabinet. Maggie asked for "s'getti" and Tommy had concurred. It had been a long day and he was exhausted. Barek had taken great delight in joining the kids when they ganged up on him out in the snow. She was lucky he was such a good sport. He might complain about it to her-and he would-but he was inclined to let those kids do anything they wanted with him. He was such a sucker for a 'please' from either of them...and Tommy had quickly learned the value of the word _please_ with both Daddy and Uncle Mike. Logan liked being Maggie's favorite uncle and he was happily gaining that same position with her little brother.

He was impressed with Tommy's ability to keep up with his sister and he felt a pang of sympathy for Eames. No, not sympathy. E_mpathy_...they ran him into the ground, too. Both kids definitely had their father's energy. Fortunately, Goren wasn't one to leave anyone hanging when it came to taking care of his kids. Still, Logan had to laugh every time Maggie ran her dad ragged. Now he had two of them to keep up with. Logan had no idea how he did it, but he respected him because he did.

He heard the door open and went to the doorway. Frowning, he moved into the living room, looking from Eames to Goren. "Geez, Bobby, you look like hell. What happened? Don't tell me she got off."

Eames shook her head. "No, she didn't get off." She gave Goren a gentle shove toward the bedroom. "Go get changed."

He handed her his overcoat and headed down the hall. Logan looked puzzled. "What's wrong?"

She hung up their coats and crossed the room toward him, following him into the kitchen. "Where are the kids?"

"In Maggie's room with Carolyn, playing."

She looked at the pot on the stove and the spaghetti and sauce on the counter. "Let me guess...Maggie chose dinner."

He smiled. "She knows me. I can do spaghetti and not a lot more. Maybe hot dogs."

She laughed. "We have to teach you to cook a couple of other things."

She went to the refrigerator and opened the door. Grabbing a beer and the carton of orange juice, she set them on the counter and kicked the door closed as she reached for a glass. After pouring a glass of orange juice, she handed the carton to Logan, who put it away. By the time she left the kitchen, Goren was back from the bedroom. She handed him the beer as he sat on the couch. Logan approached and frowned darkly. "So, tell me what happened." He noticed the stitches on Goren's head. "And what happened to your head? You guys get in an accident?"

Goren sighed heavily and scrubbed his face wearily with his hands. "Um, Wallace...tried to escape."

"You've got to be kidding me."

He shook his head. "She got the bailiff's gun...and...killed a man...but she was aiming for me."

Eames met Logan's eyes and saw that he understood what that meant. Logan sighed. "Don't carry the burden of her actions, man. That wasn't your fault."

Goren turned to look at him. "She was in my custody. That makes it my fault."

"She was in the bailiff's custody," Eames corrected. "You were helping him, but he was responsible for her. And it was his gun she grabbed. You have enough of your own demons, Bobby. This one isn't yours."

He sighed, not in the mood to argue. Logan examined the stitches on his head more closely. "And what happened to your head?"

"I got grazed. It's not a big deal."

"Really?" He glanced at Eames. "In my book, getting shot is always a big deal."

Goren's face turned dark. "It's not, ok, Logan?"

"Whatever you say. But you did get her back in custody, right?"

"Alex did."

"Sort of," Eames added. "She ran in front of a car and now she's in the prison ward at Bellevue."

"In the middle of a blizzard she managed to run in front of the only car on the street?"

Eames laughed. Logan sure had a way of putting things. "Not quite the only car, but close. The poor driver was really shaken up."

"She gonna be okay to finish her trial?"

"I don't know," she said. "I'll call Carver after dinner and find out."

Quietly, Goren said, "They want Maggie back on Monday to clarify some issues. Shaeffer tried to convince the jury she was coached and Carver wants to make it crystal clear that she wasn't."

Logan shook his head slowly. "I have never before wished I had shot someone and finished 'em off. I don't like feeling that way, but I do."

He headed back to the kitchen to check on the water. They heard a door open down the hall. "Uncle Mike? Is the s'getti ready yet? Tommy's hungry an'..." She stopped in mid-sentence when she saw her parents. "Mommy! Daddy!"

Eames caught her and gave her a hug, then released her so she could run to her father. She jumped at him and he lifted her onto his lap, where she wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed. Tommy came charging out of the room too quickly, bumping into the wall opposite the bedroom door. He bounced off the wall and landed on his butt, then got back to his feet and ran down the hall toward his mother. Laughing, she caught him and lifted him into her arms. Barek followed him down the hall. "The little monkey's exhausted. He refused to take a nap."

"He does that sometimes. He doesn't want to miss anything and he tries to keep up with his sister."

"That's a tall order for anyone. Mike and I together are hard-pressed to keep up with her." She looked from Eames to Goren and back. "What's wrong?"

Eames turned Tommy toward the couch and he squealed, "Dada!"

She set him down on Goren's lap and motioned for Barek to follow her to the kitchen. Eames explained what had happened. Logan looked up from where he was opening the sauce can. "His shoulder? What's wrong with his shoulder?"

"That was the grazing injury he got when the other man was killed. He got hit in the head outside in the storm. She was aiming at anything that moved, and she got lucky."

"He got lucky she didn't take his head off," Logan muttered as he poured the sauce into the pan. He shook his head. "He needs to be more damn careful. I understand wanting to protect you guys, but if he gets killed doing it, where does that leave you...and us? I can't take the place of Maggie's best guy, and I never want to."

"You explain that to him, then, Mike, because he won't listen to me."

"I'll explain it, okay."

Barek grabbed his arm. "Not right now and not in front of the kids."

"Get Maggie on his case. Maybe that'll get through his head."

Eames leaned up and kissed his cheek, then she left the kitchen. Goren was laying on the couch now, with Tommy curled up on his chest, asleep, and Maggie sitting on his abdomen, reading _Green Eggs and Ham_. He had read that story to her so many times, she knew exactly what words went with which page. His eyes were half-closed, but he was still listening to her. Eames leaned over the back of the couch and kissed the side of his head. "Great. He'll be wide awake at ten o'clock and looking to play."

Goren smiled wearily. "I'll get up with him."

"I know you will. But you need to rest tonight. Don't worry. Mike and Carolyn are staying. We'll take care of him."

"I never thought you wouldn't."

"But..."

"No 'buts'. I don't mind. I never did." He shifted his gaze toward Maggie, who had stopped reading and was patiently waiting for her parents to finish talking. Goren smiled at her. "Sorry, mouse. Go ahead and finish the story."

She returned his smile. "Thank you, Daddy." She continued with the story.

Goren shifted his eyes toward Eames and smiled. She gave him another kiss and went back into the kitchen. Logan was just finishing draining the spaghetti. He dumped the noodles back into the pot and added the sauce. "Viola...dinner."

Both women laughed. Eames dished out Maggie's dinner and set it on the table in front of her booster seat. "Maggie, dinner's ready."

She expected a shout from the living room, but heard only silence. She looked toward the couch as Maggie lightly slid from her father's lap and set her book on the coffee table. She bounded quietly into the dining area and said, "Shhh. Daddy and Tommy are sleeping."

Eames smiled as she set her in her seat. Logan glanced toward the couch, sat down and muttered, "Yeah, sure, now the little whirlwind goes to sleep. Two hours we tried to get him to settle down and nap. But no...he wants to play. He crawls up onto his father's chest and he's out like a light."

Barek set a cup of milk in front of Maggie and sat down. "Quit grousing, Mike. That's something he's always been able to do with both of them. At least someone can get them to settle down."

"He's very comfortable," Eames said with a laugh.

"I'll take your word for that," Logan replied.

After dinner, Eames took the baby and set him in his crib. Then she cleaned Maggie up and got her ready for bed. Before she could settle her into her bed, Maggie crawled up onto her sleeping father and snuggled into the hollow of his shoulder. Eames left her where she was, knowing she'd be asleep in no time. She dropped down into a chair and sighed heavily as she pulled out her phone and called Carver's home number. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Carver. This is Alex Eames."

"Thank you for calling, detective. How is your partner?"

"He's fine, thanks."

"I'm glad to hear it. I do need for you to bring Maggie in Monday to clarify her testimony for me, but the trial is going into postponement until Ms. Wallace recovers sufficiently to resume."

"When do they think that will be?"

"Probably at least a few weeks. Right now she's in critical condition, but she's expected to recover. If the car had been going much faster, we would have no further need of a trial."

"Damn," she said softly.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, Mr. Carver." She sighed. "What time do you want us to bring Maggie in on Monday?"

"9 am."

"Okay. Oh, how is the bailiff?"

"He's in stable condition. He'll be all right."

"Good. We'll see you Monday morning. Have a good weekend, Mr. Carver."

"Thank you. You, too, detective. I'm glad Detective Goren is all right."

"Thanks." She closed the phone and sighed. "Apparently, Wallace is going to be all right."

"I swear she's got nine lives," Logan said from where he sat on the floor, leaning back against the chair Barek was sitting in.

"The only reason I'm glad she's not dead is that poor guy that hit her. He was really shook up. He had no idea who he'd hit; he just knew it was a person."

Logan looked at the beer in the bottle he held and shook his head. "I guess."

Barek ran a hand through his thick hair. "Cheer up. She's going to prison."

"Forgive me if I hold my breath until they lock her cage. I don't trust her..." He nodded his head toward the couch, where Goren still slept. "...and neither does he."

Eames nodded. "I know. And it's with good reason. Maybe now they'll increase security on her, knowing she's a flight risk."

"I don't know. Goren still underestimates her, and he's been profiling her for ten years. It's hard for a good person, even one who understands the criminal mind, to comprehend just what an evil person is capable of."

That was very true. Most criminals were not totally evil. And she knew from long experience that Bobby liked to believe there was good in everyone. But the good that had once been part of Nicole Wallace succumbed long ago to bitterness and jealousy. Now there was nothing left but evil and hatred...and those depths were unfathomable, even to a brilliant profiler like Goren.

With a sigh, Eames got up and lifted her sleeping daughter from her father's chest. She carried her to her bed and tucked her in with her bunny. Returning to the living room, she watched as Goren shifted on the couch and opened his eyes. He looked confused for a minute, but the confusion cleared quickly. "The kids..."

"In bed, which is probably where you should be...unless you're hungry."

He shook his head. His stomach still felt uncertain and he now questioned the wisdom of the beer he'd put in it. "Um, no...I think I'd better just go to bed."

"Want to take bets on which kid will be in between us come dawn?"

"I've got even money on both."

She laughed as he got up from the couch. He muttered good night to Logan and Barek, kissed his wife and headed down the hall. But when he started to open his bedroom door, he heard a little voice alternating between 'Mama' and 'Dada', and he smiled. Eames heard him, too, and started toward the hallway. Goren waved a hand at her. "I'll get him."

She sighed, but didn't argue. Logan had moved from the floor to the couch. "Why doesn't he just go to bed?"

"Because he's Bobby. He's known that Tommy was his from birth, and when you guys went out west last year, he missed being here for the three of us. He's been making it up to us ever since."

"Does he _ever_ let anything go?"

"Not easily."

"Doesn't he see that Tom loves him as much as Maggie does?"

"I don't know. I would hope he does. I gave up arguing about it. It's not worth it. It's a lot easier just to let him do what he wants and simply appreciate the fact that he does it."

When Goren came out of the bedroom with the baby, Logan grumbled something neither woman understood and got to his feet. He met his friend in the hallway and held out his hands to the baby. "C'mon, Tom. I'll give you your spaghetti. Let Daddy go to bed."

"Mike..."

Logan took the baby and gave Goren a gentle push toward the bedroom. "Go. Your wife may not argue about it anymore, but I will. Don't make me push the issue."

Goren smiled and kissed his son's soft head. The longer his hair got, the more curl it had to it, but it was still soft and wispy. Tom's smile widened. He reached his hand toward his father and said, "Dada."

He kissed the baby's hand, making him giggle. Logan shook his head. "I still can't get over how friggin' happy this kid is. That's something he _doesn't_ get from you."

"No," Goren agreed. "I've always said that's all his mother. John said she was a happy baby. I have no idea what I was like."

Logan kissed the side of the baby's head. "The happy tornado."

Gently poking the baby's belly, Goren gave him another kiss and headed for the bedroom. Logan brought the baby down the hall into the living room. Barek grinned at her partner. "Who would ever believe it?"

"Believe what?"

"How quickly you two big, tough cops turn to mush over these two kids."

"You're funny, Barek." He set the baby in his high chair and went into the kitchen. When he came back out and set the small bowl of spaghetti and sippy cup of milk on the tray in front of him, he looked at the two women, who were watching him. "What?"

"Did you cut up his spaghetti?" Eames asked.

"Of course."

She looked at Barek and they both broke out laughing. Annoyed, Logan asked, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Mike," Barek assured him.

Logan looked at the baby. "If you ever get them figured out, tiger, let me know."

Tommy turned his bowl upside down and set it on his head, giggling and waving his arms up and down. Logan couldn't help laughing. He pulled a strand of spaghetti off the baby's nose and leaned down and kissed him. Eames and Barek looked at each other and smiled as Logan pulled up a chair and played with the giggling baby until all his spaghetti was gone and they were both covered with sauce.


	40. Nightmares

_She smiled that feral smile, showing teeth sharpened by gnawing on the bones of her victims. "I'll never leave you alone, Bobby. Not as long as I live. Never forget that..."_

_She turned and pulled a handgun out of nowhere, aiming, not at him, but at them...the few people who meant everything to him...she pulled the trigger...No!_

He sat up, breathing hard, drenched in sweat. The room was dark, curtains drawn...he was at home. They were safe. He tried to slow the pounding of his heart. Reaching out, he ran his hand over the empty sheets beside him, then he looked at the time. 11:23. Not even midnight. When had he come in here to sleep? Six? Six-thirty? His stomach lurched and his head pounded; the room still tilted from time to time. He was still exhausted.

He laid back on the pillow and closed his eyes, but when he drifted off, the dream returned, leaving him turning again toward empty sheets. _The hell with this_.

He got out of bed and went out into the hall. He heard quiet voices in the living room, but ignored them for the moment. Opening the door to Tommy's room, he walked over to the crib. His little son was sleeping soundly on his stomach, his little butt stuck up in the air. He smiled at that, feeling some of the tension slide from his body. He rested a hand on the baby's soft head, relieved to hear the soft sigh and sucking sounds Tom made as he stuck his fist in his mouth.

Quietly leaving the room, he went into Maggie's room next. He stood by the door, smiling at the mop of curls that stuck out from under the blanket. Crossing to the bed, he leaned down and softly kissed her head. She was used to being kissed in the middle of the night and she didn't move. Silently he left the room.

Pulling her door closed, he leaned against the wall beside it and considered where to go next, the bathroom or the living room. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the voices from the other room. Logan's voice...soft laughter... Eames... Barek... Humphrey Bogart... Bogart? Oh, a movie... He looked toward the dark room, illuminated by the television screen. The hall quit spinning and his stomach settled, so he headed for the living room.

Eames looked up when his silhouette appeared at the end of the hallway where it entered the living room. "Hey. What are you doing up?" He shrugged, but she knew him too well. His sleep was often disturbed but there were only a few things that caused it. He always woke for his children and for her when nightmares struck, but it wasn't either of those. Sometimes a case would stick with him and something would come to him in his sleep...then neither of them got to sleep because he had to share his excitement with her. Now he didn't have to phone her; he just had to roll over and...well, she never complained about the ways he woke her. Unfortunately, though, the most common reason for his sleep disturbances, and his inability to return to sleep readily, was nightmares. And try as he would not to wake her, she always knew. "Bad dream?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. It's nothing."

"Then why didn't you just go back to sleep?"

"I, uh, I tried. I had to...check on the kids."

"Come over here."

She shifted her position on the couch and waited until he lowered himself down beside her. He noted with amusement that she had a pint of ice cream on the table in front of her, and so did Barek. Logan had a bottle of beer in his hand and two empties on the table next to the chair he was sitting in. Goren looked at the television, watching for a few minutes before he looked at Eames. "_Key Largo_?"

"We were in the mood for Bogart."

Logan pointed his bottle at the two women. "_They_ were in the mood for Bogart. I got outvoted. Want a beer?"

Goren rested a hand over his stomach and shook his head. "No, thanks."

Eames fingered his hair, which was still damp with sweat. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am now. Did Tommy go back to sleep right away?"

Logan shook his head. "Nah. We played for awhile, and he kept looking for you. He was up for an hour or so."

Barek smiled. "It was funny. He wanted you and he kept trying to run down the hall to your room, but Mike kept heading him off. He'd giggle and run to Alex, then to me, then he would try sneaking past Mike again."

Logan laughed. "He's a quick little bugger when he can keep his balance."

Eames nestled herself against Goren's side. "And he's as persistent as his sister."

He slid his arm around her and drew her close, finally relaxing and letting go of the last remnants of his nightmare. "Is that good or bad?"

"Both," she replied with a smile. "Just like it is with Maggie."

He kissed her head and leaned back into the couch. Barek had been watching him and she leaned forward in her chair. "How are you feeling, Bobby?"

"Better."

She seemed satisfied. He did look better, not as pale or sick. "Ice cream?" she offered.

He shook his head. "No thanks."

Eames considered whether or not to ask about the nightmare, but given the day's events she really didn't need ESP to guess what it was about. And he was relaxing now; bringing up the nightmare would only serve to bring back his tension and make him retreat into himself. Then she'd have to work to draw him out and, truth be told, she was tired. He knew that if he wanted to talk, she was ready whenever he was. She understood how hard it was for him to bare his soul, but she also knew that he would talk when he was ready. It was an important concession they had made long ago. She had always hated to see him retreat into himself, and that got worse after she married Ricky. But she had finally succeeded in reaching him one night, after a hard case had nearly broken him. Sleep deprivation and half a case of beer led to an important breakthrough in their relationship. And he had never closed himself off from her again. She understood his need to retreat, to get a handle on his feelings. But he always came to her when he was ready.

She nestled closer into him, draping her arm across his abdomen. She turned her attention to the movie and slid her hand beneath his shirt, lightly stroking his skin. She felt him relax beneath her; he tightened his arm around her and kissed her head again. When his arm relaxed and his breathing slowed, she knew he'd gone back to sleep. After the movie, she gently woke him and said good night to Logan and Barek.

Guiding him back to the bedroom, she slid off his shirt and he collapsed onto the bed. After getting ready for bed herself, she slid in beside him, snuggled into his arms and went to sleep.

Twice more during the night, the dream woke him. She sensed his unrest and slid closer to him, letting him pull her against him and hold her. He folded both arms around her and buried his face in her neck. She lightly kissed him, rubbing his temple or his back until he returned to sleep. Then she turned in his arms, nestling her back against him, and she went back to sleep as well.

* * *

He was being watched. He could feel it. A cop's sense...but there were no alarms, no sense of danger...and he knew. He didn't even open his eyes. He simply whispered, "Come on, mouse."

He felt her climb over him and snuggle under the blanket between them. "Bad dream?" he asked.

She pressed herself into his back. "She was back to take us."

He turned over and looked at her. Her eyes were wide with fear. Gently, he smoothed his hand over her curls and kissed her forehead. "That's not going to happen, baby. She'll never touch you again."

"Is Your Honor gonna send her to jail?"

"Yes. She's in jail right now, with police guarding her."

"Lots of 'em?"

"Yes."

She reached out and touched the white bandage on his shoulder. "She hurted you again."

"It's just a scratch. I'm fine."

"Promise?"

"Yes. I promise."

She snuggled into his arms and he held her. He looked over her head toward Eames, who was also awake. She met his eyes, understanding the dark look she saw there. Reaching over, she smoothed Maggie's hair back from her face. The little girl turned over to look at her. "I was scared, Mommy. I couldn' find you or Daddy. What do I do if I can' find anyone?"

"You keep looking, because we'll be looking for you, too."

"Al'ays?"

"Yes, baby. Always."

She sighed, satisfied, and closed her eyes. Goren kissed her head and turned onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. Eames leaned over and kissed his temple. "I can't protect her from her nightmares," he whispered.

"Just like I can't protect you from yours."

"She's four, Alex. She shouldn't have nightmares."

"You had them when you were little."

"I was seven and I was getting the demons beat out of me. I was being locked in a closet to protect me from people I didn't know never existed. There's a difference."

"All we can do is our best, Bobby. There are some things we just can't protect them from."

"Like Nicole Wallace."

"Bobby..." But he turned over and shut down on her. She sighed. She gently ran her fingers through his hair, then settled in under the blankets beside Maggie and tried to go back to sleep.

He had just managed to doze off when a soft thud brought him back to awareness. He wasn't sure he'd actually heard anything, and he strained to listen. Another noise..._what the heck_...realization dawned and he waited. He heard the jiggle of a doorknob and a scraping noise. He sensed rather than heard the bedroom door move. And a little silhouette appeared in the dim light that sifted from the street through the place where the curtains parted. A familiar little hand touched his cheek and then his mouth. "Dada..."

"Tommy," he whispered back.

"Uppy, peez."

He smiled and lifted the baby up onto his stomach. Tommy looked into the bed. "Mama. Maga."

"Yes. Mommy and Maggie."

The baby leaned forward and settled himself on his father's chest. "Dada," he whispered with a sigh, sticking his fist into his mouth and closing his eyes.

He gently rubbed the baby's back and kissed him. "Tommy," he whispered again.

"Bobby?"

"I win," he answered.

"Win what?"

"I told you even money they'd both end up in here."

She laughed quietly. "He climbed out of his crib again, huh?"

"Yes. And we'll find his dump truck behind the door again, too."

"Stinker."

"We'll get him a bed this week."

She leaned over and kissed him. "I love you, you know."

"Yes, I know. I love you, too."

"Feeling any better?"

"Not yet."

"When you're ready..."

"I know, Alex. I know. Give me some time."

"I always do."

"Yeah. You do."

She kissed him again and said, "Try to get some more sleep. You still need it."

"I'll try."

But for him, it was always easier said than done.


	41. Back in Court

The courtroom was as crowded as it had been on Thursday and Friday. Goren left the kids with their mother as he went up to the bar to talk to Carver. Carver shook his hand. "How are you feeling, detective?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Carver."

"What did you tell Maggie?"

"Just that you had a few more questions for her. And I didn't call you at four Saturday morning when she woke up with a nightmare about Wallace."

"I am sorry, detective."

"Not half as sorry as I am. She shouldn't have nightmares, not like that."

"We need her to put Wallace away for good. Today will be easy. I just want to ask her about the way we prepped her to testify. That is Shaeffer's only bone of contention with her testimony. I'll call her up, should take five minutes. Shaeffer shouldn't have anything much to ask. Then he will ask for a continuance while his client recovers, which Judge Burrows will grant. Maggie should not have to come back after this. This one will be very easy. For both of you."

The bailiff called the court to order as Goren headed back to his seat and picked Maggie up. Carver called Maggie to the stand. Her father brought her up to the bar, where the bailiff took her hand and walked her to the witness stand. Carver motioned at Goren to sit at the prosecutor's table. Burrows smiled down at Maggie from the bench. "Hello, Maggie."

"Hi, Your Honor."

"Do you remember what we said last week about the things you say here?"

"Yes. I gotta tell what I 'member and not make stuff up. I gotta jus' say what happened."

"Very good. Proceed, Mr. Carver."

Carver approached the stand. "Hi, Maggie."

She smiled. "Hi, Mr. Carver."

"Maggie, do you remember last week, when we talked about what happened after you were taken away from your grandfather's house?"

"Yes. I'll be a big girl today."

Carver smiled kindly. "You were a very big girl last week, and we were very proud of you. But that's not why we asked Mommy and Daddy to bring you back today. Do you remember before you talked to us in front of everybody, when the judge and your dad and I showed you the courtroom and where you would sit and where everyone would be when you talked to us?"

"Yes. An' you was right, Mr. Carver. Ev'eybody was sitted where you said. But where's the mean lady?"

"She's not well today."

"Oh." She paused a moment, then frowned and looked away from Carver. Goren didn't like that, and when she looked back up, she looked right at him. "I'm sorry, Daddy," she said quietly.

Carver looked at him, but his expression told him he had no idea why Maggie was apologizing. He looked back at Maggie. "Maggie, why are you apologizing to your father?"

"Because my brain maked me think a bad thing, and Daddy wouldn't like me to think it."

Goren propped his elbows on the table and rubbed his face with his hands. This was not supposed to be a difficult morning. Carver debated about whether or not to pursue this line of questioning. Deciding it couldn't hurt his case and might help this child, he decided to go ahead. "What did your brain make you think, Maggie?"

She looked down at her hands. "She's a very bad lady. She hurted that man at the gas station and Grampa and Uncle Mike. She hurted Mommy's tummy and my arm. An' I'm mad at her because she's mean. But she hurted Daddy bad. Uncle Mike telled me his brain was sleepin' and it might never wake up. What would'a happened if he didn' wake up any more? What if I wasn' there to hold his hand so he would wake up? Then Tommy would be sad and Tommy's never sad. An' I would never be happy any more. I wouldn' like anythin' any more if I didn' have my daddy." Both Carver and Burrows looked toward Goren, but his eyes were riveted to his daughter. His guilt and pain were palpable. Maggie went on, drawing their attention back to her. "Daddy telled me it's 'portant not to stay mad at peoples when they hurt us. But I can' stop bein' mad. When you telled me she was sick, my brain telled me it would be a good thing if she just goed away an' never comed back. An' that's not a nice thing to think. An' I'm sorry I thinked it, Daddy."

When Goren nodded at her, and she knew it was okay, she relaxed a little, wiping a tear that rolled down her cheek. Carver was silent for a long moment. He had known this child all her life but he had never before really appreciated the depth of her attachment to her father, who hadn't even known he _was_ her father until she was three. "I think that your daddy can understand how you feel. I think we all can."

"It's still not nice to think bad things about peoples. Even bad peoples."

"You are a very smart little girl, Maggie. But sometimes we can't help how we feel." He sighed. "Maggie, you spent time in this courtroom watching how things worked. You saw people sitting where you are and answering questions. You watched Judge Burrows doing his job and me doing mine. When we were getting you ready to talk to us, did anyone tell you what to say?"

"Your Honor and Mommy and Daddy telled me all I hadda do was tell what I 'membered. So that's what I did."

"Thank you, Maggie. Now Mr. Shaeffer has a couple of questions and then you can go back to your daddy."

"Ok, Mr. Carver."

When Carver sat down, Goren leaned toward him and whispered, "If he makes her cry, I am going to pound him."

"Please, detective..."

"I am fed up with this, Mr. Carver."

"She's almost done. We won't need her again after this."

"That's what you said last week."

Carver sighed and shook his head, hoping Shaeffer would behave and not upset the child. He did not relish the thought of having to restrain a man the size of her father.

When Shaeffer approached the stand, Maggie frowned. His voice was not unkind. "What's the matter, Maggie?"

"I don' like you."

A chuckle made its way around the courtroom. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I just telled what happened and you don' believe me. She was mean to me and she hurted peoples and that's not nice. But you think I didn' say what really happened but I did."

"I think that maybe some of the adults around you told you what to say."

"Why would they do that? I 'membered. They didn' hafta tell me. An' only me an' Tommy was with her so how could they know what to say? Nobody telled me what to say. They only telled me to say what I 'membered and not to make anythin' up."

At that moment, Shaeffer knew his case was screwed. Not only would her testimony stand, but she'd won over every person in that jury box. More than half of them had wiped away tears when she'd described how sad her life would be without her father, and even he believed what she said.

"Ok, Maggie. Thank you. I have no more questions, your honor."

Burrows looked at Maggie. "You did a very good job again today, Maggie. Thank you for coming back to talk to us. You can go to your daddy now."

"Thank you, your honor."

She slid off the chair and ran into her father's arms. He picked her up, gave Carver another unhappy glare and headed into the gallery. Shaeffer stood and said, "Your Honor, I would like to request a continuance while my client convalesces from her accident Friday afternoon."

Burrows looked at Carver. "Mr. Carver?"

"No objection, your honor."

"Very well. I'll grant a one month continuance. We'll see how your client's condition is at that time. This court is adjourned."

He brought down his gavel and left the courtroom. Once in the corridor, Goren leaned down to his wife. "Um, we really need to talk to her."

"I know. Let's take them to Dad's and we can talk to her there before we come back to work."

He nodded. Maggie was holding tightly to his neck, her head resting on his shoulder. Tommy reached out and touched his sister's arm. "Maga!"

Maggie looked at him and smiled. She took his hand and swung it back and forth. Tommy giggled. Goren kissed her head. "Let's get you guys to Grandpa's."


	42. Chasing the Pain Away

John Eames got up from his recliner when the front door opened and Maggie came bursting into the house. "Grampa!" She ran into his arms and hugged him tight. "I missed you!"

He kissed her. "I missed you, too, princess."

Goren set the baby down and pulled off his jacket. He hurried across the living room, calling "Gapa!"

With a laugh, John picked him up and kissed him. "How's my boy?"

Tommy giggled and hugged him again. Eames gave her father a kiss. "How are you feeling, Dad?"

"I'm doing great, sweetheart." He shook Goren's hand. "How are you feeling, Bobby?"

"I'm fine, John."

He took his wife's coat and his overcoat and hung them by the front door, while she hung the kids' jackets in the hall closet. Goren motioned to Maggie. "Mouse, come here."

She hurried to him. "Yes, Daddy?"

He picked her up and sat on the couch with her. Eames sat beside them. John sat in his recliner near the toybox and settled in to play with Tommy. The baby started the game by bringing his grandfather two blocks. He set them in his lap and announced, "Box!"

"Right. Blocks."

He hurried back to the toybox, returning with a red ball. "Ball!"

"Very good."

Goren sat back and looked at his little girl. "We want to talk to you about what you're feeling about the lady that hurt you."

He had deliberately avoided giving Wallace a name to Maggie. He knew she heard the name and recognized it, but he did not want to personalize her any more to his daughter, so he avoided using her name at all. Maggie's face became solemn and she pressed herself against his chest. That was the one place in all the world she felt safest, in her father's arms, nestled against his chest. Nothing bad could ever happen to her there, because Daddy would protect her. She reached out a hand to her mother, who would also always keep her safe. Eames slid closer and wrapped her hand around Maggie's. "There was no reason for you to say you were sorry, Maggie," she said softly.

"But my brain thinked bad things. I don' like that. I don' wanna think like that. And Daddy said it's not good to think bad things."

He had never realized how difficult it would be to teach right and wrong or good and bad to a child with a penchant for analyzing everything. The world wasn't black and white, and Maggie was still too young to comprehend shades of gray. He approached the issue from another direction. "It's not good to think bad things, but it's also not good to ignore how you feel."

"So what do I do?"

"You talk to us about it."

"But it makes you sad, Daddy."

He smiled at her. "That's okay, mouse. It's important to talk about what you feel. Don't keep it inside...that's where your nightmares come from. If something bothers you, come and talk to us. We'll always listen to what you have to say."

"I know. But I don' wanna make you sad."

"It would make me sad if you didn't talk to us. I don't like you having nightmares."

"You have 'em."

He was surprised at that, though he shouldn't have been. She didn't miss anything. "I'm not as good as I should be at talking to Mommy about what bothers me. Maybe if I were better at that, I wouldn't have so many nightmares. But that's something I don't want you to suffer with, Maggie. I want you to talk to us. Sometimes it will bother me, but it's not a bad kind of bother. I...I want to protect you from all the bad things in the world, but I can't. That's what makes me sad, not what you tell us. It's my shortcomings that bother me. And I really should be the one saying I'm sorry to you."

She looked confused, and Eames smiled to herself. That was the same look Bobby got when he was confused. She sighed softly, amazed, as always, at how much like her father she really was. "Why, Daddy? You didn' do somethin' to say sorry for."

"I did and I didn't. That mean lady hurt you because of me. She has been trying for a long time to hurt me, and she used to do it with words."

"How do you hurt somebody with words?"

How to explain to a four-year-old that words could wound, that a soul could bleed as readily as a body could... He looked at Eames, who shrugged. She had no idea what to say. He'd painted himself into this corner and she didn't have a bridge to help him out of it. Maggie had no frame of reference for this; she'd never been hurt by words. And the explanation wasn't simple either. She had no idea how his parents had been, how her late grandfather was skilled at inflicting pain on his youngest son with fist and voice, how her grandmother, in the throes of her illness, often did the same, though the intent was very different. William Goren intended to hurt him; Frances Goren was trying to save him. "Sometimes people say things that make you feel bad. She would...use your grandma's illness to..." _To make me bleed inside_...she wouldn't understand that reference. "...To make me feel bad...about some of the things I thought when I was little. She tried to use words...to make me feel bad...about other things...like loving Mommy."

Again she looked confused. "How can love be bad?"

"It's not. But she tried to twist it so that it could be."

"I don' unnderstan', Daddy."

"That's good. You shouldn't understand that. Love isn't a bad thing. But the lady doesn't know what it's like to love someone, or to be loved by someone."

"You mean she never had a mommy and a daddy?"

"Not like you do, no."

"That's sad. Ev'ybody should have a mommy and a daddy like you."

He laughed. "Thank you, mouse. Maybe that's true. But lots of kids don't have good parents."

"What about you and Mommy?"

Now what? She already knew his father had been cruel to him. How to explain about his mom, though... "Um, yes, Mommy certainly did."

"And you?"

He felt Eames' hand against his side...reassurance, connection, encouragement... "I..." He couldn't lie to her; he never had. "I...didn't, mouse."

"Gramma wasn't good to you?"

"She was, sometimes, when she wasn't sick."

"Her brain sickness?"

"Yes. It made her do things she would never have done if her brain wasn't sick."

"Did she hurt you like your daddy did?"

Nicole had been unable to hurt him with his past, but, in her innocence, Maggie did. But he couldn't let her know that. "Y-yes. She did."

Worse, sometimes...because it was his mom. Maggie climbed up onto her knees. She placed one small hand on either side of his face and gave him a gentle kiss. "There. I made the owies inside better." She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. "A kiss and a hug al'ays makes it better."

He closed his eyes, and Eames didn't miss the tear that traveled down his cheek as he held the little girl. Across the room, John stopped the game with Tommy to look at them, meeting his daughter's eyes. In many ways, John Eames had become a father to Goren. Always kind, always supportive, yet he had no way of knowing just how much their relationship meant to his daughter's husband. But she knew.

Tommy pounded on his grandfather's knee. "Gapa!" He pushed a teddy bear onto the small pile of toys that had accumulated in John's lap. "Bear!"

John smiled. "Yes, Tom. Bear."

Maggie pulled back from the hug as Eames reached up and slid her fingers into his hair. She saw in the set of his jaw and the twitch of his muscles the difficulty he was having. "Come here, Maggie," she said softly, before Maggie could intuit that her father was upset.

She climbed into her mother's lap, letting her father get up. He kissed her head to reassure, then walked around the couch to the sliding door near the kitchen and out onto the back deck. "What's wrong with Daddy?"

"He just needs to be alone for a little while."

That she understood about him. Sometimes Daddy just needed to be alone. "Is he sad?"

He was and he wasn't, and Eames did not want Maggie thinking she'd done anything to make him sad. "No, he's not sad. He just...needs to think for a little while. Sometimes he needs to think by himself about things that hurt him a long time ago."

"Like Gramma?"

"Yes. Like Gramma."

"She's always nice to me."

"I know she is. And she always will be, because the doctors are helping her now. When she's not feeling good, Daddy will never bring you to visit her. He's always going to protect you from the things that can hurt you. That's why he feels so bad about the mean lady, because he couldn't protect you from her."

"Why was she mean to me?"

"Because she knew that if she was mean to you, it would hurt Daddy and me. It's not easy to explain, Maggie, and it's not easy to understand. She's a very bad lady. Even Daddy doesn't fully understand the way she is. That's how she can hurt him, by doing bad things he didn't know she would do."

"Like taking Tommy and me."

"Exactly. Nothing could have hurt us more."

"So it's okay to think bad things sometimes?"

"Sometimes you can't help thinking bad things because of how you feel, and when someone is very mean and hurts you or someone you love, then it's hard not to think that way. All you can do is try to make yourself feel better and forget the bad feelings. It's not easy, but you just keep trying until you can do it."

"Will you go help Daddy feel better now?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I will play with Tommy and Grampa. That makes me feel better. And then you and Daddy can hug me before you go to work, and I will try to be all better."

Eames smiled. "Okay, Maggie." She kissed her. "Go and play."

_All better_...she wished it was that easy, to just kiss away the pain. She met her father's eyes again and went out onto the deck.

She slid the door closed behind her and looked at him. He had cleared away the snow and was leaning on the railing on the far side of the deck, looking out across the snow-covered yard. Over a foot of snow had fallen and none of it had melted yet. She watched the cloud of condensation billow from her nose as she exhaled a deep sigh. Stepping where he had, she crossed the deck to him. "Sh-She...got to me," he said.

"She always gets to you. She always has."

"Not...not like this."

"She doesn't know."

"I know. I don't ever want her to know what it was like for me. Thanks to Wallace, she knows they weren't good parents. She doesn't need to know any more."

"No, she doesn't."

She watched him wipe at his eyes impatiently. "We, uh, we need to get to work."

"In a minute. I wish everything was as easy as Maggie thinks it is. I wish I could just kiss away your pain."

"So do I. You have managed to chase away a lot of it, Alex. Most of it, in fact. But some wounds are just too deep to heal. Some have festered for far too long to ever close. I accept that. It's just...when someone sticks a hot poker into them, even unintentionally, I can't stop it from hurting." He sighed and she didn't miss the slight tremor in his breath. "She doesn't think she upset me, does she?"

"No. I explained you just need a few minutes alone. She does understand that about you. And she trusts me to make it better."

"I wish you could."

"So do I."

"Well, you may not be able to make it completely better, but you chase the pain away most of the time. Maybe it will go away for good someday. I don't expect that it will, but maybe."

She slid her arms around him and he wrapped her into a warm hug. Turning her face up toward his, she welcomed his kiss. Pressing his forehead to hers, he whispered, "Sometimes a kiss _can_ chase the pain away."

_The right kiss...from the right person..._ He kissed her again, and he felt everything slip away, until there was only her. Pulling back, he smiled, and she now saw warmth and love where pain had been moments ago. It wasn't gone for good, but she would take whatever she could get, and so would he.

They went back into the house and Maggie ran to him. "Did Mommy make it better, Daddy?"

He lifted her into his arms. "Yes. You both did."

"Do you gotta go to work?"

"Yes, we gotta."

"Will you be careful?"

"I'm always careful." He kissed her. "Help Grandpa with Tommy."

"I al'ays do. Take care-a Mommy."

He smiled. "I always do."

She leapt into her mother's arms and in the same innocent way entrusted her father to her care. "Take care-a Daddy."

Eames smiled at her little girl. "I always do, Maggie."

She kissed her and set her down, watching her run back to the living room. "Go tell Mommy and Daddy bye, Tommy."

Eames caught the baby as he ran at her, not slowing because he trusted his mother to catch him. He hugged her. "Mama!"

"Be a good boy, Tom."

He jumped from her to his father, trusting in the same way that Daddy would never let him fall. He squeezed his neck. "Dada!"

"See you tonight, tiger."

He set the baby down. Waving his hands, Tommy said, "Bye-bye!" as he ran back to Maggie and the toybox.

John met them at the front door. His eyes expressed genuine concern. "Are you okay, Bobby?"

"Yes, sir. I'm okay."

He watched his son-in-law help Alex into her coat, then take his from its hook. Alex kissed his cheek. "See you tonight, Dad."

"Be careful."

It was a dangerous world and they saw how bad it could get every day. He hated that the world's evil had ever touched these two children, but they were strong and they'd weathered the storm well. In some ways, Maggie had handled it better than her father had, with fewer residual scars. Heading back into the living room, he caught the ball Tommy threw at him, laughing when the baby fell over in his excitement. At the very least, all was right in their world now and everything was back to the way it should be in their eyes.

* * *

**A/N: We still have the last of the trial and verdict to go...so there's a little bit more left...Don't go away...**


	43. A War on Two Fronts

Goren was sitting at his desk, leafing through a file folder. Pulling out the report he wanted, he looked it over, searching for one particular statement. The phone rang. Without looking up, he lifted the receiver. "Goren."

"This is Carver, detective. Do you and your partner have a moment to come over here to see me?"

"Sure. We'll be there shortly."

"Thank you."

He set the phone back in its cradle and looked across the desks. "Carver wants to see us."

She nodded as they got up from their desks. "It's probably the Bedford case. It's been giving him a headache and he wants to share."

He laughed as he followed her toward the elevators.

* * *

Ron Carver looked up as the two detectives came into his office. He waited until they were seated before he said, "Nicole Wallace."

The name elicited the expected response from the couple in front of him. The tension in the room became palpable. "What about her?" Eames asked warily.

Goren held up a hand. "If you're going to tell us she escaped..."

"No, detective. Nothing like that. She is under heavy guard. Ms. Wallace is not going anywhere. I had a phone call from Shaeffer this morning. She is medically ready to continue with her trial. I didn't tell you this before, but last month, after Maggie's last testimony, he approached me, asking for terms for a plea bargain. I told him there were no terms. His client was going to stand accountable for every act of hatred and aggression she perpetrated in October. I talked with Judge Burrows right before I called you. The trial will continue Wednesday morning at nine."

"Shaeffer's had nearly six weeks to work on it," Eames observed. "Are you expecting him to pull any rabbits out of his hat?"

"He's not that good a magician, detective."

Goren asked, "Do you think he'll put Wallace back on the stand?"

"If he's smart, no. But I don't know if he's that smart. What he should do is rest his case and move to closing arguments. In that case, the jury will go into deliberation. I am certain Maggie's testimony will remain clear in their minds. Few people will forget that testimony. I know I never will."

"Neither will I," Goren muttered.

Eames lightly brushed his hand with her fingers and he settled, but his face was still grim. Carver said, "I wanted you to know, in case you wanted to be there for the remainder of the trial."

Goren leaned forward. "I don't care what tricks Shaeffer pulls, Maggie is not going back on that stand. She's finally sleeping through the night again without nightmares about Wallace coming back to take her and Tommy again. I will go to jail this time, make no mistake. She's done with Wallace for good."

He got up from his chair and left the office. Carver looked at Eames. "I do not anticipate needing Maggie to testify any more."

"Keep it that way, Mr. Carver."

She got up to go, but Carver called her back. "There is one more thing, detective. Wallace has requested to see your partner."

Eames felt her gut clench. "Why?"

"I don't know. I said I would pass the message along."

"Thank you, Mr. Carver."

He watched her leave the office. Well, that went better than he'd anticipated. He sighed and turned his attention back to the paperwork spread out across his desk.

* * *

_Why would Wallace want to see him?_ That troubled her. He had handled the last few meetings with her, including her testimony, better than she ever expected he could. But talking to Nicole Wallace was never a good thing for him.

She walked up behind the bench he was sitting on, bringing her hands to rest on his shoulders. He didn't move, but she could feel the muscles under her hands relax, even through his jacket. "He's not going to recall her, Bobby."

"He'd better not. I...can't put her through that again."

"Her...or you?"

"I...either. Her nightmares have finally stopped, Alex."

"What about yours?"

"You-you know the answer to that."

She kissed the top of his head. "Come on, Goren. Our case isn't going to solve itself."

He sighed and got up from the bench. She fell into step beside him. "It's going to be okay, you know."

"Yeah, I know. I am just ready for it to be over, once and for all."

"That makes two of us."

She waited until they were almost back at headquarters before she said, "Bobby, Wallace wants to see you."

He stopped. She stopped as well, several paces ahead of him. She didn't turn; she couldn't look at his face. "Why?" he asked.

His tone was odd and she did not like it at all. "I don't know. Shaeffer just passed the message on to Carver."

He started walking again, resting his hand against the small of her back when he stepped to her side. She continued walking beside him. He said nothing more about it, and she knew he was going to go to see her...alone.

* * *

Eames sat at her desk, tapping her pencil restlessly. Logan dropped into her partner's empty chair. "Where's Bobby?" She looked at him blankly for a moment. He reached toward her and waved his hand in front of her. "Earth to Alex. Hello?"

"Oh, Mike. Sorry. I was thinking."

"No, you weren't. You were worrying." She nodded tightly. "Where is he?"

"Rikers."

The light, friendly look left Logan's face. "Why?"

She sighed. "Wallace asked to see him the other day."

He didn't look surprised. "And he really did go alone?"

"Yes. He didn't tell me that was where he was going. But I know it was."

"You, uh, you want me to head out there?"

She gave it serious consideration before shaking her head. "No, Mike. But thanks. Whatever happens, it was his decision to face her alone. He has to deal with it."

"And you get to pick up the pieces."

She shook her head. "Not this time. He didn't have to go out there alone, Mike. He could have taken either one of us."

"So, what are you gonna do, Alex? Ignore him? Punish him for confronting her alone?"

She met Logan's eyes. "I am sick and tired of being protected, Mike. I am not fragile. I can handle myself..._and_ him."

Logan sighed. "You think you have him pegged, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's go for a walk." He motioned to his partner. "We're gonna make a coffee run."

"Bring me a mocha latte."

"You got it."

They rode in silence down the elevator. Once out of the building, Eames looked at him. "What are you talking about, Mike? I know my husband."

"Yeah, I know you do. And you know him well. That's why you think he's protecting you. But this time, it's not about you, Alex. This time it's about him."

"What? You mean he _wants_ to see her alone?"

"No. He doesn't _want_ to see her at all. But he realizes he has to. This is about proving, once and for all, to himself and to Wallace, that he really did win this thing. She's been waging a war on two fronts. First, it's been a battle between you and her...for him. And she didn't take her defeat well at all. Second, she's had this psychological war going with him...that 'tit for tat' shit they played. On the first front, you won, hands down, because you have him. She used to think that maybe she had a chance with him until she realized you had a firm hold on his heart. Then...he married you, and that was the last straw. That was why she took the kids, to punish him for marrying you. So that part of it's over and she knows it. On the second front, the victory is not so clear. As long as you are there, he knows he can keep a handle on everything. With you right there, he's damn near impervious. She can't get to him like she once could, and he knows that. Her words can't hurt him any more. But that's _you_, Alex. He has to know, for his own peace of mind, that he can stand on his own against her, that he really did win the war. Then he can make it clear to her, too, that it's finally over. He had to go alone...and he doesn't need you to step away from him in this. Don't turn your back on him. He couldn't take that."

"He talked to you about it when you guys went out the other night, didn't he?"

"Yeah. He wanted to know what I thought."

"So why didn't he tell me any of this?"

"Because you hear her name and your brain shuts down. You stop listening and let your anger take over. You've been dealing with her as long as he has and you're as deeply invested in this war she's waged with him as he is. He would have said 'I want to see her alone,' and you would have gone off on him. He didn't want to fight with you, so he didn't tell you. He was right and you know it."

She thought about it. "I guess so."

"You know so. Just accept this as something he had to do and let it go. See how he is when he gets back and go from there. If he's gonna be able to let this go and move on, this is something he had to do."

He opened the door to _Starbuck's_ and held it for her. She didn't say anything more until they left with their coffee and headed back toward 1 Police Plaza. "I know I've said this before, Mike. My marriage to Ricky was an unhappy, painful time, for both of us. But one very good thing came of it, and that was your friendship with Bobby. Sometimes I think he leans on you as much as he does me."

"Nah. He turns to me when he feels he can't turn to you, or when he doesn't want to trouble you. But don't think he doesn't need you. Never think that. He'd be lost without you."

She was quiet most of the way back to the squad room. When they stepped off the elevator, she touched his arm. "Thank you, Mike."

He just gave her one of his grins and headed for his desk to give Barek her coffee.


	44. Done With Her

Goren paced restlessly in the interview room at Rikers, waiting for the guards to bring Wallace to join him. He'd been second-guessing his decision to face her alone the entire way out there. But deep down, he knew it was something he had to do. Alex would be pissed as all hell, but he hoped he could make her understand. Logan understood. That was one thing about Mike he utterly relied on. He always listened to what he had to say and then told him what he thought about it without pulling any punches. If he thought he was being an idiot, he had no compunction about telling him. But he was right about this, and they both knew it. Logan didn't try to talk him out of it, and he didn't insist on going along. He knew this was something he had to do alone, and he understood why. He wasn't so sure Alex would. Actually, he was more nervous about facing his wife when this was over than he was about facing Wallace.

He stopped pacing and leaned against the wall when he heard the lock clang and watched the door swing open. Two guards led her in. One of them closed and locked the door while the other looked at him. "Do you want us to leave her cuffed?"

He shook his head. "That's not necessary."

Once the cuffs were removed, the guards moved to stand by the door. Their orders were clear: they were not to let this prisoner leave their sight. She sat down at the table and studied him. He said, "You asked to see me. What do you want?"

She looked around the room. "Where is your bodyguard?"

He smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes. "She didn't come with me. I don't need a bodyguard, Nicole."

"She protects you so fiercely."

"Yes, she does."

She studied him. "Why, Bobby? Why her?"

He thought about it for a long moment before he finally shook his head. "I don't know. A lot of reasons. But in the long run, there is only one thing that matters."

"And what's that?"

"I love her."

Wallace bristled at that. "She doesn't deserve you."

"That's where you have it wrong. I don't deserve her. I fully acknowledge that. And yet, she stays." He shrugged. "Don't ask me why, but she does."

The change in her manner was subtle, but he noticed. "What was it like for you, Bobby?"

"What was what like?"

"Letting her go home every day, into another man's arms. I saw you at her wedding. You were not okay."

"N-no, I wasn't. But I adjusted."

"So what was it like?"

He was quiet, considering whether or not to answer. Finally, he said, "It was...difficult."

"Then how did she end up giving birth to _your_ child and not her husband's?"

"It was something that just...happened. I never meant for it to. It just did."

"Twice? She was pregnant with another child of yours when she divorced."

He shifted against the wall. "I-I'm not proud of it. But I can't complain about the results."

"Ah, yes. Your children. Suppose Maggie had been his?"

He shrugged. "It wouldn't have mattered to me. I would love her just the same. I loved her long before I knew she was mine."

"That was very big of you, loving a child you thought belonged to your lover's husband."

"No...she was never my lover, not back then."

"Once, twice...whatever...you loved her...you knew exactly what you were missing...what he had...and you thought you never would. How did you handle that jealousy?"

He fought down his agitation. She was not going to get to him. "It...it wasn't easy. But I handled it."

"By drowning your...grief, at the end of every long week, so you could face the even longer weekend without her?"

He rubbed his forehead and pushed away from the wall. "What does it matter?" He pulled a chair away from the table, spun it around and straddled it. Time to turn the tables. 'Tit for tat,' the only rule of their game. "How do _you_ handle it, Nicole?"

Her reaction, though quickly suppressed, told him he'd scored a hit. "You seem so sure that I am jealous."

A smile played at his mouth. "Because I _am_ sure. That was part of your game...a contest with Eames to see which one of you would ultimately win me." He shook his head. "I don't appreciate being a pawn, like I had no choice to make in the matter. It was a ridiculous battle on your part, Nicole. I was never interested in you...but I was always in love with her."

Another score. Wallace gathered herself. "What I don't understand is why you waited for her. Why settle for being someone's second choice when there are any number of women who would have jumped at you as their first choice?"

He laughed, genuinely amused. He knew better than anyone how his wife felt about him. He had a lot of insecurities, but Alex was no longer one of them. "What makes you think I was waiting for her? You think I never dated in all that time? You don't know everything, Nicole." That caught her off-guard, and so did his amusement. She really expected him to be unsettled by now, but he wasn't, not at all, and she didn't understand that. She was far more irritated than he seemed. He waved his hand dismissively. "Well, that's all neither here nor there. It's over and done with. The fact of the matter is I have her now. Every day, every night..." He shrugged. "I don't need anyone else."

"What about your daughter?"

He refused to tense up, but it took effort. "What about her?"

"Are you saying you don't need her?"

"Don't twist my words, Nicole. I'm not your father and I never will be. Not even close. Eames is my wife. Maggie is my daughter. There is no confusion there whatsoever."

Again, her reaction told him he'd hit another nerve. She changed tactics, falling back on an old trigger. "And you have no fear of turning into your own father? Taking out your anger and your insecurities on your younger child?"

She felt her control slip a little when he didn't react to that. He just tipped his head to the left and looked at her. There was no anger in his manner or his voice. "No. I have no fear of that. Because I'm not my father...and I'm not my mother. I know how I feel about my children and my wife. I have no negative emotions that I need to take out on them. I know how to channel my anger, and what I need to do to release my tension. Taking it out on my family is not a method I choose to use." He shrugged lightly. "I can't explain this to you, Nicole. There's no way I can make you understand something that is outside the realm of your own experience. You understand jealousy and anger and hatred. You murdered your own daughter-what?-in a fit of anger? Jealousy?" He got to his feet. "I can't help you with that. That's something you have to come to terms with in your own heart, such that it is. That's something I can't bring myself to understand."

She watched him walk away from the table to pace on the far side of the room. But it wasn't the restless, agitated pacing she'd seen in the past. He was thinking. She was angry and frustrated that she wasn't getting anywhere with him. Remembering his reactions in the courtroom, she switched gears. "You haven't said anything about your daughter."

He stopped pacing. "No. No, I haven't."

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't concern you."

"How much longer do you think she's going to be your little girl? How long will it be before you finally do turn into your father and drive her away?"

He wasn't facing her, and he closed his eyes briefly. Just the thought of losing her that way hit his heart with unexpected force. But when he turned to face Wallace, there was no trace of that fear on his face. "I, um, I have no intention of turning into my father, Nicole. I'm a different person, and I have an entirely different nature. As for my daughter...well, she'll always be my little girl."

"Children grow away from their parents. Little girls become big girls and they don't need their daddies any more."

"But I know my heart. That won't change. She'll always be my little girl."

This was not going the way she planned it. She had expected more anger...more passion. To get nothing but mild amusement and thoughtful introspection was infuriating. Time to turn up the heat. "Have you forgotten something, Bobby?"

He leaned back against the wall. "No. I don't think so."

"Did you forget I injured your daughter?"

"No. I haven't forgotten that."

"And yet you're so calm. Are you medicated?"

He laughed again, which made her mad. "Medicated? No. I'm not medicated."

"You profess to love your daughter, but you show no anger at the fact that I injured her?"

"I do love her. Very much. And I _was_ angry that you hurt her, that you tried to turn her against me. But you can't hurt her any more. And staying mad won't undo the damage you did. We dealt with it, Nicole. It's over. Nothing you did was permanent." He hesitated for a moment, mulling over the wording of what he wanted to ask her. "But there is one thing I would like to know."

She propped her chin on her hand. "What's that?"

"What were you planning to do with the kids? You obviously didn't plan to have a shoot-out with us in Massachusetts."

"That's true. What do you think I was planning?"

"I think you were planning to hurt me worse than you ever had before. You planned to get them into Canada, thinking it would stop us from pursuing you because of the international jurisdictional dilemma that would have presented itself."

"Very good, Bobby. And?"

"And...I don't know."

"Yes, you do." His calm demeanor faltered a little and she seized the opportunity, sitting up and folding her hands in front of her. "You know exactly what I planned to do."

He sighed, recovering. "I guess I do."

"I would have gotten great pleasure from taking their lives."

He felt his gut wrench, but he hadn't come this far to give it all up now. "Yes, I believe you would have."

She just stared at him. She had expected a much bigger reaction at that. "It would have torn you and that little wife of yours apart."

"Maybe." There was no maybe about it. His world would have ended and he wasn't sure even Alex could have saved him. As much as he loved her and needed her...without those children... He forced his mind away from those thoughts and shifted his eyes toward her. "But you didn't succeed. Maggie had other plans."

She felt a flash of white-hot anger well up in her gut which she fought down. _Keep hitting him until you get him down... then move in for the kill..._ "It gave me some satisfaction to hear that little shoulder go _snap_, and to listen to her cry with pain," she said with a wicked smile."You should have seen her face when I told her I would kill you if she disobeyed me."

He was very careful to keep his reaction buried. Inside, his gut was roiling as his fury mounted. It took every ounce of restraint he had to keep it from boiling over. "I, uh, I know how she reacted." His eyes narrowed. "She did what she had to do to protect her little brother. She did what I would have expected her to do."

"That was a big risk she took with your life. I would have expected her to value her beloved daddy's life a little more."

"She took no risk with my life. You would have done what you did regardless, and then you would have killed her and Tom. I have no problem at all with her actions. She knows she did the right thing."

Why wasn't he taking the bait? She had pushed every button she could think of to push, and he wasn't reacting to any of it. What had that partner of his done to him? How had she managed to dispel so many of his demons? "Does she?"

He sighed and pushed away from the wall. "Why am I having this conversation with you, Nicole? First my wife, now my daughter...where are you going with this?"

Now she was getting somewhere. "Getting agitated now, are we?"

Agitated? No, he wasn't agitated. But he was getting restless...the same restlessness that had troubled him when Carver was cross-examining her in the courtroom. He needed to be with Alex and the kids...to hug his children...to love his wife... "No, Nicole. I'm not agitated." He sighed and returned to the table, settling back onto the chair. "But you know what I think?"

She leaned forward, smiling. There it was...the seductive manner that had been absent so far. He had been expecting its return. "What do you think, Bobby?"

He didn't react to the change in her. "I think you've met your match."

She laughed. "My match? You?"

He chuckled softly. "No...no, not me. You met your match in a four-year-old girl. I've been trying to get you for ten years and you managed to slip away every time. Then you took my daughter, and in her desperation to get back to me, she brought you down. A little girl..._my_ little girl."

Wallace sat back in her chair, her fury finally finding its way to her face and staying there. But she managed to keep her voice calm. "The trial isn't over yet."

Another smile teased at his mouth. "You don't think so? Tell me you think there is one juror who remains unconvinced by her testimony. Ah, wait...you weren't there when she came back to the stand that Monday after you tried to escape." He allowed his face to finally relax into a real smile, one of long overdue satisfaction. "No, Nicole. It's over. You're going to jail...for good."

She let his words sink in. Shaeffer had not told her that Maggie had come back to testify. She would deal with him about that later. "It's not over until it's over, Bobby. You know that."

He shrugged his indifference. "Regardless, it _is_ over, Nicole."

Somehow, she got the feeling he wasn't talking about the trial. "What do you mean?"

He waved his hand between them. "Us. This game of yours. It's over." He leaned over the table toward her and slammed down his hand. "Checkmate."

Over? Meaning she would not see him ever again? "You can't be serious. How can it be over? You'll miss me. You'll come back. You always do."

He stared at her in disbelief. Was she serious? "Do you actually believe that I have had anything to do with the continuation of this game? You are the one who has come back after me every time. Yes, I have been trying to send you to jail. But you are a _criminal_, Nicole, and that's my job, to send criminals to jail. You have murdered, and you feel no remorse for it. That...that makes you a true psychopath. To take a life, any life, without feeling _any_ regret?" He shook his head. "You...you need to be in jail. And it's my job to put you there. Maggie just helped me to do my job."

"You will never be rid of me, Bobby. I have become part of you."

He shook his head. "No. No, you will never be a part of me, Nicole. When the cage doors close and I walk away, my involvement with you is done."

She wasn't prepared for that. "No...you...you can't walk away. You...can't."

He got to his feet. "Watch me. When all is said and done, I am going home, to my wife, to my children. I have a real life, one I am happy with, one that does not involve you and never will. I can finally step away from my job because I have a family to step away from it for. I can play with my children and be happy with them just because I have them." He leaned over the table to deliver the final blow. "And every night, I sleep with my wife in my arms, and I _can_ sleep now because you were right, Nicole. She protects me." His voice became a little softer. "I love her, and only her, and there is nothing you can do to change that." A smile touched one side of his mouth. "Good-bye, Nicole."

He straightened and walked around the table toward the guards. Waving his hand, he said, "I'm done with her."

They let him out of the room and when the door clanged shut behind him, she screamed after him. But he had meant what he said. He was done with her...and he never looked back.


	45. She Never Saw Him Fall

Goren got into the car and he just sat there for a long time, trembling uncontrollably. He felt a strong sense of satisfaction for a job well done. He had succeeded in letting Wallace know, unequivocally, that he had won their war...and that Maggie had been the one to bring her down. But the effort it had taken to control himself, to not let her see when she got him-and she had gotten him several times-had taken its toll. He rested his head against the steering wheel as he was struck by the realization of how very close to disaster his life had come. He couldn't get a grip on himself. But he had to get away from the prison, away from her...so he started the car and he drove...and drove...

He had no memory of the time that passed, but when he finally regained control of himself, he was surprised to find that he was parked outside their apartment, and that nearly three hours had passed. Alex was going to have his head.

He slid the key into the lock and opened the door. The apartment was still dark. Alex wasn't home with the kids yet. _Damn_. He hated being home alone. The apartment was so empty without Alex, Maggie and Tom. He didn't even want to think about how pissed she was going to be. He took a shower and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. The phone rang. "Hello?"

"What the hell happened to you today?" Logan asked.

He sat on the edge of the bed. "How pissed is she?"

"You don't want to know."

"Shit."

"You left at two, man. We expected you back by four at the latest."

"When did Alex leave?"

"Quarter after six or so. She's not home yet?"

"Not yet. She's probably eating dinner at her dad's. She always does when she's mad at me."

"What happened, Bobby?"

"Not now, Mike."

"Are you okay? You don't sound so good. She didn't do anything, did she?"

"No, she didn't do anything. I...I'll talk to you later. I just...I need to talk to Alex and I have to hug my kids."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Ask me tomorrow, after I've dealt with my wife."

Logan laughed. "I hear ya. You know the trial continues tomorrow morning. You going?"

"Hell, no. I'm done, man. So unless they want me back on the stand, no, I'm not going. Alex probably will, just to piss Nicole off."

"And you won't, just to piss Nicole off."

"Something like that. You can go for me."

"Ok, I will. Then Alex won't have to go alone."

Goren hesitated. He hadn't thought of it that way. Where the hell was his mind? "Thanks, Mike."

"What are friends for? I'll talk to you tomorrow. Get some rest, Bobby. You still sound like shit."

"I'll do what I can."

He set the phone in its cradle and laid back on the bed, just for a few minutes...he was so damn tired.

* * *

"Daddy?"

He forced his eyes open and slowly turned his head toward the voice. "Maggie?"

Her hand lightly touched his forehead. "Are you okay, Daddy?"

He smiled and pulled her up onto his chest, hugging her. "I'm fine, baby. I missed you today."

"I al'ays miss you when you're not aroun'," she said, hugging his neck and resting her head on his chest with a soft sigh. This had always been her favorite place to be, in her daddy's arms.

"Um, how is Mommy?"

"Mommy's good. But she won' talk about you."

"Great." He sighed and looked at the time. 9:38. "Isn't it about time you were in bed?"

"You didn' come with Mommy to get us an' I _missed_ you. Are you sick, Daddy?"

"No, mouse. I'm not sick. I just had a bad day." He kissed her head. "But it's much better now. How about I tuck you in?"

"I was waitin' for you to do that," she answered, lifting her head to give him a big smile.

He laughed and swung his legs over the edge of the bed to sit up. Holding Maggie close, he got up and carried her to her room. He laid her in her bed with her bunny and tucked her in, leaning down to give her another kiss. "Sweet dreams, mouse."

She giggled. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too."

He turned off the light and closed the door. He looked toward the living room, heard her moving around...but he wasn't quite ready to face her yet. He went into the baby's room. Looking into the crib, he was surprised to see Tommy sitting there with two vinyl blocks, banging them together. The baby turned his face up toward the figure by his bed and smiled. Even in the shadows, he knew his father's shape. "Dada!"

"Hi, Tom."

He held up the blocks. "Box!"

It was Tommy's favorite game, identifying things and naming them. "Yes. Those are blocks."

He set the blocks down and stood up, holding his arms out. "Uppy, peez!"

Smiling, he lifted his son from the crib and held him against his chest. Tommy hugged him back, resting his head on his father's shoulder. "Yub-u, Dada."

Goren smiled. "I love you, too, tiger."

He walked back and forth in the room, rubbing the baby's back and talking softly to him until he went back to sleep. Even then, he continued walking and holding his sleeping son. Gently kissing Tom's head, he laid the baby in his crib and covered him with his blanket. Standing beside the crib in silence for a few more minutes, he watched the baby's sleeping form. Then he left the room and headed into the living room.

Eames didn't look up from where she was sitting on the couch when he stopped at the end of the hallway. He leaned against the wall, trying to determine just how angry she was, but he wasn't having much success. She knew he was there, so he waited. When she finally looked up, he said softly, "You're angry."

"I don't know what I am. I called out to the prison. They said you signed out at 4:20. Where were you?"

"I, um, I don't know." He saw the shadow descend over her face, and he knew that wasn't good. "Really, I don't know." He crossed over to an easy chair and sat down, knowing from long experience that she would get up if he sat beside her on the couch. "By the time I got to the car, I couldn't stop shaking. I probably should have just sat there, but all I could think was I had to get away from there, away from her. So I left and I just...drove. I...I don't remember where I went. I remember getting in the car and leaving the prison, and then I was here. It was after seven, and I had finally calmed down. I took a shower an-and I fell asleep."

"Mike called me and told me you were home. Why didn't you call?"

"I...didn't think of it, honestly. I know I should have and I'm sorry. All I wanted to do was stop shaking and calm down. After I talked to Mike, I laid down, just for a few minutes. Then Maggie woke me up."

"Did she go in there? I told her to leave you alone."

"She was worried. It's okay." He smiled warmly. "She wanted me to tuck her in."

"Bobby..." She sighed. That was one argument she was never going to win. "Never mind."

"I didn't mean for you to worry. I _am_ sorry."

She knew only too well how he got when something upset his carefully constructed equilibrium. "So what happened? Was this visit the train wreck I hoped it wouldn't be?"

"Actually, no. It wasn't. I mean, she got me, a couple of times, but she doesn't _know_ she did. That's the difference, Alex. She doesn't know. I'm done with her, for good, and I left on my terms, not hers. She may have selected the course our relationship took, but I chose the time and the place to end it. And I had the last word."

Her voice was soft. "What was that word, Bobby?"

"Good-bye."

She smiled. She had been there from the very beginning. She had seen every drop of blood Wallace had drawn from his soul. She had picked up too many pieces after she'd shattered his emotional stability...taken him home from Delaney's too many times...soothed his wounded soul far too often...because of Nicole Wallace. And now...Wallace had struck her final blows and he was still standing, still in one piece, still alive.

"Come over here," she said gently. She turned on the couch to face him when he settled beside her. "How'd she get you?"

The victory had gone to him and, in his mind, that made it all worthwhile. Eames wasn't so sure about that but there was nothing she had ever been able to do about it. She had always seen her role as peripheral, supportive. The war itself was between Bobby and Nicole. Now it was over, and she had to help him get past those final blows.

He leaned forward and scrubbed his hands over his face. Start with the worst hit; it would only get easier after that. Softly, he said, "Do you know...how close we came..." His voice faltered and he stopped, struggling for a moment before he could continue. "...how close we came to losing...our kids?"

She watched him clench his hands into fists to try to still the tremor that returned with the realization of what those words truly meant. There was no doubt in her mind what Wallace had intended when she had taken Maggie and Tom. There was no blow she could ever have dealt to him that would have devastated him more than that. "Yes," she answered, her voice as soft as his. "I know."

She watched him, knowing enough to let him calm himself. If she reached out to him now, he was likely to withdraw out of long habit. By leaving him alone, she would let him be the one to reach out and it would save her a huge amount of effort in the long run.

"She said..." He stopped again, seeing her mocking face in his mind's eye. He drew a deep, steadying breath. "She said she would have gotten...great pleasure...out of taking..." Again he had to stop. "...taking their lives," he finished on a whisper.

He was all worked up again, trying to still the shaking and not having much success. Alex knew him well enough to let him work through it again. Only then could he really put it behind him. She was there for him and he knew it; that was enough. She closed her eyes. She hated seeing him like this more than he would ever know. But she knew as well as he did that in confiding in her like this, he would be able to excise these demons. It would be the last time he would have to relive this conversation, outside of his nightmares. Only time would take care of those, but it would, she was certain. Time, and a great deal of love and reassurance from her when those dreams and their attendant fears woke him in the night, sweat-drenched and trembling.

She wasn't surprised when he got up and began pacing, to burn off the energy built up by his agitation. He began talking, the animated, energetic talk she was so used to seeing when they were working a case. "It was Maggie..._Maggie_ saved them by trying to find me, so we could go and get them. If she hadn't made that call..."

"But she did," she said quietly, steering him away from that tangent which would send him on a downward spiral she would be hard-pressed to stop. "She made the call and she hid herself and Tommy in the barn. She knew we were there, and she watched for one of us to come and get them. She knew we would come; she knew you would never let her down."

"But it was Mike..."

She recognized that he was on the edge of a very dangerous precipice and she had to talk him back carefully. "We diverted Wallace's attention long enough for Mike to get them to safety. We did what we had to do to save them. It was the four of us, not just Mike. _We_ saved those kids. Now they are safe; she will never be able to harm them again, Bobby."

When she said his name, he leaned back against the wall, resting his head back, eyes closed, fists clenched. She waited patiently while he processed everything and found his center once again. It took longer than usual, but she understood that. He'd been knocked further off kilter than he usually was by the mere conscious realization of how close Wallace had come to dealing him a mortal blow by killing his children...their children. Mike had been right. Wallace had taken them to punish him for marrying her.

Slowly, his hands relaxed and his breathing returned to normal. He stepped away from the wall and returned to the couch. Without a word, he reached for her and she leaned into his embrace. Lightly, she caressed his hair. He gently kissed her neck...then her jaw...finding her mouth and pulling her close as he settled into a deep, prolonged kiss. When he drew back, she knew he was approaching his normal self again. She gently ran her fingers over his lips, grateful beyond words that he had been able to postpone his breakdown so that Wallace never saw it and never knew how hard she had really hit him. That was his real victory. She had hit him hard, but she never saw him fall. And when all was said and done, Bobby was back on his feet. She never hit him hard enough that he couldn't get back up, and he'd gotten stronger with every vicious encounter. He'd worked hard to defeat her-_they _had worked hard-yet his strongest ally had been a brave and stubborn four-year-old girl who simply wanted her daddy.

She remained silent, waiting for him to continue. When he was ready, he went on. "Nothing she said hit me harder than that. She tried to go down that 'you're going to become your father' path, but I wasn't going there."

"Good. I'm glad we really did eliminate that particular demon from your collection."

He turned his face toward her and he smiled. She relaxed. He was back. He slid his arm along the back of the couch toward her, running his fingers into her hair. "I don't know what I'd do...without you," he said softly.

"I never want you to have to find out," she answered.

He shuddered involuntarily and leaned toward her to kiss her again. No, that was definitely something he never wanted to find out. She gently touched his cheek and said, "Don't tell me that was all she hit you with," she said.

"No, of course not. She took me down the path of my own jealousy, reminding me about how...difficult it was for me, letting you go home to him every night. I had...a hard time with that...and she knew it. She saw me at the wedding...and she pointed out how my weekends always started at Delaney's...because the weekends really were...long and, uh, difficult."

He was unsettled, but not uncontrollably so. This was old territory they had covered before. He'd hit a downward slide she'd known nothing about the day she married Ricky, and it was Mike who'd been at his side through that time. Mike, whose friendship had become indispensable to him during her marriage and remained so...Mike, who was nearly as irreplaceable to him as she was...but not quite. What she didn't know, what neither man had ever told her, was just how far Bobby had fallen when she'd given herself to another man. It was something he had never wanted her to know.

"She, um, brought up your two pregnancies, with _my_ children, not his. You know how she taunts, and she tried it with that. She pointed out how I knew what I was missing...and I did, eventually. It was hard; I won't deny it. But I tried not to dwell on it. And that brought her around to Maggie. She can't understand how I could love another man's child as much as I loved Maggie. But I did...I always loved her."

"Yes, you did."

He smiled again, a soft smile that thoughts of Maggie always brought forth. She let her fingers stray across his temple. Softly, she said, "Nicole can't understand loving any child, because it's not something she was ever able to do."

He nodded in agreement. "She reminded me that she hurt Maggie." His mouth twitched. "Then she asked if I was medicated because I didn't get upset."

Eames laughed. "Very good, Bobby. You didn't take her bait and I'm sure that got to her more than anything you could have said."

He shrugged. "I don't know. I got her good every time I told her that I love you, and only you, and there's nothing she can do to change that. She hates not being able to manipulate people, me in particular. And she sure didn't like the image of you sharing my bed every night, regardless of the path I took to finally get there." He closed his eyes as her fingers traced a path along the side of his face to his neck and back up around his ear. "Sh-she doesn't know me like she thought she did."

"And that pissed her off royally."

"Yes," he said quietly, glad to have the path of her fingers to focus on. "Yes, it did."

"What did she get wrong? She always seemed to have a pretty good handle on you."

He looked at her. "It was my relationship with you during your marriage to Ricky that she was most wrong about. She asked me how I could wait for you, but she doesn't understand that I wasn't waiting. Why would I? There was no reason for me to think anything was going to change. She wanted to know why I would settle for being your second choice when there were others who would have been glad to make me their first choice."

That was a painful fact she had to face, that it seemed like she fell back on him when all her other options were exhausted. But that wasn't the case. Not at all. She had always loved her partner; she had always relied on his friendship...and his love. It had been so easy to simply take him for granted, and she had without realizing that was what she had done. But he would never see it that way, never hold it against her. He never believed she had taken him for granted, not when he was the one who had offered his love and support, expecting nothing in return.

"She seemed surprised that I had dated during that time. I never sat around pining for you, like she seems to think. When Mike and I went out, he went looking for a good time and I...well, I have no idea what I was looking for. I just know I never found it, not where I was looking."

This was a subject she had never addressed with him before. "What if it had worked out with Ricky and me?"

"Then my life would have continued the way it was."

He hated to think of that, because he knew it wasn't going well. How many mornings had he woken in a strange bed, next to a woman he never remembered even meeting, with absolutely no recollection of how he'd gotten there? How many times had he gone home to shower and change, heading into work hungover and eternally grateful for his ability to function in spite of it? Logan knew; Eames did not. And it was something he never wanted her to find out. He really was heading to a very bad place back then. Logan had tried to help him, to put the brakes on that downward spiral he found himself caught in, but Mike had only been able to slow the slide. He wasn't sure that he had really wanted any help. He only wanted to stop hurting. His relationships with his dates back then had been physically satisfying, but he was emotionally bankrupt. No matter what he did, or who he did it with, he got no emotional satisfaction. Unknown to his partner, he was on a collision course with himself...until Maggie was born. That little girl had saved his life, of that he had no doubt.

"Would that have been a good thing, Bobby?"

No, it would have been a very bad thing. She seemed to be fishing for information about what he'd gone through, but that was something he really did not want her to know. "Why do you want to hear about this, Alex?"

"Because it's something you've never talked about with me before."

"When did I ever tell you about my dates? Why would that change?"

"Because I asked."

"There's nothing much to tell. I...got what I needed and went on. I had a string of one-night stands and casual relationships. I wasn't looking for anything, or anyone, permanent. I...I really don't want to talk about this, Alex."

Realization dawned on her as she put together pieces of a puzzle whose entire picture she had been subconsciously avoiding. "Tell me something. Those night I called you, when Maggie wouldn't settle down because she wanted you...were you alone?"

"Sometimes, no." Okay, so it was an exaggeration. It was more than sometimes, but she never needed to know that.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would I? You needed me; Maggie needed me. Anyone I was with at my place understood that. They knew that it was Maggie's crib in my bedroom, and they never minded taking a backseat to a baby. I...I never wanted you to feel bad about calling me when you needed me. And I really didn't mind. You and Maggie were always my first priority."

And that was the truth, from the very beginning of their partnership. More than one woman had left him because of his devotion to his partner, but that never bothered him. Once she had become part of his life, he found himself unable to put his heart into any other relationship. The brutal fact that she would never be his did not seem to make any difference to him. He was a gentle and skilled lover, but when a woman went looking for more from him, and they always did, he could never give them that, and they left. He got the most satisfaction from the casual relationships that demanded nothing from him emotionally.

"And the night I went into labor?"

He shrugged. "How could I let you go through that alone? Alex, you have always known that all you ever had to do was call me."

"And you would always drop everything to be there when I needed you."

"Of course."

"But when _you _needed someone, you turned to Mike."

He shifted on the couch beside her. "How could I call you? Do you think for a second I didn't _want _to call you? But your husband already thought I was sleeping with you. I couldn't make things worse for you by calling you in the middle of the night because..."

He stopped. How the hell had she gotten him on that topic? Sure he had needed her. But she was unavailable to him. And when she started making herself available, he found himself unable to reciprocate, because she was married. He refused to go there, even with her. Ok, he slipped a couple of times. She got to him, drew him in and refused to let him back out. But that had just made matters worse for him, because then he really did know what he was missing...and it had proven to be better than anything he had ever imagined. That had been torture for him.

It had been a very long and rocky road that finally led him into her arms. After she married Ricky, he began that descent into a darkness that drew him down and wouldn't let him surface. And he had no desire to stop the slide, in spite of Logan's desperate attempts including threats to tell Eames, which had been met by a deadly serious promise of bodily harm Logan was wise enough to take seriously. Then Maggie had come along.

When they had placed that newborn bundle, with her soft skin and dark curls, in his arms, his world had changed. Mike had been struggling to save him from himself, but Maggie managed it without ever trying. Her first smile had been for him. Her first steps had been to him. She had claimed his heart, totally and completely, and there was no one else in his life like her. With Maggie, he found purpose in his life outside the job. Not only had she thrown the brakes on his downward spiral, she had knocked it into reverse so he could back away from the bottom of the chasm he'd come far too close to hitting.

He found out with amusement that the women he'd dated from 1 PP thought his devotion to his partner's daughter was heartwarming. They knew that the crib in his bedroom was Maggie's, and from what he'd been able to gather, they all thought it was cute. There had been a collective feeling of disappointment when he had finally married Eames, but it was quickly replaced by a genuine sense of happiness that his restless soul, which none of them had been able to touch, was settled. They were relieved to finally see him truly happy.

When he remained silent, leaning forward and staring at his hands, she knew he was uncomfortable with the conversation. There were things about that time he never wanted her to know. At first, she had been very jealous of his friendship with Logan. But when she came to realize how vital that friendship was to him, she grew to appreciate it. She didn't want to think about what might have happened to him if Mike had not been there to try to pick up the pieces when her marriage had shattered his life. She still had no idea how badly shattered he had been. And she had no clue that it had been his daughter, and not his best friend, who had saved him.

She reached toward him and lightly fingered the graying curls at his temple. "I'm sorry."

He groaned softly. _No...no..._he didn't want that. He knew she felt badly about marrying Ricky, especially once she had a small clue about how he'd taken it, but he didn't want her feeling any worse than she already did. That was why he never wanted her to know just how difficult it had been. It had never been his place to tell her who to love or to pass judgment on the decisions she made about her personal life. He had no control over who she fell in love with, and he refused to punish her for following a path she thought her heart was leading her down. She had already punished herself plenty.

"Don't do that, Alex. Please don't apologize. Damn it, that was my problem, not yours. You had no hand in it. You had every right to live your life and I was glad you were doing what you thought would make you happy."

"Even if it made you miserable? I never wanted to hurt you."

"You think I don't know that? Of course you never wanted to hurt me."

"But I did."

"That's neither here nor there. If you had been happy, and everything had worked out for you..."

"Then those children would have been his. This life would have been his."

And his life, such that it was, would have been destroyed. He would have hit that bottom, hard, and that would have been it. But he would never tell her that. "As long as you were happy..."

"Oh, bullshit. I know you better than that, Goren."

"What do you want me to say? Do you want to know what it was like for me?" He caught himself, slowly shaking his head. "No...no, you don't."

He was getting worked up again, and she didn't want that. He was not going to sleep tonight as it was. So she shifted the course of the conversation a little. "You never called me Alex."

He turned his face toward her, confused. "W-what?"

"The entire time I was married...you never called me Alex."

"Oh. Uh, no, I didn't."

"That was deliberate?"

"I, uh, I always called you Eames."

"Sometimes you called me Alex. But after I got married you _always _called me Eames. Always."

He sighed. He could never bring himself to call her Alex. "It was...the right thing to do."

"According to...?"

"Me. I just...I couldn't call you Alex."

"Not even when we..."

"Please, let's not go there. I feel bad enough about it to begin with."

"You feel bad about loving me?"

"About...? No, of course not. But I do feel...guilty...and you know that. I should never have let you..." He sighed. But he did let her...because he wanted it, too. The guilt of it, however, weighed heavily on him for a long time. Had it been worth it? To this day he couldn't answer that. At the time, God, yes. But afterward, the guilt and the longing never went away. It wasn't so bad after she left Ricky and he knew, once the divorce was final, she would be his. But during the marriage...that was when it had troubled him deeply. Until the divorce became final, he had not been able to give her exactly what she'd wanted. Now, though...He smiled to himself, reaching a hand toward her and resting it on her leg. "I once asked Mike what he thought about me getting married, and he said it would never work, unless I was going to marry you."

"Was he right?"

"Yes, he was."

"Why were you talking about getting married?"

"It took Mike by surprise, too. He sent the cue ball flying off the table. It was just one of those random things that sometimes pop into my head. I was just...tired of being alone."

"And what was Mike's advice?"

"He said I should get a roommate or a puppy."

"That figures."

He tipped his head toward her and held her eyes with a gentle look and a tender smile. "It doesn't matter. It's all past and what's done is done. What matters most is what we have now. Forget about what was, Alex, and concentrate on what is, because I am happy now. I'm happier than I have ever been in my life, and that's what I care about...now. I have you and the kids, and my life is complete in a way I never thought it would be. So let the past go, and don't feel bad for me or for anything you did. I came to terms with it long ago. Let it rest in peace and just...just love me now, today...and tomorrow...That's all I need. You...and Maggie...and Tom. That's all."

She studied his eyes, and there was no doubt in her mind of his sincerity. She leaned into him and kissed him, pressing her body against his and forcing him back onto the couch. He groaned softly and slid his arms around her. He never understood her ability to so completely overwhelm him, but he never questioned it either. He simply enjoyed it because she was his and now he was free to love her without pain or guilt.


	46. And the Verdict Is

Nicole Wallace looked around the courtroom, expecting to see Bobby in the gallery. It was after eleven and the last recess the judge called was almost over; it was time for the continuation of her case.Yet there was no sign of him anywhere. Then she spotted that partner of his, and his friend Mike...but she couldn't find him. Bobby Goren wasn't a man who was easy to miss. No, he wasn't there. That made her more than just a little angry.

Logan laughed softly and leaned toward Eames. "Guess who just noticed that Bobby's not here and we are."

Eames shifted her eyes toward the front of the courtroom where Wallace was talking angrily with Shaeffer. She smiled. "Good. He told her he was through with her, and now she knows he meant it."

"I'm glad he didn't come."

"So am I." She rested a hand on his arm. "But I do appreciate that you are here, Mike."

"Bobby and I both agreed you didn't need to be here alone."

"What'd you do? Flip a coin and you lost?"

"Hell, no. I was anxious to be here. And he was just as anxious not to be. It'll give me great satisfaction to hear that guilty verdict."

"Do you really think they'll convict?"

"After Maggie's testimony? They'd convict the Pope after hearing her."

Eames smiled. Her little girl had been very persuasive. From the front of the courtroom, the bailiff called the court to order and then called the case of the _People v. Nicole Wallace_. Burrows looked at Carver. "Mr. Carver, I believe you were cross-examining the defendant the last time we were in session."

"I have no more questions, your honor. The defendant more than adequately proved my point."

Wallace glared at him, but he didn't even glance at her. Burrows turned to Shaeffer. "Mr. Shaeffer? You may re-direct or call your next witness."

"Your honor, I have nothing more. I rest my case."

Anything more he did would only serve to make things worse for his client. After her escape attempt led to another murder they would indict her for and considering Maggie's entire testimony, there was nothing more he could do for her. Granted he was her attorney, but he knew she was guilty. She had more than incriminated herself and there was no way he could dig her out. She had been trying to get him to recall Goren, but he saw no point in putting the detective back on the stand. He had no idea why she wanted him there. The only thing left for him was to whip up a killer closing argument and pray the jury bought it. He'd been working on it since her escape attempt because he knew it was his last chance to spare her from the death penalty if they convicted her on the two murders.

"Very well, then. Mr. Carver, are you prepared to deliver your closing arguments?"

"Yes, your honor."

"Then proceed."

Carver stepped away from the table and began addressing the jury. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I ask you to consider your verdict very carefully. You heard testimony from New York City police detectives about the defendant's actions back in October. How she kidnapped two young children and gravely injured their grandfather, himself a decorated police officer. How she was fulfilling a vendetta against the children's parents and sought to punish them by taking their children. How she shot three of those detectives, nearly taking the life of the children's father and blaming her actions on his four-year-old daughter. You also hear the testimony of Maggie, that four-year-old daughter who was injured by the defendant in a fit of rage. A child who had the courage to call 911 in an attempt to find her father rather than run off and leave her brother in the clutches of a woman she feared would hurt him. A child who cared for and protected her little brother, ultimately escaping by disregarding the defendant's threats and hiding until they were rescued by one of the detectives she later injured. This child was deeply traumatized by her father's grave injuries, taking the blame on herself because she did disregard the defendant's threats. She saw an innocent man who had tried to help her shot in cold blood by the defendant. The defendant has proven that she has no regard for the law or its guardians, no regard for people. She is a danger to society at large, and to the detectives and their children in particular. Bear your duty well, ladies and gentlemen, and do the right thing."

Shaeffer stood as Carver sat down. Leave it to the prosecutor to play up his trump card. He walked toward the jury box and began to talk. "My client is a victim of circumstance, the only victim in an elaborate scheme to discredit and incarcerate her. This scheme was perpetrated by the two detectives whose children were found in her custody. What type of people can they possibly be, using their children as pawns to take down a perceived adversary! And then coaching their daughter to participate in this scheme...will they stop at nothing to seek revenge upon my client? Revenge...a dish best served cold, and so they waited until she least expected them to strike and set her up to take the fall for this crime. Don't be fooled by the prosecution's game. My client is an innocent victim, and acquittal is the only correct and reasonable verdict."

Logan leaned toward Eames. "Can you believe that guy? You think she really has him snowed that bad?"

"I don't know. If he fell for her seductive act, she could convince him of anything. He's a spineless slug, so maybe."

Burrows charged the jury with their duty and sent them into the jury room to deliberate. The gallery cleared for the most part as people left to stretch their legs or head down to the cafeteria. No one expected a long deliberation. Eames stood up and motioned toward Logan. "Let's get something to eat, Mike. I want to call to Bobby."

As they left their seats, a cold, emotionless voice reached their ears. "Stepping out on him already, detective? And with his best friend? For shame."

Eames turned to face Wallace. "Why do you care, Nicole? What does it matter to you what happens between my husband and me? And he _is_ my husband. You never had a chance with him, regardless of whatever your warped mind has led you to believe."

"Where is he today?"

Logan touched Eames' arm and answered, "He told you he was done with you. Didn't you believe him? I came instead, so he wouldn't have to. Sorry to disappoint you, Nicole. Bobby wants nothing more to do with you. You've struck your last blows with him. The game is over...game, set, match. He won. Deal with it. Come on, Alex."

He rested his hand against her back and they left the courtroom. Wallace filed the gesture away for future reference. She wondered if Bobby knew how friendly his best friend and his wife seemed to be.

In the corridor, Eames looked up at him. "Nice touch, Mike."

"I want her to know you are well-looked-after. She can't touch you, Alex, and by extension, she can't touch him. Come on. I'll treat."

----------------------------------------------

The jury deliberated for less than six hours. The foreman of the jury handed the paper to the bailiff, who passed it to Burrows. The judge's expression did not change. He looked toward the jury box. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, have you reached a verdict?"

"We have, your honor."

"How find you?"

"On the two counts of murder in the first degree, we find the defendant not guilty. On the three counts of attempted murder, we find the defendant guilty. On the two counts of kidnapping, we find the defendant guilty. On the six counts of aggravated assault, we find the defendant guilty. On the single count of aggravated assault causing grievous bodily injury, we find the defendant guilty. On the four counts of assault with a deadly weapon, we find the defendant guilty. On the two counts of child endangerment, we find the defendant guilty. On the single count of child abuse causing bodily injury, we find the defendant guilty. On the three counts of assaulting a police officer, we find the defendant guilty."

"Thank you for your service. The jury is excused and this court is adjourned. We will reconvene next week for sentencing."

Eames leaned her head against Logan's arm. "Thank God," she whispered.

He let his hand caress her cheek. "It's over. Burrows will give her the maximum. The best thing you guys could have done was let Maggie testify."

Slowly, she sat up, not realizing how tense she had been. As they stood to leave, Carver approached them. "Well done, Mr. Carver," Logan said, extending his hand to the prosecutor.

The ADA accepted his hand. "I couldn't have done it without Maggie. She was the determining factor for the jury. The guilty verdicts were quickly and easily reached. The rest of the time they spent deliberating the murder charges, but ultimately, they couldn't make a case without reasonable doubt on the evidence we had."

"We expected that, though," Eames said.

Carver rested his hand on her upper arm. "Tell your partner thank you. I realize Maggie's testimony was most difficult for him, and I am very grateful for his cooperation. I know his first inclination was to take the child and leave. I would have deeply regretted having to act on that. He did the right thing."

"I know he did."

Carver smiled. "You had a hand in that, didn't you?"

"Let's just say he isn't always rational where his little girl is concerned."

"Few of us are, detective," he smiled. "I'll let you know when the sentencing is scheduled."

"Thank you."

Logan leaned toward her. "Let's get the hell out of here."

----------------------------------------------------

Eames stopped when they stepped away from the elevators toward the squadroom. It was late and most of their colleagues had gone home. Her partner sat at his desk, head resting on folded arms. Across from him sat Barek, playing solitaire. She got up when she saw them and walked over to them. "Hey, guys. How'd it go?"

"They found her guilty on every count except the two murders," Logan informed her. "But that's okay. Carver can get her for that guy she killed in the courthouse if he chooses to indict her on that one."

Eames nodded her head toward Goren. "Is he okay?"

"Sure. We were playing cards for awhile. He's been sleeping for the last hour and a half, maybe. He was exhausted."

"He had a hard night. Wallace took a lot out of him, and then he didn't sleep at all. He spent the night pacing and checking on the kids."

Barek nodded. "I figured it was something like that. I just let him sleep. Ferguson wanted to mess with him, but I threatened to kick his Irish ass back to the Emerald Isle and he changed his mind."

Eames smiled. "Thanks for watching out for him. I'll take him home now and make sure he gets some sleep."

She said good night after kissing Logan's cheek again and thanking him for staying with her at the courthouse. Then she walked up behind her husband and rubbed her hands up his back to his shoulders. "Hey, Goren," she whispered into his ear. "Time to get up."

He started a little, raising his head and looking around, bewildered. She rested her chin on his shoulder and whispered, "Ready to go home?"

He turned his head toward her. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked out of it. "Come on, Bobby. You need some sleep."

Without a word, he got to his feet, staggering slightly, but he caught himself and rubbed his face. Taking a deep breath, he looked at her. "Alex?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Uh, I know that...um, how'd it go?"

"Good. We pissed her off and she got convicted on all counts except the two murders."

He walked beside her to the elevators. "How'd you piss her off?"

She watched him tap the down button and lean his shoulder against the wall. She'd always loved his just-woken-up expression and level of dishevelment. "Just by being there. Oh, and she also thinks Mike's sweet on me, so if she ever tries throwing that in your face, you'll know where it came from."

"Why would she think that?"

"You know Nicole. You can't touch someone or smile at them without being after them. Mike was just being...protective. And Nicole was being, well, Nicole."

"Got it." The elevator doors opened and they stepped in. One of the secretaries from the floor above them was on her way home as well. She smiled at the two detectives, her eyes lingering on Bobby. "Long day?"

Goren nodded as Eames replied, "Very. You're here late."

"Last minute paperwork." Eames nodded sympathetically. "How have you been, Bobby?"

"Fine, Carol. You?"

"Good. How are the kids?"

A weary smile touched his lips. "They're fine."

"I heard your little girl did an amazing job in court last month."

His smile became warm. "Yeah, she did."

Carol smiled as well. Her eyes shifted to Eames. "You are very lucky, Alex."

Eames laid a hand on her husband's arm. "I know."

He rested his head back against the wall. Let them talk about him; he was too damn tired to care. He didn't notice when the elevator doors opened. Eames gently pulled him away from the wall and he opened his eyes. Heading out into the parking garage, Eames waved over her shoulder. "Good night, Carol."

"Good night, guys."

She got him to the car and he slid into the passenger seat. By the time she had started the car and backed out of the parking space, he was sleeping again.


	47. What's It Like To Be In Love?

The sentencing hearing was held the following Tuesday. Burrows didn't need much time to consider his decision. No one chose to speak up at the hearing to ask for leniency for the defendant, except her lawyer. The judge didn't buy a word of it. She had him snowed and Burrows knew it. He wasn't surprised to see that Goren wasn't there. Carver explained to him what had happened at the detective's last encounter with her and he didn't blame the man one bit. He was also not surprised to see Eames and Logan were there again. This would be a good session for them.

He cleared his throat and said, "Ms. Wallace, I have reviewed the transcripts of this entire trial, including everything that was entered into evidence. There is no doubt in my mind that your considerable psychopathy makes you a serious danger to others. The fact that you have no regard for human life and even less regard for the men and women whose job it is to enforce the law and protect innocent lives leaves me no option but to give you the maximum sentence of life in a maximum security facility to be determined by the Department of Corrections, without the possibility of parole." He brought down his gavel. "This court is adjourned."

"May God have mercy on her soul," Logan muttered.

"Why would he?" Eames answered. "She belongs to Satan."

His face was grim as he watched the guards take her away. It didn't escape his attention that there were four of them. Softly, he said, "Is Carver going to indict her for that murder the day she tried to escape?"

"He hasn't said."

"Bobby will be called to testify if he does."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. If he must, he will."

Logan sighed. "Um, do you mind if I invite myself over for dinner?"

"Not at all. Why are you asking? You never do any other time."

He smiled. "I don't know. I just felt like asking."

She laughed and gave him a gentle shove toward the doors.

----------------------------------------------------------

Goren walked into Delaney's and looked around. Mike was back by the pool tables, sitting on a stool and waiting for him. He stopped at the bar for a boilermaker, then headed back to the tables. "Hey, sorry I'm late."

"Late dinner?"

"Late bedtime."

"Maggie?"

"No, actually, Tommy wanted me to play with him."

"Both kids have your energy, man, and that's scary."

"That's what Alex tells me."

Logan racked the balls and chose his cuestick. As usual, he made the first break. One ball dropped into the right corner pocket. "Um, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What's it like...to be in love?"

Goren frowned. "What do you mean 'what's it like'?"

"Just what I said. What's it feel like?"

Goren leaned back against the wall and let his mind drift. What _was_ it like to be in love? "I, uh, I'm not sure how to answer that, Mike. For a long time it was torture."

"Pleasure and pain."

"I guess."

"You could have had more pleasure than pain if you weren't so damn stubborn."

"We've been around and around about this. We feel differently about things. I...I couldn't. Not while she was married."

"Not even her?"

"No. Not even her."

Logan shook his head. "I don't get that."

"You never will. It's ancient history, anyway."

"You brought it up."

"You asked."

"Well, now give me the answer I'm looking for."

He sank another ball and walked around the table while Goren turned back into his thoughts. He missed the next shot and leaned against the wall beside his friend, gently nudging him. "Hey...come back to Earth. It's your shot."

Goren looked at him blankly for a moment, then his eyes cleared. "What? Oh...my shot?"

"Yeah. What gives?"

"I was thinking."

Logan shook his head. "You scare me sometimes. I thought it was a simple question."

He walked around the table. "You thought wrong."

"I forgot that there's no such thing as a simple question with you."

How could he ever explain how he felt about Alex using mere words? He sank his ball and moved back around the table. "Haven't you ever been in love?"

"I thought so. Now I'm not so sure."

"What's the difference?"

Logan sighed, absently watching as Goren sank another ball. What _was_ the difference? _Plunk_. Another ball. "Do you remember when we played pool on your birthday five-and-a-half years ago?"

Goren stopped in mid-shot. He stood up and leaned on the cuestick. "I remember playing pool."

"You remember how smashed you got?"

He was a lot drunker than Eames ever knew he was. "Yeah. Why?"

"How did that happen? You're a helluva player, but you couldn't sink a ball that night to save your life. Why was that?"

He answered with just one word. "Eames."

"Right. I watched you guys all night, and the only thing I could think was 'What the hell is up with them?' It was so damn obvious that night how you both felt about each other. But then the next morning...you were almost strangers. And it wasn't because of what happened at my place because you never remembered it. She did...and it was always a memory she cherished."

"Why?"

"You need to ask her that."

"What's your point, Mike?"

"My point is, after seeing you then, and watching you over the last few years...why is it so hard for you to tell me what that's like?"

"It's hard because I can't put it into words. I...I don't _know_ how to describe it. I-I've never felt anything like it before. Not even close."

"All those girls you took home..."

"Hell. That wasn't love. That was desperation...pure physical need. There was no emotion involved. Sex isn't love. At least it wasn't then...or any time before that. I just...never knew it."

"So what makes it different?"

"She does."

"How, man?"

"What's up with you? Why are you so interested in what love is?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know if I'm in love if I don't know what it's supposed to feel like?"

Goren studied him. "In love?"

"Yeah. In love."

Goren got thoughtful again and Logan groaned to himself. He watched his friend as he picked up his cuestick and studied the table again. _Crack_. _Plunk_. Another ball sank from sight. "What happens when she touches you?" Goren asked as he rounded the table, keeping his eyes focused on the balls.

"Where?"

"Anywhere."

"It's almost like my brain turns to mush. I forget how to think."

"And when she kisses you?"

"The world implodes."

Goren nodded and sank another ball. He raised his eyes to look at Logan. "And when you have sex?"

"Don't put it like that, man. It's more than that. It actually...means something."

"Has it ever meant anything before?"

Logan thought about it as Goren lined up his next shot. _Plunk_. "Not like this. It was never like this."

"When you look at her...is it...painful to look away?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Goren's smile was gentle. "You're in love with your partner, man."

Logan sighed heavily. "I was afraid of that. It gets worse...or maybe it's better. I really can't decide."

He leaned over the table. "What's better, or worse, than being in love?"

"Having a baby with her."

Goren raised his eyes to look at Logan. "You've got to be kidding."

"For once, I wish I was."

He straightened away from the table, the look on his face unreadable. "You got her pregnant?"

"Apparently."

"And you haven't jumped away from her?"

"Actually, I stepped in closer."

"Yeah...you're in love. That's a good thing, Mike."

Logan nodded slowly. "I really think it is. Is something wrong with me? I should be scared shitless, but I'm not."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Maybe I'm still in shock. I've been watching you and Alex, and I always thought it was great, what you guys have. I also always thought it was never meant for me. Now...well, maybe I was wrong. Now...I'm facing the prospect of having my own family and...and it's a _good_ feeling. I'm looking forward to it. I've noticed over the past year or so that women don't turn my head any more. Not like they used to. And I have no thoughts of being with anyone else." He smiled. "I haven't been so envious of you. I've been more settled."

"Is that what it is?"

Logan laughed. "So what do I do now?"

Goren leaned back over the table and sank another ball. "You buy a ring."

"What the hell makes you think she'd ever marry me?"

"Alex does."

"Alex?"

"What do you think they're doing when we're here shooting pool and getting drunk?"

"Watching chick flicks?"

Goren laughed. "Among other things. One of those things is talking about us. Love is a two way street, Mike. What makes you think she doesn't love you at least as much as you love her?"

"I guess I just never thought about it. Does she?"

"Ask her."

"Hello? This is Barek we're talking about."

"Yeah, and if you don't talk to her, she's going to wipe up the island with you." He pointed across the table with his cuestick. "Eight ball, side pocket."

Logan hadn't really even been paying attention. "When the hell did you sink all the damn balls?"

"When you weren't looking, I guess."

_Crack...plunk_. He grinned at Logan, who shook his head. "Dammit, Bobby..."

-----------------------------------------------------

Eames stirred in her sleep when she felt him slide into the bed beside her. He nestled up close and kissed her neck. She actually liked the smell of his cologne intermingled with the beer on his breath. "Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered.

"Tell you what?"

"About Barek."

"She asked me not to, until she had a chance to tell him."

He rested his head against hers, gently kissing her ear. "He didn't react the way I would have expected him to."

"That's what she said."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Don't mess with me, Eames. I'm too drunk to play games."

She laughed softly. "I thought he would be okay with it."

"Why?"

"Because I have been watching him with Maggie and Tommy all their lives. He adores them, and he's great with them. And they think the world of him. How many times have I told you he'd make a great dad?" When he didn't answer, she said, "It was a rhetorical question, Bobby. Don't try counting them."

He laughed softly. "So, you think it's a good thing?"

"Yes, I do. Don't you?"

"I guess so. As long as he's okay with it..."

"And what about her?"

"It's your job to handle her, Alex. I have my hands full with Mike."

"I'm sure he feels the same way about you."

"I know he does."

She laughed and kissed him, enjoying the taste of him, as she always did. Her light kiss quickly deepened and his arms tightened around her, pulling her body snug against his. When she pulled back from the kiss, she shifted her position and pulled his head to rest against her chest. Gently, she caressed his hair, running her fingers along the side of his face and across his forehead. His hand gently rubbed her stomach. "It'll be a good thing," she whispered. "They'll be great parents. And maybe Mike will grow up after all."

"Nah," he murmured sleepily. "He'll never grow up. That's why he'll be a great dad."

She laughed softly. "Maybe you're right."

"Sure...I am..."

It wasn't much longer before his hand stopped moving and his breathing slowed and deepened. With a warm, loving smile, she kissed his head. "Good night, Bobby," she whispered, snuggling into his body and drifting off to sleep.

_fin_.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this chapter was for all of you who asked for Logan and Barek to have a baby. I hadn't really considered it until lots of requests for it began coming in. And since I do like to keep my readers happy and interested...well, this was for you :-) Will there be more? Stay tuned...**


End file.
